Mozaiku Kakera
by Emmylia
Summary: Harry and Sienna survived Voldemort's curse that fateful night. Once they learn about magic, their lives begin to change in ways they never dared dream. Full of laughs, drama and more, this is the story of how the Twins that Lived, well lived.
1. Prologue Odd Summer

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_I wrote this a while ago and I never got around to fixing a few things. So here goes. _**

**_There's SLASH in this. Nothing graphic but for those of you who get sickened by the very idea, it's in here. I own the plot, the OCs, and anothing else not already owned by J.K. Rowling. _**

**_I'm sorry I didn't put this warning up earlier, but when I first wrote this story I didn't intend for the slash. It just happened. _**

* * *

**_Prolouge_**

Severus Snape stared around the Hogwarts Grounds for a minute, just breathing deeply and thanking God and any other deity that might exist that he was alive. It had only been a few hours since the Dark Lord's defeat but already you could feel things were somehow brigther. For the first time in years Severus was looking forward to the new day. He shut his eyes and sighed, his mind full of a green-eyed gaze. She was going to haunt him for the rest of his life wasn't she? Her smiles, her sweetness. It would be an ache he'd never be able to soothe.

"Well, there's something I can do about it." He told the still dark sky. He entertained for a moment the childish notion that by talking to the sky, she might hear him. Then with a flick of his robes he was turning away from the darkness. He'd had enough of that. What he wanted was sunshine. Bright with promise, full of the warmth that had been missing. But before the sunshine, there were two someone's he had to check on.

Walking into the entrance hall Severus had to smile a small smile. He walked up the stairs, heading to the seventh floor then going through a secret door hidden behind a painting of two lion cubs. Lions, pft. Could the old man be anymore obvious? The young war-weary man pulled out his wand and touched the tip onto the canvas. The cubs roused from their slumber and stared at Severus with wide eyes. One set of hazel, one set of green. *_Dumbledore and his fanciful ways.* _He thought as the green-eyed cub spoke. "Who wishes entry?"

"I, Severus Snape, wish entry."

The cub stared at him then laid back down as the portrait swung open. So Dumbledore wasn't worried about him murdering the occupants of this room? Severus smirked. The old man held a lot of trust in him didn't he? Severus went down the small hallway, taking in the sight of this new addition to the Hogwarts castle. The last time he'd seen inside this room a phoenix had adorned the portrait and the rooms had reflected the fact that a young girl had once lived there. Now it was all changed.

The once cherrywood floors were replaced with soft plush red carpet. The living room on the right was no longer pink and lavender but a nice shade of purple covered the walls, the floor was now covered in a golden carpet. The kitchen on the left was the same, except for all the childproof locks on the cabinets. Moving further down the hallway Severus saw two empty rooms that were being worked on still. One room was done in soft blues and greens and white, the other in soft pinks and reds and white. Severus stopped and stepped into each one, nodding his approval of the future bedrooms. Though considering what Dumbledore had hinted, all this work was for naught.

At the end of the hallway was a set of French doors. Through the glass Severus saw the makeshift nursery had finally been finished. Opening the doors he stepped inside, his foot landing on a soft plushy thing. A second later he saw it was a rabbit. Picking it up he dropped it onto a toy chest already full of toys. Once that was done he moved towards the cribs once more, his eyes focused on the two bundles laying there. His foot connected with a bottle that had been dropped over the edge though and he sent it flying into a corner. The noise wasn't that loud but it did stir Minerva McGonagall who had been dosing in an armchair. She jerked to attention, her eyes wide as they watched Severus looming over the twin white cribs, one hand on each.

"S-Severus?" Minerva asked, blinking up at him with a worried look. Dumbledore's spy or not, she didn't trust Severus further than she could spit at the moment. "What do you want?"

Severus cast her an amused look then turned his attention back to the cribs. To his and Minerva's surprise the two sleeping babes were now fully awake. One was a girl with jet black hair, an angelic face with wide hazel eyes. Her mother's eyes. The other was a boy, also with jet black hair, his face was round with baby fat, but his eyes were what caught her attention. Emerald green, they were his mother's eyes.

"Harry." The boy reacted to his name by fussing and pulling himself into a sitting position then, grabbing onto the bars for support, he pulled himself up until he was peeking over the edge. "Sienna." The girl pulled herself into a sitting position as well, then mimicked Harry, using her crib to pull herself to her feet. The babies looked at each other before Sienna lost her balance and fell onto her mattress with a soft huff and a coo. Harry giggled, before following suit. Severus chuckled at their antics, before pulling Sienna from her crib and placing her in Harry's. The babies reacted instantly, babbling and spluttering what Severus figured was their interpretation of English. As they babbled Severus could no longer ignore the twin lightning bolt scars on their forehead. Those scars were the only signs that these babies had face down terrible evil...and lived.

"They're doing well." He finally muttered, reaching out to steady Sienna as she tried to stand on her own once more. She was a stubborn child. Harry was one year old. Sienna had just reached that mark...this evening. Aside from that, she was smaller than she ought to be, the results of being born premature. Severus smiled when she once more fell. She refused to give up. With Harry's encouraging gurgle she managed to stay upright for ten full seconds before her legs gave out. Harry clapped and laughed, and Sienna let out a soft sigh. Severus had to laugh as well, softly though.

These children were exceptional. More so than they would ever know. He wondered what these two would do though, if they had the ability to understand, that at this moment people meeting in secret were toasting to them, Sienna Black and Harry Potter, the Twins Who Lived? Of course they weren't really twins. Not by blood anyway. They were inseperable now though. After living together for a year, separating them was out of the question. So they'd been brought here, to Hogwarts, the only place everyone agreed that the two would be safe. Plans were being made for the future but tonight, considering the sacrifices these two had unwillingly and unknowingly made, they were put on hold. These two had been through enough hell.

"Has Dumbledore hinted who would be in charge of them?"

Minerva shook her head, her eyes on the two heads of dark hair. For now the two looked like they could be twins. That made things easier actually. "Though he did mention the Dursleys." Severus looked at the Transfiguration teacher with an arched brow. "Lily's sister and her husband." Severus turned a sickly pale color. Leave these two with _those _horrid Magic-hating Muggles! Was Dumbledore insane! "Calm down Snape, you're frightening them." Minerva snapped, moving over to the other side of the crib to calm the two babies. They settled but their eyes were big and round. It was as if they too were wondering what Snape was. Severus looked down at them, his eyes flickering from one to the other.

"I won't let him do that." He promised them suddenly, his eyes full of determination. This seemed to do the trick though, as both babies settled right down, cuddling against each other. Sienna sucked on her tiny fist, Harry held on tightly to a bit of Sienna's little onesy. The two babes stared at each other in silence, their eyes slowly closing as sleep claimed them once more. Severus watched them for a while. He stood there even as Fawkes entered the room and dropped a letter onto Minerva's lap. He stood there as she left, telling him if they awoke to feed them. And as the dark outside began to turn grey Severus scooped them both up. Propping a baby on each hip he took them out of the nursery and into the living room. He opened another set of double doors and walked onto a medium-sized balcony. Together the three watched the sky grow brighter and brighter and brighter...

As the first rays of the new morning hit them, Severus had to wonder at the strangeness of Fate. Who would have that, on this day, he would be holding the children of the two men he hated more than life itself, and the two women he would miss more than life itself and be happy about it? Who could have told him that, on this day, the first day without the shadow of the Dark Lord looming over them all, he would stare down onto the sunlit faces of the Twins Who Lived, and think nothing could be more precious than this?

"I did wrong by your mothers." He muttered to the children, rocking them a little as they began to fuss. "But I'll make sure to take care of you. Yes even you Potter." Harry blinked then scrunched his face, clearly growing cranky with hunger. Sienna too was fussing more. Severus chuckled and took them inside, into the kitchen. He set them the ground as he dug in the cupboards for baby food, thinking over what Minerva had said. There was just no way Sienna and Harry were ending up in the home of two Muggles such as the Dursleys. He would fight Dumbledore tooth and nail before he let that happen!

* * *

**_Chapter One: An Odd Summer _**

_Ten Years Later_

"Get up! Up I said!" A sharp rapping on the door made the inhabitants of the little room awaken with a start. "Up!" Aunt Petunia's voiced drilled into their heads. The two sighed and then peeked at each other. Hazel eyes looked down from the top bunk while emerald eyes stared up from the bottom. With a shared smirk of bemusement, the two got out of bed and stretched.

"Do you want first?" Harry asked, pulling on his glasses and handing Sienna's hers. With a yawn the girl flopped onto Harry's bed, curling up like a cat and clearing stating she would much prefer to rest a few more minutes. Harry smiled fondly at the girl he considered his sister and then headed out to wash up.

Sienna was dressed in her worn jeans and a t-shirt -which Aunt Petunia had gotten in a second-hand store- by the time Harry returned. She then headed off to wash up, while Harry pulled on some of Dudley's hand-me-downs. Once they were both washed up and dressed the two went downstairs. As they entered the kitchen to begin helping the woman with breakfast, she couldn't help but note that they could have been twins. But she knew they weren't. They were cousins. Harry's mother, Lily, had been Petunia's sister. Sienna's mother, Orchid, had been Lily and Petunia's cousin.

They didn't bother correcting anyone who called them twins though. Because in their minds, they were. They were just separated by a quirk of fate. After all, after ten years living with the Dursleys, they'd come to understand they only had each other to depend on for love and happiness. The Dursleys sure as hell weren't very lovey-dovey. With them anyways. Dudley was a different story, as per-usual when it came to the Dursleys of Number Four Private Drive.

Today was Dudley's birthday, which meant everything had to be perfect. When the birthday boy finally decided to join his parents in the kitchen, and had counted his presents, and made his fuss to get even more presents, Sienna and Harry took that as their cue to stay in a little corner and be perfectly still. Perhaps if they stayed that way Dudley would lash out against his parents instead of them. Like with a stupid T-rex. Sienna smirked at Harry, and from the twinkle in his eyes she knew he'd gotten the same idea.

It was a telepathy of a sort they shared. Sometimes they did indeed hear each other's thoughts and sometimes, like now, they just seemed to know what the other had visualized. They figured it was due to all the trauma they'd shared. Being in a car crash, losing their parents, ending up with identical scars and living in this house with the ever annoyingly arrogantly prejudiced Dursleys...that had to affect two gentle souls such as them.

The phone rang and Petunia went to answer it, as Harry and Sienna relaxed. "Bad new Vernon. Mrs. Figg broke her leg. She can't take them."

Sienna and Harry suddenly stopped grinning to pay attention to their aunt and uncle as they tried to find somewhere where they could dump the twins. Harry and Sienna for their part though, were trying not to grin. Today had just taken a turn for the best. Usually on Dudley's birthday the two were forced to spend the day with Mrs. Figg, the bat-crazy old lady who lived two streets down. She had a house that smelled icky and way too many pictures of her cats that by now they could name off in their sleep. It had always been like that. But this year, with no one to take them, and the Dursleys fear of the two somehow destroying their house while they were gone, ended up in the backseat of Uncle Vernon's car with Dudley and his friend Piers. It was like a dream come true. They were going to the zoo too!

The day was something Harry and Sienna had only dreamt of. At the entrance of the zoo the Dursleys got Piers and Dudley chocolate ice-cream. And since the nice lady asked them what they'd like, the Dursleys bought them two cheap lemon ice pops. Which considering they usually got nothing, tasted even better than chocolate. The animals were fascinating, especially to Sienna. Unknown to the Dursleys who never took the time to ask, Sienna loved to draw. She was very good at it too. Harry was certain she'd make a fine artist someday. The zoo was full of amazing animals that Harry knew he'd be seeing later on in her private sketchbook.

"Oh look Harry! Hyenas!" Sienna whispered, careful not to attract Dudley and Piers's attention. They were getting bored of the animals by now, which usually spelled trouble for Harry. Sienna was super protective of Harry, and he was overly protective of her. They watched out for each other as much as possible.

At lunch they at at the restuarant, and Harry and Sienna even got to finish off Dudley's dessert when he had a fit about it having not enough ice-cream. It was like eating heaven to the two though. Dudley was bat-crazy too. Or mad on power. They could never decide which. After that they headed for the reptile house.

Sienna stayed close to Harry in here. It was dark and Sienna had trouble with the dark. She hated it basically and slept with either a nightlight or the curtains drawn wide open to let in the streetlight. Harry didn't mind, so long as she felt comfortable. Harry laughed though, when she found an albino python and cooed over how pretty it was.

"Lookit Harry. Ain't she pretty?" Harry tipped his head at his cousin.

"She?" Harry wondered. Sienna nodded.

"I can just tell." Harry stared at the large snake, which was sunning itself under the hot lamps, and looked into its eyes.

"You're right." He said, feeling it in the back of his mind. "She's a she." They then moved on, watching Dudley poke at the glass of the hugest snake. When it didn't move Dudley huffed away, looking ready to throw a fit. Harry and Sienna moved up to the tank. "Poor thing, I think Uncle ruined his nap." Harry nodded as the snake suddenly awoke and stared at them before rising until he was eye-level with the two small figures.

"Wowie he's long." Sienna murmured then gasped. "Harry!" The two looked at the snake as it winked. They gaped at it then each other before looking over at it again. The snaked looked at Uncle Vernon and Dudley then raised it's eyes to the ceiling.

"Hee hee, I know. Uncle's a bit of a jerk." Sienna said, as Harry added. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded making the two children smile apologetically for their uncle's behaviour. Harry asked it where it came from, and the snake jabbed it's tail at the sign which Sienna read. "Boa Constrictor. Brazil. Was it very nice there?" She asked.

The snake jabbed at the sign again. This time Harry read it. "This specimen was bred in the zoo. Oh I see, so you've never been to Brazil?" The snake shook its head mournfully, making Sienna and Harry feel bad for the poor thing. Just then Piers shouted behind them and they were pushed away, falling onto the floor just as all hell broke loose.

The glass vanished and the snake quickly got the heck out of his cage, slithering past the terrified Dudley and Piers. As it passed by Harry and Sienna, the two heard a low voice say, "Brazil here I come... Thankssss amigos." By the time things settled down-the zoo hadn't found the large snake yet, which didn't surprise Harry and Sienna that much-and they were headed to the car, Piers had to open his big mouth and tell the Dursleys

"The twins were talking to it, weren't you?"

Once they were home, Uncle Vernon was so furious he only managed to utter, "Room, stay, no meals."

The snake thing cost Sienna and Harry their longest punishment ever. By the time they were allowed to leave their room the summer holidays started. Which was good cuz school sucked when you were an orphan wearing hand-me-downs and second-hand clothes. The bad thing was Dudley's gang. Still though, they would never beat up a girl, so Sienna was safe, and Harry knew by now how to get out of bad situations.

The thing that made them both start wondering exactly how mad and evil the Dursleys were was when one fine day in July the mail came...and along with a bill and a postcard came two letters. One each for Harry and Sienna. They stared at the strange letters, wondering who on earth aside from the Dursleys even knew they existed. Just as they were about to read them Dudley pointed out what they were doing and Harry and Sienna's letter were snatched from their hands.

"Those are ours!" They said in unison. Uncle Vernon brushed them off and read the letters, turning red, then green, then a sickly ashy white.

"P-P-Petunia!" Vernon gasped, making Petunia rush to his side. She too turned pale.

The letter came by the dozens...then the hundreds. They flooded the house. So Uncle Vernon told them all to get in the car and started driving, driving, driving until he finally seemed content the letters wouldn't follow them. That's how they came to be in this gross smelling abandoned house in the middle of the bloody ocean. Harry and Sienna stared at each other as Dudley snored on the couch. Sienna was drawing on the dirty ground with her finger. Harry watched her, smiling when he saw a birthday cake with exactly 11 candles. Looking at the watch on Dudley's thick wrist Sienna and Harry silently counted down till there was just a minute to go.

"Make a wish Harry." Sienna whispered, smiling as Harry waited until there were ten seconds left then blew out his fake cake.

A loud BOOM! followed which startled them both. They turned to look at the door. BOOM! It came again. Grabbing Sienna Harry dragged them into a corner, trying to hide them as Uncle came out with a rifle and the door came flying off it's hinges. They stared in wide-eyed shock as a huge man entered the room, filling it with his presence.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea could yeh?" The giant man asked.

* * *

_**Phew! Well there you have it. The prologue and Chap. One of Mozaiku Kakera. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it! Peace!**_


	2. Hagrid and Diagon Alley

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**I own the plot and the OCs. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Hagrid and Diagon Alley_**

"Budge up, yeh great lump." The giant said to Dudley, who squeaked and ran over to his mother. The giant sat down and the poor sofa groaned under the enormous weight. "An' here's Harry and Sienna!" Sienna and Harry couldn't take their eyes off the man as he stared right back at them. Harry felt Sienna shift slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her protectively. The gesture only made the giant grin. At least they assumed it was a grin cuz of his crinkled black eyes. That meant a smile to them.

"I demand that you leave at once sir!" Uncle Vernon said to the giant, who told him to shut up and then pulled his rifle away and twisted it into a useless mess he then threw into a corner of the room.

"Anyway Harry, a very Happy Birthday to yeh. Got summat for yeh here. Mighta sat on it at some point but it'll taste all right." From inside the giant's coat came a squashed box. Harry pulled away from Sienna, keeping her hand in his, and took it. With trembling fingers he opened it to find a large chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on it.

Harry was about to say thank you but the words changed and what came out was, "Who are you?" And so Rubeus Hagrid formally introduced himself.

When he mentioned the tea again Sienna finally spoke up. "Well I'd make some but uh...no fire and no tea...you see..." She mumbled, feeling shy as she always did with strangers. Hagrid looked over to the empty hearth, snorted and stood, blocking the fireplace from view. When he finally pulled away a great fire blazed, making Sienna and Harry relax a little as they felt warmth. It was with childish wonder that they watched Hagrid begin to empty his pockets of all sorts of things. Cups, a kettle, sasuges and a teapot as well as a bottle of amber liquid he drank from before starting to work once more.

No one spoke until the first sausages were on a plate and Dudley looked like he might grab one. Uncle Vernon told him not to, to which Hagrid replied with, "Yer great puddin of a son don' need fattenin anymore Dursley, don' worry." Hagrid handed the sausages to Harry and Sienna, who happily dug into them. They were good, and their empty tummies thanked them for being kind.

Sienna paused as she started on her third one, cocking her head, she bit her lip before asking softly. "Sorry sir but um...who are you really?"

Hagrid looked up at them then said, "Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts-course yeh'll know all about Hogwarts." Harry and Sienna looked at each other for a moment then.

"Er...no." Harry said, apologizing when Hagrid got a shocked look on his face. To their surprise though, Hagrid barked at the Dursleys.

"It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" Harry and Sienna asked in perfect unison. And Hagrid exploded.

"ALL WHAT! Now wait jus' one second!" He was on his feet and it was like he'd grown to twice his size. Harry and Sienna held onto each other's hand and stared at the scene unfolding before them. Hagrid got angrier and angrier the more they revealed about how little they knew about what he was talking about. The giant's anger reached it's peak though, when he came to know that the Dursleys had never told him what he really was. "Ah go boil yer heads, both of yeh. Harry yer a wizard and Sienna's a witch."

"I'm a what?" They asked in unison once more, looking at the giant with huge unbeliving eyes.

"A witch an' a wizard." Hagrid said, sitting back down. "An' thumpin good'uns I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With mums an' dads like yers, what else could yeh be? An' I reckon it's about time yeh read yer letters." At long last, the mysterious letters that had brought them to this place were finally handed over to them. Sienna and Harry opened them with brimming curiousity. Together they read aloud the Hogwarts letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." They paused to look at each other before reading on. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogawarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry! Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment... Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall..." The two orphans looked at each other in total shock and awe, questions swarming around their heads.

"What's it mean, they await my owl?" Hagrid sprang to his feet and wrote a hasty note to Professor Dumbledore, informing him of everything in a nice succint manner. Sienna and Harry watched the owl fly away into the stormy night, Sienna feeling a little bad for the creature.

"They are not going." Uncle Vernon said just as Hagrid prepared to start explaining. This of course started another argument between Dursley and Hagrid. Sienna winced, hoping things didn't get ugly as she and Harry stood in the corner. When Aunt Petunia mentioned Lily and Orchid getting blown up though, that's when Harry snapped.

"Blown up! You told us our parents died in a car crash!"

"Car crash!" Hagrid roared. "How could a car crash kill the Potters and the Blacks! It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry and Sienna not knowin' their own story when every kid in our world knows their names!" Sienna took this news as a blow then, sinking down in the corner, Harry's arm around her shoulder.

"But why? What happened?" Sienna asked. Hagrid deflated and shook his head sadly.

It was then that for the first time, Sienna and Harry learned of the truth. About the evil Dark Lord Voldemort who twenty years before had been getting powerful and wreaking havoc on the Wizarding world. Who had evil followers. How the world was dark and dangerous and how people fought against his power. How those people died. They learned that this Dark Lord targetted their parents. They learned that he killed them all with an evil curse. And then they learned he'd tried to kill them as well.

The scars they bore, Hagrid informed them, was a testament to what they had survived. They were famous for being alive, for surviving an attack from You-Know-Who. Sienna was crying silently as Hagrid took a momen to blow his nose. Harry rubbed her back soothingly, and they both jumped when Dursley started arguing again. Their heads hurt and their hearts ached. All Sienna and Harry wanted was for Uncle Vernon to shut the hell up. Of course, when Vernon decided to insult the headmaster they sensed he'd gone to far.

Of all the tortures and torments they'd ever fantasized about letting loose on Dudley, nothing would ever compare to the sweetness of seeing him holding his hands over his arse where a curly pig's tail had grown. The Dursleys disappeared into the room and Harry and Sienna allowed themselves a chuckle as things settled down. Curling up under the giant's overcoat they settled down and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Diagon Alley was like nothing they'd ever seen. All the shops and all the wizards! All the magical things on display! Harry and Sienna were sure they were dreaming but it didn't matter because they were happy. Hagrid was delighted at the reaction they got in the Leaky Cauldron. Gringotts had been also been a headtrip. Sienna and Harry had stared into their vaults, unable to believe they had small fortunes hidden deep in London's underground. Sienna looked like she might cry at the thought that her parents had cared enough to ensure she would be able to use this money in the future. Everything was wonderful and marvelous. Until they got to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. That's when things got a little dreary.

Since Hagrid needed a pick-me-up after his ride in the Gringotts cart, Harry and Sienna, holding hands tightly, walked inside the store. Harry caught sight of a witch all in mauve and started to speak but she spoke for them.

"Hogwarts dears? We got the lot of them today. There's a young man being fitted right now." She lead them over to a stool and Harry squeezed Sienna's hand before standing on the stool. Sienna settled down out of the witch's way, watching with curious eyes. The pale blonde next to Harry spoke.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, me and Sienna." Sienna looked up at the blonde with a shy smile. The blonde looked down at her then turned back to talk to Harry. Sienna and Harry shared a look when he drawled about smuggling in a broom.

_*He sounds just like Dudley.* _Harry heard Sienna's voice whisper in his head and tipped his head towards her, showing he agreed. The blonde kept drawling on, making Sienna wrinkle her nose a little in irritation. "I say look at that man!" Both raven haired kids turned to find Hagrid holding three ice creams and grinning. Sienna giggled as the witch finished with Harry and asked her to stand on the stool.

They traded places as Sienna said in her shy tones, "That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts." The blonde sneered causing Harry to growl mentally. Sienna let out a soft cooing sound to comfort him, causing both elder witches to stop and look at her. Sienna didn't notice though.

_*I think he's actually worse than Dudley* _Harry told her while saying to the blonde, "We think he's brilliant."

"Do you? Why is he here with you? Where are your parents?" Sienna grew a little pale and Harry grew more annoyed.

"They're dead." Harry replied.

"Oh sorry...but they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were witches and wizards." Sienna replied making the blonde blink.

"Witches and wizards?" Sienna nodded, looking at a wall.

"We're cousins." Harry said, and the blonde made a face to show he understood.

"What's your surname by the way?" The blonde asked. At that moment though Madame Malkin finished with Sienna.

"You're both done dears." Sienna and Harry nodded, thanked the woman and then hurried out to join Hagrid and get away from the annoying Dudley clone.

Hagrid wasn't all pleased when after taking them to a few shops they finally told him about the blonde boy in Madame Malkin's. "And he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed to go to Hogwarts." Sienna pouted, feeling a little put out by their first talk with another wizard boy. Hagrid growled.

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were...he's grown up knowin' yer names if his parents are wizardin' folk." Sienna cheered up a bit, leaning on Harry as they made their way to the bookshop. Harry then asked about Quidditch, which had been brought up by the pale boy. "That's our sport that is. Quidditch is played in the air on broomsticks...sorta like Muggle soccer...hard ter explain though." They accepted that, figuring they'd find out soon enough.

The afternoon picked up as Hagrid took them to all the shops and told them about things when they asked. Before they knew it there was just one last thing to pick up. "Jus' yer wands left. Oh and I still haven't got yer birthday present Harry." Sienna laughed as Harry spluttered that Hagrid didn't need to. "I know I don't have to. I want to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. I'll get Sienna one too." Now Sienna blushed and spluttered, but Hagrid paid no heed. "Not toads, they went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at. And cats make me sneeze. I'll get yer both an owl. They're dead useful, carry your mail and everything."

A little while later Harry held a cage with a beautiful snowy owl, and Sienna held a slightly smaller white owl spattered with gray. They spluttered thanks you until Hagrid told them. "Don' mention it. Can' imagine yeh got presents from them Dursleys. Now just Ollivanders left."

Ollivanders was an experience they'd never forget. The shabby place was alive with magic, something both of them felt.

_*It's amazing...something's in the air...all around.* _Sienna thought as she looked at the boxes.

_*Yeah...I feel like we're in a library though.* _Harry noted. Sienna nodded vigorously as a voice spoke to them. She grabbed onto Harry's hand as Mr. Ollivander spoke to Harry and rattled off what his parents wands had been made of. Then he turned to her.

"And Sienna Black. Hmm you too have inherited your mother's eyes. She favored an nine and a half inch ebony wand. Flexible. Great for defensive spells. As for your father, he was partial to an ten and a half inch oak wand. Also very good for transfigurations. Well I say they favored the wands, in reality the wand choses the wizard." Both kids shuddered, feeling the truth of those words stir something in them. Mr. Ollivander then sent them reeling when he told them he'd sold the wand that had taken the lives of so many, and forever marked them as special. "Well now let's get started." Mr. Ollivander began pulling wands off the shelves. Sienna and Harry tried dozens of wands, but even as the pile grew and grew Mr. Ollivander just seemed happier.

_*I think he's gone a little nuts.* _Sienna muttered as she waited for the next wand to try.

_*Nuts or not-* _Harry's reply was cut off as Mr. Ollivander handed him the holly and phoenix feather wand. Sienna felt it happening a second before the red and gold sparks were sent flying and the joy lit up Harry's face.

"Well well well...curious..." Mr. Ollivander said, turning to Sienna. "I wonder..." He headed towards the area where Harry's wand had come from. "Here. Try this one. Ten and three-quarter inches. Rosewood and phoenix feather. A little tempermental but a very good wand." Harry grinned. A little tempermental but good was a fine way of describing Sienna.

The wand warmed at her touch, and red and gold flew out of this wand too, making Sienna's eyes dance with happiness. That happiness was marred a little, when Mr. Ollivander revealed that the phoenix who'd given them their wand cores also gave one other...the wand that belonged to the Dark Lord had been Sienna and Harry's wands' brother. A prefect little trifecta of doom. They paid for their wands and headed out of the shop, their happiness at finally having wands outshining the truths they'd learned today.

"I wonder if Aunt and Uncle won't try to burn it all." Sienna brought up as they ate burgers and waited for the train. Harry had also thought of that, and now they'd have one more thing to worry about. Oi.

"Oh I don't think tha'll be a problem." Hagrid said suddenly. They looked up at him wonderingly then blinked as he just chuckled. "Well come on, the train's here." The kids followed him happily, holding their priceless parcels closely. Funnily Sienna and Harry began to feel tired. They yawned and stretched, trying to fight it. But Hagrid just chuckled once more. "It's alright. Yeh both need a nap. Go on, sleep. I'll wake yeh when we get there." Sienna and Harry nodded, finally allowing sleep to surround them. Hagrid chuckled and suddenly made the lights flash off. When the lights came back on the few other passengers were surprised to notice that the giant and his two charges, along with all their things, were nowhere in sight...

* * *

**_Ta-da! Chapter 2 in the same day! Phew I'm tired! Well thanks for being kind and readin, hope yeh enjoyed it. hee hee! ^^ Much luff people!_**


	3. A Place to Belong

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_Alrighty people, this is where I start messing with things. Like I said, I'm rejecting reality^.^ Hee. So far I've been following the first few chapters of the first book, as I'm sure many of you have noticed. But from here on out it's gonna be my story. Hee hee! Thanks for reading Mozaiku Kakera, I'm very happy to be writing this out finally instead of just playing it out in my head. _**

**_As always, props to J.K. Rowling. _**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Three: A Place to Belong_**

**_------------_**

Harry was the first to stir. His emerald eyes opened slowly, and he gazed around him in a sleepy daze. Sitting up he frowned, realizing he didn't have his glasses. Sighing he looked around, seeing an end table. Two pairs of glasses rested on the polished wood. His broken set and Sienna's old and battered ones. Putting his on, he looked around and saw he was in a living room.

It wasn't like the Dursleys' living room, oh no. This living room looked like it would fit the entire first floor of Number Four into it. It was big. The walls were painted a white-blue color, and the floors were gleaming marble. Golden decorations and molding sparkled under two great crystal chandeliers. A huge fireplace was on the opposite wall from Harry, it was empty now but the boy could imagine what it would look like. The furniture was all white or black and very comfortable looking. Harry knew his mouth was wide open but he couldn't shut it for the life of him. This place was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was warm and open in a way the Dursleys place had never been. It was like he'd found home.

Hearing a small coo he turned, finding Sienna was next to him on the couch, curled up with a fist near her mouth. It was a habit she'd always had, and Harry sometimes joked she looked like she was singing in her sleep. She was waking now though, and she unclenched her fist to push herself up off the very soft cushions.

"Harry?" She asked with a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. He smiled and handed her, her glasses. The girl put them on and stared around them, her own lips parting in surprise. "Where are we Harry?" She asked softly, afraid this was some beautiful dream. The sound of steps caused both of them to turn and face the man standing there now. He was of average height and middle age, with black hair and black eyes that Harry figured could burn someone with just one look. He was pale, and his nose was hooked but he wasn't bad looking. Hagrid came into the room next, heading over to a sturdy looking armchair that looked like it could hold Sienna and Harry together and still have room for two others.

"Good yer awake." Sienna and Harry nodded, watching the stranger walk over and sit on a chair next to Hagrid. "Well this is it!" Hagrid proclaimed with a huge grin. Sienna and Harry looked around then looked at Hagrid questioningly.

"Huh?" Harry asked. The man in the chair finally spoke.

"Just as articulate as your father I see." Harry turned to him as Hagrid made an annoyed sound. "This is your new home. Hagrid should have told you that before he spelled you asleep." The two looked at the man who was regarding them like they were rare artifacts from ancient Egypt. "It was part of our agreement with Dumbledore." The Twins Who Lived stared on in silence, and the man rose to his feet to stand before them. "I am Severus Snape. I knew your mothers, and frankly loathed your fathers. Lily and Orchid were my friends, I cared very deeply for them." Severus Snape saw the looks of surprise fly across their faces before continuing. "As for your fathers..." He made a face like he smelled something horrible. Harry frowned, figuring Snape's relationship with their dads was about the same as his relationship with Dudley.

"You said our agreement. Who's agreement? What's the Headmaster got to do with this anyway?" Sienna asked now, and Harry noticed the man's eyes softened somewhat. Severus walked over to a wall that was made of pure glass, looking out into the enormous backyard. He took a silent deep breath then began to speak.

"Nearly ten years ago now, your parents were murdered by the Dark Lord." Severus began, feeling it was best to start at the beginning. "Hagrid got you two out of your house, and brought you to Dumbledore. You spent a night in Hogwarts, and I..." Severus shut his eyes. "Minerva told me he planned on delivering you to your only blood relatives, those Muggles." Severus turned to them and stared them in the eyes. "I swore to fight him. I did. He stole you away though."

"Professor Dumbledore didn' steal 'em away." Hagrid growled at him. Snape whirled around, his face tinged red with anger.

"He had you deliver them to him while he sent me off on his fool's errand!" Sienna and Harry watched the two men glare at each other. Severus sneered at Hagrid before turning back to the kids. "The point is, if I had things my way you never would have been forced to live with those...those Muggles." Severus motioned around the room. "Dumbledore may have had his good reasons, but I would rather have taken care of you myself." Hagrid snorted and the kids got the idea that this Severus guy might not be the best person to care for children. "He felt wrong for sending me off in order to get me to leave you two." Severus paused before adding in a soft tone Harry and Sienna strained to hear. "I hadn't left your side since that night. I wasn't planning to. Only Dumbledore could get me away."

Severus sat down now, still staring at the two children in front of him. "He and I...as well as some others you'll meet in a few moments...we decided it would be best to leave you with those Muggles. But I demanded the full right to enforce my guardianship once you recieved your Hogwarts letters. Dumbledore agreed that would be for the best. During the time I had while I waited for you, I built this." He motioned all around them, and Sienna and Harry felt themselves stare around with bright eyes.

"It can never replace the home you were supposed to have, with your parents beside you, I know that. But this is your home now. You will live here during the summer holidays, and if you wish you can even come here during Christmas." Severus rose and motioned for Harry and Sienna to do the same. "I will not leave you this time. I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts as well. So you see, you will always have me to come to if you have need of me." Snape watched the two children over his shoulder as he lead them from the immense living room to the entrance hall where an elegantly curved set of stairs led upstairs. "All your things have been put in your rooms." He told them, waving a hand up the stairs.

_*A house of our very own?* _Sienna thought as she and Harry walked slowly up the stairs, wondering at how this could all possibly be happening to them. _*With our own rooms and a new guardian and all these wonderful things?*_

"It's like a dream." Harry replied, grabbing her hand as they came to the second floor. It was a long hallway. There were at ten doors on each side, each door a different color. At the very end of the hallway they found a violet door on the left and a scarlett door on the right. Sienna grabbed the silver handle of the violet door.

"My room." She murmured just as the door swung open. She stared in teary eyed happiness at the room. Plush snowy white carpet, bright lilac walls with a mural of unicorns in a forest on one wall. The unicorns were moving too! There was a desk that sat right up against a large window that overlooked a clump of willow trees and a pond. Thick velvety curtains were held back by silver cords. The four-poster bed was made of ebony wood, the sheets were a dark plum color, the pillows a slightly lighter shade with designs in silver and gold. Sienna sat right down in the middle of the room, looking up at the ceiling with showed the solar system and it actually moved in a slow dance of sorts. Harry stood at the doorway, taking it all in as well.

"Like the room you always wanted." Harry muttered, his eyes going over to the scarlett door.

The handle was gold and he opened it to find the room was everything he had ever dreamed of. The walls were a dark red, he too had a mural but it was of phoenixes and lions in a sort of savannah. His ceiling was a bright open sky with clouds that playfully moved about in random patterns. His window looked over the backyard, which was much bigger than they'd seen through the glass downstairs. There was a garden full of colors and blossoms he'd probably never heard of. A greenhouse was tucked in a corner, and a large lake could be seen a little ways in the distance. It looked perfect for swimming. He looked over to his own bed, covered in sheets that looked black but he realized where just a very dark crimson. His pillows were covered in light crimson sheets with Snitches on them in bright gold thread. He plopped down onto the bed, looking up at his sky-ceiling and felt a sense of warmth he normally only felt when he and Sienna were together.

After just enjoying their rooms for a few minutes they hurried back downstairs, holding hands and smiling widely. Severus and Hagrid had been discussing something but stopped once the children reappeared.

"Your rooms were to your liking?" Snape asked and both nodded, not trusting themselves to not burst into silly tears. Hagrid cheered right up, seeing them smiling made his day.

"Will we really be living here from now on?" Sienna asked, hoping against hope this was not some dream but the reality. Severus nodded, coming over to pat her head.

"I will not lie to you. I may not be the most qualified guardian to some. In fact I even assure you I am quite clueless when it comes to children. But," Severus paused to put a hand on Harry's head as well, which surprised the boy, since he was getting some serious 'You bug me' vibes from the older man. "But I promise to never loose my temper without reason. I will protect you both from whatever comes. I will take care of you both, not just because I cared for your mothers, but because it is what I wish." Then with a smirk he added, looking right into Harry's eyes, "Even if you are part Potter."

"I know." Sienna said to him, causing three pairs of bewildered eyes. She stared down at her feet blushing. "I'm good at that right Harry? Knowing when people are lying?" Harry nodded, looking right back at Snape.

"I believe you too." He added, then they both smiled and Severus smirked back. Hagrid watched this all with a little bewilderment remaining in his beetle eyes but if they felt alright with Professor Snape as their guardian then really what could he do about it?

"Well, I bes' be gettin' back to Professor Dumbledore. Let him know I delivered yeh to Professor Snape." Sienna and Harry went over and threw their arms around the giant making him flush a little but hug them back just the same.

"Thank you Hagrid. It's been the bestest day ever!" Sienna whispered, jumping up a little to kiss his cheek. The giant growled with pleasure and ruffled her hair. "

Yeah, I couldn't have asked for a better birthday." Harry added and Hagrid smiled brightly, hugging them once more before heading over to the hearth. With curiosity they watched him grab some dust from a pot and throw it into the fireplace. Green flames roared to life and Hagrid shouted "Hogwarts!" And then disappeared in the green fire. Harry and Sienna looked back at Severus who was calmly picking a book from the shelf.

"That is called Floo Powder." He informed them, motioning to the dust. "Wizards can travel using fireplaces that are connected by magic. The dust activates it and so long as you say the name correctly, you ought to land in a fireplace in the place you wished to go." Harry blinked once more at the fireplace and Sienna let out a soft "Oh."

He chuckled at them. "Come here." They did as he asked, looking down at the book he was holding in his lap.

"Hogwarts, A History?" Sienna read the title aloud. Looking from Sienna to Harry he finally held the book out to Sienna.

"It tells you the basics of how Hogwarts was created, by who, and other interesting facts. I want you to read this, then fill Potter in." Harry frowned as Sienna giggled.

_*Is he saying I'm stupid?* _Harry asked her, sitting down next to her on the couch they'd woken up on.

_*No he's saying you probably won't be able to focus on it as well as I could.* _Sienna replied giggling once more.

"What are you doing?" They looked up at Severus who was watching them intently.

_*Uh reading the book.* _Harry thought with a mental eyeroll.

_*Harry.* _Sienna said flicking his shoulder.

"There you did it again." The twins looked at each other, understanding what he meant now.

"Oh that. Um, I dunno. We think it's telepathy." Sienna said earning a mental sigh from Harry. "We've always done it. Sometimes Aunt and Uncle would get angry, because we'd randomly talk about something and then they'd have to ask and then we'd tell them we were talking in our heads. That earned us a week in our room huh?" Harry nodded, wondering what would happen to them here when they misbehaved.

"A week in your room?" Snape asked sounded highly disturbed.

"Yeah. When we did something Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't like they'd lock us in our room. Aunt Petunia would bring us two meals a day and let us out only to use the bathroom." Harry saw the color rising in Snape's face. Sienna saw it too and shrunk into the couch a little.

"Those Muggles would punish you like that?" When they nodded Snape rose out of his chair and glared menacingly at the fireplace. "That will not happen here." He told them shortly, making them both stare at him mystified. "You will only be punished for misbehaving, not for using powers that you never asked for." Snape paced a little then stopped, looking down at them. They were looking at him as if he'd announced he was Santa Claus. "What?"

"You're a good person." Severus winced a little at Sienna's words. Neither child noticed though, they just beamed at him. He managed to smile a little in return before they were once more occupied with devouring their first piece of magical literature. He thought of all the damage he'd done in the past, all the lives he'd hurt, and sighed.

"I will be a better person." He repeated to himself softly, staring at the children as they ohed and ahed over the information they ought to have grown up knowing.

-------------------------------------------------

A week passed by without incident. Harry and Sienna began learning that although he wasn't exactly warm and cuddly, Severus Snape was _much_ _**much**_ better than the Dursleys ever would be. He didn't wake them like Aunt Petunia. Instead he would set off an alarm that woke them without much trouble. When he found them in the kitchen, making breakfast the first time it had only disturbed him further. What eleven and ten year old cooked these days? But he had to admit, they were very good at it. Still, he demanded that dinner always be left to him. He wasn't that bad himself.

They still had chores to do of course, but very minimal things. The rules in Severus Snape's household were easy too. No fighting, no using magic without permission, no running around outside after dark without Snape. They had to help Snape with his garden, something neither little Saviour minded, because Snape's garden, and his greenhouse, were home to some amazing things. He explained as they worked in the greenhouses one Friday, that as Potions Master he often grew his own ingredients, and sometimes even dabbled in creating potions for various uses. Their home had a dungeon in fact, that was Snape's personal sanctuary. Sienna and Harry had enjoyed the night they'd spent down there, while Snape demonstarted how to cut certain leaves and mash them just right so that you got perfect results.

"Grab your coats." Severus said to them on Saturday morning after they'd finished cleaning up after breakfast. "We're going out."

"Where are we going?" Sienna asked, heading to the entrance hall and pulling on the old coat she had.

Snape sniffed as Harry pulled on one of Dudley's old sweaters. "To get you new clothes." Snape said and lead them back to the fireplace, throwing a fistful into the fireplace. Sienna and Harry stepped into it and Snape grabbed onto their shoulders, squeezing into the giant fireplace and saying clearly, "The Leaky Cauldron." They whoosed through fireplaces at amazing speeds, making Harry and Sienna dizzy until they finally stopped and lurched forward, only staying on their feet because of Snape's tight grip.

Tom the bartender smiled and started to speak but Snape just waved him off, leading the two into Muggle London. Harry and Sienna keep glancing everywhere, considering they'd never really been to this city. Severus led them down the strees until they reached the store he'd been searching for. Feeling a little more than exposed in his muggle shirt and pants he led his wards into the store.

"Hello there! How can I help you?" An overly chipper young lady asked, looking from the children to Snape and winking at the older man. Severus gave her a haughty glance before motioning to the Twins.

"My godchildren are in need of new clothes. Their previous guardians lacked the incentive to have them properly clothed." The girl looked down at the adorable kids then smiled and took them to the kid's section where Sienna and Harry's eyes turned wide with joy.

"Just pick anything you might like and we'll find you the right size and everything." The salesgirl said as Sienna and Harry started looking around at all the things on display. Slowly, with much encouragement from Severus, they started pointing at things they wanted to try on and the salesgirl gladly found them the right size. After that everything just started coming easier to the kids. By three that afternoon they were all laden with bags and very hungry. Who knew shopping worked up an appetite? They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Snape magicked their things to their home. After eating they went out into the alley that opened onto Diagon Alley. "Now you two hold on very tight to my arms." Snape warned before whipping around and using Apparition to get them just outside the front gates.

"Whoa." Harry said as Sienna rubbed her head. "That felt weird."

"Yes but it's much better than using the Floo." Severus smirked, leading them into the house. He frowned when a little house elf suddenly crossed in front of them carrying some of their bags. "Don't tell me...Merlin please tell me it's not..." They heard him mutter as he walked into the living room. They stayed close to him, peeking around his frame to see there was a family in their living. Harry instantly recognized the blonde boy from Madame Malkin's.

"Ah there you are Severus." The speaker was a tall blonde man, with sharp icy eyes and long hair tied back with a black ribbon. "Narcissa insisted we come. Just as we entered we found the bags and Cissa summoned our house elves." The woman who'd been ordering a group of three house elves to start dinner looked up finally and walked over to her husband's side.

"Uncle Sev, what're those?" Sienna asked, drawing the eyes of the three blondes to them. Harry ignored them to look curiously at the little creatures. Severus sighed at the controlled chaos that had infested his home and gave in. Narcissa had said she was going to come see her cousin's daughter, the last Black heir, whether Snape wanted her to or not. Well apparently she was tired of waiting for a formal invitation.

"Those are house-elves." Severus replied, his eyes on the blonde woman who was studying Sienna now with bright blue eyes. "They have served wizarding families for as long as we can remember."

"Yes and I'll be leaving Dobby with you soon, to ensure my niece is properly taken care of." Sienna and Harry looked around for another girl making the tall blonde man laugh.

"Who're they?" Harry asked, motioning to the blonde obviously wealthy family.

The man took charge of introductions. "I am Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife Narcissa and our son Draco who is just a few months older than you. You'll be attending Hogwarts with him come September." Sienna and Harry exchanged a look before finally stepping out from behind Severus's protective presence.

"And these are Harry Potter and Sienna Black." Snape said, putting a hand on their heads. The kids smiled, then turned to the Malfoys.

"Sooooo....what're you all doing here?" Sienna asked, her head tipped questioningly. Narcissa cast Severus a sharp look which he brushed off.

"We're here to see you two. But more importantly, I'm here to see you." Narcissa said, walking forward and pulling Sienna towards her. Harry frowned, his hand grasping Sienna's tightly. Narcissa saw this and smiled, patting Sienna's head. "Don't worry young Potter, I'm not here to harm her. She and I come from the same family after all." Sienna blinked at Mrs. Malfoy, wondering what she meant by that. "You see before I married Lucius my surname was Black as well. We come from the same family, you and I. We share some of the purest blood known to our world." Sienna looked down at her arm, where she could see some faint blue veins.

Narcissa smiled, sensing this girl's intelligence. "Yes you definitely are a Black." Narcissa said, taking her hand and leading Sienna to the couch where Draco sat as well. Harry followed, perching on the armrest, keeping a protective eye on Sienna. "And this is your cousin Draco." Draco looked at them with icy eyes just like his father's. They held warmth and curiosity now though, instead of the drawling arrogance they'd seen in the robe's shop.

"Hello there." Draco said, and Harry relaxed slightly, watching Sienna tentatively shake his hand. Draco then held his hand out to Harry. "I hope we can all be friends." Harry stared at his hand for a second then took it, nodding.

"As long as you're nice." He said, making Sienna laugh a little.

"He will be." Sienna said, in her matter-of-fact tone. "I can feel it." Harry shut his eyes for an instant, opening up that mysterious connection they held, and sensing what Sienna sensed. Warmth and belonging. He opened his eyes to smile at the blonde boy, who smiled back.

"I won't have any talk of pureblood greatness though." Severus spoke up, pouring him and Lucius some wine. "Considering they are half-bloods."

"What's a pureblood and half-blood?" They asked in perfect unison. Narcissa looked shocked which caused a grin on Severus's face.

"I told you, they knew next to nothing about our world."

Sienna blushed a little, then felt Harry's hand on hers and looked up at her relatives. "But...but we're willing to listen if you're willing to teach us. We learn real quick! I promise..." Narcissa sighed then smiled, patting Sienna's free hand.

"There there dear, it is not your fault. It's that Headmaster who ought to be apologizing....removing you from our world and placing you with Muggles of the worst sort.... I'd like to give them a good dose of the abnormal they so fear..." Harry was starting to like these Malfoys more. "But that it not important. You are here now...the both of you are here now." Narcissa said, turning a warm gaze on Harry who smiled back. "You're right here with Severus, which is where you belong."

Sienna and Harry nodded, smiling and listening as Narcissa, Lucius and Severus explained about purebloods, half-bloods and Muggleborns. The Twins weren't too keen on the whole purity of the race though, something that the Malfoys had expected. It would take a while to adjust to not touting off some pureblood dribble as Severus called it. The afternoon passed into night and they all sat down outside on the veranda, looking out at the gardens that were lit up with some Japanese laterns Sienna had talked Severus into getting. House-elves ran to and fro, and the one named Dobby was especially eager to please. It was a quiet and simple night filled with more new revelations and the sweetness that Sienna and Harry adored best.

-----------------------------

"I liked them alright." Sienna said as she was tucked into bed by Harry while Severus stood at the door. "They seem nice enough. I wonder if they liked me too?"

"They're your family. Of course they did." Harry told her. "Who doesn't like you Sienna?"

"They are your family as well, however distantly." Harry looked up at Severus who elaborated. "All the pureblood families are related. Your father was pureblood, which means he was somehow connected to the Malfoys and Blacks. You're all very distant cousins." Harry felt his head spin but he understood. "You'll be seeing them more often now. Narcissa insists I cannot care for children on my own." The Twins laughed and Harry walked over to the door.

"But you're doing a good job..." Sienna said just as Severus turned out her lights.

"Good night."

Severus walked over to Harry's door, watching the boy cuddle into his bed and pull his sheets up as he got comfortable.

"Sienna's right." Harry mumbled, putting his glasses on the nightstand. "You're doing all right." Severus hmm'ed as he clicked off Harry's lights. "G'night Sev."

Smirking at the irritating yet endearing shortening of his name, Severus walked up the hall to a green door. His own room was dark but comfortable, or so Sienna had said. He got dressed for bed, and slipped into his sheets, thinking about how much he didn't hate Harry. Even in spite of his great resemblance to James Potter. The boy wasn't at fault to that. Even if he had turned out to be more like his beloved Lily, his Potter-ness would have irritated him still. Sienna he could never hate, even though Sirius Black was her father. Orchid had been of great help to him in a time when he needed it most, and she'd been there to support him, even when Severus started heading down a darker path.

Severus turned to face his window, thinking that just down the hall slept the children of the two beings on the planet he'd cared about more than anything. They were the result of love and sweetness and all things Severus had never really known until Orchid and Lily Evans had entered his life. He hated that his friends were dead but really, when he stopped to think about it, it just felt right. This was the place where they truly belonged. Sienna and Harry were his. And he was theirs. They were a family. Simple as that. Nothing would ever take his children away from him. Severus nodded to himself, finally allowingly himself to sink into slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And that's a wrap! ^^ I know I made Severus more mushier but hey it's my fic so I think I can make him mushier. And lets face it, he has adorable Harry and Sienna to take care of now, he's got to have a few fluffy thoughts neh? Squee! Well thanks for reading and please stay tuned for the next episode!**_


	4. Hogwarts Express and Weasleys

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_Ahhhh the sweet scent of a nicely forming storyline. Hee hee wow I sounded full of myself. _**

**_Orchid is Lily's cousin. Since I don't remember reading much about Lily and Petunia's family, I figured that gave me creative license to create an uncle for them, which means Orchid is an Evans too. So that's how that works out, Orchid and Lily are cousins, their dads were brothers, and that makes Harry and Sienna like what second cousins or something? _**

**_Hee hee well now enough of my babbling! Onward to Chap. 4! Yay!_**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Four: Hogwarts Express and Weasleys_**

**_------------_**

The summer passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was August 31st. Sienna, Harry and Draco were all wide awake and bouncing off the walls. Severus and the Malfoys watched them play outside, where Harry and Sienna were teaching Draco how to play Muggle soccer. Draco was getting a little annoyed with the whole affair though, so no doubt Sienna would soon think of something new to teach the pureblood boy.

All the last month the three had become closer. Harry and Draco got along, but to a point. They liked to argue and fight, and Sienna was usually the one to break it up before things got bloddy. It wasn't that they necessarily hated each other, it was just that Draco and Harry were both strong-willed and determined to do things their own way. Sienna was just as strong-willed but instead of arguing her own points, she would use her energies in different ways. It was very effective though, seeing as neither boy enjoyed seeing Sienna upset. Severus sighed when Narcissa had brought this up the day before.

"Once they start experiencing their hormones, you'll be seeing them fight over her." Lucius commented now, watching Harry and Draco complain about the goal Draco had just scored. Sienna let them for about ten seconds before easily grabbing each of them and tugging them away from each other. She seemed to scold them a bit then she pulled a book from her backpack. She motioned for the boys to sit on a bench and plopped herself in the middle, opening the book and reading aloud from it. Draco and Harry threw each other a few dirty looks but stopped verbally fighting as Sienna continued to read aloud from her favorite book. It had the effect the little witch wanted, in that the boys became distracted by the story and her voice and ceased their petty squabble. "See how she enchants them already?"

"You're seeing things again Lucius." Severus said, sipping on a dark burgundy drink and sighing. "She's just like Orchid. That girl just has the ability to calm you down." Lucius huffed and shook his head.

"Who's seeing things now? You don't want to admit that I'm right. In a few years that little girl will start looking more like a young woman." Lucius paused before adding, "She will make a fine Malfoy."

Severus chuckled, shaking his head. They hadn't even hit puberty yet and already Lucius was plotting their futures. "Oh really?" He asked, turning to Narcissa who was looking smug at the idea of making another Black into a Malfoy. "And what of Harry?" Narcissa paused in her reading to smile even more.

"Well there are plenty of prospects. We will have to be very careful with who we choose. The Savior of the Wizarding World can't have just any old thing for a wife." Severus just shook his head. He knew they meant well, but the allure of that much privilege and power at their fingertips was surely influencing their affections at least just a little. After all, when you were blood related to a Savior, your head tended to get a little puffed up. Still, deep down, the Malfoys were thinking of what was best for those two.

"Why not let them choose for themselves though?" Severus asked, and recieved the answer he'd expected.

"Choose for themselves? Why on earth would we let them do that? What if they choose badly? Then what? Would you be willing to let them suffer through such a match?" Narcissa shook her head. Severus had to admit, the thought of either Sienna or Harry in pain made his mouth run dry. But he wasn't going to just let the Malfoys decide their futures so easily. Love came with some pain after all, he knew that better than anyone.

"They'd choose excellent partners on their own, I'm sure." Severus said, ignoring Narcissa's increduloud look. "Their mothers choose well." Narcissa scowled then.

"Yes and look where it landed them!" Cissa stopped as the children burst out laughing. They watched Harry point out something in the story before the children laughed once more. Severus just let it slide though, his eyes on the children.

"Yes but, they were happy. Happiness is what Orchid and Lily would want for their children." Severus nodded, knowing this was the truth even as he spoke it. "And I will ensure they find that happiness. With or without your help." Narcissa just stared back at him before sighing. She wouldn't stop playing matchmaker but, maybe he had a point. After all, they were special children, who really knew what to expect from them in the future.

-----------

Draco stared up at the blazing sunset sky and thought to himself that never in his eleven years had he experienced the late afternoon like this. After reading a chapter from the book Harry had suggested they go for one last swim in the lake. They'd all agreed, diving into the lake without caring that their clothes were dirty and possibly ruined. He'd had fun, and now here they lay, hidden in a small glade on the edge of their property, staring up as the sky slowly turned from orange to indigo. "It's the last day of summer." Draco muttered, finding it odd that he was just now processing this.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled, sounding sleepy but alert. His green eyes scanned the clouds for shapes. "Look a broomstick." He said pointing and Draco made a sound of agreement. Sienna remained silent though. She held Harry's hand in her left and Draco's in her right. Her eyes were shut, her body relaxed. The boys looked at her, thinking she was asleep. Until she spoke.

"I'm scared about tomorrow." She whispered, squeezing their hands tightly.

"Don't be." Draco told her, sitting up but still allowing Sienna to grasp his hand. "Everything will be great! The train will be full of witches and wizards just like us and I'll introduce you to Blaise Zabini and all my other friends! And we'll have a lot of fun, and everyone will be happy to see you!" Sienna opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Draco. "Father says there will be a great feast waiting for us and we'll get sorted into our houses and meet our housemates. You two better be in Slytherin with me or I'll throw a fit." Harry sat up now, Sienna though just laughed and remained on the ground, her eyes turning to the sky.

"Uncle Sev says we'll probably be in Gryffindor like our parents." Draco made a face and finally Sienna sat up, holding on tightly to her two greatest friends in the entire world.

"Would you be very cross with us if we were put into Gryffindor?" She asked Draco. Draco took a few moment to respond. He'd grown up knowing only one way of life. That wealth and pureblood were the most important things he could depend on in his world. That those two things gave him the right and privlege to do just about anything and scorn the rest of the world. But now, with Harry and Sienna in his life, he was starting to wonder if that was all that really matter outside the walls of his Wiltshire mansion. Looking at Harry and Sienna, he finally smiled and shook his head.

"Just promise me if we don't end up in Slytherin together that you'll still be my friends. Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other on principle you know." Sienna wrinkled her nose as Harry snorted. "Don't snort it's so vulgar." Draco chasticed causing them to all laugh at his tone.

"Well I wouldn't hate you. Even if that does happen. Cuz I know you're real nice when you don't have to pretend to be a spoiled prat." Sienna tugged on Harry's hand.

"Harry." Harry just smirked at Draco.

"What he does! You saw how he acted in Diagon Alley yesterday, like he had a stick up his arse and a bad smell in his nose." Draco scowled at the dark-haired boy and then lunged, making Sienna squeak and pull her hands away in time. Harry and Draco rolled around for a while and Sienna let them. Sometimes you needed to let off a little steam. So she just let them have at it, calling out to them as they continued to roll about, "Just don't make each other bleed!" before flopping back onto her back and staring up at the sky. With a giggle she stretched her hands up over her head, as if trying to catch the sky in her hands.

"Okay...I won't be scared anymore. I promise. Becuase no matter what, I have Harry and Draco. And that...that's the best thing in the world." Sienna sighed, opening her eyes when she felt something land next to her. It was Lancelot, her owl. Above her she saw Hedwig, Harry's birthday present, soaring around looking for her evening meal. "Tomorrow is going to be a special day Lancelot." She told the owl, stoking his proud head before he flew off to join his older sister.

-------------------------------

Severus awoke early the following morning, to find himself squished in between two little bodies. Harry on his left with his glasses askew, Sienna on his right with her fist hovering near her mouth. Severus wondered how they'd managed to not wake him then just smiled. Gently, so as not to wake them, he pat their heads. Severus chuckled as Harry mumbled and curled into his side more. Sienna just let out a soft coo and continued to sleep peacefully.

Today they would all be heading to Hogwarts. Sienna and Harry would no doubt be Sorted into Gryffindor, which meant his time with them would become very limited indeed once classes began. He'd gotten used to their nearness, to their gentle prescence, which was a comfort after all these years alone. He no longer stewed in thoughts of his own despair and instead focused on doing right by these two. Once they began their magical education, things would get harder, they would be tested in ways Severus would rather not imagine. But he would be there for them. This time, this time he would not flinch in the face of darkness and succumb to it. He would stand beyond it. That is what he had to do this time around, with these two small children depending on him.

"Harry. Sienna. Wake up. We have a long day ahead of us." Severus said, pulling them from their slumber and pushing them gently out to the bathroom they shared. He went back to his room, entering his own private bathroom and washing up for the day.

Two hours later Sienna and Harry were in their rooms, packing away the last of their things into their trunks and pulling on Muggle clothes, which they'd need at King's Cross. Severus was dressed like a Muggle too, something that was odd and rare considering at home he often wore his robes. "Do you two have everything?"

"Yes Uncle Sev!" They replied coming out of their rooms. Severus noticed Sienna was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked wondering if she had hurt herself with her trunk. The thing really was too big for her. Sienna shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

"I just....I just wondered is all.... If my mama and papa would have liked being here." Sienna told him. Severus pat her head, pulling her into a hug.

"They would have been happy and proud to see you off to Hogwarts." Severus told her, making Sienna cry a little more before Harry grabbed her hand, smiling brightly and doing his best to cheer her up.

"C'mon Sienna! Draco's gonna be there too and well see Narcissa and Lucius." Severus was going to Apparate from the platform once the train left the station. He could have just Apparated them to school but he felt it would be depriving them of all that could happen on the train ride. The train rides had been his favorite part of the new semesters. Lily and Orchid would often share a compartment with him. Until he started going down the darker path. Still, on the train, friends were made, enemies too, and they would be grateful for those experiences he was sure.

"Yeah..." Sienna said now, sniffling a little. "Okay I'm okay now. We're ready Uncle Sev!"

Severus chuckled and pulled them both in for a hug. He led the way downstairs, using a charm to make the trunks levitate to the first floor as he led them to the kitchen for breakfast. Dobby was weeping a little, and when he revealed that he would miss Miss Sienna and Master Harry the two children gave him a hug. Severus took a deep breath as he took hold of them and Apparated them to Diagon Alley. From there they walked to King's Cross Station, Severus giving them warnings all the way.

"Now don't be foolish and trust any of the older students. Some like playing pranks on first years. Stay together, don't leave each other's side. It's alright to talk to the other students, but if they start asking too much about your scars or anything to make you feel uncomfortable, just go back to your compartment. Draco will most likely scare off any idiots who can't take the hint." Severus paused as they entered the station and the kids looked around, their eyes taking in everything with new fresh eyes.

It was like living with Severus this past month had turned on a switch in their minds. The wizards could be clearly seen now. They looked awkward or were pushing trunks like theirs, some holding owl cages, some clutching cats. They followed Severus to the place between platforms nine and ten, where a red-haired family stood. The mother was talking to her sons, about the station being packed with Muggles when something suddenly occurred to Harry. There was no platform nine and three-quarters...

"Uncle Sev? Where is the platform?" Severus looked down at Harry, and the plump red-haired lady half turned to look at them over her shoulder. Severus smirked as he heard the elder red-headed boys audible gasp. He wasn't known for being the nicest of professors after all.

Placing a hand on Harry's head he winked and said, "Just watch them." Then with his back still to the gaping redheads. "Well go on Weasleys." The eldest boy jumped out of his gaping and hurried forward. "Watch closely." Severus instructed as the boy walked toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He scowled when a group passed by.

"I don't see him." Harry said, feeling his heart race a little. He was feeling pure excitement, and a litttle fear of what lay beyond this point. Everything really started with the train in his mind.

"There's still three more." Severus reassured him, looking down to find Sienna clutching his sleeve and watching one redhead twin as he walked towards the barrier as well. She blinked though and he was gone.

"Eh?" She asked blinking. This time as the other twin dashed forward both Harry and Sienna did their best to pay attention. But one second he was there and then he was gone. Looking up in pure confusion, Severus couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"The barrier is the entrance to the platform. We had to hide it from the Muggles of course." Harry and Sienna suddenly understood. "It's very simple. Just walk straight for the barrier." Sienna and Harry shared a nervous look. The plump woman turned fully to them now.

"It's best if you take it at a bit of a run if you're nervous dears." She said. "Why don't you go on ahead of Ron?" Harry looked up at Severus who nodded, pushing him forward a bit. Harry grabbed his trolley and aimed for the barrier, running at it headlong, shutting his eyes at the last second.

He only opened them when he didn't hear a crash. Standing in awe he saw he was on a platform, with many other wizard children and their families. The marvelous scarlet train stood there in all it's glory, bringing a smile to Harry's face. This was really real. They were here. He was about to walk off when he remembered Severus and Sienna and so he waited. He didn't have to wait long. Sienna came rushing out of the archway and stopped an inch away from his cart, followed by Severus. "

This way." He said and the two followed, looking around with identical grins on their faces. "I'll go find the Malfoys. Do you two think you can find an empty compartment?" They nodded and headed away from Severus, finding an empty carriage and taking their owls inside. Looking at their trunks the two realized they were going to need some help. So Sienna grabbed one end and Harry the other. However, after a few minutes they'd gotten nowhere. The thing was heavier than it looked.

"Want some help?" It was one of the redheaded twins.

"Yes please!" Harry and Sienna said.

"Oy Fred! C'mere and help!" The twins soon had their trunks packed away nice and snug. Sienna sighed, flopping onto the seat, running a hand through her hair as Harry pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Thanks." He huffed.

"What's that?" One twin asked pointing to Harry's forehead. The other twin looked at Sienna with wide eyes. "Blimey, are you--?"

"They are. Aren't you?" Harry and Sienna looked at each other.

"What?" They asked.

"Harry Potter and Sienna Black!" The twins chorused.

Sienna blushed and looked down at her lap as Harry replied with, "Oh them. I mean yes we are." As the twins gawked at them Sienna felt her face flush more, while Harry turned red as well. Then the twins mother called them and they left. A second later Severus appeared as well, calling for them. They hurried out, Sienna hiding her face in his chest. He pat her head, casting a look at the Weasleys as the twins informed their mother of who they were.

"Oh those poor dears." He heard the woman say as she turned to look at them. Severus distracted the children though.

"Draco's in another carriage but he's promised to come looking for you once the train starts moving. Narcissa said to give you this," Severus said holding out a small pouch, "for the lunch trolley. I told he she didn't need to, considering how much you have yourselves." Sienna sighed and shook her head as Harry pocketed the pouch. "Lucius told me to tell you if you have any problems to owl him immediately." Severus then made a face. "They seem to think I won't keep an eye on you myself once we reach school." The kids laughed.

"But we know better Uncle Sev." Severus chuckled, ruffling Sienna's hair. He turned to Harry then.

"Very well, I'll be leaving now. Keep an eye on Sienna. Don't leave her side."

"All right Uncle Sev." Harry and Sienna hugged him and watched him walk a short distance then disappear with a crack. Heading back into the compartment they couldn't help but overhear the Weasleys.

"Blimey they called Snape Uncle Sev!" One of the twins said. Harry and Sienna watched them through the glass. "I wonder if they're really Snape's niece and nephew? And why was he with them anyway?"

"Well I forbid you to ask them anything they're not willing to tell you." Their mother said and Sienna giggled.

_*Well she's very kind.* _She thought and Harry nodded, relaxing into his seat, one hand on Sienna's. The whistle blew and the redheads hurried onto the train. It began to move and Sienna tightend her hold on Harry's hand. They grinned at each other, knowing that this was the beginning of their new lives. They were truly truly here now! It was so exciting! Their compartment door swung open and the youngest redhead entered.

"Is anyone sitting there?" He asked point to the empty seat across from Harry. Harry shook his head as Sienna studied the young wizard with her knowing gaze.

_*Is he good?* _Harry asked her. Sienna nodded with a smile.

_*Very good. He'll be a good friend.* _Harry smiled. Another wizard friend. That would be nice. The boy's twin brothers stepped into the compartment a second later. They introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley and the younger one as Ron before leaving. Once they did Ron looked at them.

"Are you really Harry and Sienna?" He asked and the Twin Saviors nodded. "Oh. I thought it was one of Fred and George's jokes... And have you really got...the...you know.." He pointed to Harry's forehead, his eyes flickering to Sienna. In unison the two lifted their hair out of the way and Ron stared. "So that's where You-Know-Who...?" Harry nodded as Sienna let out a small sigh.

"We can't remember anything though." Sienna spoke.

"Nothing?"

Sienna turned to Harry who replied this time. "Just a bunch of green light but that's all." Ron stared at them more.

"Wow." He turned red when he realized what he was doing.

"Is everyone in your family wizards?" Sienna asked, leaning forward with vivid interest in her hazel eyes. Ron nodded. "I think so. I think Mom has a second cousin who's an accountant but we dont talk about him." Sienna turned to look at Harry. 

_*They must be purebloods.* _Harry nodded at her.

_*Yeah I thought so too.* _

"I thought you went to live with Muggles. What are they like?" Ron asked. Harry frowned then.

"Horrible. Well not all of them. Just our aunt and uncle and cousin. Wish I had three wizard brothers."

"Five." Ron corrected and he began telling them about his other brothers and their accomplishments, and how he hadn't gotten new things because of his elder brothers, including his pet rat. "His name's Scabbers, he's completely useless. Percy got a new owl for being made prefect but my parents couldn't aff--I mean I got Scabbers instead." He turned pink and Sienna lead forward to pet Scabbers' head.

"We never got new things with the Dursleys either." She said in that soft calming tone of hers. Ron looked up at them as she continued. "Aunt Petunia bought all my clothes at second-hand shops. And Harry had to wear Dudley's old clothes, which was more horrible because Dudley's the size of a baby elephant." Harry chuckled at the comparison. "We never had pocket money and until Hagrid came to get us we'd never knew anything about being wizards or our parents or Voldemort--" Ron's gasp stopped Sienna. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You said his name!" Ron said and Sienna relaxed.

"She's not saying it to be brave. We just never knew you're not supposed to say it." Harry said as he added, "We still have a lot to learn. Sienna will be alright but...I bet I'll be the worse in the class."

"You will not. Uncle Sev said you'd be fine."

Ron nodded at Sienna's words. "Yeah there are loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." Ron then paused, looking from one to the other. "So...why were you with Snape? My older brothers say he's the worst but you guys seem to like him fine." Sienna smiled then.

"Uncle Sev's alright. He's not all cuddly but he's very nice to us. He's our guardian. We started living with him once we got our Hogwarts letters. Hagrid took us to him. We like him a lot." Harry explained. "Is he really awful at school?"

Ron nodded. "My brothers say he doesn't like anyone but the Slytherins cuz he's their Head of House." Ron then frowned as well. "He can't be all bad though if you two say so."

Sienna nodded pushing her glasses up her nose. "Uncle Sev told us he wouldn't treat us any different at school then he did at home though." Ron frowned some more before relaxing into his seat. The three first years spent some time just staring at the countryside.

Once the lunch trolley came Sienna and Harry used Narcissa's money--because they knew she'd be upset if they didn't--and bought themsleves a bit of everything. They happily shared with Ron, who at first was reluctant but then gave in. Sienna turned to find Harry smiling and she was happy because Harry had only smiled like that with her before. Now though, Ron was here. Sienna smiled as she joined in the tasting of the Every Flavor Beans. Time passed in a nice rhythm for the two as Ron continued to explain more about the Wizarding world to them.

They'd learned a bit from the Malfoys and Severus but not a whole lot. Ron was only to eager to share though. When a teary-eyed boy came looking for his toad Sienna reached up to pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up." The boy nodded, leaving with slightly less sniffling. Moments later a bushy haired girl entered the compartment as well. Ron had been about to show them a spell and so she sat down. Ron looked taken aback by the abruptness of it all but continued on, pouting when the spell turned out to be a dud.

"It's not very good is it?" Said the girl. "I've learned all our books by heart, I just hope that's enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who're you?" Harry and Ron shared a stunned look at the fact the girl had memorized all their books. Sienna giggled.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron told her.

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"I'm Sienna Black, a pleasure to meet you." Sienna said with a smile. _*She feels kind as well.* _Sienna added. Harry smirked.

_*Who doesn't feel kind to you Sienna?* _

"Are you really?" Hermione asked, going on to reveal they were mentioned in many books.

"Are we really?" Harry asked feeling surprised. Hermione confirmed it was true. They talked a little more then she left to help Neville search for his toad.

"Are the houses really that important?" Sienna asked Ron once they were alone again. Ron shook his head, biting into a pasty.

"Not really. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are alright, people say Hufflepuff is full of duffers but no one ever wants to end up in Slytherin." Sienna and Harry shared a look. They knew why. You-Know-Who had been in that house. But Draco was so certain he was going to be in Slytherin. It couldn't be that bad right? Ron then brought up Quidditch, and when Harry and Sienna revealed they didn't know much about it, Ron launched into an enthusiastic explanation of the rules, how it was played, going into the types of broomsticks there were and what he'd like if he could afford it. The door opened once more and Sienna smiled at who it was.

"Draco! About time you showed up!" She playfully scolded, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. Two boys Harry had never seen were flanking Draco now, thickset and mean looking boys. They reminded Harry of some of Dudley's friends. "Where've you been?" Sienna questioned Draco now. Draco was about to speak when he caught sight of Ron.

"Ugh what is he doing here?" Harry sighed, feeling another of Draco's pureblood moments coming on.

"He's our new friend Draco. This is--" Harry began but Draco cut him off with a sneer.

"I don't need you to tell me. Father says all Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more kids than they can afford." Harry stood up then and glared at the Malfoy heir. Sienna pouted then.

"Draco!" Draco stared at her, turning a little pink under her disappointed gaze. "He's Ron Weasley and he's our new friend." Draco stared in shock.

"Him?"

"Yes him." Harry said, turning to smile at Ron.

"Sorry about him Ron. He's Draco Malfoy. His sorta Sienna's cousin. He's harmless, just a prat." Draco scowled but one look from Sienna had him calm down as the girl settled next to Ron, showing the pureblood boy clearly that she was on Ron's side.

"You're related to the Malfoys?" Ron asked Sienna who nodded.

"Uh-huh. My dad and Draco's mum were cousins." Ron made an 'oh' face as Draco decided to pretend the redhead wasn't there.

"I came to see if you guys wanted to come to my compartment?" Sienna turned to Harry now. Harry looked to Ron then Draco then back to Ron and shook his head smiling. "I'm alright thanks. Sienna, you can go if you like." Sienna turned to Ron and pat his arm.

"I'll be back in a bit then." She stood and Draco started to lead her out the door. He turned to look at Harry then.

"You might want to change. We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

"Oh, then I'll change in a bathroom." Sienna said grabbing her robes from her trunk then disappearing with Draco. Harry sat back and let out a huff.

"Are you really friends with him?" Ron asked and Harry smirked.

"Yeah. He's alright. It's just he's so used to being a stuck-up prat in public that it's hard to believe he can be nice. But he is when you get him alone." Ron made a disbelieving face and Harry couldn't fault him.

"If you say so." Ron shrugged then stood to dig out his own robes. The boys changed and then relaxed, as a voice called out that they'd be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Harry hoped Draco was taking good care of Sienna. Just as the train began to slow the girl returned, her cheeks pink, a smile on her face and already dressed in her new robes.

"Are you both ready?" She asked as the train stopped and the boys loaded their pockets with their remaining sweets. Ron and Harry nodded, Sienna smiled and grabbed Harry's hand. Then she grabbed Ron's and gave them both a squeeze, making Ron blush. "Well then, let's go!" She said breathlessly as the train stopped. She walked between the boys and like always she leant her strength to the situation as they stepped off the train and onto the dark platform.

_*Here goes nothing.* _Harry whispered into her mind. Sienna shook her head slightly as a lamp was lit near them.

_*Here goes everything.* _Harry smiled at her as they heard a familiar voice calling to all the first years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_And that my lovelies is Chap. 4. (applause) thanks for reading I hope you've enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed but not necessary. ^^._**


	5. Mischief, Mayhem, and Mystery

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_(giggles as she finishes reading reviews) Well hello again lovely readers! ^^ I'm in a lovely coffee-induced high right now so yes, everything is all fluff and bunnies. Hee hee, okay seriouly I'm glad so many people are actually into my story. Thanks for commenting and thanks for following along. As for the pairings situation I have my bestest friend with me today to help me figure it all out! Of course I have the final say in my story but I usually think better once I bounce ideas off her. She is my guru! Hee hee. _**

**_Oh by the way...of course I'm not putting any of the good characters with Pug-Face Pansy! Yucko! Why would I do that to dear Draco or Harry or Blaise....or anyone!? ^^. Hee no worries there. _**

**_Now on to the main event! (pulls a lever and causes a huge explosion)_**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Five: Hogwarts School of Mischief, Mayhem, and Mystery_**

**_------------_**

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry, Sienna?" Sienna and Harry nodded vigorously as the group of first years all gathered around the giant. Sienna smiled at Draco and he smiled back, then Hagrid got their attention once more. "Any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" Sienna tugged on Harry and Ron's hands and tugged them along, following after Hagrid in excited silence. They were all excited and nevous to be seeing the school for the first time. Harry along with all the others looked up when Hagrid told them they'd be seeing Hogwarts in a moment. Suddenly they cleared the thick darkness they'd been walking in and all the first years let out a collective

"Oooh!" Harry thought it was magnificent, with it's turrets and towers and the sheer size of it all, perched on the mountaintop like it was. Sienna's eyes shone brightly at the sight of their second home. The place screamed magic to her as they continued to follow Hagrid to the boats waiting for them.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid told them. Sienna, Harry and Ron were joined by Hermione in theirs. "Everyone in? Right then, Forward!" And the boats began to move forward, across a pitch black lake heading towards the cliffside. "Heads down!" Hagrid called and they all ducked, passing through a hidden passage in the cliffside. They disembarked and followed the friendly giant up onto stone steps, up up to the great oak doors of Hogwarts. Hagrid knocked three times, and the doors swung wide open, revealing a dark-haired witch with a stern face.

_*She looks like that professor in math class.* _Sienna thought and Harry nodded.

_*__Best not cross her then.* _He told his cousin, holding onto her hand tightly.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." The witch said. Hagrid disappeared into the castle as the first years followed the stern witch to a room across from a set of doors where hundreds of voices could be heard.

_*I wonder how many there are in there?* _Sienna asked Harry who shrugged and stared up at the witch.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She began, explaining about the Sorting, the houses, and the house cup. "The Sorting will begin shortly. I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you wait. I will return for you shortly." Professor McGonagall left then and Sienna stared around them at all the face. Everyone had gone from starry-eyed wonder to pale-faced nervousness.

_*How do we get Sorted into our houses?* _Sienna wondered.

_*I dunno.* _Harry replied turning to Ron. "How do we get sorted?" He asked.

"Some sort of test I think. Fred said it hurt but I'm sure he was joking." Sienna shook her head, thinking that they could have just asked Uncle Sev but they'd been too busy playing with Draco and asking him things that it hadn't crossed their minds.

"Ron." Sienna said now, turning to the redhead. She smiled and pulled slightly on his hand. "If we're sorted into different houses, can we still be friends?" Ron turned pink again but nodded, making Harry laugh a little. Sienna beamed at the redhead, swinging their joined hands a little.

"Just remember, if you don't get into Slytherin I'll be cross with you." Draco said now, having bullied his way through the crowd to get over to them. Ron frowned at the other boy's proximity but Sienna just giggled. Harry shook his head at the blonde.

"Oh you will not, quit being a prat." Draco cast him a playfully annoyed glare and Harry shot one back. Sienna sighed watching as Harry and Draco squared off. S

he held onto Ron's hand and leaned over to whisper to him, "They do this all the time. Sometimes I wonder if they really do hate each other." Ron stared at the two and wondered the same thing. There was a lot of tension there bewteen the two boys. Ron was pretty sure they'd start throwing punches soon. "Oh knock it off right now!" Sienna said suddenly, causing both boys to wince and look at her. Sienna was a hard person to annoy but as it were her nerves were slightly frazzled at the moment due to her nerves. A million things were racing through her mind. What if she didn't end up in the same house as any of her friends? What if her housemates didn't like her?

What if....what if for the first time in nearly eleven years she was separated from Harry? Oh dear gods what would she do then!? She and Harry were like the mon and stars, you wouldn't see one without the other. Ever! They were a team, a very good team, and nothing had ever come between them before. They'd face Voldemort as infants, they'd stood against the misery of the Dursleys, they'd held each other against the taunting and teasing of the students in school. All that and now she might be losing him just because of a silly Sorting Ceremony! Gah!

"Can't you two behave just a little tonight? Just a tiny bit!" Harry and Draco had the decency to look abashed as they stared off at different walls. Sienna huffed then sighed deeply. "Sorry, I'm just a little--" She was cut off by screams and they all turned to find the ghosts standing there suddenly. Er rather hovering. Sienna's jaw dropped slightly as the ghosts spoke, making her eyes widen with with renewed wonder. Ghosts! Real live talking floating ghosts! And they weren't the creepy-murder-you-in-your-sleep kind either! These ones actually seemed friendly.

"Move along now! The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin!" Professor McGonagall was back and she turned to the first years as the ghosts left the room. "Form a straight line and follow me." Sienna grabbed hold of Ron and Harry again, standing in bewteen the two of them as Draco got in line in front of Harry. Silly rivalry or not, they really needed each other right now. They followed the professor across the hall, through a set of double doors into a place so beautiful and magical that it eased a bit of the nerves for all the first years.

As they were lead to the front of the hall where all the teachers sat, Sienna and Harry looked around, feeling the same sense of home and warmth and welcoming they'd felt when they were first taken to live with Severus. Professor McGonagall had them facing their fellow students now and Harry could feel Sienna trembling slightly.

_*Don't be afraid. I'm right here.* _Harry told her, squeezing her cold hand in his own. Sienna nodded, gulping as Professor McGonagall set up a stool and placed a hat on it. Everyone stared at the hat and suddenly a rip in the brim opened up. The hat began to sing. The Sorting Hat sung of the houses and their traits and by the time it finished everyone burst into appalause.

Sienna and Harry weren't feeling any less nervous as Ron burst out in relief, "So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll!" Yes trying on the hat seemed much much easier but the Twins now stared at each other as McGonagall pulled out a long parchment.

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Here it came. "Abbott, Hannah!" The blonde pigtailed girl went forward, placing the hat onto her head, her eyes being covered by the brim. After a breathless moment the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers, and the blonde went over to them.

"Black, Sienna!" Sienna jumped as though shocked and then walked forward slowly.

_*Breathe, everythings all right.* _Harry told her, even if his nerves were just as quaked as hers. As she walked though, Harry and Ron heard the whispers.

"Black did she say?" "Sienna Black!?" "No way she's here!?" Sienna heard them too and grabbed the hat, putting it on with shaky hands and sitting on the stool. Harry scowled as everyone craned to get a good look of his cousin/sister/best friend.

Sienna quaked as she heard a new voice in her mind.

"Ahh Miss Sienna Black. You're very expected as you can see." Sienna nodded, biting her lip. "I see anxiety for your future...but beneath that lies your loyalty, and strength. You have a thirst for knowlegde, to protect your loved ones. You have courage and talent, oh plenty of that. And a dear wish to prove yourself worthy of all the awe that graces your name. Hmm, where to put you? "

_"No." _Sienna said frowning at the hat's words._ "I want to prove I'm strong and make Harry proud of me." _

"Make him proud of you?"

_"Yes. I've always had him beside me. I've always leaned on him for the strength I lack. I want to be better now. To stand by him equally. We've only had each other for so long. So please...please put me in the house that will make me stronger..." _

"Very well then. The house that will make you stronger is...GRYFFINDOR!" Sienna let out the breath she'd been holding and pulled the hat off as the Gryffindor table burst into a defeaning cheer. Harry smiled as Sienna walked to the table on shaky legs. He'd heard everything the Sorting hat had told her, and everything she'd told the hat. Telepathy came in handy. He smiled sweetly at her when she looked up at him as another girl was called to the hat.

_*I told you everything was all right.* _Sienna nodded, looking pale but relaxing as the Weasley twins ruffled her hair and let out a chant of "We got Black, we got Black!" Shortly after Sienna it seemed Draco was called forward. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted, "Slytherin!"

Draco smirked but Harry saw the disappointed frown marring his features as he stared across the hall at Sienna. More students were called forward, the group diminishing until finally, "Potter, Harry!" As he made his way to the hat, hearing more whispers like the kind that had followed Sienna.

"Potter? She did say Potter right?" "The Harry Potter?" He sat down, pulling the hat over his head. It blocked everything out, and soon Harry heard the Sorting hat's voice.

"At last, Mister Harry Potter. Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes. And a nice thrist to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

_"Not Slytherin." _

"Not Slytherin? Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your headd and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that..."

_"But that's not where Sienna is." _

"Are you merely basing your choice on where she is?"

_"Not just because of that. I know Sienna can handle herself, but we're a team. Always together, no matter what. That and I just don't like the looks of Slytherin. I mean Draco's there but...but that's not where I want to be. I'm just lucky Sienna didn't get sorted into that house. Anything but Slytherin please, not Slytherin." _

"Hmm interesting...such loyalty...very well then. Better be....GRYFFINDOR!" Harry let out a breath of relief and hurried to take off the hat, to join the Gryffindors and Sienna. The Weasleys turned out another chant of "We got Potter, we got Potter!" And Harry dropped with relief next to Sienna who leaned on him a little.

They both turned to the Slythering table where Draco was in full pout mode. Sienna smiled though and waved, and Draco was appeased for the moment. The Twins Who Lived turned to the remaining people as they finished off the list, arriving at, "Weasley, Ronald!" Ron walked forward looking sightly green. The hat closed off the crowd for which Ron was grateful.

"Hmm now Mr. Weasley, where should we put you?" The hat asked him, delving into the redhead's mind. "You have plenty of hidden courage and bravery, a strength that is not yet mature. Loyalty and a sincere wish to continue bringing honor to your family."

_"How do you know all that?" _Ron asked and the hat chuckled.

"I said there was nothing in your mind I couldn't see. Very well, there is no other house best suited for you other than...GRYFFINDOR!" Ron pulled the hat off as the Gryffindors clapped for him, Harry and Sienna cheering as well as their new friend joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Well done Ron, excellent." Percy Weasley said pompously as Zabini, Blaise was sorted into Slytherin and took a seat next to Draco. Sienna watched them greet each other and she knew Zabini must be from old wizarding blood as well.

The headmaster stood now, his arms open wide and Sienna got the distinct impression that if he'd been able too the old man who have happily squeezed them all in a bear hug. He looked utterly pleased to see so many of them in his great hall. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" And he sat down again.

Sienna giggled as Harry asked Percy, "Is he, a bit mad?" Percy laughed.

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! but he is a bit mad yes. Potatoes Harry?" The Twins looked down to see the plates loaded with food now, all sorts of delicious warm things and they happily tried a bit of everything, except those peppermint humbugs, and dug in. After dinner, the desserts appeared and the Twins mentally shared a squeal of delight at all the sweet delectable things. In front of them. While Harry helped himself to a treacle tart and Sienna to some chocolate-raspberry ice cream the talk turned to families. Seamus told them about his father's shock when his mother revealed she was a witch, and Neville told them of how happy and surprised everyone in his family was that he'd gotten into Hogwarts at all. Hermione and Percy were talking of their schoolwork, Hermione saying she was eager to begin learning.

"Harry, Uncle Sev's looking at us." Sienna said after a while, pointing to the head table. Severus gave them a small smile which they returned with twin grins of pure enjoyment.

"Hee hee, he's gonna get it later for not warning us all we had to do was try on a hat!" Sienna promised as Snape returned to his talk with Quirrell. Harry nodded and they turned to find some of their older housemates staring at them in gawking shock.

"Er...what?" Harry asked. Percy took it upon his pompous self to clear his throat and then spoke in a gossip-like tone.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why was Professor Snape with you at the train?" Harry looked at Sienna who giggled at the looks they were getting.

"We live with him. He's our guardian." Harry informed him.

"WHAT!?" Harry and Sienna cocked their heads as their housemates' yell gained more attention. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Severus smile into his cup. He was enjoying this wasn't he?

"You live with him!?" Fred and George said in shocked unison. Sienna giggled more and nodded, taking another bite of ice cream.

"Mmhm! He's very nice to live with. Much better than the Dursleys." Sienna said and saw that plenty of the older students, and even some from the Ravenclaw table were leaning in closely, trying to eavesdrop on this conversation. "Is that very unusual?"

"Yes!" The Weasley Twins said. Harry laughed and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes turning back to see some of the professors close to their table were also listening in and casting Severus furitive looks. Harry looked at Professor Quirrel who was looking just as interested in the commotion going on at the Gryffindor table. As he turned back to ask Snape something Harry winced and felt his scar burn. He clapped a hand to it, turning to find Sienna's face showing the same discomfort.

"What is it?" Percy asked and the twins shook their head.

"N-nothing." Harry muttered. Sienna saw no one bought it and so decided to distract them. "What is Uncle Sev like with all of you?"

That immediately brought about a response. "He's a git!"

"He's horrible!"

"I can't believe he hasn't killed you both!"

The one thing that got Sienna worried though was when one of their elder Gryffindor mates said, "You best be careful. Snape hates everyone except his Slytherins. He'll probably change with you now too." Sienna got all quiet and her smile faded. 

_*Do you think he's right Harry?* _Sienna asked, looking down at her lap.

_*No. He already promised.* _Harry reassured her as Dumbledore rose to his feet. They listened as Dumbledore gave them the warnings about the forest, using magic in the corridors and about the third floor. Once he finished and released them they stood to follow Percy upstairs when a hand on their shoulders stopped them.

"Come with me." Severus said and the two nodded, following him out amongst whispers and speculations. Severus led them down into the dungeons, to the room that resembled their own dungeon at home. He led them into his private office and handed them both their favorite before bedtime drink of hot cocoa. "So I see you've gotten a glance at my true nature." Sienna laughed surprisingly and settled herself in Severus's lap. Harry plopped onto his desk, smiling.

"We know you're not nice to everyone." Harry replied to Severus's look. "We don't care. You took very good care of us. You like us right?" Severus nodded, patting the boy's head. Harry beamed as he and Sienna told Severus all about what their classmates had said. Severus looked annoyed at their fellow's warning however.

"My feelings are unchanged. I expected you to be Sorted into Gryffindor. My feelings will not change simply because you are not in Slytherin. I am a bigger man than that." Sienna and Harry nodded, feeling sleepy and pleased to know their Uncle Sev would always be Uncle Sev. "However now that we are here, you must address me as professor among the others. Only call me Uncle Sev when we are not surrounded by the students. I have a reputation to maintain." Severus gave them a level look which they returned, albeit sleepily. "Come, I shall take you to your dormitory. I told your prefect to await you outside so he may give you the password."

Severus led them upstairs, and the twins did their best to remember the route. Percy was outside the protrait of the Fat Lady, his eyes wide as he watched Severus hug Harry then Sienna and wish them goodnight before disappearing back down to his own sleeping quarters. Sienna and Harry stood in the common room for a moment, holding each other's hands and being watched by Percy.

"I'm a little scared Harry." Sienna admitted into the firelit silence. Harry kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

"I'll be right up those stairs if you need me." Sienna nodded then squeezed his hand, saying goodnight and heading up the girl's staircase as Harry followed Percy up the other.

Before Harry closed the door to his dormitory, where he could see Ron was sitting waiting for him, he heard Percy mutter, "It seems there are some things I'll never understand."

-----------------------------

Their first week at Hogwarts was amazing. Harry and Sienna had to deal with the staring of course but they could handle it. Harry had Ron, and Sienna was becoming fast friends with Hermione. However Harry and Sienna stayed as close together for the most part. On Friday they had just entered the great hall when Hedwig fluttered onto Harry's outstretched arm. Sienna untied the letter on her leg and the great beautiful bird nipped Harry affectionately before heading off to the Owlery. "It's from Hagrid. He wants to know if we'd like to have tea with him after our class today." Harry nodded eagerly and Sienna wrote a quick reply on the letter, blinking as Lancelot landed on Harry's head. They laughed at her odd owl as he flew off. Then they joined hands and headed straight for the Slytherin table.

Draco looked up with a smile at his friends as they sat on either side of him. Ignoring the looks and hisses from the Slytherins they told Draco about their first week of classes and how they were enjoying just about everything. Draco beamed of course, looking from each friend before smiling smugly in his usual Malfoy way.

"I told you so didn't I?" He asked as Blaise Zabini sat across from him. "Ah Blaise." Draco turned to his friends and introduced the boy to them. "This is one of my best friends Blaise Zabini. Blaise these are Harry Potter and Sienna Black."

Harry nodded as Sienna chirped a cheerful, "A pleasure to meet you!" Blaise was tall, with dark skin and slanted eyes in the most amazing shade of blue. His dark haired wasn't a mess like Harry's but it was of a more civilized chaos. He nodded in greeting, his lips stretching into a boyish grin of welcome.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Draco wouldn't shut up about the two of you when I went to visit him during the summer." Sienna giggled and Harry smirked, nudging Draco with his shoulder.

"Yeah Draco here can't ever seem to shut up." Draco scowled but his eyes told everyone he wasn't actually annoyed. Sienna sighed happily, it was going to be a good day then.

"So, you've both caused quite a stir this morning." Blaise said, motioning around them at all the stares and whispers. Harry and Sienna sighed together, shaking their heads.

"We really wish they'd just let us be. It's like this is completely foreign to them." Sienna muttered as she poured them all pumpkin juice.

Blaise smiled once more. "It is." The Twins blinked and stared at each other, causing Blaise to laugh.

"You really don't know much do you?" He asked with a wink at Draco. "Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other on principle. We don't speak unless to insult each other, we don't work together unless forced to, we are cunning and manipulative, something that irks the goody-goody Gryffindors very much." Sienna stared with wide eyes while Harry shook his head once more.

"But we're not like that." Harry said, seeing that even the professors were acting oddly. "Besides, we're not gonna let anything like that stop us from hanging out with Draco." He added firmly, casting a look at the Slytherins. Feeling a little like a kitten in the midst of rattlesnakes he took a deep breath to settle his nerves. Draco nudged his shoulder this time and gave the famous child a reassuring smile.

"And I promised I would not hate them if they were made Gryffindors." Draco said, then with his trademark smirk he added, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to be chummy with that Weasley boy. Honestly Harry you could do much better." Sienna's happy smile was replaced by a sigh.

"I'll hang out with Ron if I want to Draco. He's a good person." Harry then smirked himself as he added, "Sienna sensed we'd be friends." Suddenly forgetting the tension, Harry's eyes flickered from Sienna to Blaise.

_*What about him?* _Sienna turned her head slightly to look at Blaise's face, her eyes taking on an ancient look. At last she smiled, turning to Harry and nodding.

"He will be a good friend as well. He's a good person, just like Draco and Ron." Blaise blinked and Draco leaned forward to whisper, "They're telepathic." Blaise's eyes widened then he got a smirk of cunning on his face.

"Really? Then they can hear peoples thoughts?" Draco nodded. Harry didn't like giving the new boy so much information but if Sienna said he was a good person, then he'd just trust her.

"We talk telepathically." Harry told him, his eyes clearing warning Zabini that if any of this reached other ears he'd regret it.

"We have trouble speaking with others though." Sienna revealed, biting into a sausage. "But we've gotten better at it. Draco's been helping us. Sometimes he hears us very well, and at others he says it's only a faint feeling."

"Still though, that's quite a talent. Could be useful when exam time comes around." Sienna and Harry suddenly grew stony faced.

"We won't help you cheat." Sienna said, her eyes flashing in a rare display of displeasure. Blaise leaned away a little, his eyes on the little witch were surprised.

"Calm down, it was just a joke." Sienna continued to stare before finally giving in, putting a hand to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like it. Being dishonest I mean. Cheating is horrible, we've never done it." Blaise nodded, giving her a carefree smile to ease her embarrassment. Harry looked up to see Ron watching them with a sort of hurt look on his face and so he turned to Sienna who was already gathering her bookbag. "We'll see you in class then!" She said, hugging Draco tightly before taking Harry's hand and allowing him to lead her back to their house table, where Ron immediately cheered up. They ate a little more breakfast, speaking to Ron who felt a little miffed but nothing that Harry and Sienna couldn't fix.

"So what've we got today?" Harry asked, drinking more juice. Ron looked at the schedule as Sienna turned to speak to Hermione.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." Ron made a face. "We'll be able to see for ourselves if Snape really does favor the Slytherins more." Harry nodded, feeling a little jolt of nerves. Although they saw Severus at every meal and after dinner for at least an hour each night, so far he hadn't seen his guardian teach. He hoped it wouldn't be as bad as everyone kept saying. "Maybe he won't be too hard on us Gryffindors either, considering you're living with him." Seamus said suddenly, tearing Harry from his musings. "He can't be nice to just the two of you and not the rest of us right?" Ron nodded, feeling a bit of relief at this logic.

Sienna had a smile though like the Mona Lisa and Harry just had to know what she was thinking.

*_What are you grinning about Sienna?* _

Sienna continued to smile as she replied sweetly in his head, _*Seamus obviously lives in a very happy world if he thinks Uncle Sev is above shunning the others. I was just wondering how much he's going to have to keep deluding himself in the future. Also, he spilled some juice into his lap.* _

Harry snorted into his cup causing Seamus to ask what was so funny. Ron just looked from Harry to Sienna who gave him a little wink. Ron had learned of their telepathy as well. They'd told him during their second night in the common room. They felt it was only fair if he knew too. Ron had sworn to never tell anyone but he did enjoy the fact that Sienna was teaching him how to unclutter his mind so he could begin to enjoy hearing their projected thoughts. Ron gave her a smile as she leaned over to whisper what she'd told Harry and then Ron snorted as well. Seamus just looked at them then jumped as the bell rang. The trio heard a muttered curse and turned to find Dean and Neville laughing as Seamus dabbed at his stained robes.

Potions class was an experience to say the least. Harry and Sienna felt a sense of familiarity when they entered, taking a seat with Ron in the back of the room. Draco and Blaise nodded to them in greeting, which they returned. As the last student settled onto a stool Severus walked into the room, looking much more menacing than they'd ever seen. Snape began with roll call, pausing when he came to Sienna and Harry's names. A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips at those moments, but Harry doubted anyone noticed, as they were too busy being intimidated by Snape's presence. He looked much darker down in these dungeons than at home. Maybe because his eyes were black as coal, curtained by sheets of ebony hair and his lips were a tight line of displeasure. At home Severus would wear black mostly too, but less layers, and he often tied his hair back with a ribbon to keep it out of his face as he worked. He would smile more freely and speak in a soft tone when it was just the three of them. Here though...here he was Professor Snape though. Sienna and Harry quickly saw that.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Severus began, eyes roving along the class. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death--if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Silence followed, with Harry and Sienna sharing a look. Yes, they understood it all, and they understood they would be treated like students while in this room. They nodded to each other in the silence that followed.

Severus caught the motion and decided it was time to show his wards off a little bit. "Potter!" Harry snapped to attention. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry thought for a few seconds, remembering those weird names from a lesson they'd had over the summer. Hermione's hand had shot up during Harry's silence but then Harry spoke up slowly, staring at Severus with a thoughtful crease in his brow. "They make that sleeping potion...that Draught of Living Death..." Severus nodded.

"And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry thought again, this time coming up empty. "I don't know." He replied, turning to Sienna who looked up from her notes.

"Well Black?" Severus asked.

"A bezoar's a stone found in a goat's stomach and it will save you from most poisons sir." Severus nodded. "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Harry mentally sighed as he once more dug around in his memories.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant." Harry knew there was something else Severus had taught him about that plant. He turned to look at Sienna who spoke up softly.

"That plant also goes by the name aconite sir." Severus looked very smug and pleased at their answers.

"Well?" He asked the rest of the class. "Why aren't you all writing this down?" He asked the class which sent them into a frenzy to grab parchment and quills. Under the commotion Severus muttered softly to his children, "And three points to Gryffindor." No one but they heard him and so they merely shared a secret smile as he then ordered everyone to pair up and begin mixing up a potion to cure boils. Once more his difference in personality became clear as he criticized nearly everyone, except Harry, Sienna and Malfoy.

Although he tried not to show his favoritism towards his two charges, Ron who was with Harry, and Hermione who was working with Sienna, definitely noticed the lack of critiques, for which they were grateful. Severus was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when smoke and hissing filled the room. Neville had messed up and melted his and Seamus's cauldron, becoming drenched and covered in angry red boils as the potion spread along the floor.

"Finnigan! Why didn't you tell him not to add the procupine quills!? A point from Gryffindor!" Seamus looked chagrined as he took Neville up to the hospital wing. Once things calmed down, they finished up and headed back up the stairs, Harry and Sienna contemplating about their guardian. They didn't love him any less for not showing them more affection but then again Severus was a very private person. They were happy he'd only taken back one of their three points, though they decided it was best to remain silent on that fact. Ron asked if he could go to meet Hagrid once the two told him where they were off to and so the three kids headed off towards the wooden house on the grounds. They enjoyed a nice time with Hagrid, telling him about their classes, the fiasco at potions, and other little things over tea and his rock cakes.

When Harry saw the clipping of the Gringotts break-in though, things became odd as Hagrid tried to avoid the subject. Especially when Harry noted the date. It was the same as when they'd gone to get his school supplies. Hagrid shuffled around the subject and offered them more of his cakes. Sienna and Harry shared a deep look.

_*It was the same day.* _Harry assured her.

_*We went to another vault that day too, remember?* _Sienna nodded, having forgotten all about their little detour to vault Seven Hundred and Thirteen.

_*Do you think that whatever Hagrid got was what those thieves wanted?* _Sienna asked and Harry nodded.

_*Then we were lucky to have gotten it out before they did huh?* _Again Harry nodded. _*Whatever could it have been, to cause such a stir?* _Harry shrugged.

_*I don't know. I just know Hagrid would rather we forget about it.* _Sienna had caught that vibe as well.

_*We'll leave it be...for now.* _

----------------------------------------------

The following week they were at their flying lesson, Harry had been especially looking forward to this ever since Draco had told them how good it felt to fly. Sienna was a gush of excitement as well. Many were nervous, like Neville who really belonged more on the ground than up in the air, and Hermione, who although Sienna had said was clearly the cleverest witch of their year--Ron and Harry had been quick to point out Sienna knew just as much as Hermione did and had earned their house just as many points--had bored them all to tears at breakfast. Now though they were out in the breezy autumn day, with Madame Hooch their professor, twenty broomsticks and the Slytherin first years.

"Stick your right hand over your broom, and say Up!" The class did as instructed. Harry felt a jolt of pleasure as his broom shot into his hand. Next to him Sienna was also beaming at her broom's immediate reaction. Madame Hooch went around, showing the others how to do it, and once they'd all gotten their brooms up she taught them how to mount and grip their brooms. Draco glared at her when she told him he'd been doing it wrong for years. She ordered them to kick off at her whistle, hover a bit, then return to the ground. But Neville, apprehensive about not taking off with the rest, jumped the gun and shot into the sky. He lost his grip and fell, breaking his wrist. Madame Hooch helped him up, ordered them to all remain still and wait, then headed off to the hospital wing.

Draco spied a gleam in the grass and shot forward. "Look it's that stupid thing his gran sent him." Harry sighed, shaking his head at the laughing Slytherins. Walking forward he held out his hand.

"Hand it here Draco." Draco stared back at him, tossing the ball in his hand for a second.

"Draco, give Harry Neville's Remeberall." Sienna said, glaring at Draco. He really was awful to all the other students and that just didn't set well with her. Before they knew what was happening, Pansy Parkinson had lunged forward and grabbed onto Sienna's robes. Sienna gasped as she held up the small locket Severus had given her a few days ago.

"Here Draco, catch!" Draco caught the thing, then passed it to Blaise.

"Blaise! Give me my locket!" Sienna demanded. The two Slytherin boys grinned at each other. It was time to show the Gryffindors that Sienna and Harry weren't as goody-goody as the rest of them.

"No." Blaise said teasingly, holding the locket out of her reach.

Draco smirked at Harry, making the raven haired boy scowl. "I think I'll leave it...up that tree." Harry might have tolerated Draco's actions till now but Neville had never done a thing to Draco except be a Gryffindor.

"I said give it here!" Harry said forcefully. Draco shook his head, mounted his broom and hovered above an oak tree.

"Come and get it Potter." Harry's eyes narrowed. Oh so Draco wanted to play this game again? Fine. Harry mounted his broom.

"No you mustn't!" Hermione said, but Harry ignored her, kicking off into the sky.

And it was the most thrilling thing he'd ever felt. Somehow he just knew what to do. He wasn't awkward at this flying business at all. Quickly he ascended to Draco's level.

Blaise meanwhile followed Draco's example and hovered into the sky. Sienna's hazel eyes darkened as she too mounted her broom and soared after him. She felt the rush immediately, amazed that she felt so confident on the broom. Blaise stared at her in surprise, before dangling the locket to the side. Sienna scowled, her eyes flashing. Blaise had a moment of trepidation. Draco had told him neither Harry nor Sienna could fly, but quite obviously Draco had not thought they held pure raw talent. Which they seemed to hold and quite a lot of it. Harry scowled at Blaise then turned his attention back to Draco.

"Malfoy give it here!" Harry demanded, but Draco just grinned and took off, followed by Harry. Blaise tossed Sienna's locket into the air and Sienna gasped as he let it fall pat, grabbing the chain at the last second.

"Please! Give it back!" Blaise grinned, then turned and darted past Harry and Malfoy, Sienna hot on his tail.

"I'll knock you off that broom Malfoy, I swear!" Harry shouted. Draco stopped suddenly.

"Oh yeah? "Fine, you want it? Catch it!" And he threw it as hard as he could, taking off back for the group. Harry dashed forward, tipping his broom and heading into a headlong dive as he raced the ball back to earth. Blaise had tried to shake the girl off but she wouldn't quit and finally he threw the locket aside, heading back to join Draco on the ground. Just as Harry caught the ball, Sienna caught the chain of her locket. Harry pulled out of his dive and landed on the grss, as Sienna steadied herself on her broom and flew over to him.

Just as she jumped off the broom, turning to look for Harry, she heard, "HARRY POTTER! SIENNA BLACK!" The Twins Who Lived turned to find Professor McGonagall running at them. Feeling like they'd gotten caught stealing candy they followed her from the grounds into the castle. Holding onto each other they wondered how disappointed Severus would be when he found out they'd been expelled for taking such silly bait as a ball of glass and a locket. Professor McGonagall was raving hopping mad as she lead them into the castle, finally stopping outside Professor Flitwick's room. "May I borrow Wood for a moment?" The professor asked after poking her head inside.

Wood turned out to be a fifth year. Once he came out they again followed McGonagall to an empty classroom. She shooed Peeves out and then turned to Wood. "I've found you a Seeker!" She said and Wood's face lit up. "Potter here is a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broom Potter?"

Harry nodded, feeling his heart rise a little from the pit of his stomach. Sienna's eyes were sparkling and she held onto Harry tightly. Wood seemed to notice her then and pointed at her.

"What about her?" McGonagall got a sort of cattish grin on her face. "She caught that locket after following after Blaise Zabini for a good three minutes. Never lost him once and caught the locket before it had fallen ten feet. That was your first time on a broom as well?" Sienna nodded, wondering where they were going with this. "She'd make an excellent Chaser no doubt." Sienna cocked her head. Oliver Wood looked absolutely delighted at the prospect.

And shortly McGonagall explained about getting them special permission to join the team and sent them on their way to dinner where they relayed all this wonderful new information to Ron. "You're joking!" Was his reply. Harry dug hungrily into his food as Sienna beamed with overflowing joy.

------------------------

"So I hear you two made the Gryffindor team." Severus said later, his eyes on his two wards. They nodded as they drank tea and had some cookies. "Well I must say I'm impressed. Though considering your lineage, it doesn't surprise me too much." Harry tipped his head and Sienna blinked at him. Severus smiled. "Your father was an excellent Seeker. And Orchid was one of the best Keepers Gryffindor ever saw. I partly think that was the reason for Black's initial attraction to her." Sienna stared at Severus with soft eyes. She hadn't heard much from her parents, Severus didn't like talking about their fathers at all, but this little tidbit made her grin. Harry smiled as well, liking the thought that he might be following his father's footsteps.

The two went to bed happily that evening, snug in their beds. _*I can't believe it. I really can't Harry.* _Sienna murmured as she snuggled into her bed, smiling at Hermione who was reading a book.

_*Me either.* _Harry replied, his eyes falling shut. The two fell into pleasant slumber, their dreams touched with happiness and sweetness.

--------------------------------------

**_Oh boy-o! That was a long one huh? Well like always the main stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling. I always enjoy writing for my fanfics. Oh and I have begun making decisions about pairings. I'll write them all up for you once I make my final decisions. Ja ne! ^^._**


	6. Halloween, Quidditch & Christmas

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_Thank you for reading my little story here! I'm utterly grateful. I hope you all keep enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Please forgive me if I've been squishing too much together, I'll do my best to make it easier for you all to read. Gomen nasai! ^^' I just forget to check all that stuff after I write, but I'll stop being lazy and break it up more. Gomen! _**

**_Anyways please enjoy Chap. 6! As always the lovely J.K. Rowling owns everything I haven't made up._**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Six: Halloween, Quidditch, and Christmas _**

**_------------_**

Harry awoke on Halloween day with a smile. Not only had he been having the time of his life lately what with their lessons and Quidditch practice, and the fact that he had a Nimbus Two Thousand which irked Draco something fierce, but today was also an important day. It was Sienna's birthday and during their last trip in Diagon Alley he'd managed to get Draco to distract Sienna and gone off in search of the perfect present. It was a charm bracelet he'd found in one shop. It was pure silver and delicate, with a little feather charm hanging off or it. The feather was made of opal, which was her birthstone. It had cost a bit but Harry wanted to spoil his cousin. She was like a sister, and his dearest friend. Now that he had money to actually spend on her, he was going to do it. No matter what.

The man at the shop had said the charms were enchanted. Harry couldn't remember why he'd chosen the feather charm for her, other than the stone it was made of. He'd have to go back to that shop and ask the man what enchantment the feather had. But it must be harmless, he thought as he got dressed and grabbed the bracelet he'd kept safe in his trunk. He wrapped it up in a white handkerchief and then put it into a small box Severus had given him the night before. Once it was all settled he relaxed and waited for Ron to get up so they could head downstairs.

"It's Sienna's birthday?" Ron asked twenty minutes later as they headed down into the common room to wait for the birthday girl.

"Yeah. It's the first time I've been able to give her a present too." Harry laughed at Ron's dropped jaw. "I've told you, the Dursleys never gave us money or decent presents. So now that I have some, I want to give her something special."

"What'd you get her?" Harry quickly showed him the bracelet and Ron whistled softly. "She's gonna be happy when she gets it." Ron paused then asked, "D'you think Malfoy got her anything?" Harry frowned. He had refused to talk to Draco since the Rememberall incident. Sienna had of course forgiven him and Blaise but she hadn't been very happy with him. Still, knowing Draco, he probably had gotten her a present as well. Harry wouldn't say it aloud yet, but he felt like he and Draco were suddenly competing for Sienna's attention. The Boy Who Lived seriously hated that. He didn't like sharing his cousin with people like Draco. Still what could he do? Having Draco as a friend made Sienna happy...

"I dunno. I bet he has though." Harry's face must have shown what he thought about that.

"Who has what?" Sienna asked, making both boys jump. "Good morning!" She giggled when they turned to her. "Are you just gonna stand here or shall we get to breakfast?" The boys nodded and Sienna took their hands, leading the way downstairs humming sweetly. "I'm eleven today! Yay!" She cheered suddenly, making Ron and Harry laugh. "I'm happy, now I'm the same as you two!" Harry just shook his head, his eyes on the floor. Sienna was easy to please, and kind to everyone she met. He hoped today would be an excellent day for her.

The trio headed to their table, where Harry was surprised to find the Weasley twins sitting across from Draco and Blaise who'd actually for once braved the onslaught of Gryffindor hate and were sitting at the end of the long table. Sienna's eyes lit up with joy. Draco had been very adament about never ever _ever_ being caught dead at their table, but yet here he was, with another Slytherin at that. "Mornin' you three." Fred said as he continued to glare daggers at Draco and Blaise, both of whom were drinking tea without so much as flinching. Harry turned to look at the head table and noticed the professors eyeing this little scene warily, as if expecting a fight to break out any second. "Just giving these two a little warning." George added. Sienna seemed not to care what they were doing, she threw her arms around Draco and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you Draco." She murmured. "This is very nice of you." Draco smirked smugly and pat her head.

"Well it is your birthday." He said. The Weasley twins blinked then their lips spread into identical grins.

"No kidding? Well happy birthday Sienna." They said in unison, raising their goblets to her. Sienna flushed pink but her smile remained. "We'll have to get you something nice then." Sienna flushed even darker, her eyes widening. Harry smiled as she stammered out that it wasn't necessary but he was sure the Weasley boys wouldn't pay attention to a single word. They had their trouble-maker smiles on their faces, which meant whatever plan had just popped into their heads was going to be plenty entertaining. Sienna had gotten along well with all the Weasleys, but the Twins were her favorites by far. As they all sat down to breakfast, the twins chattering about what they should get her, Harry couldn't help but marvel at how Sienna drew people to her. She didn't even have to try. Something about her just made everyone smile and behave in ways they normally wouldn't.

"Happy birthday Sienna!" Hermione said sitting down next to Ron who made a face but kept silent. "I have something for you." She added digging around in her bookbag. Harry silently thanked the clever witch for starting the gift exchange, he'd been dying of nerves trying to figure out when to give Sienna the bracelet. "Now where did it go...?"

"I have something for you too Sienna." Sienna grew teary-eyed when Harry spoke up and pulled the small box out of his robes. He pushed it across the table. Sienna picked it up gingerly, studying the simple white box with the little red bow. She smiled at Harry, holding the box to her chest and looking like a little angel as she spoke.

"My first real present." Sienna murmured, finally setting it on the table to lift the lid. She pushed away the fabric and gasped with delight as she pulled out the bracelet. "It's so pretty!" She held it up to the light, watching the sunlight glimmering on the silver and the charm, before clasping it onto her wrist. Harry smirked with pride as she twisted her wrist, watching the light play on the metal. "Thank you Harry!" She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. Hermione suddenly made an 'aha!' sound and pulled out a slender box, handing it too her while beaming. "Another one?" Sienna asked her eyes wide with disbelief. Hermione looked delighted as Sienna opened it and revealed a brand-new sketchbook with a set of charcoal pencils. "A new sketchbook!" Sienna cheered, grabbing Hermione's hand in hers. "Thank you!"

"I figured you could do with a new one, since your other one is so full." Hermione replied, beaming at Sienna. Harry realized then that he'd never seen Hermione act this way with any of the other girls or indeed anyone in their year. It just went to prove Sienna had something special about her. "You're very talented by the way, I can't believe how lifelike some of your pictures seem." Sienna flushed with the praise, smiling at her friend nonetheless. Harry's opinion of Hermione silently improved with her words. Hermione might not have known Sienna that long, but her cleverness made her realize that Sienna would appreciate this simple gift more than anything else.

"Don't forget about me." Draco said now, pulling a pouch from his robes and handing it to her. Sienna opened it and pulled out a emerald green ribbon, at the end of which was a beautiful silver rose pendant. Harry felt a small knot in his stomach. That looked much more brilliant than his little charm bracelet. "It's beautiful...thank you Draco." She said as she put it on, tying the ribbon and having the silver shine against her red and gold tie.

"Mother picked it out." Draco said, and Harry suddenly felt the knot go away. Of course Narcissa had picked it out, Draco wouldn't know what Sienna might like after just a few months of knowing her. But Harry had picked out the bracelet and the charm all on his own. Because unlike Draco, he knew Sienna the best. He would always know Sienna the best. That eased his fears greatly. "She'll be pleased to know you liked it. It belonged to a Black and passed down Mother's line." Sienna smiled, liking the fact that she was holding something from her family line. It made this beautiful gift even more special.

The bell rang then and the Gryffindors walked off to Charms. As they walked Sienna pulled Harry back a little to give him a tight hug. "Thank you Harry. You've given me the bestest gift ever." She held up her wrist and the feather seemed to glow. "I like the feather the best. You know why?" When Harry shook his head Sienna giggled. "Because, it reminds me of flying. And I think aside from my drawing, I like flying the best." Harry beamed at her, his eyes bright with pleasure as they settled down to their lesson. Professor Flitwick told them they'd begin learning how to make things fly and the room filled with excitement.

Harry and Sienna were placed together to work on the feather they were to levitate--the coincidence did make them giggle--and Ron was paired with Hermione. Something Ron clearly did not like. "You're saying it wrong." Hermione snapped as Professor Flitwick turned to Harry and Sienna. Harry hadn't managed to get anything out of the feather at all. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Sienna said at the same moment Hermione did and the two feathers began to soar high into the air. Professor Flitwick cheered and clapped.

"Everyone see here! Miss Granger and Miss Black have got it!" Sienna smiled at Hermione who smiled back. Ron looked ready to murder someone by the end of class.

"She's a total nightmare. No wonder only Sienna can stand her." Ron said to Harry after class. Harry felt someone rush past him and saw it was Hermione, whose face was covered in tears. Sienna appeared at his side then, looking very upset with Ron.

_*That was cruel. It isn't Hermione's fault. She's a brilliantly clever witch, Ron shouldn't take out his frustrations on her.* _Sienna said to Harry as she dashed off to go in search of Hermione.

Neither girl was seen for the rest of the day. Parvati Patil told Lavender Brown that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom and Sienna was desperately trying to get her to come out. Ron looked awkward at this, but once they entered the Great Hall it was hard to feel terrible about anything. The decorations were amazing, floating pumpkins with candles inside, live bats, and the food smelled irresistible. Just as they had settled down and dug into their food though, Professor Quirrell ran inside screaming, "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" He paused and wobbled slightly. "Thought you ought to know." He muttered before falling into a dead faint. Everyone freaked out, shouting and and trying to run out of the hall. Dumbledore shot off several loud booms from his wand. "Prefects! Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Percy rounded up all the Gryffindors and rushed them out. It wasn't until they were nearly at the stairs that Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him back.

"Hermione and Sienna!" He said, feeling his heart race frantically. "They don't know!"

"Then use your telepathy and tell Sienna!" Harry tried, he really did, but for some reason he couldn't connect with Sienna's mind. He felt a few flickers but nothing stuck. His adrenaline and worry must have been interfereing with the usually clear connection.

"I can't! It won't work!" Harry shouted. Ron looked up at their House then dragged them into the Hufflepuff crowd. From there the two raced down a hall and hurried to the girl's bathroom. They had just turned a corner when they heard footsteps.

"Percy!" Ron hissed, pulling Harry behind a stone statue. They peered around the statue in time to see it wasn't Percy but Severus. Harry turned pale. If Severus found them here he'd be very very angry. "Where's he going?" Ron asked. Harry blinked then realized all the teachers had gone into the dungeons. So why wasn't Severus with them as well? "C'mon!" Ron said bringing him out of his thoughts. They'd almost reached the bathroom when they suddenly spotted it, the twelve-foot tall troll. The horrible thing paused in front of the door then seemed to make up his mind and pushed it open, entering. Harry and Ron looked at each other then rushed forward, seeing the key was in the lock and turning it. Feeling triumphant that they'd caught the thing they dashed back up the hallway. Until they heard two high, terrified scream.

*_Harry! Help! Troll!* _Sienna screamed into Harry's mind just as the two boys realized what they'd done. Rushing back they threw open the door and stepped inside. Hermione was half-shielding Sienna as the two girls moved back and pressed into the wall. Harry shouted at Ron to confuse it as he dashed forward to try and get the girls out of harm's way. Ron continued shouting at it, throwing debris and trying to get the troll to stop paying attention to Harry and the girls. "Run!" Harry said tugging on Hermione's sleeve. Hermione was petrified though. Sienna saw the troll raise it's club, it's eyes on Ron. Harry ran to the troll then, jumping up and wrapping his arms around the trolls neck. As he'd jumped though his wand jammed up it's nose. The troll roared and started flailing about in pain. Harry hung on but the troll's hand came up as if to swipe him off.

"No!" Sienna shouted, her hand stretching out as if to stop it. And miraculously a burst of wind rushed from the bracelet and hit the troll with more debris on its chest, distracting it. So that's what enchantment the feather charm had. The rush of air gave Ron the opening he needed. Lifting his wand he said the first thing that came to mind. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Its club rose high high into the air then dropped down down landing with a crack on on its head. The troll fell face first, landing on its stomach. Harry shakily got off and retrieved his wand. Ron stared at it, wand still raised. Sienna had fallen to her knees and was being clung to by Hermione.

"Is it dead?" Hermione managed to ask finally. Harry shook his head.

"I think it's just been knocked out." He replied, wiping the troll boogers off his poor wand. The door suddenly slammed behind him and the four turned, finding Professor McGonagall standing there with fury on her face. Severus appeared next with Professor Quirrell and Sienna and Harry could feel his coal black eyes on them. "What on earth were you thinking!?" McGonagall shouted. "You're lucky you weren't killed! why aren't you in your dormitory?" Severus gave his children a swift piercing look, making them both flush and squirm. Oh boy, he was very very angry with them wasn't he?

"Please professor...they were looking for me." Hermione said, at last standing up next to Sienna.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione quickly spun a story about going after the troll, and how Sienna had seen her and followed. How Harry and Ron had come and the three of them had disarmed the troll. By the time she finished Harry and Ron were trying not to gape at Hermione. Why on earth would she lie? And for them!? Sienna however had a little smile tugging at her lips. McGonagall gave them all five points each, and took five from Hermione, sending her on her way.

"Sienna. Harry." The two winced, having momentarily forgotten their guardian was in the room as well. Ron stood behind them as they walked over to Severus. He took one long look at them, then shook his head and pulled them into his arms, not caring for once who saw his softer side. "If you ever do anything this reckless again, I'll take your brooms and lock you in the dungeons for a month!" He threatened but Sienna and Harry just grinned at him. Professor McGonagall smiled at the tender moment, while Ron looked on with a slack jaw. "Get back to your common room. Now." Severus commanded. The two nodded, grabbed Ron and hurried down the hallways and up the stairs.

"I thought he was going to murder us for a moment." Sienna breathed as they made it to the seventh floor.

"Yeah." Harry and Ron agreed. "Pig snout." They said to the Fat Lady who let them enter. The common room was full with all their housemates, finishing the Halloween feast that had been sent up. But in a corner all alone Hermione stood. Sienna walked the boys over to her, hugging her friend with relief on her face. Ron, Harry and Hermione wouldn't meet each other's eyes but they quickly said "Thanks," and moved to get their food.

Harry looked at Sienna as they ate. _*I suppose this isn't the best birthday ever huh?* _Sienna to his surprise, laughed. Then she looked at Ron and Hermione and smiled.

_*This has been the best birthday ever! Thank you all so much!* _Ron and Hermione gasped and stared at the smiling girl. Harry grinned. They'd heard her. It really wasn't that surprising though. They'd just knocked out a twelve-foot mountain troll together. You couldn't help bonding after that.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later Harry and Sienna found themselves facing their first Quidditch match ever. The two were freaking out and so decided they could do with a bit of reassurance from their guardian. They sat in Severus's room the night before, eating a quiet dinner and trying to keep down their nerves. "You'll be fine so long as you concentrate on what you're doing." Severus said to them, watching at they picked at their plates. "Do what you've been doing in practice. Harry, keep your eyes always on watch for the Snitch. Sienna, don't forget to watch out for Bludgers. Those Weasleys had best be guarding you both." Severus said, getting up to grab dessert. Harry gasped when he saw Severus was limping badly.

"Uncle Sev what's wrong?" Severus turned pale and shook his head, handing them each a piece of chocolate cake. "Did you hurt yourself with a potion?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I had a small accident the other day. Nothing more." Severus reassured them. Not like he could tell them what he'd really been doing. That would put them in danger he'd rather not expose them to. "Now eat dessert and head to bed. You must rest for tomorrow. It will be quite the experience." Harry and Sienna shared a look but did as they were told. If Severus said he was all right then he was all right. Severus mentally sighed. They would not get caught up in this mess. He wouldn't allow it.

------------------------

"You have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Just some toast." Hermione said trying to get the two to eat something. They'd need their strength.

Sienna just shook her head, looking sickly pale. She hadn't really spoken at all except to say good morning. Today was going to be something new, and Sienna wasn't sure if she was going to meet everyone's expectations. Harry would, of that she was certain. At practice Wood had been absolutely delighted at Harry's preformance. Sienna had been stellar too according to the other Chasers Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, but she had her doubts. _*I have to do perfectly! I have to.* _Sienna was telling herself as Hermione tried to get Harry to have some breakfast. _*Nothing can go wrong today.* _Looking up at the enchanted ceiling and seeing the bright crisp day awaiting her, Sienna swallowed a sudden urge to yell. Why was she so nervous anyways? It was just Quidditch. If she failed the first time, well she'd have to do harder the next. Was it because she felt like she'd be letting down her mother if she didn't do well? _*But that's silly. Uncle Sev said mama would be proud of me. So yeah, really I'm worrying over nothing.* _Sienna stared at her wrist, the feather charm gleamed for a second. Smiling she looked up to find Harry was standing. It was time to go. _*Nothing will go wrong. We'll be fine.* _She whispered into Harry's mind. He nodded, taking her hand as they headed to the Quidditch pitch.

------------------

Sienna gasped as they mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air. With each foot she rose, her worries melted away. All that mattered was doing what she knew she had to do. Beat Slytherin and score as much so that when Harry caught the Snitch they'd win. Sure she felt a twinge of regret, knowing Draco would probably dislike his House losing, but Sienna was learning to deal with that. She focused her mind back to the game, catching the Quaffle as Angelina passed it to her, dodging a Bludger and a Slytherin on her way to the Slytherin's goal posts. She was getting closer and closer, she could see the Slytherin Keeper's face so clearly as she threw the ball, and it went through. Cheers went up and Sienna laughed, feeling the adrenaline swishing in her veins.

"And that's the first Gryffindor goal, made by Sienna Black. She's excellent for a first year I might add. Good job, keep it up!" Lee Jordan said and Sienna grinned as she followed the Slytherins who had the Quaffle now. It was like this for a good while until Jordan said something about the Snitch. Turning Sienna watched Harry rush after it, neck and neck witht he Slytherin Seeker, her eyes widening the closer Harry got--

Then Flint blocked Harry and Sienna felt herself turn dark red as she bit back all the possible cuss words she could think of. Their Housemates roared and Sienna grimaced as Flint flew past her, making a mocking face. She'd get him back good for that, she promised, watching Katie Bell take the penalty shot. They were off again, Sienna hanging onto Flint now with murderous eyes. That bloody cheater wasn't going to be doing anything like that again. Not if she could help it. She was so focused on Flint though that at first she didn't notice the commotion going on with Harry. When she did though, her eyes grew wide and her face sickly pale. "Harry!" She shouted, flying up when his broom bucked and he was left hanging. She bit her lip, her terrified gaze on her cousin. "Hang on Harry!"

Sienna started looking around, trying to find something, anything. _*I can't think! Hermione! What's going on!* _Sienna yelled into Hermione's mind. Hermione winced a little but grabbed Hagrid's binoculars, searching the stands. Hermione's eyes couldn't believe when they landed on Snape, who was muttering non-stop. But wait, Snape liked Harry. Why would he--? and then Hermione noticed he wasn't the only one muttering under his breath. Professor Quirrell was doing it too. Losing no more time to figuring it out, Hermione rushed out of her stand and made her way over to the professors. She sneakily lit Snape's robes on fire, making sure the fire leapt to Quirrell. Once that was accomplished Hermione spelled her handiwork away.

Up in the air Harry had regained his seat and was dashing away. Sienna watched him go with relief. She followed after him, wondering what he was doing suddenly diving. Then he hit the ground and coughed up the Snitch and Sienna cheered, laughing and crying as the stress and adrenaline mixed. They'd won, Harry was fine, everything was okay.

----------------

"Uncle Sev and Quirrell? Cursing Harry's broom?" Sienna asked as they sat in Hagrid's hut. Hermione and Ron had taken both Harry and Sienna away quickly in the commotion of the end of the game. Now they were drinking tea and Hermione was telling them what she'd seen. "No. I'd believe it was Quirrell before I ever thought it was Uncle Sev."

"Maybe...." Harry spoke up now, staring out the window, replaying the events in his head. "Maybe it has to do with how he got hurt."

"Did he tell you how?" The two shook their heads, making Hermione frown.

"But...it's been hurting him for a while." Sienna said, lowering her eyes in thought. She stared at her tea, watching it ripple. "I think it's been like that since Halloween..."

"Since Halloween?" Harry asked now, frowning.

"Mmhm."

"Hmmm." Hermione then turned to the boys. "It could have been that three-headed dog that attacked him." Sienna and Harry both turned white. They remembered that night after they were made Seeker and Chaser. Draco, feeling very put off that Harry got onto the Gryffindor team, demanded a wizard's duel and the boys had decided to go. Sienna had gone to make sure things didn't escalate to fists and kicks, Hermione had gone along with them out of moral duty and they'd ended up hiding from Filch in the third-floor forbidden corridor, where they'd encountered the ginormous three-headed black dog.

"But why would Uncle Sev be near that three-headed giant dog?" Sienna asked. Hagrid, who'd spit out his tea twice, was now spluttering and standing up.

"How do you lot know about Fluffy?" Hagrid stared at the children in front of him.

"Fluffy!"

"Yeah he's mine, bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year. I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the---" Hagrid stopped himself looking guilty.

"Guard the?"

"Now don' ask me anymore. That's top secret that is." Harry and Sienna looked at each other with solemn faces. Why was Uncle Sev trying to get past Fluffy? What could be so important? And was he trying to jinx Harry or save him? What was going on?

"Now listen to me, the four of yeh. Yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. Forget that dog an' you forget what it's guardin'. That's between Professor Dumbledor and Nicolas Flamel--"

"Aha! There's someone named Nicolas Flamel involved is there?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked extremely put out with himself.

------------------------------------------------

November quickly faded into December, and the grounds became covered in blankets of pure white. The cold penetrated the castle, so that any place without a fire was as cold as death. But during this time Harry and Sienna did their best to give Severus a clear space. They didn't stay for long after dinner, and when he asked what was the matter they made up something to tell him. Things like the homework load was getting heavier, their lessons were draining, Quidditch practice tired them out. Severus accepted these tales, which were really half-truths. They weren't exactly afraid of Severus, merely being cautious. He'd gathered them in his room after the broom incident, explaining that someone else had begun the jinx and he'd been preforming the counterjinx. Of course they'd believed him, but the two had privately decided that until Uncle Sev told them everything, they ought not to be with him as much as before. Severus had also privately accepted this, not that he let the two know he knew what they were doing.

In the meanwhile though Christmas was coming and all bad thoughts were swept away as the decorations began being put up. Also occupying their time was the search for the man Nicolas Flamel. They'd gone through half the library and still nothing. The trick was that they knew nothing about where to look. And it wasn't like they could ask any of the professors. Hagrid had told them it was dangerous, so they knew they could get in trouble. That mystery, added with their guardian's secrets, and added to the fact that Draco was being insufferably jealous lately, had both Harry and Sienna looking forward to the Christmas holidays. They weren't expecting much out of it of course. Just good food with Uncle Sev and the Weasleys who'd said they were staying for the holidays as well.

"You'll let me know if you find anything, won't you?" Hermione told them as she took some of her things and headed for the train. She was spending the holidays with her family. Ron, Harry and Sienna assurred her they would.

Draco appeared then and Ron stepped away. He and Draco really rubbed each other the wrong way. "Have a good holiday Draco." Sienna said, hugging the Slytherin who looked pleased that Sienna wasn't too pissed off at him. Harry nodded at him and Draco nodded in return.

"Don't let Sienna get into any trouble while I'm gone." Draco said. Harry smirked.

"I won't. Have a good holiday." The boys parted and Sienna looked very relieved they'd been able to be civil. It gave her hope for the future.

---------

Christmas day came quickly and Harry awoke to find a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. A hand-craved flute from Hagrid, a sweater and fudge from Mrs. Weasley, some Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, and from Uncle Sev a Snitch mounted on a little stand. The Snitch would get up and fly around the dormitory every few minutes. Harry smiled. His Uncle Sev really did care about him. Harry would have to thank him later.

"Merry Christmas!" Sienna said barging in just as Harry was tugging on Mrs. Weasley's sweater. "Oh you got one too!" Sienna said pointing to the light pink sweater she was wearing. "I got you something too! Fred and George showed me how to order things out of the Prophet!" Sienna said, going over and handing Ron a little box. She handed a small round package to Harry then stood as she watched them open. Ron's eyes lit up at the sight of the Chudley Cannons whizzing around inside a snowglobe. Harry opened his present to find a Sienna original, a drawing of him holding up the Snitch. Harry smiled and got up to hug the girl.

"This is amazing!" Ron said, his mouth wide as he stared from Harry to the drawing and back. Ron had never seen one of Sienna's pictures before. "No way! You really drew this?"

"Uh..uh huh!" Sienna said, blushing as Fred and George walked into the room.

"Look at this!" Ron demanded, taking Harry's present over to his twin brothers. The twins stared at the picture before wrapping an arm around Sienna's shoulders.

"You should give us one you know. That way when you get famous we can say we knew you when you were just a wee thing." George said making Sienna blush with pleasure. Harry knew Sienna wanted to be a famous artists more than she'd ever wanted anything. Before they learned the truth, it was the one shining light she had to look forward too. Hearing someone other than Harry praising her made her heart swell with joy. Harry took back his present and placed it on his bed, looking down to see he had another package. It felt light as air. Somehow Harry knew to wait until the Weasley twins left with Percy before he opened it.

"I know what that is!" Ron said in a hushed whisper, dropping his box of candy from Hermione as Harry held up the shimmering material. "It's an invisibility cloak!" Harry and Sienna stared at the material, their eyes wide with the possibilities opening up in front of them. A cloak that made them totally invisible to everyone around them.... All of Hogwarts had just opened up to them like some great, private carnival... There were so many places they could go now... So many things they could try... Where to start....?

------------------

Which is how they came to find themselves here, in front of this beautifully ornate mirror, with its entrancing vision of the entire Potter family luring Harry closer to the glass. Sienna stood back a little ways, seeing her own mother and father. They'd found it while trying to escape from Filch. Ron knew of it's existence too but he didn't want to come along anymore. Sienna had come with Harry, her eyes wide as they stared into Orchid Evans's eyes. Warm hazels just like her own, and long thick hair, except Orchid's was a lovely brown color, where as Sienna had inherited her dark locks from her father. Her father was a very handsome man too, and Sienna smiled at his reflection, wondering what else she didn't know about her parents.

"Back again?" Professor Dumbledore asked, startling them out of their thoughts. Sienna and Harry listened to their Headmaster explain about the Mirror of Erised. "Tomorrow the mirror will be moved to a new home, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remembr that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Before they left Harry got curious and asked what Dumbledore had seen in the mirror. Dumbledore had replied socks but Harry and Sienna knew better. That really was a very personal question though.

-------------------------

**_And that's that for chap. 6. and if I seem a little off it's because my sweet little kitty cat Paco died last night. So please be kind, and i hope next time i get on to update i'll be back in my zone. arigato for your kindness. _**


	7. Disaster's A Step Ahead of the Game

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_Ah. I feel better than last time I updated. Please forgive me if I wasn't up to par but yeah. Anyways, here we go with Chap. 7! ^^ Anything not made up by me totally belongs to the very talented J.K. Rowling. _**

**_Oh and I figure I'm going to wrap up Year 1 with Chap 10. Then there will be a time jump to Year 3. That's the plan because I'm not planning on messing with anything in Year 2. I'm sure you're all creative enough to know that wherever Harry goes and whatever antics he gets into, Sienna will be right there with him, fighting evil and silly Slytherins! Besides...*evil smile* Year 3 is where I plan to really screw with the plotline. There's just so much to do in that book....so much evil.....^^._**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Seven: Disaster's A Step Ahead of the Game_**

**_------------_**

"I've found him!" Harry whispered one day as he gazed at Dumbledore's Famous Wizard card. Quickly he read from the card, his eyes bright with discovery as he read about the Alchemist Nicolas Flamel. Hermione jumped to her feet and rushed to the girl's dormitory, returning with a huge book.

"I never thought to look in here! I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light? This is light?" Ron asked but was hushed. Sienna peered over Hermione's shoulder while the boys sat quietly, waiting for some sort of signal that she was done.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Hermione finally said, freeing them from the silent grasp. "Nicolas Flamel, is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!'

"The what?" Sienna and Hermione shared a suffering sort of look at Harry and Ron's reply. Taking the book into her lap Sienna began reading the passage about the legendary Sorcerer's Stone and about Nicolas Flamel. When she was finished she was pale. As Hermione spoke of her theory that Fluffy was guarding the stone, and Ron said it was no wonder that Snape was trying to get at it, Harry and Sienna fell silent. Why would Uncle Sev want such a thing in the first place? All the gold and life you could want....

_*Why would he be trying to take it? It doesn't make any sense. Nothing does anymore.* _Sienna murmurred silently, catching Ron and Hermione's attention. The two shared a look before Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder and Hermione hugged Sienna. The two shared a long silently suffering look. It was time they sat down and had a long talk with Uncle Sev.

------------------------------

A few weeks later Harry and Sienna were still reeling from their Quidditch match. Harry had caught the Snitch so quickly and Professor Dumbledore had been there too. It was way too amazing. Harry felt especially elated, and with good reason. He had caught the Snitch only five minutes into the match. Severus had been refereeing but Harry and Sienna hadn't tired to talk to him. It was just to hard. Not only were they busier with end of the term exams coming up and all the recent Quidditch practice but they just couldn't bring themselves to face him and ask him point blank what he was after the Sorcerer's Stone for. After all they finally had someone who cared about them. Severus didn't need to care for them, give them a home or new things or presents or anything. They weren't blood related to him, the only connection that tied them was that Severus had known and loved their mothers very much. To think that he was trying to steal something for whatever reason was just cruel. It's like they were losing everything they'd gained. And what if he got caught? Where would that leave them? Who would take them in then? They'd rather be dead than ever go back to the Dursleys.

"What do we do?" Sienna asked as she and Harry sat against the broomshed, hidden from their friends for the moment. "Do we tell him we know? Do we lie? Do we just try to forget what we learned?"

Harry thought for a moment, staring up at the blue sky, slowly turning orange as the sun began to set. It would be dinnertime soon, they'd have to make a decision now. Severus was expecting them after dinner. It's not like they could ignore what they knew. The problem was finding out why. Would Severus tell them? "We have to be honest." Harry finally said, getting up and pulling Sienna to her feet. "We have to tell him that we know what he's up to. And that we want to know why. That's all we really want to know right?" Sienna nodded, holding onto Harry's hand for dear life as they made their way to the castle.

A hooded figure suddenly appeared, his stride very familiar to the two children. Hiding quickly they watched it stride into the forest. _*What's Uncle Sev doing now?*_ Sienna's voice whined into Harry's mind. harry tugged on her hand, quickly and quietly leading her into the woods as well. They kept quiet and out of sight, stopping only when they heard voices. "D-Don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places Severus...."

*_Quirrell.* _Harry muttered. Sienna nodded. Yep, that was definitely Professor Quirrell's voice.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private." Severus said, his tone cold. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all." Quirrell mumbled something but Severus interrupted him. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus--"

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell."

"I-I-I don't know what you--"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." an owl hooted loudly, causing Harry and Sienna to jump. "....Your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't--"

"Very well." Severus said. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decide where your loyalties lie." Severus left Quirrell then, and Harry and Sienna waited before following him silently. They waited for him to gain some distance before leaving the forest entirely.

"Now what?" Sienna asked, looking ready to cry. Harry gave her a quick hug before making a decision.

"Now we have to make sure he doesn't get it." Sienna tipped her head. Harry elaborated as he walked them to the castle. "We'll stop him. We won't tell him how much we know. We'll keep pretending to be clueless. Meanwhile..." Harry stopped on the steps to the entrance hall. "Meanwhile we got to find out what all is guarding the Stone. If we find that out then maybe we can figure out a way to stop Uncle Sev. He's trying to get to it for some reason, some reason so important he's risking everything. So that means we have to find out what he has to get past. We have to know what he knows." Harry was sure this was the best way for them to go about things.

--------------------------------------

Spring slowly began to fade into summer. The end of the term was just around the corner and so were the end of year exams. Hermione was already freaking out of course. Sienna couldn't see why though. She studied harder than all three of them put together. Sienna didn't study that much either but once Hermione started going at it, she figured she should make an effort. Still, like Harry and Ron she'd rather be out in the sunshine. Perferably with a tall cool glass of lemonade, a book, her pencils and sketchpad, under a large old tree. That was her ideal afternoon.

"I need to stretch my legs." She said suddenly, getting up and just leaving her things in the library. Harry watched her go, deciding to leave her alone for the moment. She had become increasingly quiet, and she'd begun to revert back to the shy child that she'd been at the Dursleys. He didn't like seeing the hollow look that would sometimes enter her eyes. She was afraid for Severus, and afraid of what would happen to them. It wasn't right of her to be carrying around the sadness all by herself but that was how she chose it to be. She was one of those people who would put everyone before herself. Even her worst enemy would get some consideration.

Sienna found her legs carrying her down the stairs, down into the dungeons, down into the hallway that led to Severus's room. She paused on the stairs. What was she planning on doing exactly? Crying into his shoulder? Hitting him with whatever was handy? Shouting, pitching a fit? Sitting on the stairs she cradled her head in her hands and just tried to think.

"Sienna?" Looking up she found Blaise staring down at her. "What're you doing down here? Looking for Snape?" Sienna began to nod then she stopped and shook her head. Blaise chuckled, sitting down next to her on the step. "Yes and no?"

"I think I want to see him...but I don't think it's a good idea at the moment." Sienna turned to catch the smirk on Blaise's face.

"Why not? Did he get angry at you?" Sienna shook her head. "Did you get angry at him?" Sienna bit her lip in thought.

"A little."

"Then go yell at him." Sienna looked at him with a deadpan expression. Sure she'd contemplated that a second ago herself, but to have someone else suggest it... Well it sounded ridiculous now.

"I can't yell at my guardian.... I really barely know him you know." Sienna was surprised at the confession that escaped her lips. But the truth had come out on its own, and now it hung in front of her, glaring at her, daring her to deny it. She couldn't.

"Really? Draco said you were living with him though." Blaise watched Sienna pull her legs up to her chest as they continued to sit on the drafty dungeon stairway.

"We are but..." Sienna sighed and dropped her head on her knees. "But we only met him on Harry's birthday. And we lived there for the rest of the summer until school started. We haven't had much time to ourselves since we got here." Sienna sighed once more, hiding her teary eyes from the Slytherin. Blaise frowned. Seeing Sienna like this was just wrong. Sienna was vibrant, happy, she made all the first year Slytherin girls completely jealous of her. But Blaise rationed, even a girl as popular and sweet as Sienna had her bad days. Days like this, when what she needed most was a quiet corner to cry in...and perhaps a stranger's shoulder to cry on.

"C'mon, you'll catch a cold sitting here." He said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her deeper into the dungeons, to a hallway hidden behind a false wall. Sienna watched as Blaise pulled out his wand and tapped twice on a brick that was colored all black. The brick glowed once then the wall dissolved to reveal an arched entry into a small room. It was a very odd room. On one half there was a garden with a large tree and lush grass. On the other half was what she figured could be called a common room with its squashy armchairs and thick carpeting. "Mom calls it the Two-Faced Room." Blaise said letting Sienna make her way into the room slowly. Sienna sniffled, wiping her eyes, wondering what this room had been created for.

As if reading her mind Blaise explained. "Mom says it was made by one of the old Malfoys. The headmaster in those days liked the purebloods and let them run around doing as they pleased. So there's lots of rooms like this hidden around down here. I'll show them to you sometime. And I'll show you how to get into them on your own." Sienna turned to Blaise, the question written on her face. Blaise shrugged, dropping into a green armchair and reclining in it. "I just felt like you'd like it. Think of it as an apology for almost getting you in trouble." Sienna stared at him then smiled, going over to sit in the middle of the garden area. Butterflies fluttered at the disturbance, creating a soft atomsphere. Sienna shut her eyes and relaxed.

The thoughts that had been swirling darkly in her mind settled, leaving only the truths of her life. One truth was that she didn't know Severus that well at all. She knew a part of him, and it was not the part he showed here in the castle. Another truth was that she knew that wasn't important. Over the years they'd learn more and more about each other. That's how families worked after all wasn't it? Yet another truth was that no matter what Severus chose to do, no matter what faces he revealed over the years to come, Sienna knew he really did care about them. He'd never hurt them. He'd always do his best to protect them. Like he couldn't protect Lily and Orchid. And no, Sienna and Harry weren't just substitutes for his dearly beloved friends. They were his second chance at something better.

Sienna smiled finally, her face no longer drawn with the pain of the unknown. Nothing was guaranteed after all. Things would always be bumpy. But...she just had to trust him. Like she trusted Harry. Severus deserved his chance. "I think I understand now." She said aloud, and Blaise opened his eyes to show her she had his attention. "I understand what I've really been afraid of. But it's silly to be afraid of Severus not caring about us like he said. Stupid really. Because he does. So whatever he's up to...I'm just going to trust he knows what he's getting into." Sienna nodded, getting up and giving Blaise a little bow. "Thank you for bringing me here Blaise. It's really very special. I'd like to come back again sometime."

"Sure." Blaise promised, getting up as well and leading her back to the outside world. "Anytime you want. We're friends after all right?" Sienna paused, turning to stare at the dark-skinned Slytherin. Then her trademark smile graced her lips and she nodded, holding out her hand. Blaise stared at it. Then he smirked and shook his head. "Everyone always holds your hand. That's not very special at all. I prefer to stand out." Blaise instead offered her his arm, knowing he'd be laughed at if any of the Slytherins saw him. But Sienna didn't laugh. She just took his arm, leaning on him slightly. Blaise mentally laughed as he led her upstairs to dinner. He liked the looks they got, but most of all, he liked the feeling he got. It was a warmth he'd never experienced before. He finally understood what Draco meant when he said Sienna was like the sun. She spread warmth. That's why everyone wanted to be her friend. That's why he wanted to be her friend too.

"So this means we're friends right?" Blaise asked before he let her go.

Sienna laughed and pulled away, calling over her shoulder, "We've been friends for a while now Blaise. Get with the program." Blaise stared at her then turned to Draco who'd appeared behind him.

"She should have been a Slytherin." Blaise muttered as they sat down to eat. "She's sly enough to be one."

"I know." Draco said, a grin on his face. "Just don't tell her that. She might hit you."

------------------------------------------------

Dragons are evil creatures. Sienna thought this as she found herself staring sadly into Draco's eyes. After her day in the Two-Faced Room Harry and the others had informed her about Hagrid's dragon egg. They'd gone to see it hatch. They'd even helped out with the evil little thing called Norbert by his 'mummy'. They'd tried to talk Hagrid into giving it up, and finally Harry thought of Charlie Weasley. They'd gotten the beast to the top of the tower and he'd been sent off to live with his own kind.

And thanks to Draco and their carelessness, they'd gotten detention. Lost points, gotten poor Neville in the middle of things, gotten themselves shunned and hated in seconds really. All because Draco couldn't let Harry have his unwanted spotlight. Sienna sighed as they walked with Filch to Hagrid's. Draco had tried to apologize, tried to talk to her, tried to explain himself but this was the final straw. As if she didn't have enough to worry about! Severus seemed like he'd finally gotten Quirrell to crack. Fluffy was the only thing standing between him and his doom. Sienna was in a very un-Sienna frame of mind. All she wanted to do was to hit Draco every time she saw him. It didn't help that he kept blaming Harry in the notes he'd sent her, when talking face to face failed thrice. No it didn't help him at all. Sienna wished she'd been born a boy so she could hit him and not feel bad about it.

"We're goin' ter look for a unicorn tha's bin hurt badly. I found one dead Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. Might have ter put it out of its misery." Hagrid informed them.

"I'm not going into the forest!" Malfoy said, sounding panicked. Sienna turned to cock and eyebrow at him, the cold expression on her face sending chills down all their spines.

"You will if you want to still be here in the morning." Sienna said in a soft, icy tone. Hagrid put a hand on her shoulder, looking put out by her tone as well. "That's how things are done here, right Hagrid?" She asked, looking up at Hagrid, her tone warmer. Hagrid nodded and pat her head. "Besides..." Sienna said, her tone icy once more as she gazed at Draco. "You asked for it. No one told you to spy on us. No one told you to run around after hours. You have no one to blame but yourself. Be glad its only detention and not expulsion." Draco visibly shook but Sienna couldn't force herself to care. She just wanted this night to be done with so she could go up to bed and curl up under her covers.

Hagrid cleared his throat and led them into the woods, separating them into groups. He, Harry and Hermione would go one way. While Neville, Sienna, Draco and Fang would go another. They set off, Sienna leading the way into the woods. When she heard Neville whimper she paused and gave him a smile. "Come here Neville." She said holding out her hand. He took it gratefully, his eyes sparkling with gratitude.

"Thanks. I'm sorry...I'm not very brave." Neville said, looking as his feet as they walked along the trail.

"Nonsense." Sienna chided him, bumping her shoulder into his gently. "You're plenty brave. You were brave enough to face detention to try and take care of Harry and the rest of us. It was stupid but it was brave. And kind." Sienna lowered her eyes now as Neville looked at her. "We don't deserve that kindness." She whispered.

"Don't say that!" Neville suddenly said, tugging her around to make her look at him. "You're the kindest of us all! Even with everyone hating you right now, you still act nice and try to take care of us! I know it's your doing. So don't say you don't deserve kindness." Neville blushed brightly, turning to look at his feet. But Sienna felt like crying tears of happiness. Sweetly she gave Neville a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. You're a good friend Neville." Sienna smiled once more. Draco watched this all with jealous eyes. It just wasn't fair! He'd never meant to get her in trouble! Just Harry and Granger. He hated the fact that they got so much time with her and he so little. It just wasn't fair.

They continued on the trail for a bit, when suddenly Sienna spotted some silvery blood heading into the woods. "Wait right here, I'm going to see if there's more further in." Sienna said, leaving before either boy could protest. In the meanwhile Neville huddled close to Fang. Draco glared at the Gryffindor before sneaking off silently. Neville turned to see what Draco was doing and jumped in fright when he realized he was alone. "M-M-Malfoy?" Neville squeaked before jumping a foot high and sending sparks into the air as Draco laughed. Neville felt his face flame and lunged at him, trying to get in as many hits as possible.

Sienna returned to find Hagrid lecturing them to death. "There yeh are! C'mon!" Sienna sighed, following Hagrid as he tugged Draco and Neville back to Harry and Hermione. Sienna stood quietly as Hagrid ordered Harry to take Neville's place and thus the trio set out into the woods once more, Sienna holding the lamp as Fang walked along behind her with the boys.

"You couldn't stop being a prat just once could you?" Harry spat suddenly, causing Sienna to turn. Harry and Draco were facing off, Fang in between them as if he could stop them. "Just once, why don't you do what you're supposed to?"

"Oh that's such a load coming from you. Sneaking around and dragging Sienna with you, getting her into all sorts of trouble!" Draco shot back, pulling out his wand. Harry did the same. Sienna watched them for a moment then sighed.

"Fang, c'mere boy. Let's leave the boys to play." Fang bounded forward, startling the two boys out of their rage. They turned to Sienna, standing still in the moonlight, the light from her lamp casting an orange glow on her. But even with that glow she looked too tired and worn to be standing out there, in the middle of the path. She looked like she ought to be in bed, not running around looking for injured unicorns. "Stop it. Right now there's a unicorn hurt somewhere. Let's find the poor thing already. The forest isn't the great hall. And out here we're not famous because of blood or anything. We're just Harry, Draco and Sienna who broke the rules." Sienna's breath stuck in her chest when she saw a large puddle of silvery blood. "There's so much of it." She whispered, half-choking a sob. "Come on."

The boys stashed away their wands, following Sienna silently. She had a point. They were being stupid. So for her, they'd calm down enough and get their job done.

The trail began to get crowded with trees and more blood splashed on the ground. Then they came to a clearing and found the beautiful creature sprawled out, broken and dead. Without warning, Sienna fell to her knees, the lamp falling to the ground with a thud and blowing out. She'd never seen anything dead before. It sent chills all down her body. "We should get Hagrid..." Sienna tried to say when a slithering sound caught their attention. Out of the darkness came a hooded figure. The children stayed where they were, transfixed by the thing. The cloaked figure lowered it's head to a wound on the unicorns side and began to drink its blood.

Draco screamed and took off, with Fang following close behind. The figure looked up, facing Harry. Harry although petrified, thanked all his lucky stars that Sienna had fallen to the ground and was now out of sight. She was frozen with fear yes but at least she was silent and hidden in the darkness. The hooded figure moved towards Harry, blood all over it's front. It was then that a fierce pain spread out over Harry and Sienna's heads. They yelled in pain and Harry began inching back, his hand clapped to his forehead. The figure continued to advance as Harry heard hooves galloping. Then something jumped over them and charged the figure. Harry fell to the ground, crawling over to where Sienna writhed in pain. It took a few minutes for the pain to fade, but once it did they blinked and looked up to find a centaur staring down at them with eyes like pale sapphires. "Are you all right?" Asked the pale centaur with his white-blonde hair and palomino body.

"Yes--thank you--what was that?" Harry asked as the centaur pulled him to his feet. Harry watched the centaur gently lift Sienna to her feet as well.

"You are the Potter boy." He said, his eyes turning to look at Sienna. "And you are the Black girl?" Sienna nodded, pushing away from Harry to give the centaur a weak curtsy.

"Nice to meet you." Sienna murmurred even though she felt like Jell-o.

The centaur looked amused. "I am Firenze." Just then two others appeared, Bane and Ronan. They argued with Firenze while Harry held Sienna on her feet. Sienna blocked out the arguing. Right now all she wanted was to be somewhere else. Anywhere else. Far away from the dead unicorn and the slightly frightening centaurs. As if granting her wish Firenze told them to climb onto his back. They did so, Sienna in front of Harry so he could keep a tight hold on her. Firenze reared on his hind legs, shouted at Bane some more then hurried off with his two passengers.

"Why's Bane so angry? What was that thing you saved me from anyway?" Harry asked, but the centaur did not answer. Instead he remained silent and so Harry worried himself with Sienna. Her foot was bothering her now, and when they passed through a patch of moonlight Harry saw her exposed ankle looked angry and red. It was swollen. When they'd been in pain she must had twisted and sprained it somehow. Sienna looked pale and weak too. Like any moment she'd fall into a heavy sleep. Firenze stopped suddenly then, in a patch of thick trees.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Harry said no, and explained they'd only used the horn and tail hair in potions. "That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose and everything to gain would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will half but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Sienna gasped at the nauseating memory of the hooded figure dripping with silvery blood. Harry gulped as well. "But who'd be that desperate?' He wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better isn't it?"

"It is," the centaur agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else--something that will bring you back to full strength and power--something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone." Sienna whispered. Harry nodded.

"Of course! The Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who--?"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" And Harry's heart clenched, his face drained, his eyes widened in horror.

_*Hagrid said...he didn't believe that...he had enough human left in him to die....* _Sienna whispered frantically into his mind even as her body sagged against the blonde centaur.

"Do you mean...that was _**Vol**_--" Harry choked out just as Hermione called, "Harry! Harry, Sienna, are you all right!?"

"We're fine." Harry said not even hearing his words. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there...."

"This is where I leave you. You are safe now." Firenze said as Harry slid off his back and he and Hermione helped Sienna get off. "Good luck Harry Potter." Firenze said before cantering back into the forest, leaving Harry and Sienna staring after him.

---------------------------------------

It didn't take Sienna and Harry long to reveal everything they'd learned on this frightful night. It didn't take long for Hermione to pass out on the couch, or Ron to fall into fitful sleep thanks to Harry's constant use of Voldemort's name. It didn't take very long but it felt like an eternity to Harry and Sienna. Sienna picked at her bandaged foot, her face drawn, her hazel eyes filled with fear and despair.

"Uncle Sev....can't want that man back." Sienna finally said. Harry wrapped his arms around her, grim faced. "He likes us doesn't he? He wouldn't want us to be hurt...would he?"

"I don't know anymore." Harry said, pulling her closer and snuggling her. "Listen up little sis..." Sienna blinked at the title. Harry had never called her that before. Never ever. It just proved how much had changed tonight. She curled her hands and pushed herself closer to him, needing to feel more protective warmth. "I have no idea what's going to happen. But I'll protect you. We'll always be together in everything. Whatever we have to face, I'll take care of you." Sienna nodded. It was the truth. He'd watch over her. She knew it.

"And I'll stay right by your side." Sienna whispered sweetly. "Because let's face it, you're completely useless without me." Harry let out a chuckle then kissed her forehead.

"Be nice to your big brother Sienna." He muttered, relaxing a little into his seat.

"You're not that much older......big brother." Sienna huffed as she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------

**_Dun dun dun dun! Chapter Seven over! ^^ As usual I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please be kind, rewind and remember that I enjoy hearing your views and opinions! That's not a push to review mind you, I'm just saying! ^^ (laughs and claps her hands) I'll crank out chapter 8 later tonight or later tomorrow, depends on when the caffeine decides to kick in. Arigato gozaimasu! _**


	8. Always Expect the Unexected

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_You gotta love soda. You really do. Bow to the soda! (giggles) Sorry, anyways here we go. Chapter 8! ^^ Like before I dutifully repeat Harry Potter is the creation of the author J.K. Rowling. Viva la Rowling! Teehee can you tell I'm a wee bit hyper? Anywhos! On with the show! _**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Eight: Always Expect the Unexpected_**

**_------------_**

Exams came quickly, and yet it was with a small frown that Sienna stared down at her exam paper before she began to answer the questions. Even as she answered them for her last exam, History of Magic, she couldn't help but feel like something was off. Maybe it was the fact that her scar continually burned these days, maybe it was the fact that she'd seen Voldemort drinking from a dead unicorn. That was a sight no one would ever be able to fully appreciate unless they saw it. Sienna kept quiet these days, still being shunned for losing points, still worrying herself to death over all the what ifs and how comes that surrounded their guardian and his quest for the Stone. All Sienna prayed for these days, constantly, in the back of her mind like a mantra, was that somebody would just rewind time and freeze it on their last summer. Just so that she could live in endless sunshine and warm smiles.

She knew it was foolish, and often scolded herself for her self indulgence. "It's not fair to wish for that." She told Blaise who lounged on his usual chair as she took care of the garden in the Two-Faced Room. She found it more than a little odd that her greatest confidant of late was this Slytherin who she barely knew. But Blaise never asked more than he should, he always backed off whenever she told him to. He listened and offered advice, not anything more. "It's scary though. Not knowing what's going to happen." Sienna settled next to Blaise, on his armrest. Blaise looked up at her, seeing her innocent face like that made him mad. He wanted to demand to know what was bothering her so much but he wouldn't. She'd get scared away if he did. He reached up to ruffle her hair.

"Be brave. That's all you can do." He said. It seemed to be just what Sienna needed to hear. She stared at him then nodded, giving him a piercing look.

"Are you sure you're not a mind reader?" Blaise laughed, patting her head.

"Just a concerned friend." He assured her. Sienna smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad I have at least one good Slytherin friend." Sienna's face darkened. "Hit Draco with a book next time you see him please." Blaise laughed harder and nodded.

"I'll be glad to." He paused a moment then grabbed Sienna's hand, tugging her into an awkward sort of hug. Call him crazy, but he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to her today. Something fairly unpleasant and potentially dangerous. "You'd better stay in one piece Sienna Black." he warned before leading her out of the room. Sienna smiled and giggled softly.

"I'll try." She only half-joked.

-------------

Harry stared at Hagrid in shock. Music lulled Fluffy to sleep!? That simple! Really? And Hagrid had told someone in exchange for a dragon egg! Sienna was shocked as well as they hurried back inside the castle, pausing to catch their breaths. "We have to tell Dumbledore." Harry said, looking around as if a sign would tell him where Dumbledore's office was. Sienna gasped for breath. She'd been too weak as of late to do that sort of running but she wouldn't be a dead weight.

"What are you four doing inside?" McGonagall asked startling all of them.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said rather bravely.

"See the Headmaster? Why?"

"Er....It's sort of a secret..."

Professor McGonagall stared down at them, her eyes narrowed. "The Headmaster left ten minutes ago. He recieved an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once." The four all paled at this news.

"He's gone! Now?" Harry repeated, feeling his heart sink.

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands for his time--"

"But..." Sienna spoke up now, her faint voice stabbing at Harry's chest. She just sounded so damaged... "But this is important!"

"Something you have to say is more important thant the Ministry of Magic, Miss Black?"

"Look," Harry spoke up once more, not caring for the consequences. "It's about the Sorcerer's Stone---" McGonagall dropped what she was holding and stared at them all in shock.

"How do you know--?"

"I know someone's going to try and steal it. I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall stared at them suspiciously.

"He'll be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about it but rest assured however that the stone is very well protected. Now I suggest you go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." With that she walked off, leaving the four to stare at each other.

"It's Severus." Harry whispered, making Sienna shudder. "He's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now Dumbledore's out of the way. I bet he sent that note. The Ministry will get a real shock when Dumbledore shows up."

"But what can we--?" Hermione gasped and the other three whirled around to find Severus standing there. Sienna stared at him, remembering what Blaise had said earlier. _Be brave....I have to be brave!_

"Good afternoon." He said smoothly, reaching over to ruffle Sienna's hair. She sighed and relaxed in spite of the growing fear that this man wanted them dead. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this. Not after so much hard work." He turned his eyes to Harry who nodded, his eyes distant. _So you've figured it all out have you? _Snape thought to himself as he pushed his wards towards the grounds. "You ought to be careful, hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" Harry flushed, looking away. "Be warned Harry. If you wander around anymore I will personally see you expelled." Harry and Sienna both looked up at him in shock. Severus placed a cold mask on his face and glared down at them. Hopefully this would keep them inside tonight. Hopefully. But if they had inherited anything from their fathers, it was their damnable persistence.

With a final look, Severus walked away, leaving thetwo eleven year olds cold.

"Right then." Harry said, shaking off his hurt. He'd deal with it later. "I'm going down through the trapdoor tonight and I'll try to get the stone first."

"We'll try." Sienna corrected, grabbing onto his hand. The two smiled at each other suddenly. This was kind of like the old days, when they would plot against Dudley. They knew it could get them potentially hurt, and more than likely in deep trouble, but hey, this was about doing the right thing.

"You're mad!" Ron burst out.

"You can't! You'll be expelled!"

"So what!" Harry shouted. "This is more important than any of that! Getting expelled, losing house points, that all wont matter if Voldemort comes back! He'll flatten the school, or turn it into a school for Dark Arts! If I get caught before I can get the stone, well then I'll get sent back to the Dursleys and wait for him to find me there. It's only dying a bit later than I would have because I'm never joining the Dark side! I'm going through the trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents and Sienna's too remember?"

"You're right Harry." Hermione said in a small voice.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak--"

"We'll use it." Sienna huffed, tugging violently on his arm, getting a little pissed off at hearing all those I's.

"Right, we'll use it."

"But will it cover all four of us?" Ron asked causing Sienna and Harry to blink.

"All--all four of us?" Sienna asked.

"Oh come off it, you don't think we'd let you two go alone?"

"Of course not." Hermione spoke briskly, leading the way to the common room. "How do you think you'd get the Stone without us?" I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful..." Sienna and Harry followed Ron and Hermione, holding hands tightly and steeling themselves for what they were about to do. Everything could end tonight for them. But they were ready.

_Be brave. That's all you can do._ Sienna nodded to herself, closing her eyes and thinking of Blaise and Draco. They were her friends. She'd do this to protect them. Protect them and her big brother. _Be brave. _

---------------------------------

Night seemed to hurry up on them. Soon the common room was emptied, soon they were alone with a dying fire. "I'll sing." Sienna said suddenly, blushing in spite of their mission. Ron and Hermione stared at her questioningly. "To lull Fluffy to sleep. I...uh my chorus teacher last year said I had a lot of potential...." Harry nodded, grinning briefly at their friends as Sienna willed the blush away.

"We should put the cloak on now, to make sure it covers all of us."

"What're you doing?" Neville's voice suddenly asked, making them jump guiltily. "You're going out again aren't you?"

"Neville please..." Sienna said, walking forward to take his hand. "Please understand that we have to." Neville shook his head, yanking his hand out of Sienna's. She stepped back, hurt reflecting in her eyes.

"You can't! You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again."

"Neville it's important." Harry said but Neville steeled himself up.

"I won't let you. I'll--I'll fight you!" He said, standing between them and the portrait hole. Sienna felt her lip tremble. She really liked Neville, he was a sweet friend. But he was getting in the way!

"Do something." Harry whispered to Hermione. Hermione pulled out her wand and looked over at Neville.

"I'm really really sorry about this." Hermione told him. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Neville's arms snapped to his sides, his legs snapped together, his whole body froze like a statue before he tipped over. Only his eyes moved and looked scared.

"Forgive us Neville." Sienna whispered as the others passed by. Leaning down to put a pillow under his head, she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I'll tell you everything when I get back. If you want to hear it I mean." She silently added to herself, _If I live through it that is. _

They threw the cloak on and made their way down, slowly as they all squished together to have as much cloak coverage as possible. They encountered Mrs. Norris, who just watched the place where the sound of their footsteps came from, and Peeves, who Harry scared away with an impersonation of the Bloody Baron. With those obstacles cleared they hurried to the door, slipping inside and feeling a shiver run up their backs as Fluffy's noses sniffed like crazy. Sienna squeezed Harry's hand before slipping out and standing before the beast. With a deep breath she began singing Brahm's Lullaby. The other three pulled off the cloak as Fluffy settled down, his growling and snarling quieting.

"Look, a harp." Ron pointed out. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing." Harry said looking at Sienna who continued singing the familiar lullaby.

"Keep it up Sienna, you're doing a great job." Hermione whispered, as she and the boys opened up the trapdoor. They looked down into the dark abyss. Sienna walked over still singing.

"I'll go first." Harry said, patting Sienna's hand to calm her when she grasped his shoulder. He pulled away then, lowering himself into the hole, hanging by his fingertips. Oddly enough though, he had a flashback to a time when he'd been eight and he'd climbed an apple tree to pick some for Sienna. He'd gotten in trouble of course, but seeing the girl smile happily had been his reward. "Listen, if anything happens to me, don't follow. Take Sienna and go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, all right?" Ron nodded even as Sienna glared at him while singing the peaceful tune. Harry got a good long look at her before letting go. He fell and fell and fell until he landed on something squashy. It felt like a plant. "It's alright, the landing's soft!" he called up. Ron jumped next, followed by Hermione. Then as Hermione struggled to her feet, Sienna landed too.

"Lucky this plant thing was here." Ron said.

"Lucky!" Hermione shrieked, pulling Sienna to her feet. "Look at you!" The plant was wrapping all around them now, Sienna and Hermione leaned back against the wall, Sienna kicking at any vines that tried to wrap around them. "It's Devil's Snare!" Hermione shouted and Ron made a sarcastic comment. "Oh shut up I'm trying to remember how to kill it!"

"It likes the damp and dark..." Sienna said, her eyes widening as she watched Harry get more and more covered.

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Right! but there's no wood!"

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD!" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!?"

"Oh right!" Hermione yelped, whipping out her wand as Sienna pulled hers out and the two cast some bluebell flames. The Devil's Snare writhed away from the heat and unraveled from around the boys.

"Good thing you pay attention in Herbology Sienna." Harry said, going over to hug her tight.

"Yeah and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis." Ron said. " 'there's no wood', honestly." Sienna shook her head, patting his arm as they made their way down the corridor. They heard the fluttering of wings and soon entered the room with the locked door. They each tried to open it, but nothing happened. That's when Harry realized what they'd thought were birds, were really flying keys. Broomsticks in a corner made it easy to figure out they had to catch one of the keys. Hermione stayed below as Ron, Sienna and Harry mounted the broomsticks. Together the three searched, trying to catch different keys. But the keys darted and dived away, leaving them frustrated. Harry though, he wasn't the youngest Seeker in a century for nothing. He soon spotted a key with a crumpled wing. "There!" He said before diving after it, Sienna looking up and Ron dashing down to help him. Harry caught it, diving down and throwing it to Hermione who shoved it in the door and turned the lock, opening it. The others hurried back to the ground, walking into the next room which was dark. Lights flared to life however to reveal a larger than life chess set.

Ron studied it, before walking forward to touch a knight and ask him if they had to join the black side to make it across. The knight nodded. Ron thought for a little longer then nodded. "Right, Harry take the place of a bishop. Hermione go stand next to him instead of that castle. Sienna, take the place of the other castle." They all did as they were told.

"What about you?"

Ron got a look in his eyes as he turned to his own place. "I'm going to be a knight." With them in their positions, Ron watched the white pieces make their first move. And so the game began. They went where Ron said, and watched with a shudder each time one of their black pieces was pulverized by the white pieces. Ron took as many white pieces though, and soon he was faced by the white queen. Sienna, who was a bit better at chess than Harry or Hermione but still no match for Ron, saw the move before Ron announced it. "No don't!" She called, two squares away from him. "You can't!"

"It's the only way." Ron answered back. "I've got to be taken." He said to the other two.

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted. Sienna shook in her spot, her hands clutched to her chest. Being brave was very hard when your friend was about to be pummled to death!

"That's chess!" Ron snapped. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me--that leaves you free to checkmate the king Harry!"

"But--" Harry said, looking at his best friend.

"Do you want to stop Severus or not!" Sienna surprised them. Her gaunt face seemed to make her tear-filled eyes larger than they were. But she understood Ron. And she was not going to lose to a bunch of bully white chessmen!

"Here I go." Ron said, moving forward. The queen pounced on him, knocking him off his horse and dragging him to join the other fallen black pieces. Sienna turned away, Hermione screamed, but they remained on their squares as Harry walked foward. The king dropped his sword and crown, and just like that they'd won. The girl rushed to check on Ron who moaned but remained knocked out. Hurrying they reached the next door and headed into another room. A dead troll met their eyes and they hurried on. As soon as they stepped into the next room they found themselves trapped by fire and staring at a row of bottles. Sienna picked up the piece of parchment, handing it to Hermione and Harry as she stared at the table. Hermione read aloud, sighing with relief.

"It's not magic, it's logic." She said. "A puzzle. Some of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic. They'd be trapped in here forever."

"We will be too wont we?" Harry said.

"Of course not." Sienna said, leaning against Hermione. "You have two of the cleverest witches of our year with you. We'll figure it out right Hermione?" Hermione beamed at her as they set to work, re-reading the puzzle and muttering to each other. Finally after a long while Hermione said, "I've got it."

"The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire." Hermione said, pointing to the tiny bottle that barely looked like enough for one person.

"Which will get you back through the purple flames?" Hermione pointed to a large round one. "You drink that. No listen, get back to Ron and take the broomsticks from the flying key room. Head up to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore. We need him. I might be able to hold Snape off but I'm no match for him really."

"I'm not leaving!" Sienna shouted suddenly, rushing over to hit Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed.

"But Harry what if You-Know-Who's with him?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was lucky once wasn't I?" Harry said pointing to his scar. Sienna growled and latched onto his arm.

"We were lucky. _We_!" She snapped.

Hermione's lip trembled, then she ran forward to hug them both. "Hermione!" Harry shouted as Sienna began to cry.

"Harry, Sienna, you're both great, you know." She spoke quickly, muffled.

"We're not as good as you." Harry replied.

"Me! Books! And cleverness! There are far more important things, like friendship and bravery and--Oh be careful!" Hermione pulled away, drinking deeply from the large round bottle and going through the purple fire. Harry turned to look at the little bottle, then at Sienna who was stuck to him as if by magic. "Sienna...you have to go. There isn't enough."

"There's plenty." Sienna assured him, taking the bottle and taking the smallest sip possible. "After all, we're like twins neh?" She asked as Harry downed the rest. They shivered and held each other tight, walking towards the black fire. For a second Harry feared they'd done something stupid by splitting the potion. But then they were through the fire and staring into the last chamber. There was someone down there. But it wasn't Snape or Voldemort. Sienna let out a soft breath.

"Quirrell." She sighed as Harry felt shock grasp his mind.

"_You_!"

"Me." Professor Quirrell said as Harry pushed Sienna behind him, guarding her from his sight. "I wondered if I'd be meeting you here Potter."

"But I thought...Severus..." Quirrell laughed.

"Severus? Yes Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But he tried to kill me!" Harry said, his mind having trouble understanding it all.

"No no no." Quirrell snapped. "I tried to kill you. Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape. She broke my eye contact with you. A few more seconds and I would have gotten you off that broom. I would have done it sooner if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."

"So I was right." Sienna sighed as she leaned onto Harry's back, her legs suddenly weak. "I was right. He does love us." She whispered happily, her whole outlook brightening in spite of their perdiciment.

".....and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." Quirrell was saying. He snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air, and wrapped themselves around Harry tightly, pulling him away from Sienna. Sienna lurched forward to try to untie him but she too was bound and stuck in place. "You're both too nosy to live. Now wait quietly you two while I study this interesting mirror." It was then that they noticed the Mirror of Erised was also in this chamber. Sienna cast Harry a fearful look. No no no! They couldn't let Quirrell concentrate on that mirror!

They tried to distract him, telling him about how they'd seen Severus with him in the forest, and then how they heard him crying a few days ago. That seemed to catch his attention, for he shuddered and told them about displeasing his master. Sienna felt herself tremble as she fell to her knees. Harry continued to talk to Quirrell. _I'm so weak. _Sienna thought bleakly. _What good am I here? But...but... _She opened her eyes as Quirrell called out for help from his master. To both childrens' shock and horror a voice hissed out.

"Use the boy...use the boy..."

"Right. Potter, come here." Quirrell clapped his hands and the ropes fell away. Harry hurried over to Sienna, tugging her hands free. "Come here." Quirrell repeated and Harry turned slowly, walking slowly towards him. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Harry gulped, telling himself he must lie. He must lie about what he saw.

_*I'm right here Harry.* _Sienna whispered into his mind as Harry stared at his own reflection. _*Right here. Be brave. I'll be brave too.* _Sienna's encouragements died as she watched through Harry's mind as his reflection smiled, pulled out the blood-red stone from its pocket then winked and placed it back in. She felt Harry's surprise and wondered what that was all about. Harry meanwhile was trying not to show his shock. Somehow..._he'd gotten the Stone_!

"I see myself winning the House Cup. I'm shaking Dumbledore's hand." He said, feeling Sienna's mind melding with his, giving him the strength to smoothly lie to his enemies face. As Quirrell pushed him away Harry stumbled towards Sienna who looked as if she were in a trance. "Sienna?" The little witch blinked then shook her head and smiled at Harry.

"He lies....he lies!"

"Potter get back here!" Quirrell demanded, pointing his wand at Sienna. Harry cursed mentally but froze in place. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see!?"

"Let me speak to him....face to face..."

"Master you're not strong enough!" As Quirrell spoke Sienna hurried to stand by Harry's side, staring at the Dark Arts professor.

"I'm strong enough....for this..." Harry did his best to shield Sienna as Quirrell began unwrapping his turban. The turban fell to the floor and Quirrell slowly turned.

From the back of his head emerged another face. It was a horrible face that filled Sienna with greater fear. Chalk white, red eyes, with slit nostrils, the face stared at them and spoke in a hissed whisper.

"Harry Potter....Sienna Black..." The face whispered. "See what I've become? Mere shadow and vapor...I have form only when I can share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past few weeks...you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest...and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now...why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Harry stiffened, moving back a step, pulling Sienna with him.

"Don't be a fool," snarled Voldemort. "Better save your own life and join me...or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted as he pulled Sienna further back. Quirrell walked backwards towards them as they continued to move back.

"How touching... I have always valued bravery.... Yes boy your parents were brave...I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight...but your mother needn't have died...she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone unless you want her to have died in vain..." Sienna felt something leap into her throat as she threw herself in front of Harry, her arms wide.

"Never!" She shouted, feeling tears fall down her face. "You'll never get Harry or that stupid Stone! I won't let you!" Voldemort hissed. Harry stared at her before tugging her back to him.

"Don't be insane!" He shouted at her but she pushed away from him, standing between him and Voldemort.

"I'm not what he wants." Sienna said, lowering her eyes. "He wants you and the Stone. So... So I'll hold him off!"

Voldemort chuckled coldly then. "Ironic...your mother said the same before I killed her in front of Lily." Sienna blanched, turning to face the evil face. "Oh yes, I killed her right in front of her beloved cousin. She told Lily to run right before I cursed her." Sienna felt more tears slip down her face. Her mother had truly been good then. To have tried to protect Lily. "She told Lily to take you and Harry and live."

"What about my father?" She asked softly.

"He wasn't there." Sienna blinked, turning to look at Voldemort.

"What do you mean? Uncle Sev said...said our parents died together...because you killed them." Voldemort's face split into a malicious grin.

"I killed James and Lily Potter...and Orchid Black...but Sirius Black was not in that house." Sienna felt her whole body tremble as her mind suddenly revealed a never thought of possibility.

_Dad's....alive? _

"Sienna!" Harry finally shouted, pulling her roughly and running for the door. "Shut up and let's go!"

"SEIZE THEM!" Voldemort shouted and Quirrell turned around, lunging forward and grabbing Harry's wrist. Pain flared to life in Harry's head, he felt as though he might split in two, he yelled, struggling and Quirrell suddenly let go. Sienna watched him stagger back, her arms around Harry. Together the two looked on to see Quirrell's hands looked like he'd stuck them in fire. "Seize them, seize them!" Voldemort shouted once more. Quirrell obediently lurched forward, knocking Harry over and taking Sienna with him. Sienna shouted as she tried to pry Quirrell's hands away from Harry's neck. Quirrell jumped back, slapping Sienna away as he howled in agony. Sienna fell to the side, but pushed herself up in time to see Quirrell's hands looked worse off now.

"Master, my hands, my hands! I cannot hold him!"

"Then kill him fool and be done!" Sienna and Harry shared a moment of pure instinct and mental connection. In unison they lunged forward, placing their hands on Quirrell's face. Quirrell shrieked with pain, pushing away, his face looking red and shiny now. Sienna felt her stomach churn but she raced forward once more, her hands briefly landing on his neck, before he howled and punched her hard in the gut. Sienna gasped and fell, Harry dashed over, grabbing Quirrell's arm. Sienna got to her feet, grabbing onto his other arm, digging her nails into his skin. He couldn't touch them without burning, without pain. And even as pain blossomed from their scars, even as they felt themselves dying.

_*We just have to....hold on a little longer...* _Harry said to Sienna, who nodded and dug her nails deeper into the man's flesh.

_*A little longer...we can do that...* _Sienna replied, feeling herself growing weaker. _A little longer...just a bit more... _In her mind her memories of the year flashed by, all the smiles the laughter. But three things stuck out brightly even as Quirrell's arm wrenched from their hold and the two fell back, their hands clasping together even as they fell into the black darkness. One was that, Severus had never been on the side of evil. He'd tried to protect them and he still cared for them. Secondly, her father was out there somewhere, alive. Thirdly...thirdly she wasn't going to die alone. With those things firmly in her mind, she allowed herself to fall.

----------------------------------------------

_*Harry?* _

_*What?*_

_*We aren't dead are we?* _

_*Nah...I can see the Snitch...* _

_*The Snitch?* _

Harry blinked and tried to raise his hand to catch it. He blinked again and saw it was only a pair of glasses. Huh. Blinking again, Albus Dumbledore's smiling face came into view.

"Good afternoon Harry." Harry turned his head, and saw Sienna was lying in the bed next to him. Their two beds had been pushed together, and Sienna's hand was firmly in his grasp. Sienna was staring in a confused daze at Dumbledore. Harry turned back to their Headmaster before he remembered.

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir quick--!"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times." Dumbledore said. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir I--"

"Harry, please relax or Madame Pomfrey will have me thrown out." Harry did his best to relax, looking around the room once more. Sienna was struggling to sit up. Harry helped her pile her pillows behind her back and then Sienna relaxed, her hazel eyes falling shut. He followed where her gaze had been to see two tables at the foot of their beds filled with sweets. "Tokens from your friends and admirers." Dumbledore said, beaming at them. Sienna opened her eyes to cock a brow. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So naturally, the whole school knows. I believe MIsters Fred and George Weasley tried to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madame Pomfrey however felt it might not be hygenic and confiscated it."

"How long have we been in here?" Sienna asked, looking around for her glasses.

"Three days. Mr. Ron Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger will be most relieved you have come around, they have been extremely worried."

"But sir, the Stone--" Harry pressed once more.

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well." Dumbledore said, before explaining how he'd arrived just in time and taken it, about his worry that he'd been too late for them. He told them how it'd nearly killed them, holding Quirrell off like that. Then he told them of how the stone had been destroyed.

"Destroyed?" Sienna asked softly. "But what about your friend? Nicolas Flamel?"

Dumbledore looked positively delighted. "Oh you know about Nicolas? You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, wont they?" Harry asked.

"They have enough Elixir to sort their affairs and then yes, they will die." Harry and Sienna shared an amazed look. "To those as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things human beings would chose above all--the trouble is humans have a knack for choosing precisely that which is the worst for them."

It was quiet for a while after that. Sienna wondering about what Dumbledore meant by the well organized mind. She would like to have a well organized mind she supposed. Harry was at a loss for words however, and settled for playing with Sienna's hand, making sure she had all her fingers. If she were never able to draw again, Harry was sure his little sister would be very put out.

"Sir...I've been thinking." Harry began. "Sir...even with the Stone gone. Vol-- I mean You-Know-Who--"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes sir. Well Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share." Sienna clutched at Harry's hand, her eyes were hard though. Like topazes, filled with a growing fire. "Not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die, he shows just as little mercy to his followers as to his enemies. Nevertheless Harry, you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time--and if he is delayed again and again why he may never return to power."

Harry and Sienna nodded, but stopped. It hurt to nod. Sienna then took a deep breath. "Sir...there are some things we'd like to know, if you can tell us...things we want to know the truth about." Sienna felt Harry's hand squeeze this time. She smiled. Well they had a telepathic link after all, so she knew she wasn't the only one with questions.

"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not of course, lie."

Harry took a deep breath. "Voldemort said that he only killed our mothers because they tried to stop him from killing us. But why would he want to kill us in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply. "Alas the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day...put it from your mind for now. When you are older...I know you hate to hear this...when you are ready, you will know."

And Harry knew it wouldn't do him any good to argue.

"Sir..." Sienna spoke up now, her eyes glistening. "Voldemort told me...my dad...he wasn't in the house. That he was alive." Dumbledore's blue eyes widened just a fraction before he again sighed very deeply.

"I am afraid that is another truth I cannot tell you at the moment. Once you are older, and better able to handle it, I shall tell you." Sienna sighed as well, but nodded. If her Headmaster felt she was not ready to know, then she was obviously not. Especially right now, when she felt more tired than she had ever before in her life.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch us?" Harry thought aloud suddenly.

"Your mothers died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mothers' for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign...to have been loved so deeply, even though that person is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, cound not touch either of you for this reason. It is agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Sienna felt the tears marking trails down her cheeks but smiled anyways as Harry dried his eyes on his sheets. They had been loved so dearly and deeply, that their mothers' protection lived in their very skin. How many could boast such a joyous, terribly sweet and sad thing?

"And the invisiblity cloak?" Harry asked after a minute. "Do you know who sent it to me?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled then. Sienna had the sudden thought that even with his white hair and old face, Albus Dumbledore really must be a child like them at heart. Or at the very least he had not seemed to have forgotten what happiness and childish fun was all about. "Ah, your father left that in my possession. I thought you might like it. He mostly used it to sneak off into the kitchens and steal food when he was here."

Speaking of fathers... "Professor where's Uncle Sev?" Sienna asked now, looking around as if expecting him to repell from the ceiling.

"Ah Severus, yes well he was in here up until an hour ago when Hagrid came asking for his assitence." Harry and Sienna shared a look. Hagrid asked Uncle Sev for help...say what? What on earth could Hagrid have needed Severus's help for? "He will return shortly no doubt." Dumbledore gave them both a warm look. "He cares very greatly for the both of you. I hope you know everything he did, he did because he thought that was the right way to go about keeping you both safe and protected." Harry looked away, rubbing at his eyes as Sienna just cried openly once more.

"Sir....there's one more thing." Harry said now.

"Just the one?" Dumbledore teased.

"How did I get the Stone out of the the mirror." Dumbeldore's eyes lit up.

"An now I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone--find it but not use it--would be able to get it. Otherwise they'd just see themselves drinking Elixir or making gold. My brain even surprises me sometimes... Now enough questions. I suggest you start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Botts's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one and since then I've rather lost my liking for them...but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" He popped it into his mouth then gagged and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

"Harry! Sienna!" Harry and Sienna looked up from a book that Sienna had been reading aloud from and smiled as their two best friends entered the room. Hermione looked ready to crush them in a hug again but happily she restrained herself. Harry's head was still sore and Sienna's body felt like it was covered in one giant bruise. "Oh we were so sure you were going to... Dumbledore was so worried...."

"The whole school's talking about it." Ron said plopping down and helping himself to some candy. "What really happened?" Harry and Sienna shared a look as they told their friends everything about Quirrell, the mirror, Voldemort, and everything even the bits about how the Stone was destroyed and Dumbledore's view on death.

"Always said he was off his rocker." Ron said, looking impressed nonetheless.

"But what happened to you two?" Sienna asked and Hermione told them how she'd brought Ron around and then flown out, meeting Dumbledore in the entrance hall.

"He already knew, he just said, 'They've gone after him, haven't they?' and hurried off." Hermione finished.

"D'you think he meant you two to do it?" Ron asked. "Sending you your dad's cloak and everything?"

"If he did then---I mean to say--that's terrible...you could have been killed."

"No it isn't." Harry said with a thoughtful smile. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he more or less knows everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he has a pretty good idea we were going to try and instead of stopping us, he taught us just enough to help. I don't think it was an accident that he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."

"Yeah Dumbledore is off his rocker all right." Ron reiterated proudly. "Listen you have to be up for the end-of-year feast. Slytherin won of course--we were steamrolled during our match with Ravenclaw--but at least the food'll be good." Madame Pomfrey appeared then, shooing away Ron and Hermione as Harry and Sienna waved good bye.

Severus watched them sleeping, his eyes following every curve looking for any sign of long lasting injury. He'd never forgive himself for underestimating them and their resourcefulness. But dammit he could try. He would try. Very hard for the rest of his natural life.

"Mmn? Uncle Sev?" Sienna asked, sitting up and yawning. Harry stirred beside her, and Severus had a moment of deja vu. "Uncle Sev!" Sienna cried launching herself into his awaiting arms. Harry rose too, before following suite. Madame Pomfrey stared in a mixture of shock and amazement as Severus responded, pulling them both closer, whispering soft words she didn't here. The Twins Who Lived whispered back, Sienna breaking into sobs as she buried herself deeper into Severus's chest. Harry leaned his head on his shoulder and the small family shared a nice long moment of relief and happiness.

"I promise to not underestimate you two again." Severus said after they finally pulled away. Then he got his evil professor glare on his face as he added. "If you two are ever this reckless again I swear I'll snap your wands myself." Sienna and Harry just grinned at the threat. That was so like Uncle Sev.

"Oh yeah. What were you helping Hagrid with Uncle Sev?" Severus turned and chuckled.

"Why not ask him yourself?" He said as Hagrid moved indoors and settled in a chair on Harry's side. He took one long look at the both of them before bursting into tears. Harry and Sienna tried to calm him, as Severus just sighed and stared at Hagrid with his bored expression.

"It's--all--my--ruddy--fault!" Hagrid cried, blubbering on about how he'd never drink again and how he should be made to live with Muggles.

"Hagrid!!" The two shouted to catch the really gentle giant's attention. "Hagrid he'd have found out somehow." Harry said. "This is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out somehow even if you hadn't told him." Hagrid continued to sob.

"Yeh could've died!" Hagrid wailed. "An' don' say his name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry and Sienna shouted and Hagrid looked so shocked he stopped crying. Severus even regarded his children with wide eyes. "We've met him and we're calling him by his name." Harry added.

"Please cheer up Hagrid. Here have a Chocolate Frog." Sienna said, holding out a frog to the giant.

Hagrid looked placated and wiped his face. "That reminds me. I've got yeh both a present."

"You got us a present?" Sienna asked at the same time Harry said, "It's not a stoat sandwich is it?" Hagrid chuckled before pulling out two leatherbound books.

"Nah. Professor Dumbledore gave me the day off ter fix it. Professor Snape here helped me." The two opened up the books and found themselves staring at dozens of wizarding pictures, each of them showing their parents. "Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos....knew yeh didn't have any....d'yeh like 'em?" Harry and Sienna couldn't speak, their eyes fastened on their parents.

"I belive that is a yes." Severus said with a rare grin.

Draco walked in holding a box. He saw Harry and Sienna were laughing and eating dinner peacefully. Sienna spotted him then. "Draco!" She looked happy to see him. Even Harry was giving him a welcoming grin. "Come in, come in! We just started dinner." Draco put the box on one of the already filled tables and then hopped onto the bed, scooting in next to Sienna. "You took your sweet time in coming to see us." Sienna huffed, pouting rather cutely. Draco felt himself have a sweatdrop moment, before cheering back up.

"Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me." Draco said pointing to the box. "Because I wouldn't tell her what was in that."

"What is in that?" Harry asked, crawling over and plucking the box onto his lap. Draco just shrugged with mischief in his beautiful silvery eyes.

Harry chuckled and opened the box, pulling out two things. A necklace made of opals and a watch made of silver with Harry's initials on the back. "I picked them out." Draco said as Sienna's hands ran softly over the silver and opals. Harry stared at the watch, which had a Snitch flying inside the clock face. "I didn't really know what to get you two...but I tried." Sienna threw her arms around him and Draco knew he was forgiven. He hugged her back, beaming as Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just promise me you'll try to be less of a jerk?" Draco gave him a sly grin.

"Well I can't promise that. I can promise to not forget who my friends are."

"Well it's a start." Harry sighed in mock weariness. Sienna giggled.

"Yes well you can't expect miracles Harry. Besides, Draco's bad for your arteries but good for your soul!"

"I'm bad for your arteries?"

"You're like a triple decker cheeseburger Draco."

"What's a cheeseburger?"

"A sandwich made of greasy meat and cheese."

"Ugh that sounds disgusting!"

"You're such a prissy pureblood Draco."

"At least I'm not a bespectaled Gryffindor idiot."

"Better a bespectaled Gryffindor than a smarmy Slytherin prat."

"Who are you calling a prat Potter?"

"Are you deaf too you greasy ferret?"

"Ferret! I'll have you know Potter---"

"Guys! ...Shut up or I'll throw my potates at you."

"Sorry Sienna." Sienna just laughed as Draco began picking at their plates and informing them of what everyone was saying. Harry smiled too. He was glad Draco was his friend again. Now to see how long this lasted.

---------------------------------------------------

Sienna sighed as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Harry to rejoin her. He'd forgotten his tie and hat and so rushed upstairs to get them. "Honestly you really are useless without me Harry." Sienna said to herself, straightening her red and gold tie, while fixing her curled hair.

"Yes well Potter always did strike me as the type to forget his head if it weren't attached." Sienna turned and smiled at Blaise.

"Why didn't you come see me?" Sienna asked, her hands behind her back as she grinned up at Blaise. He pat her head before handing her a rose.

"I figured you'd have plenty of people bugging you." Blaise shrugged as she frowned at him. "Besides, I told you... I prefer to stand out." Sienna nodded, taking the rose and sticking it into her hair, where it contrasted nicely against her dark curls. Blaise smiled as he stared at her more. "I have plenty of other rooms left to show you, you know." He said to her, his eyes sparkling. Sienna clapped in delight.

"Good because I have plenty of things to tell you and show you. Like this." Sienna said pulling out a piece of folded parchement. Blaise unfolded it to find a drawing of himself in ink.

"You really are good." Blaise then smirked. "I also heard you have quite the singing voice." Sienna blushed but nodded. "You really are just like the sun." He muttered, too low for her to hear.

"Huh?" Just then Harry came running down the stairs. Blaise bowed his head to them, before disappering to his house table. "What'd he want?" Harry asked as they entered the great hall, which was decked out in Slytherin green and silver, and took their seats across from Hermione and Ron.

"Nothing." Sienna said sweetly, turning her attention to Dumbledore as he began his speech.

"Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink out teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller thant they were...you have all summer to get them nice and empty before next year starts... Now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding." Dumbledore then listed off the house points, causing Harry, Sienna and Hermione to sigh apologetically. Sienna leaned against Harry, her eyes shutting. She was recovered but worn out. All she wanted was to stuff herself with good food then settle into her comfy bed.

"Yes well done, Slytherin, well done!" Dumbledore said, then raised a hand. "However, recent events must be taken into account. I have a few last minute points to award." The Slytherins stopped smiling and Sienna sent a confused-apologetic look at Draco. "To Mr. Ron Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points." The cheers rattled the enchanted ceiling as the Gryffindors let out their exclamations of happiness. Percy Weasley could be heard bragging to the others about Ron making it past McGonagall's enchanted chess set.

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor fifty points." Hermione dropped her face onto her arms and Sienna leaned across the table to hug her awkwardly. "Third, to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Sienna Black...." The room fell deathly silent. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points..." Sienna and Harry smiled, then joined the cheering. They were tied! They were tied with Slytherin! But Dumbledore wasn't done yet!

"There are all kinds of courage." Dumbledore began as the room quieted. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to our friends. Therefore I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." The cheers exploded once more, louder and more gleeful than ever. Sienna joined the people hugging Neville to death as Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"Which means, we need a little change of decoration." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the hangings and everything changed, to become scarlett and gold, the snake became a proud lion, and the Gryffindors continued to celebrate. Severus gave McGonagall one of his rare grins. He hated that his House had lost but with his children being in the winning house, he couldn't stay sour. He winked at Sienna and Harry who were the happiest they could ever remember being in all their lives. It was the sense of accomplishment mixed in with the joy of winning and sprinkled with a feeling that they'd finally done something godo for not just themselves but everyone. It was a good feeling.

---------------------

Of course even in the face of impending doom, nothing stops a teacher from grading. Their exam results came out and the boys did fairly well, Hermione and Sienna tied for the top scores, and even Neville passed by, his poor Potions mark made up with his outstanding Herbology one. Their trunks were packed, their things were cleared out, and before they knew it they were on the train heading back to King's Cross once more. When they got there, Harry and Sienna walked forward with Hermione and Ron, waving to the many calls of "Bye Harry!" "See you Sienna!" "Have a good summer!"

"Still famous." Ron grinned at them. Sienna sighed and shrugged it off as Harry shook his head.

"Yeah but fame isn't everything."

"Oh right, you all have to come and stay this summer." Ron said.

"We'd like that." Sienna said as Harry spotted Mrs. Weasley and Ginny standing next to Severus.

"Busy year?" The smiling Mrs. Weasley asked. Sienna and Harry shared a mental chuckle.

"Very." Harry replied.

"Thank you for the presents!" Sienna said, throwing her arms around the woman who brightened up considerably.

"Oh it was nothing dears." They turned to Severus.

"Ready?" He asked, and they beamed at him, walking alongside him.

"Yup!" Sienna cheered.

"Let's go home Uncle Sev." Harry said. Severus nodded, sending their things home with a flick of his wand before Apparating them home.

-----------------------------------

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**_Well that's the end of Year One aka Part One! Hooray! (sweatdrops) ehehe I finished it a little earlier than I anticipated but eh. It works out fine. Thanks for reading, don't worry there's still more of Mozaiku Kakera to come! Next comes Part Two! Arigato gozaimasu! _**


	9. What Makes People Happy

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_---------------_**

**__**

**_*Part Two*_**

**_~Kuroi Torikago~_**

----------------

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_(stretches and sighs with happiness) Mmm well now, time to screw with the HP universe a little more. ^^ I enjoyed the first part and I hope you did to. I wasn't originally planning on turning it into parts but then again I never intended to follow the first book's storyline as closely as I did. Oh well here we go. Remember it's a time jump to Year Three. Mostly because I am that lazy and secondly because I've been trying to get to Year Three quickly which is why I surprised myself by making the first eight chapters follow the plotline so much. Oh well it worked out for the best. I got a feel for how I wanted Sienna to be, you got a feel for her character, we all got a feel and are now very happy neh? (giggles) Yes that was pervy but anyways! Let's move on!_**

**_Oh and on a nerdy authoress sidenote I really doubt you care about, the story title is a song by SunSet Swish from the Code Geass anime! The title for Part Two is a song by the very talented Kanon Wakeshima. I love her music plus I love the pace of the song and the lyrics sort of fit what I'm going to try to create in Year 3. _**

**_Well enough babble right? Time for more Mozaiku Kakera!_**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Nine: What Makes People Happy_**

**_------------_**

The huge bearlike dog walked among the beautiful fertile land of the Aravalli Range in India, his dark blue eyes staring around him with suspicion and wonder. He was free. After twelve long years he was free. He was almost giddy. Almost. But before he could feel any sort of happy emotion, he needed to verify a rumor he'd heard while trapped in that god awful place. So here he was now, making his way through the grass and trees, his eyes scanning for a hint of something... There. He sensed it very well. Magic. Lots of it. He hid behind a bush and smirked as he saw a man appear from seemingly nowhere. The man was wearing a thin cotton shirt and trousers. His hair was untidy and stuck up in the back. His eyes, behind the glasses, were hazel and on his face was a small smile. He looked around him, scratched his head and was about to turn around when the dog barked once. The man stood still, slowly turning as the dog revealed itself.

"Hullo there Padfoot. It's been a while." The man said, kneeling down to the dog's height. "How on earth did you manage to break out?" The dog seemed to grin before barking twice. "Right right, let's get you all cleaned up then first. You look like you could use some stew as well." The dog and man turned, disappearing from sight instantly.

--------------------

Harry woke up and pulled his glasses on, sitting up on his bed and staring around his room. He wondered what had woken him up. Some odd strange nagging to wake up had jerked him out of a dream. Looking around he noticed nothing was really amiss. Hedwig's perch was empty, but that was no surprise. She was an owl after all. She and her little brother Lancelot were probably off hunting mice.

His spellbooks lay scattered about, which often caused Uncle Sev to shake his head, mainly due to the fact that Harry had said he liked his room messy and ordered Dobby the house elf--the rather insane little thing that had tried to prevent him from returning to school last year because he'd overheard that something terrible was going to happen there, and it did--to leave his room be. His precious Nimbus Two Thousand, one of the best broomsticks a boy could ask for, gleamed in the moonlight.

Clothes were scattered everywhere, along with other things like a candy wrappers and empty bags of owl treats. _I really need to clean. _He thought sleepily as he made to lay back down. A small stirring caught his eye though and lifting the corner of his blanket he peeked under to find a head with long black hair. Sienna, his cousin and 'little sister' lay there sleeping soundly. It wasn't weird to find Sienna in his bed. Sure he wasn't exactly a little kid anymore and sooner or later this would have to stop but really what was the harm in it? They'd shared a crib at the Dursleys, and then a room, and even when they'd been delivered from misery and found themselves the new wards of Severus Snape, they still more often than not, were together. It was just the way things were.

Sienna shifted a little and sat up, the blanket falling off her and landing on the ground. Rubbing her eyes she let out a soft coo, and then yawned and stretched. "Mm...what time is it?" She asked as Harry looked around at his clock. The red luminous numbers said 1:00 am. Blinking rapidly Harry realized what it was that had woken him.

"It's my birthday." He said with a smile. Sienna, who had gotten herself more awake, smiled as well and hugged her 'big brother' tight.

"Happy birthday." She mumbled before turning to the window as they heard wings flapping. Through the open window came three owls. Harry and Sienna budged up to make room as the owls landed on the bed. One completely keeled over. Harry jumped up as Sienna turned on the lights and they looked down at the poor old owl named Errol. Harry untied the package on his legs and then carried him over to Hedwig's perch, where the owl hooted feebly and took drinks from the water tray there. Hedwig also had a package and Harry untied it as well.

Sienna hurried over to help with the large tawny unfamiliar one. It came from Hogwarts though, which Sienna found out because of the letters it carried along with the thrid package on its legs. That owl flew off as Hedwig fluttered over to join Errol. Lancelot swooped in soon enough, knocking into his big sister who cuffed him with her wing as she fluttered back up to her stand. Lancelot hooted happily, two packages on his legs as well.

"They're birthday presents!" Harry exclaimed as he red the cards and opened the packages from his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid.

"This one is as well." Sienna grinned taking the box and handing it to Harry. "Happy Birthday!" She said again. Harry kissed her forehead then plopped back on the bed, Sienna curling up next to him as Harry red aloud from the Daily Prophet clipping of the Weasleys' winning the gold and the letter about Egypt. "Lucky, I've wanted to visit Egypt for ages." Sienna puffed cutely as Harry placed the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table.

Hermione's gift was special indeed, it was a broom servicing kit. Sienna stared enviously at it for a few moments. She too had a broomstick after all. But like always, the jealousy melted away almost instantly. She loved her big brother Harry too much to care about presents. Besides, her birthday wasn't until October, so who knew what their friends would get her right?

Hermione's letter spoke of her trip to France, and all she'd learned about witch burnings there. "Really why couldn't we have gone somewhere cool?" Sienna huffed again, making Harry laugh. True they now lived with Severus Snape, who compared to the evil Muggle Durselys was a miraculous improvement. But Severus didn't like travelling much and so they had spent their summer holidays at him. Not that Harry or Sienna really minded. As long as they were together, a family, then everything was alright by them.

When they opened Hagrid's gift however they were surprised to find it was a real monster of a book. "Yikes." Harry said once he'd subdued the book with a belt. "Er...." He pointed to the second package Lancelot had been carrying and Sienna saw with amused dread that it was from Hagrid as well. Harry held another belt at the ready and sure enough it was needed. "Obviously he didn't want you to be left out." Harry said as Sienna died of giggles, watching the two Monster Book of Monsters try to snap at each other.

Next came Sienna's gift, and Harry opened it to reveal a new drawing, this one of Harry holding the Quidditch Cup. "But we've never won the Cup." Harry said, unwrapping the thing beneath the portrait to find brand new Quidditch robes.

"So?" Sienna said, taking the picture and holding it in front of her face. "Think of it as a good luck charm then." Sienna beamed as she hugged her cousin. "We're bound to get it this year! We just have to do our best to, you know, not get ourselves wrapped up in mortal peril again." Harry felt himself smirk in spite of the truth of those words. First year they'd gotten into a mess surrounding the Sorcerer's Stone and Quirrell who'd been working for Voldemort. Second year they'd ended up nearly dying thanks to Voldemort's memory, a basilisk, and their loyal house elf, Dobby, who'd been trying to maim them and get them out of school. This year though, nothing was going to get to them before the Quidditch Cup. Nothing. Evil doers and bad nasties could wait!

"What are you two doing up at this hour?" Severus asked, standing in the doorway now, wearing a bath robe over his pajama bottoms. He didn't usually wear a shirt to sleep in the summer. It was too damn hot even in the magically controlled climate of their large magical home.

"Harry got birthday presents!" Sienna said, getting up to hug Severus tightly. Harry nodded, beaming from his seat and holding up all his new possessions as Severus entered the room.

"I see." Severus said taking a seat in the chair next to Harry's desk, which was littered with his homework assignments. "Now why don't you get back to bed."

"Okey dokey!" Sienna said, helping Harry place his presents on the desk before hopping into Harry's bed with a giggle. Severus shook his head.

"Your own bed." Sienna whined but did as he asked, leaving the room after hugging Harry tightly. Severus watched Harry settle back in bed with a smirk. It wasn't his cold smirk of indifference, which was usually cast on idiotic children in his potions dungeon. But that warm smirk, almost smile, that only Harry and Sienna recieved. "Happy birthday Harry."

"Thanks Uncle Sev." Severus turned out the lights and Harry snuggled back into bed, feeling like this year things would be amazing.

-------------

Sienna woke up bright and early in spite of her earlier awakening. She got dressed in a light cotton summer dress and then skipped downstairs, joining Dobby in the kitchen. Tying an apron on she started making breakfast. As she worked she sang brightly, in a loud voice, clear as a bell. Because even if she was embarrassed to sing in front of her friends, in her house she was always safe to express herself.

"Well now that is a lovely sound. It's no wonder Fluffy was put right to sleep with your lullaby." Sienna jumped and whirled around, spatula in one hand to find her Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, standing in the entryway of her kitchen.

"P-P-Professor!" Sienna stuttered, turning pink at having been caught off guard. She stared up at the tall, white haired, long beareded man with his twinkling blue eyes behind those half-moon glasses of his. "How did you---? When did you--? Er.... Good morning?" Dumbledore laughed and pat her head, instantly relaxing Sienna. "Are you looking for Uncle Sev, I think he's down in the dungeon."

"Ah yes, I do need to speak with him. But first of all would you be kind enough to serve my guest some tea?" Sienna peeked around to find a man sitting on a couch. He looked very run down in his shabby clothes, his face was marred by a small scar on his cheek, his light brown hair was streaked with gray but he didn't look a day older than Severus. His golden eyes were bright and alert as they carefully surveyed their surroundings. Blinking and raising an eyebrow at her Headmaster she nodded anyways. "Excellent, well I entrust you to take good care of him while I go and speak to Severus privately." Sienna nodded once more and Dumbledore headed through the side door that led to Severus's potion lab/dungeon. Sienna stood staring after him with a deadpan look on her face.

"Of course it had to be the Headmaster. It couldn't've been Harry or Draco, noooo." Sienna said to herself as she went back into the kitchen and set up a tea set. "Of course it'd end up being Dumbledore who heard me singing this early in the morning." Sienna giggled then and took the tea tray out to the living room where the man, who'd been surveying the room, stopped and looked at her. "Here you go, I hope it's alright like this. Uncle Sev doesn't really like any of those other fruity teas." Sienna said, setting the tray down and pouring him a cup. The stranger took it.

"That's quite all right." He said in a mild, pleasantly amused tone. Sienna smiled at him curious about what he found so funny.

"Please tell me if there's anything else you need. Or if you get hungry. I am making breakfast after all." Sienna told her guest who nodded. Sienna went back to the kitchen, finishing her cooking and heading into the little dining area to set the table.

Harry came down the stairs a few minutes later, pausing when he noticed the man on the couch. "Er...." He said gaining the man's attention. "What're you....?"

"He's Dumbledore's." Sienna said from the table.

"Oh..... Wait what?" Harry asked going to sit next to Sienna. Sienna giggled.

"Dumbledore came to talk to Uncle Sev." Sienna explained and Harry oh'ed again. To most it would seem odd to have their Headmaster visiting during the summer but Sienna and Harry had gotten used to Dumbledore popping up at weird moments to discuss private things with Severus.

"Uncle Sev?" The man finally asked, making the two teenagers blink. He'd been so quiet they almost forgot he was there.

"Uh huh!" Sienna replied first. "Severus Snape. He's our guardian. He took us in and saved us from the evil Dursleys." Sienna huffed and speared her hashbrowns a little viciously at the name of their Muggle relatives. "I can't wait till I'm of age." She said suddenly in that sly Slytherin tone that she usually reserved for when she was plotting with the Weasley twins. Sure enough Harry looked up from his eggs to find that Slytherin smirk on her lips, the glint of unspeakable evil in her hazel eyes. "I'm going to love paying them back for the decade of misery they put us through."

"And that's the reason everyone thinks you ought to have been a Slytherin." Harry muttered, taking a sip from his juice. "You act way too much like Draco and Blaise." Sienna just smiled as if that was the greatest comliment anyone had ever given her. "That's nothing to smile about you know." Harry added, poking her in the ribs playfully. "I wish you wouldn't hang around that Blaise though." Harry said starting an argument that he'd begun last Christmas.

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud." Sienna said now, no longer fantasizing about causing the Dursleys mortal injury. "Blaise is alright."

"He's a slimy git."

"He is not."

"He looks at you weird."

"Harry, _everyone_ looked at me weird last year. They all thought I was some long lost Slytherin Princess or something." Sienna took a sip of tea before adding. "And everyone thought _you_ were his Heir."

Harry frowned, remembering the last year when everyone avoided him like the plague because they all thought he was Slytherin's heir. Which for a while, it looked like he could be. "Yes well speaking Parseltongue really didn't help now did it?" Harry asked making Sienna giggle.

"No... But hey, now we know why we were able to talk to that boa constrictor a few years ago."

"You speak Parseltongue?" The stranger asked now, bringing them out of their sibling moment. Sienna looked down at her lap as Harry nodded. "How?"

"Well...." Harry and Sienna shared a look. What could they say? That thanks to the scar on their foreheads, some of Voldemort's powers had transferred to them and made it possible for them to speak to snakes? Oh yeah that'd really go over well now wouldn't it?'

"Well now I see you've been well taken care of." Dumbledore said, as Severus headed to the table and took a seat, serving himself breakfast. Harry and Sienna beamed at him.

"Morning Uncle Sev!" They chirped and Severus smiled warmly at them.

"Good morning." Severus's smile disappeared though, causing Sienna and Harry to peer at him curiously. "I'm alright." Severus assured them, his eyes fixed on the man on his couch.

"Yes yes, quite alright." Dumbledore said, his eyes on them as he took a seat in his armchair. Sienna had a moment to mentally giggle. Nobody ever sat in that chair aside from Albus Dumbledore. To her, Albus Dumbledore was more than a headmaster. He was like an eccentric but beloved grandfather, and secretly, to herself, she sometimes called him Grandpa. "Oh yes, Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied, beaming of course. His birthday was a happy occasion after all.

"Uncle Sev..." Sienna whined now. "Harry thinks Blaise is a smily git."

"That is an accurate description of Zabini." Sienna whined again, dropping her head on the table with a thunk.

Dumbledore laughed and shook his head, stirring his tea with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now Severus, you shouldn't say such things. Mr. Zabini is an excellent student."

"Student yes, friend, no." Severus replied watching Sienna's gloomy face with amusement. "Finish your breakfast Sienna."

"Why is everyone so mean to Blaise? Even _Draco_ thinks he's bad for me." Sienna grumbled as Harry remembered part of Ron's letter.

"Oh yeah. Hey Uncle Sev, Ron said he'd be in Diagon Alley the last week before term starts. Can we go get our things then?" Harry asked, cheering Sienna right up. any mention of the Weasleys always did that.

"Of course Harry." Severus replied as an owl flew in and landed on the table. Sienna reached into a tray and placed the money it wanted in it's pouch before taking the paper. Unfruling it she began to read. Her eyes widened suddenly and her tea cup clattered onto the table as she stood, the paper shaking in her hands. "Sienna! Sienna what is it?" Sienna looked over the paper at Severus then at Albus then at the stranger and finally looked at Harry before turning the paper around so that they could all read the headline. **Sirius Black Escapes! **

"He....he has the same name as me...." Sienna whispered softly. "It... Is he...? Is he related to me Uncle Sev?" Severus pulled the paper out of her hands, tossing it on the floor and pulling Sienna into a tight hug.

"Yes." Sienna shivered and clung to Severus tighter. She'd known it the moment she read that headline. It was one of those lightbulb moments. Her gut had clenched and she'd just known.

"How?"

"He's....he's..."

"He's your father." The stranger's mild voice was dark with emotion as he bent down to pick up the scattered paper. Looking from Severus to Albus he asked, "No one has ever told her?"

"I felt it would be best to wait." Albus said, sounding dejected as he rose and came to join his guest. Sienna just stared at the paper, her eyes wide as she stared at the black and white picture of the man with long elbow length tangled hair, and gaunt face, with eyes hollow and devoid of warmth. They didn't match up with the ones she had upstairs. No this face wasn't the face she'd stared at in wonder and joy the past two years. This face wasn't the one that smiled and winked at her from the photos. This face didn't belong to the man who held her mother so closely. No it couldn't be, because Sienna was clearly her father's daughter. She'd studied those photos a thousand times over, looking for resemblances, and had found out that she shared most of her features with her father. So no. No. This man couldn't be the same one she loved dearly and called her Daddy.

"He's my...dad...." Sienna whispered to herself, trying to get the words to sound right.

---------

"Has she come out yet?" Severus asked a few hours later at lunchtime, and Harry shook his head. He flopped into a chair dejectedly. His poor little sister. After a few minutes of incoherent babbling she'd fled up the stairs and locked herself in her room, refusing to come out or let anybody in. Dumbledore sighed as he settled into a chair as well, with the light brown haired man joining him.

"She has been given quite a shock." Dumbledore said. "Even Sienna, who has proven her strength time and time again, will need a few more hours before she feels she is ready to face us again."

"I'm sorry." Harry turned to the other man. "I should not have spoken so freely. But I thought she knew." The man caught Harry staring at him and seemed to be reminded. "Forgive me, we were never properly introduced Harry. I am Remus Lupin." Harry shook his hand as the man added. "I was a friend of your father's back in our school days." Harry's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Really?" Lupin nodded and Harry cheered up slightly at the thought that a friend of his father's was sitting across from him. "Did you know Uncle Sev too?" Lupin cast Severus a sidelong glance as he nodded. "Not very well mind you, because of our different Houses, but yes we were acquainted."

"Cool." Harry beamed for a few seconds before looking up at the ceiling, in the direction of Sienna's room. _Don't brood by yourself too long Sienna. _Harry thought to himself.

Sienna sat in her room, her eyes trained on the framed picture of her parents. They were on a beach somewhere, and her mother Orchid was laughing, building a sand castle. Her dad was lounging on a towel, his eyes on her mother. Her mother was pregnant, it was obvious in this picture, and every now and then her dad would reach out to touch the growing belly. Sienna liked it because in this picture, his face was so tender, so sweet. And her mother was obviously the happiest woman in the world. "What happened Daddy?" She asked, pulling the picture to her chest, hugging it tightly. "The paper says you did terrible...awful things... Why? And....is it all true?" She looked down at her father's smiling face. "I know better than to believe everything I'm told. But even Grandpa seems terribly convinced." Letting her forehead fall onto the frame she shuddered as she tried to stop from bawling again.

A steel gray owl flew in through her window then and landed in front of the spacing girl. It nipped at her fingers when she didn't notice it at once. Startled she looked up and saw the letter tied to it's leg. Tugging the letter off she fed the bird a few owl treats. It hooted, hopped onto Lancelot's perch and drank from his water tray, much to the smaller bird's annoyance, before flying off once more. The letters took a moment to make sense before she read it was from Blaise. Opening it she hesitated on the opening line.

_Dear Sienna,_

_I saw the paper this morning and I figured you'd need a friendly ear....perferably one that wasn't constantly asking if you were okay. Not that I think Snape is the kind of guy to do that but Potter isn't exactly the sharpest now is he? _

Sienna giggled in spite of herself. Blaise was as insulting to Harry as Harry was to Blaise. That was starting to seem like a war that neither would ever win.

_I hope you'll forgive me what I'm about to say...but I knew. I've known for a while actually. After first year I asked my mother who investigated for me. She told me all about the Blacks, including your dad. _

"You knew?" Sienna asked, feeling her heart lift a little. "You did? And you're still my friend?"

_But it didn't change my opinion of you at all. Because even I know I have those relatives of my own that cause me to cringe. You just had the bad luck of getting connected to a killer. But the thing to remember is that before he was a killer, he was your dad and from all accounts, a very good man. _

Sienna felt her eyes widen and light up with those words. In the picture her father smiled once more.

_So please don't brood all alone and worry your brother. He'll find some way of blaming it on me, just you watch. I know you'll brood, but hopefully by the time you finish reading this, you'll feel like you can face the world again. Your dad's alive Sienna, that's the thing to focus on. And who knows? Maybe he's not such a bad guy. Things aren't always what they seem you know. Take yourself for instance. You seem like a sweet little Gryffindor, when in reality your heart is as green as mine. _

"My heart's not green." Sienna huffed, picking herself up from the floor.

_You really should have been in Slytherin. I'll hound you about that some other time however. For now just stay close to Snape and Potter. Because I have a feeling your dad will try to come after you. _

That possibility had not occured to her that her father would be coming after her.

_I wouldn't want you to get kidnapped. Don't do anything reckless, and please, please, please don't act tough if you don't feel like you are. Act how you really feel. I remember I told you to be brave once, and I'm telling you to be brave again. But being brave doesn't mean you have to act like a calm, collected Slytherin. Be a bloody bleeding heart Gryffindor. .....I can't believe I just told you that. Oh well, it's how I feel. Stay safe Sienna. _

_All my best,_

_Blaise_

Sienna smiled and folded the letter up. She held it to her chest before getting up and heading to the bathroom to wash her face. "Right. Be brave and stay safe." Sienna repeated, fixing her hair and smiling at her reflection. Her father may be a convicted murderer but it was true, that at some point he loved her. Who knew, maybe he loved her still. And ever since Voldemort had let it slip that he was alive, Sienna had wanted nothing more than to meet him, just once. Maybe now she'd get that chance.

But it was probably for the best if she kept that desire to herself. For now at least. With a small smile on her face she headed down into the dining area, her eyes landing on Severus and Harry, Albus and the man. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She said softly as Harry threw his arms around her.

--------------------------------

After Sienna was introduced to Remus Lupin, Albus revealed why he'd brought him along. From now on, Remus Lupin would be living with them. At first Harry and Sienna had just stared at him, then at Severus, wondering wtf? But then Sienna had smiled with delight, clapped her hands together, and bowed to him in her usual odd little way.

"Welcome home then Mr. Lupin!" Sienna said as they sat around in the living room. Harry smiled in welcome too.

"Thank you, I feel like it'll be very easy to live with you." Remus said. "And please, call me Remus."

"I can't do that." Sienna said with a sunny smile. She spaced off thoughtfully for a few seconds. "Oh!" She clapped her hands once more. "I'll call you Uncle Remus then. Since you knew Uncle James and since you know Uncle Sev. Yep yep, that's what I'll call you. Uncle Remus." And with that Sienna beamed. Remus looked a little taken aback, but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh yes he'll also be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Albus added.

"Cool!" Harry and Sienna said in unison. Remus smiled at them. "Don't worry," Harry said now with a grin, "we'll call you Professor in class."

"But only in class." Sienna warned with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well then, now that things are settled, I think I should be off. There are some arrangements I must make after all." Dumbledore said, getting up and heading to the fireplace. "I'll see you all at the start of term then."

They all said their farewells even as he disappeared in the green flames.

"Hee hee..." Sienna said once the flames had died down. "You gotta love Grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Remus asked. Severus chuckled, patting Sienna's hair fondly.

"She calls him that when he's not around." Severus said motioning towards the fireplace. "I've told her she ought to call him that to his face one day. He'd enjoy it no doubt." Sienna blushed and giggled.

"I couldn't do that. No, no. That's too informal even for me." Sienna assurred them, shaking her head. Remus and Severus both laughed. Sienna was the type to not give a damn about formality usually. Which was why she often sat at different house tables, caused mischief with the Weasley twins, and stuck to Harry's side like glue. That was Sienna's way.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know Remus. Which was fun. And it kept Sienna's mind from travelling down the dark alley in her heart. The one that led to her father's face.

-------------------------------------------------

The weeks passed by swiftly. It was the way of things when they were home. She loved it, the sweetness of happy-filled days. Her Uncles and Harry and her. That's all she needed to be happy. Sienna smiled at her roses. They were big and bright. White, red, a soft blue, a lush purple. Her roses were magically enhanced to grow in many different colors. She clipped one of the purple roses and held it up to the light. The sun shined brightly and brought out more of that rich dark purple color she loved so much. She'd always liked purple for some reason. She couldn't figure out why. Something about the shade in general allured her. Snape had known that, for her room was violet heaven.

"This is a beautiful garden." Remus said, breaking Sienna out of her musings. She beamed at the compliment.

"Thanks. I work hard to keep them up while I'm home." Sienna said, waving when Harry paused in his own Quidditch training to wave at her. "Harry likes having flowers around." Sienna added, revealing a little known fact about her big brother.

"Really? Why is that?"

"He likes happy things." Sienna said, knowing it would be alright to tell Remus. "So does Uncle Sev...not that he'll ever admit it. They've both been through their share of bad days. Flowers make them appreciate some good things can come out of the bad times." Sienna turned to smile at Remus.

"And what about you?" Remus asked, staring down at the twelve year old girl with wide eyes. She spoke as if she had not suffered herself.

"What about me?" Sienna asked, staring up at him with curious eyes. "I always had Harry protecting me. He protects me from everything and everyone. When we lived with the Dursleys he would always make sure I was never the target of their bullying. And even after we learned the truth he still did his best to protect me when we started going to Hogwarts." Sienna paused to tie the roses into bunches before setting them aside. "Harry gets the worst of everything." She muttered, lowering her eyes to her lap. "It's him Voldemort wants. I'm just an unnecessary piece of the puzzle." Remus stared at her in surprise. Was this really how she felt?

"An unnecessary piece?" Remus asked, prodding the girl more. He noticed things over the short week he'd been here. Things that had bothered him.

"Yeah."

Silence fell between them for a few seconds. Sienna returned to clipping weeds, moving on from her roses to the small sunflowers and calla lilies. Remus then spoke once more.

"You're not unnecessary." Sienna's busy hands paused. Slowly she turned her eyes to the sky and whispered,

"Aren't I?" She looked over her shoulder at him. "Voldemort wasn't after me that night. He was after Harry. Harry's strong enough to face anything. He's gotten away from Voldemort three times now. I didn't even help him last year." Sienna felt her face grow hot with shame. "I broke my leg during our fight with the basilisk. I slipped and Harry nearly paid the price for it." Sienna sighed deeply, her eyes on the sky once more. "That's why I wanted Gryffindor you know." She muttered, wondering why she was suddenly spilling some of her deepest secrets to her soon to be DADA professor. "I needed Gryffindor. I needed to be stronger. So that I could make Harry proud of me."

Remus reached out to pat her head. "He seems plenty proud of you already." Sienna stared up at him with watery eyes. "Why are you trying so hard to be something you already are?" Sienna sniffled, shaking her head like a puppy.

"I don't know. I guess I don't think I have made him proud of me. Or something like that." Sienna pouted then, wiping at her eyes. "Does he really seem proud of me?" Remus nodded at her questions, watching the boy in question preform a few loops and let out a joyful laugh. "Then I guess I'm doing something right." Her words brought his attention back to her. "I'm more light than dark aren't I?"

"Why are you asking such depressing questions?" Sienna jumped, turning to face Severus who was frowning at her. "You are light Sienna." Severus said, sighing. He'd known once the truth about Black came out that Sienna would fall into something like this. A ridiculous depression all thanks to that bastard Black. "Harry--and many others at the school--all say the same things about you." When she cocked her head Severus knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her head. "They all say _'Sienna's warm.' 'Sienna's kind.' 'Sienna's like the sun.'_" Sienna sniffled again, this time unable to stop the tears.

"But I'm not the sun."

"That's why they say _like_ the sun." Severus muttered as she buried her face in his chest. "There there. Let it out." Sienna nodded, continuing to cry softly into his chest.

A few minutes passed and she finally sat back up, rubbing her eyes free of the last few tears. Severus kissed her forehead and helped her stand. "Come now. We will go to Diagon Alley tonight and spend the rest of the week there." Sienna cocked her head. Severus sighed as he motioned to where Harry had now landed. "That or I have to suffer the Weasleys' wrath and considering the last time I incurred the rage of Molly, I would rather not." Sienna snorted, trying to fight off the giggles but the image of Mrs. Weasley chasing Severus around their kitchen with a ladle and shouting about proper meals was just too much. So she gave in and laughed, rolling on the ground as Harry beamed at his uncles.

"What'd I miss?" He asked, sweetly bending over to help Sienna to her feet.

"Nothing really." Sienna replied before their uncles could. "I was just remembering something." Harry's smile was warm and full of that brotherly love she adored. "Come on, let's get finished packing then! Uncle Sev says we're going to Diagon Alley tonight."

"Finally." Harry said, following after Sienna, casting his uncles a look over is shoulder.

"She thinks she can fool him." Remus pointed out.

"He lets her think that. Telepathy is a double edged sword for them. He can see into her heart better than any of us." Severus replied, following the youngesters inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a Firebolt...." Sienna cooed as she stared at the broom in Quidditch Quality Shop. Harry could only nod as the two stared at the broom. If Severus didn't know them as well as he did, he would have called the looks in their eyes pure lust. But they were only thirteen for Merlin's sake....

"Price on request....." Harry read aloud suddenly and both children's faces fell. Severus cocked on eyebrow. "I don't even want to think about it."

"We really don't need new brooms."

"Our Nimbuses are great."

"Who needs a new broom?"

"Nobody." The two stared at each other before they allowed themselves to whine. "But look at it!" Severus chuckled, gently tugging them out of the shop. It was their third day in Diagon Alley and each day he and Remus had been forced to follow the two into the Quidditch shop.

"Harry! Sienna!" They turned and Sienna's eyes brightened.

"Draco!" She tackled the poor pureblood, landing on the cobblestone street. Harry laughed and pulled them both up. "Draco!"

"Hey." Draco smiled, making Harry smile as well. He'd become less of a prat over the past year. Sure he'd teased Harry about being the Heir to his House's founder but mostly he'd gotten even with certain people who'd snubbed his friends. "What were you two whining about?" He asked as Harry dusted him off.

"Come look for yourself." Severus laughed, and was still laughing ten seconds later when Narcissa and Lucius appeared, looking for their son. The Malfoys cocked an eyebrow at Severus but the Potions Master could only point into the shop. They peered in to find all three children gazing longingly at the Firebolt.

"It really isn't worth it." Draco said, dragging his friends away from the broomstick after ten minutes. The adults were all up the street, ordering ice cream from Fortescue. Draco smiled, taking Sienna and Harry's hands in his own. Harry faintly flushed but attributed it to the heat. Sienna grinned like a sly little cat. Things had gotten different to be sure. They'd grown up, and hormones were a daily part of life. Harry's more so than her own. Thanks to the telepathic link between them though, Sienna had realized something Harry kept denying himself. She was just waiting for either the most opportune moment or for Harry to stop lying to himself. She figured her moment would come before his.

"So you like that Firebolt?" Lucius asked, cocking a brow at Harry with a smile. Harry nodded, spacing off dreamily.

"Imagine...with that we'd win the Quidditch Cup for sure..." Harry muttered still deep in his fantasies of Quidditch glory.

"Yeah...Quidditch Cup..." Sienna murmurred leanding against Remus who'd just sat down next to her. "Amazing...think of the speed....the wind...." She unconsciously twitched her charm bracelet, which now held the beautiful feather as well as a silver snake. Harry smirked as the sunlight caught the charms. The snake had been Draco's idea. A bit of irony to light the darkness surrounding them last year. It fit though. What with the Parseltongue and the being almost Slytherin and whatnot. Harry hadn't like the idea of giving Sienna a snake but Draco had gone ahead and bought it, handing it to Harry and telling him to give it to her. So he had. Because Draco proved he was very knowledgable when he wanted to be. Sienna had really laughed for the first time in weeks when he'd placed it on her bracelet.

"You should have been born with wings." Narcissa said, laughing as the girl blinked out of her daze and asked who she was talking about.

They all sat together under the sunshine, enjoying their ice cream and each other's company. Sienna shared a look with Harry who sighed with content. This was family for them. Uncle Remus, Uncle Sev, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco. They were family. Sienna's smile was filled with all the love she felt, which captured everyone's eye.

"I'm just....very happy." She said when asked why she was smiling like that. "I feel very warm." She added, her hands clasped to her heart. Harry nodded, smiling with happiness himself. They were part of a truly unconventional family yes, but that's part of what made them all the more precious.

---------------------------------------------------

"So...." Hazel eyes widened with glee. "How'd you find me?"

The dark eyed man looked up from the Daily Prophet and grinned. "Easy. I just followed the rumors of a show-off wizard who lived hidden in India."

"And you knew it was me how?" The other man insisted after throwing his teacup at the escaped convict.

Dark blue eyes lit up as a chuckle escaped from the guant face. "Oh fine. I knew it was you because you once said if you ever got amnesia you'd go to India.... For whatever reason that made sense to you." Hazel eyes brightened once more.

"You remembered that? Pft. I must have said that twenty years ago." Dark blue crinkled with another laugh.

"Yes but you're the kind to actually do something you said you'd do twenty years ago. Idiot."

"Look who's talking."

"I am not an idiot."

"You sure about that?" The paper went flying, landing against the hazel-eyed head. "Hey!"

Sirius Black laughed as James Potter glared at him. "Oh come on, we have to get ready." James blinked. "Well you are coming with me to Hogwarts aren't you?" James pondered it for a moment then nodded, his eyes warm with longing now.

"I want to see how much he's grown." James said, sighing as he got up from the chair. "I've missed so much."

"Yes but that's Voldemort's fault. Not yours. Come on.... There is something I'd like to know." James came back out folding a robe. "Who got you out of the house?" James paused to think about it, his recently recovered memories were sometimes still slightly blurred.

"I can't remember. He had...dark eyes though..." James frowned, before shrugging and continuing to pack up for the trip.

--------------------------------------

Harry laid beside his little sister, watching her breathe in and out slowly, her hazel eyes hidden as she slept soundly. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're the Light." He assured her, patting her hair. "And no matter what happens, I'll still stand by you. Because that's what big brother's are for. I love you very much Sienna. Even if your dad is a crazy murderer." Harry pouted, pulling the blankets over her more securely. "Though it's not fair that after thinking about where he could be all this time, he ends up being infamous." He sighed and snuggled closer to her. "But I know you. You're just happy he's alive." Harry smiled then. "And whatever makes my little sister happy....can't be all bad right?" He nodded before drifting off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_^^ Chapter 9 out! hehe I hope you enjoy the twist I threw in here. Don't worry, I'll make it much clearer as Part Two continues. Arigato! _**

**_Oh! And I'd like to add I've started another Harry Potter fanfic. It'll be called World End and I hope to have it up in the next day or so. Please check it out, I promise it'll be just as good as this one!_**


	10. The Lion

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_---------------_**

**__**

**_*Part Two*_**

**_~Kuroi Torikago~_**

----------------

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_Yay! You really love my Mozaiku Kakera! I bow, I bow. Thanks and lots of fluffy author love to you all! ^^. As always all the Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. May she live to be 150! _**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Ten: The Lion's Den_**

**_------------_**

"You can't possibly be taking this many classes." Sienna said as she peered into Hermione's bags. "No way, you'd die of sheer exhaustion." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"It's all taken care of." Hermione assured her younger friend. "Professor McGonagall said it was alright." Sienna still looked incredulous but let it go. "What classes are you taking again Sienna?" Hermione asked, wondering if her friend would be in some of her classes.

"Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and er..." Sienna fidgetted with her shirt now. Ron and Hermione stared at her until Harry spoke up with a smile.

"And she's going to start taking Fifth Year Potions." Ron and Hermione gaped. "Uncle Sev says she'll be an excellent Potions Master by the time we all graduate." Hermione beamed then.

"Really? That's wonderful Sienna. You were saying you'd like to teach someday." Hermione said and Sienna nodded, the pink on her cheeks showing how much she truly enjoyed the fact she was going to take more advanced Potions.

"Uncle Sev became convinced when I brewed up something for the gardens." Sienna replied, smiling widely now. "I just made it up based on what was growing in the gardens. And it worked. I'm thinking I'll start selling it if Uncle Sev will let me." Hermione beamed at the younger girl.

"You'll be taking Potions with Fred and George then?" Ron asked and Sienna nodded.

"I'm really looking forward to it." The girl giggled, her hazel eyes shining in the sunlight. Harry ruffled her hair.

The young teens walked around for a while, heading to the menagerie when Ron said he was worried about Scabbers. Hermione also wanted an owl. Sienna giggled as thoughts of Lancelot floated through her mind. She really doubted if an owl was the best thing for her brainy friend.

"I'm going to go looks at something real quick." Sienna said suddenly. Harry poked into her mind and then sighed.

"Fine, have fun with Blaise." Ron and Hermione laughed at Harry's sour expression but Sienna just hugged him then hurried to the cafe up the street. Blaise was sitting there with his mother. Sienna walked up shyly, smoothing out her lilac shirt and white skirt before joining them at the table. Blaise smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi." Sienna smiled and then bowed to Ms. Zabini.

"Hello there Miss Black." Ms. Zabini said, her blue eyes on the young girl, motioning with her hand for her to sit. Sienna sat down, feeling like she was auditioning for Quidditch or something. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Sienna replied.

"Please, call me Calista." She said, her eyes on Sienna who nodded and smiled shyly once more. "So Sienna... My what a lovely name." Calista stopped to contemplate her while taking a sip of her wineglass.

"Your name means 'most beautiful'." Sienna said softly. "I remember reading about a character named Calista once." She elaborated when Calista gave her a long look. "I liked it very much and looked it up on the internet." Calista blinked and Sienna flushed. "Umm....it's this Muggle thing--"

"Ah I see. Yes, Blaise tells me you may as well be Muggle sometimes." Sienna saw Blaise frown at his mother but to her credit she took it all in stride.

"Well I was raised as a Muggle until I got my Hogwarts letter and moved in with Uncle Sev." Sienna replied, her eyes on the woman. She was not going to back down. She had faced worse. Voldemort was way worse than a hostile Pureblood witch. The comparison actually made her grin. Her hazel eyes lit up and she giggled. Calista stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Being a little Muggle isn't a bad thing." Sienna said, looking over at Blaise. "It makes you appreciate the magic more." Sienna beamed. "Have you seen that Firebolt yet Blaise? It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"Haha yes I have." Blaise said, chuckling at his mother's outraged expression at being ignored. "Though I have to say, you do plenty well on your Nimbus."

"That's because I love flying the best." Sienna stared up at the sky then, her eyes becoming dark and dreamy. Blaise stared at her with a smile of his own, his eyes flickering from her expression to his mother's. Calista looked like she was quietly fuming. The difference in their gazes made him laugh softly. Sienna could dismiss his mother as easily as Calista dismissed houselves.

"Sienna!" Blaise frowned and stared at the group across the street. Sienna turned and waved, arching an eyebrow at the big ball of ginger fuzz Hermione seemed to be holding. "Uncle Sev wants us back at the Cauldron now!" Sienna got up, bowing to Ms. Zabini.

"Thank you for meeting me ma'am. See you on the train Blaise." She gave Blaise a hug, Ms. Zabini a curt nod, then scurried forward, greeting her friends with relief that made Blaise laugh. He watched them head back up the street to meet with their guardians with a sigh.

"I have no idea what you find so endearing about such a girl." Calista said in what normal people would call a grumble and she called dignified whispering. Then again his mother figured evrything she did was dignified.

"She's warm." Blaise said. His mother just raised an eyebrow at him but he knew it would be pointless to explain. His mother would not understand that as much as he loved being a Slytherin, every now and then he needed a certain bleeding heart Gryffindor to cope with some of the idiots in his House.

"She is as annoying as the Malfoy boy." Calista spoke like a petulant child while heading for the nearest Apparition point.

----------------------------------------------

Severus and Remus stared at Sienna trying not to laugh. She was sniffing and huffing and stabbing at her dinner as if it had a way of tranferring the pain to the one who'd actually wounded her. It wasn't often that Sienna let people get to her but obviously Zabini's mother was one of the few with that honor.

"She's a slimeball." Sienna growled, her eyes flashing with emotions.

"Sienna." Molly said, reaching over to pat the girl. Sienna merely growled.

"It's true Auntie Molly. Don't try to make it nothing. That lady is a slimeball." Sienna growled, stabbing her chicken with more force. "I wish I could feed her to the Hogwarts octopus." She added, pleased when almost everyone around her had to cover snickers and laughs. Molly looked crossed between

"What's important though," Harry said petting Sienna's hair in that way that absolutely calmed her down from her rare rages, "is that Blaise didn't seem to care if his mum liked you or not. Right?" Harry asked, having pried into Sienna's mind while she was with the Zabinis. Sienna sighed and nodded, the next stab was less brutal and the poor chicken was spared. Sienna pouted suddenly, looking at her hands as if she'd noticed some unnatural stain or skin disease popping up on them.

Harry sighed softly, his eyes flickering to Remus and Severus. They saw Sienna's contemplation and sighed as well. She'd been falling into depressions easier than normal. Ever since she learned her father was Sirius Black. Harry reached over to clamp one of his hands over hers.

"There's nothing wrong with you Sienna." Harry said softly, but it still caught everyone's attention. "You may have Black blood, he may be your father, but that doesn't _mean_ anything. You have your mum's blood too." He reached up to push aside her bangs and reveal her pale scar. "That's the proof right there." He added, his eyes earnest on the girl. Sienna blinked and seemed to wilt. Harry pet her head again, knowing it would be a long year. Sienna had managed to push aside her brooding but Harry wondered if she should have done that. Still, when she smiled at him like he was the king of the universe, he felt it might not be as hard as he thought.

-------------------------------------

Remus slept peacefully on the train ride, smirking when he awoke a little while after his nap to see Sienna leaning on Harry, and Hermione curled up with a book, as well as Ron contemplating the Chudley Cannons article in the Prophet. Harry looked a little more on edge than usual. Remus knew why. Severus and Arthur had spoken with him before he got on the train. About Sirius Black coming after him. When he pressed for answers, Harry had only shaken his head and looked over his shoulder at Sienna. Of course Harry wasn't worried for himself. He was more worried about what this news would do to Sienna's tentative optimism these days.

The more he watched them interact, the more their relationship became clear to Remus. Harry saw Sienna as his little sister, as a small caged bird that must be protected from all harm. Sienna saw Harry like an older brother, a fierce wolf ready to pounce on anything that hurt those he loved. Remus smirked at his mental comparisons. They looked sweet together, both dark haired, both scarred, both pale from too many years looked inside a house that hated them. They were skinny and small for their ages. And affection starved, even now, three years later. They were getting better but then Voldemort appeared and seemed to zap away all the previous year's hard work. Now Sirius Black came into the picture to leech more out of their innocent faces.

Remus scowled mentally at the thought of that madman. He would do his best to protect them from him. They deserved happiness and peace. Not just to constantly have their lives being ripped apart at the seams.

"Uncle Remus?" Sienna asked, sitting up a little and rubbing her eyes. She looked tired these days. Almost as tired as he did. He wondered if she had trouble sleeping. She must. That or she worried herself to sleep, which wasn't healthy either. "Are you okay? You look worn out." Remus had to refrain from bashing his head against the window. Severus had warned him the two were sometimes idiotically selfless but this was a bit too much.

"I'm fine Sienna. Perhaps you should take a nap though. You look a bit tired yourself." Sienna yawned then, shaking her head at the same time. Remus rolled his eyes as Harry bunched up his cloak.

"Listen to Uncle Remus Sienna. Take a nap." Harry insisted. Sienna glared, trying to refuse but in the end she huffed and curled up in the corner of the seat, her eyelids drooping heavily. Hermione and Ron gave her indulgent smiles. Remus had another comparison for them. Harry was a father, Sienna the unruly child, and Hermione and Ron were the silly aunt and uncle. Remus chuckled at the picture in his mind, tucking it away for later use when he began to feel glum about anything.

The train rocked Sienna to sleep so quickly that she didn't even notice it until the train suddenly jerked and stopped. She nearly fell out of her seat but Harry's strong arms prevented that. "Wha's happen?" She asked with a sleepy yawn. Remus stirred as well as the lights flickered off and cold began to spread through the train. Sienna shuddered, scooting closer to Harry.

"Someone's getting on." Ron said, peering out the window before it frosted over. Sienna shuddered. It was cold and rainy and she just wanted to go back to bed. But a bad feeling was going through her body, causing her to shiver more than she was. A minute later though she began to shake as the compartment door was opened and a dark figure looked around. It was a horrible thing, the chill and darkness that swept up her body as it seemed to stare at all of them in turn. Sienna shuddered more, feeling herself falling as she heard yelling. A woman's fierce shouting. She fell under the swirling and numbness, and knew no more.

Remus stood quickly. "None of us has Sirius Black hidden in our cloaks. Leave!" And a silvery something shot out of his wand, forcing the creature to flee.

"Sienna!" Opening her eyes was hard. She was so tired these days. And her body didn't seem ready to obey her. But she managed. The face was blurred for a second. Then her eyesight cleared as her glasses were placed upon her nose. "Sienna!"

"Draco?" She asked, blinking around her. The lights were back on, the train was moving. She sat up with his help, looking over to see Harry was in about the same state as her. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing at her eyes with her fists.

"You passed out." Draco said, looking pale as a sheet. A cold sweat still glistened on his forehead. "You both did. Freaked me out when I walked in here. I thought Weasley had messed up a spell again and killed you." Sienna heard Ron's indignant 'Hey!'. Draco ignored it, which just went to show how worried he really was. "Are you both alright?" Draco asked again, reaching out to wipe Harry's bangs out of his eyes. Harry flushed with embarrassment.

"They'll be alright Mr. Malfoy, as soon as they eat this." Remus said handing them both some chocolate. "It'll help." he assured the still fussing Slytherin. Harry stared at him for a moment before popping the chocolate in his mouth. Remus smiled as they chewed it and their relief showed on their faces. "I'm going up to talk to the conductor." He said, leaving the comparment. Draco huffed and sat himself between Sienna and Harry, gripping their hands in his own and staring intently from one face to the other.

"What happened?" Sienna asked for the third time, the warmth of the chocolate clearing her mind.

"And what was that thing?" Harry added, looking at his three friends for answers.

"That's a Dementor." Draco said in a hushed voice he'd never used before. Harry thought whatever had gone on while he and Sienna passed out, it must have been seriously bad to have subdued Draco's Malfoy swagger. "They guard the Wizard prison, Azkaban. The place where Sirius Black escaped from." He said to Sienna who looked away. "They must have been searching the train for him." Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, some of his pureblood haughtiness coming back for a moment. "As if he'd be that thick, considering he's the first to break out of Azkaban in the first place."

"When it was looking around," Hermione began, seeing agitation in Sienna's face. "You both...you...well..."

"I thought you were having fits." Ron said, looking from one to the other. "You went rigid. Harry you fell out of the seat and started twitching... And Sienna curled up, her eyes showed all white and shook like mad." Sienna flushed, looking away once more.

"And Lupin told it we weren't hiding Sirius Black in our cloaks and to leave." Draco added, pulling his friends closer. "But when it didn't Lupin muttered a spell and silvery stuff shot out and the dementor just left."

"It got so cold..." Hermione murmured as she ate her chocolate.

"I felt weird." Ron said. Draco didn't take the opening that he presented like he usually would, yet another testament to the awful power of the Dementors. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..." Ron trailed off, his eyes on the floor.

"But did any of you...fall off your seats?" Harry asked, feeling shame burning his insides.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads. Draco turned his full attention on Harry, grabbing his hands in both his own. "Don't be ashamed." He said in the tone he usually used when they were discussing Quidditch strategies. That tone that made every word he said steely and full of something that drew Harry's attention. "They're horrid things. They're vile and attack people by sucking the happiness right out of them." Draco's grey eyes glinted with anger at the creature for causing his best friends such distress.

Remus came back and told them they'd be at Hogwarts soon. Harry and Sienna relaxed a bit, though they each felt a bit of shame at the fact that the dementor got to them like that.

They reached the platform and filed out in heavy sheets of icy rain. Sienna paused for a moment to stare at the sky with narrowed eyes.

_Where are you Sirius Black? _She thought as she ran to catch up with her friends, huddling close to Harry and Draco as a shiver ran up her spine. _I wish you'd just show yourself. _

--------------------------------------

Sirius snuffled as he and James settled in for the night in the cave in the Forbidden Forest. The icy rain really _sucked_. He huffed, turning on the floor where James had preformed a Cushioning charm to make it more comfortable. There was a fire in the center of the cave, protected by another charm from the occasional bits of rain. It warmed the cave right up. James had also thrown a ward on the entrace to block all these things from sight and notice. "I really hate the rain." Sirius rumbled, popping a piece of apple into his mouth. Thank God James still had his wand.

"I hate this type of rain." James muttered, casting a glance at the heavy sheets. "I hope the children get inside quickly." He added, thinking of his only son standing around under the downpour. Sirius nodded, thinking of his own little girl.

"We'll see them tomorrow probably." Sirius said, a smile lighting up his guant face. James stared at his friend, dressed in borrowed clothes and looking less like death than he had a few weeks ago. "They're bound to come out near here. I can cast Disillusionment charms on us or you could just become a dog." Sirius playfully barked then settled down. He was antsy because of the dementors being stationed around the school. It was unthinkable really, putting those damned things around a school for young wizards and witches. What were they thinking?

Oh yeah, they were thinking he was a bloody murderer. Being wrongfully accused hadn't really seemed so bad at the beginning. But now...

"I think you should reveal yourself to Dumbledore." Sirius said suddenly, his eyes alight with the pure brilliance of a plan forming in his mind. James choked on his tea and stared.

"Are you mad?" He asked, worry creasing his forehead and face. "What'll I say!? I'm supposed to be dead!" Sirius waited for him to finish cursing everything under his breath before continuing.

"Amnesia. He'll see it if he pokes around your mind." James gave him a pondering look. "Explain it how you explained it to me. You can't remember who saved you, but maybe what you do remember before you suddenly woke up last year, will help Dumbledore." Sirius continued on when James was about to interrupt. "And it'll give us access to the castle. To the village. To Harry and Sienna." James's face suddenly broke into a bright smile. He raked a hand through his hair.

"Well when you put it like that...." James then smiled the smug smile Sirius had seen in their younger days. "Let's give old Snape a heart attack then." James's face broke out with laughter as he flung himself to the ground. "Tomorrow though. Right now let's rest and relax a little. There'll be time for everything tomorrow." Sirius nodded, his heart still alight with the joy of how much access he'd have--albeit he'd have to stay in dog form--to everything. But anything was better than sheltering outside like the fugitive everyone made him out to be.

_But tomorrow, that'll all change. James'll have his boy back, I'll have my girl nearby, and maybe I can start trying to rebuild everything. _Sirius's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. _And find the bastard before he gives me the slip. I'm not going back to that place. Ever. _

---------------------------------

Sienna walked into the Great Hall earlier than Harry or Draco. She couldn't sleep and had tossed and turned until she deemed it was a seemly hour to be seen. So she'd gotten dressed, taking extra care to make herself look presentable and left the common room before any of her Housemates stirred. Sienna had gone on a little walk around the castle then and now she headed into the nearly empty hall, sitting down at Gryffindor table were some of the older years were busy reading. She laid her head down on the table and felt herself drifting off.

"Miss Black?" Looking up she saw McGonagall giving her a sympathetic and worried smile. "Are you quite alright? Would you like to be excused from classes?" Sienna had a moment of chagrin. She must look worse than she thought if she looked bad enough that _McGonagall _was offering to let her skip her first day of classes.

"No Professor." Sienna replied with a shake and a weak grin. "I'll be alright once I get some food in me." McGonagall still looked worried so Sienna grasped her hands tightly in her own. "Trust me, Harry will force me into a Body Bind if he has to. I'll be alright." McGonagall nodded, then went off to the Heads Table. Sienna saw with some amusement at herself that it had become filled. The tables were also fuller. Then to her curiosity Albus Dumbledore strode in with a figure wearing a cloak and hood and a shaggy black dog beside him. Albus caught sight of her and made his way to her.

"Ah Sienna, good morning!" He said patting her shoulder. Sienna gave him a tired smile, which caused the old Headmaster to frown. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." Sienna rubbed at her eyes.

"May I ask why?" Sienna levelled him with a look then.

"Being Black's daughter is rather wearing sir. Parvati and Lavender nearly shrieked when they realized I was still sharing their dorm." Sienna looked down to see the shaggy dog and grinned, reaching out to pet him. "Then even fell asleep with their wands." Sienna narrowed her eyes, her hazel eyes flashing. "As if I was suddenly going to commit bloody murder." Her eyes darkened and a slight smirk danced on her lips as she continued to watch and pet the dog. "Maybe I should've pranked them....put Itching Powder in their robes or--" She gasped and jumped when Albus laughed.

"Hmm....that is a problem. Allow me to think on it and I shall have an answer ready by dinner." Sienna flushed, shaking her head violently.

"Please...no... I'll be fine... There's really no need."

"No need for what?" Harry, Remus, and Severus had appeared now, both looking concerned. With a groan Sienna realized that they had a captive audience now. Harry didn't give a damn as he walked forward to wrap his arms around her and pat her hair. "What's up?" He asked her. Sienna shook her head, pleading with her eyes for everyone to just drop everything.

"It seems Sienna's fellow dorm mates feel she is a danger to them." Albus said, speaking to Severus who'd been eyeing the dog and the odd cloaked person.

"What?" Harry and Severus asked while Hermione and Ron joined the group. Sienna put her face in her hands as Parvati and Lavender inched closer.

"Miss Granger." Hermione turned to the McGonagall. When had she shown up? "Is it true Miss Patil and Miss Brown have acted unjustly towards Miss Black?" McGonagall flashed a glare at the girls who'd squeaked and tried to run off.

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied, wrapping an arm around Sienna's shoulders. Sienna took a deep breath and lowered her hands, her face grim but determined. She would not be bullied. "Parvati said-- Well some rather awful things. Lavender insinuated Sienna wasn't safe."

"Bollocks." Draco just sneered at Parvati and Lavender as he and Blaise joined them. Sienna almost smiled at Draco's audacity to say 'bollocks' in front of professors.

"Miss Patil, Miss Brown, a word." McGonagall said, and the two girls followed, throwing hateful glares over their shoulders...until Severus sneered at them. Sienna trembled though as other students gave her equally distrustful looks. Ugh it was Second Year all over again for her.

"I think I have a solution." Albus said then before patting Sienna on the head. "We shall discuss it after dinner." Albus looked at Harry and their gathered friends. "You are all welcome to join the discussion as well." The Gryffindors all flushed with pride and Draco and Blaise managed to pull off haughty smirks at the Headmaster who beamed back at all of them. "Now, on to your breakfasts, you have many new classes today I dare say." With that Remus and Severus headed up to the Head table with the mystery guest and his dog who had his hackles raised for some reason. Sienna looked away from them to find the eyes of her friends on her. She stiffled the urge to cry.

"Thank you all. For sticking by me. You especially Hermione, for telling Professor McGonagall what they did." Hermione threw her arms around Sienna, directing her to sit. The boys all sat around her, protecting her as much as comforting her.

"It was nothing. We're best friends." Hermione waved the comment away airly as they settled down to their food. Sienna beamed with pleasure and ate heartily, feeling much more relaxed than she had since last night.

"I would have hexed them if McGonagall hadn't taken them away." Draco growled. Blaise nodded, looking at the doors were more students were pouring in.

"What exactly did they say?" Blaise asked, turning her friends' attention all on her. Sienna lowered her eyes to her plate.

"Nothing very serious really. They were probably just repeating their mothers." Sienna cast Hermione a look but the clever witch wouldn't silence herself now.

"It was horrible." Hermione said, stabbing her pancakes with extra force. "Parvati said some nonsense about Sienna carrying a murder gene in her blood. Lavender accused her of being secretly tied to the Death Eaters and Dark Arts. Parvati raved about why she believed Sienna shouldn't be allowed a wand." Hermione stopped herself when she realized her voice had been rising. Draco and Blaise had heard enough.

"I'll talk with Pansy." Draco assured Hermione with a grin that spelled doom. Sienna blinked when Hermione returned the evil grin with one of her own.

"Of course it takes me being hurt in some way for you two to be chummy." Sienna snorted. Hermione and Draco blinked then slowly laughed. Harry chuckled as well.

_*Remind me to get Draco something for that bit of civility.* _

_*I will. He really has been a good boy lately* _

_*He's kinda like a rowdy puppy isn't he?*_

_*Harry be nice.* _

_*That was nice. I thought you liked puppies.* _

_*Draco's not a puppy. He'd hit you if you said that aloud* _

_*Fine he's a well trained kitten* _

_*Harry.* _

_*A scrawny ferret* _

"Harry!" Sienna couldn't help but laugh though. Draco shot them both a glare that said he knew they were talking about him mentally and to stop it. Harry just grinned.

"Headmaster?" The cloaked man was watching the Gryffindor table where the children were looking over their class schedules now.

"Yes?" Albus asked, bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Are those two lads Slytherins?" He pointed to Draco and Blaise.

"Why yes they are."

"What are they doing at the Gryffindor table?"

Albus chuckled and motioned to Sienna who was now wagging a finger at Ron and Blaise. They must have quarreled. "Sienna is there."

"And?"

"And Sienna is like a magnet. She draws all sorts from all different houses. Her energy is vibrant. I have heard many of her yearmates as well as classmates compare her to the sun." The cloaked man turned his head to stare at the headmaster who smiled back. Then the dog barked and demanded to be fed some bacon.

"Huh." The man said, ignoring the pointed looks from Snape and the curious ones from the other professors. "Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Neither did I." Albus said, drinking his tea with a gleeful wink. "But then again, I never thought I'd live to see you again, my young friend." The cloaked man raised his goblet in toast, which Albus returned.

"Thank God for miracles then."

"Yes thank God indeed."

------------------------

Harry and Draco both sat down at the Slytherin table, Sienna scross from them, and let out deep breaths of relief. Their morning classes had gone well. Harry had had to restrain himself from hexing Parvati and Lavender when they showed up at Divination as well. How could they be so thick, honestly?

"Ugh, go away Granger." Pansy scoffed but Hermione completely ignored her and settled down next to Sienna. "Weasley too?" Pansy's jaw dropped as Ron braved the jeers and sat next to Harry, who gave him a warm smile of pride and welcome. Blaise then joined them, sitting next to Sienna.

"So how were your first classes?" Blaise asked, turning to face Hermione. Hermione relaxed her stiff posture slightly, looking relieved that no one had drawn a wand against them yet. Harry and Sienna had figured that since Blaise and Draco sometimes braved the Gryffindors, that maybe Hermione and Ron could brave the Slytherins. It was their new term resolution. Well one of them. Draco was to try to limit his insults, and Blaise was to try to not appear superior when Hermione or Ron spoke. Ron in return would try to stop letting his anger get the best of him or shout obscenities about Slytherins.

"They were alright." Hermione said, bringing out her Arithmancy book and showing it to Blaise. Aside from Sienna, Hermione's only main competition for the top spot was Blaise. He was nearly as brilliant as her. "Divination did put a damper on things however."

"Why?" Draco asked and Harry sighed heavily.

"Professor Trelawney predicted Harry would kick the bucket." Sienna huffed with that fierce glint in her eye that had shone brightly when Parvati and Lavender had squeaked fearfully when she accidentally brushed her sleeve against Parvati's head while reaching for her teacup. "And then she had the nerve to predict--!" Sienna gasped as pumpkin juice splattered everywhere as the goblet she'd been holding suddenly broke apart. Breathing heavily she waved her wand, drying the juice off everyone and piecing the goblet back together. "Sorry, it's just... Now all the girls in Gryffindor are giving me odd looks. The little first and second years are getting told to watch out or I'll curse them to oblivion." Sienna sighed, earning a hug from Hermione.

"She predicted Sienna was going to turn Dark in the future." Ron muttered, glaring towards the North Tower. Draco scowled in that direction as well.

"How did Trelawney predict you'd die?" Blaise asked, trying to get their minds off the obvious Anti-Sienna feelings floating around.

Hermione snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Apparently the Grim."

Draco and Blaise cast her a look as Ron sighed. "Hermione doesn't believe in the Grim." He explained and the pureblood boys shared a look. "Even though Harry said he saw a great big dog on the edge of the gardens." Now the Slytherins turned to look at Harry as Hermione spoke up.

"It was just a stray no doubt." Hermione was looking over her Arithmancy book now. "And it's just a coincidence your Uncle Bilius died when he saw one." Hermione added before Ron could start the argument they'd had on the way to lunch. "He saw it and died of fright, not because the Grim appeared." Hermione frowned at the text in her book. "Divination is very wolly if you ask me." She added, casting a look at Sienna who was staring at her hands in that same comtemplative way she'd done before. "Sienna." The dark haired girl looked up. "You're not a bad girl. You did good keeping your temper. Don't worry." Sienna broke out into a watery smile.

"Yeah don't worry." Ron said, discarding his annoyance with Hermione's easy dismissal of old wizarding folklore and reached over to ruffles Sienna's hair. "Trelawney's a crazy old bat. You heard McGonagall. She's not a very good Seer." Hermione appeared impress Ron had cottoned on to that fact while McGonagall had spoken.

"Right." Sienna then grinned mischievously. "I think I want to look up Animagi more." Harry looked at her, reading her thoughts easily and reaching over to flick her now. "Ow!"

"No."

"But--!"

"No."

"Harry you haven't--"

"It's too dangerous."

"Please if I can handle--"

"No."

The two teens glared at each other before Sienna huffed and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Fine. You bloody win." Harry laughed, shaking his head. Sienna softened up, leaning on Blaise with a whine. "Harry's so mean Blaise!"

"I can see that." Blaise turned his head to whisper in Sienna's ear. "Don't worry, I'll support you if you decide you'd like to try it." Sienna giggled, glad Harry was distracted by Draco's playful taunt about the Quidditch season. "I'll even sneak you some books." Sienna stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're the best."

"I know."

-----------------

Sienna groaned as she got up from the floor and glared ahead of her. Who'd tripped her? Who would be juvenile enough to trip her without magic? Ugh. Sienna got up just as Harry hurried over to her, Draco right beside him. Draco's arm was all healed from Buckbeak's attack. It was rather stupid of him to have a jealous moment he realized in retrospect. Hagrid had needed a lot of reassurances but he seemed alright since Draco hadn't been stupid enough to blame him for it.

"I'm okay." Sienna said, staring at the ground. She felt the tears stinging in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give the haters that satisfaction.

Once they entered the great hall Severus got up from the table and ushered them back to the hallway. Hermione, Ron, and Blaise followed. Remus joined them a little while later. "Come along then." Remus said, his eyes right on his tired young face. "The Professor asked us to meet him on the seventh floor." The two professors led the way, the teenagers following along silently.

They reached the end of the corridor, where a painting of a lioness with hazel eyes and a lion with green eyes lapped at a carcass of what looked to be a zebra. They paused in their feeding and the lion stepped closer, his nearly black mane frizzing widly around his head. "Who wishes entry?" Severus turned to Sienna and Harry, motioning them forward. The lion and lioness now stepped even closer, staring at the two youngsters.

"Tell them your names." Severus said, standing back a little even as the other teenagers crowded forward.

"Er...Harry Potter." Harry said and the lion roared triumphantly.

"S-Sienna Black." Sienna said and the lioness joined the roaring.

"Welcome home." The lions said in unison. A sound like a dozen locks suddenly opening followed and the portrait swung open to reveal an arched entryway. Sienna and Harry walked forward slowly, staring into the living room and kitchen areas, then into the bedrooms, of which there were now eight. The French doors at the end of the hall were open.

Stepping inside they found Dumbledore there with McGonagall and the mysterious stranger who was feeding his dog a bit of biscuit. "Ah, no trouble I see?" Albus said with glee.

"None. The lions welcomed them." Severus took a seat in one of the armchairs. Remus sat on the couch with Sienna and Harry and the others settled down on some of the other mismatched furniture. Severus let his eyes crinkle and a smile come to his lips for a few fleeting seconds. Last time he'd been in this room, it had been a nursery.

"What is this place?" Sienna asked, her eyes flickering from all the books to the glass wizard chess set that Ron was eyeing with glee, to the stained glass windows and then to the headmaster.

"When your parents were murdered by Voldemort," Dumbledore began, ignoring the flinching by most of the occupants, "I had to think of where to leave you." Sienna and Harry had always wondered why Dumbledore had left them with the Dursleys when Severus cared for them so much. "The Wizarding world was not safe for you. But I had to think of a way to covince Petunia Dursley to care for you until everything settled. And yet, I indulged a secret wish to keep you here." Dumbledore cast a hand around them. "You see these rooms were created by your mothers." Sienna and Harry's eyes widened. "They were both incredibly clever witches. They managed to keep it a secret for many years even, until they graduated and deigned to let this old codger know." Albus's eyes sparkled with joy. "So naturally when I had to care for you, I brought you here. This was, for a day at least, your nursery." Sienna and Harry looked around, drinking it all in.

"Now since this trouble has begun with Miss Patil and Miss Brown, we felt it would be best for you to start spending your time here instead of the Gryffindor common room. The portrait you met outside will only allow entry to those who are the Masters of this place as well as those selected as welcomed guests." Albus smiled at Sienna who was staring around with happiness in her tired face. "As you can see, the space is accomodating itself to suit your needs already."

"You mean you didn't do this?" Harry asked, surprised. Albus shook his head.

"Your mother Lily had a knack for making useful things." Albus said and Harry beamed with pride. "What do you say? Would you like to use this space for your own?"

"I'd like it very much." Sienna said, standing up to bow to the Headmaster. Albus waved it off, but Sienna's next move was so sudden none of them saw it coming. She threw her arms around her headmaster and in a soft whisper only he heard, murmured, "Thank you....Grandpa." Albus's face became warm and soft, he pat Sienna's head, pulling back to wink.

"You're most welcome." Sienna pulled away as Albus rose. "Now the way for the lions to recognize friend from foe is for you to speak to them. Give them the names of all you wish to give entry too. The lions will ask for their names when people approach the portrait. If they are welcomed the entry will appear. If not the lions will roar a warning and tell them to leave." Albus chuckled.

"I'll make sure to tell them to let all my friends in very soon then." Sienna said.

"Can I stay here too?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, your mother was co-creator of the space after all." Albus laughed.

Draco suddenly snorted, shaking his head and staring at the very Gryffindor things his keen eyes had spotted. Severus arched an eyebrow at him and Draco scoffed while playfully flicking Harry's head. "You've dragged me into a literal lion's den Potter." Harry blinked then laughed, punching him playfully.

"You're the idiot who let yourself get dragged in." Harry told him. Draco stuck his tongue out.

"Well this has been fun." The cloaked man spoke up suddenly. He rose to his feet and faced Dumbledore. "Can I tell them now?" Albus checked the wards of privacy he'd set up and nodded. "Finally! I've been dying under this cloak!" The cloak flew off and McGonagall let out a scream. Severus hissed, jumping to his feet. Remus stared with wide brown eyes full of a dazed sort of happy pain. "Harry!" The man was slightly taller than him, with hazel eyes instead of green. But he was so similar to Harry that that hardly matter. Sienna's hands flew to her mouth as she recognized the man.

"James?" Remus dared to gasp.

Potter!" McGonagall breathed the word with wonder while Severus very nearly snarled.

".... Dad?" Harry's tentative whisper drew a collected gasp from the room. Albus watched on with pure mirth in his gaze as James pulled back to wink at his only soon.

"I'm back." James Potter said as he drew Harry into another fierce hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_OMG! ^^ hee hee I hope you all forgive my later than usual update. I was just trying to figure out what to do about James and Sirius and everything so yeah! No excuse for tardiness but hey it's the truth! Thank you for continuing to read and enjoy Mozaiku Kakera! Ciao! _**


	11. Dementors and Despair

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_---------------_**

**__**

**_*Part Two*_**

**_~Kuroi Torikago~_**

----------------

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_Yay! You really love my Mozaiku Kakera! I bow, I bow. Thanks and lots of fluffy author love to you all! ^^. As always all the Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. May she live to be 150! _**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Eleven: Dementors and Despair_**

**_------------_**

Harry stared. It was all he could do. James was currently being clung onto by Remus, while Draco, Blaise, Hermione and Ron sat looking on in shock and awe. Severus had retreated to a corner with his hand on Sienna's shoulder. McGonagall was taking really deep breaths and had her head between her knees. Albus was patting her shoulder absently. James finally pulled away from Remus to look at Harry once again. His hands on Harry's shoulders suddenly reminded him of the vision in the Mirror of Erised. But these hands were real. They had weight and warmth. It wasn't a fantasy. But all Harry could do was stare on up at his father who stared back. His hazel eyes were wide and drifted all over Harry, as if trying to read a book in a language he didn't know. Harry was a language he didn't know. His son was thirteen years old and James knew next to nothing about him. It was a sad thought but then Harry's lips twitched. They formed a smile. His emerald gaze grew bright with a fire unlike any other.

Harry threw himself forward, burying his face in James' chest. His thin arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him close. It was a little painful but James welcomed the pain. Anything to make him believe this wasn't a dream. Anything to prove that Harry was really holding his father.

"Dad." Harry said again, this time with a slight nuance that Sienna had heard before when Harry tried to hold back tears. "Dad." He said it again, a little louder.

"Yes Harry. It's me." James said, running his hands through Harry's messy hair.

"How?" Sienna asked, smiling at the father and son who jumped at her soft voice. Harry laughed, quickly rubbing at his eyes. James smiled over at her, his grin mischievous.

"Sienna?" He asked, studying her as he had been studying Harry not to long ago.

"Uh... uh-huh." Sienna replied, lowering her head a little. James smiled at her. Sienna fought off her embarrassment though and lifted her head to gaze at him steadily. James was surprised how much like Sirius she looked when she did that. "But how? We thought you died..." James let out a heavy sigh, pulling Harry with him as he settled back onto the couch next to Remus. Sienna walked over to sit on his other side. Severus stood back, eyeing James with annoyance.

"Well I remember that night Voldemort found us." James said, looking down at Harry who stared right back. "I tried to hold him off. But he doesn't exactly fight fair." James scowled. "He threw me against a wall, and cut me open with a curse I didn't know. I was pretty banged up by that time, so I guess he must have figured I'd die soon enough. He went up the stairs..." James fought a shudder as Sirius put his big dog head on his leg. "I was fading by then. I heard...Lily...begging him... And then there was a rush of magic... And then I heard you wailing your little lungs out." James said, turning back to Harry who was entranced in this dark tale. "There was shouting, and everything felt warm suddenly. I felt like I had only a few good breaths left. Then someone found me." James pouted as he leaned back, a hand over his eyes. "I can't remember who. But I remember they said I couldn't just die. It wasn't fair or some nonsense like that."

"When I woke up, I was in a bed in a hospital in India of all places." James chuckled and shook his head. "I couldn't even remember my own name." James turned to look at Harry then at Sienna. "I would have come back in a heartbeat if I'd remembered."

"Amnesia?" Hermione whispered, breaking into Jame's spotlight. Not that the older wizard much cared.

"Yes. I was thick in it until last year." James stared quizzically at the fireplace now. "I don't remember what exactly triggered it but about this time last year I woke up and remembered my name. Then I started remembering other things. Like Lily, Harry... Albus.... Minerva... Remus.... Orchid... Sienna..." James now looked at Sienna who was staring at him in the same way Severus often looked at her potions. Looking for any faults but not to punish, merely to learn. "Your eyes are just like hers you know." James asked, tapping Sienna's nose. Sienna smiled, nodding and pulling out a small picture frame that had a copy of a portrait of her mother. James stared at it for a few seconds, before reaching out to pull Sienna to him in a tight hug. "The first thing I remembered about your mother, was a scolding she gave me when I was fourteen and she was thirteen." James told her, making them all laugh. "Your mom was the only one aside from my friends who could control me when we were younger." Sienna continued to beam with pride, but her eyes held a trace of sadness that nothing could ever cheer up.

Remus snorted however, his eyes alight with joy and remembrance. "Are you kidding me? Aside from Orchid only--" And he stopped, turning his eyes away suddenly. Sienna looked over at him before hopping out of her seat to grab his hands. Remus looked like he might be in pain.

"Uncle Remus?" He looked up and pat her hands, shaking his head.

"I'm alright Sienna." James stared at them as Sienna smiled at Remus and chuckled.

"Exactly like your mother." James muttered, looking back down at Harry who was smiling wider than he ever had. If this was a dream, Harry begged to never wake again. "She always worried about old Moony too."

"Moony?" James' eyes glittered with a slightly darker bit of michief.

"Just an old nickname." Remus interjected, shooting a glance at James.

"It seems you all have a lot of catching up to do." Albus said suddenly, standing up with Minerva at his side. James got up to shake his hand, and then to hug McGonagall who jumped at the sudden contact.

"Thank you both. For believing me and letting me stay."

"You're staying here?" Harry asked his eyes wild with excitement.

James looked over at him before pulling him up into another hug. "Of course. I lost twelve years of your life already, I'm not very willing to lose much more." Harry snuggled against him, feeling five instead of thirteen. Albus smiled then whisked away, Minerva following in a daze.

There was a second of silence then Severus walked forward. "Should I leave then?" He asked James who's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to retort but Sienna and Harry suddenly grabbed ahold of the Potions Master.

"What? Why?"

"Did we say something?"

Severus softened of course. His hatred for James Potter was nothing compared to his love for these two children. He shook his head and pat their heads. "No, of course not. I was merely asking...Potter if he'd like to have some time alone with you." James was openly gaping as Remus tried hard not to laugh.

Sienna and Harry looked between James and Severus then they looked up at their guardian. _*Does my dad bug you?* _Harry asked, making Severus blink down at him.

_*We were not very close Harry.* _Severus said delicately. _*To put it quite simply, we hated each other's existence.* _

_*That's a lot of hate.* _Sienna frowned now, giving him a slightly scolding gaze.

_*Yes well all emotions are passionate when expressed by youth.* _Severus smiled, looking up at James who was still open-mouthed in shock. "Trying to catch flies Potter?" He mocked. James glared but seeing his son and niece gazing at him questioningly just made his anger evaporate. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Severus has been taking care of Harry and Sienna for the past two years." Remus explained. James stared at Snape incredulously. Severus just steered the teens to their couch and then stood behind them. "He even allowed me to move in this summer." Remus added and James now stared at him in shock.

"Yeah, Uncle Sev takes really good care of us." Harry said, walking over to smile at his father. "He saved us from the Dursleys." Now James' rage burned brightly in his eyes.

"The Dursleys?" He growled out. "Merlin, who would be thick enough to leave you two with the Dursleys?" Sienna and Harry laughed as Severus said,

"Dumbledore." James' jaw dropped to the floor. "I tried to reason with the old man but you know Dumbledore." Severus said evenly, trying to control himself in front of his wards.

"He's still a crazy old codger?" James asked shaking his head.

"Sadly yes." Severus replied in a deadpan way.

Draco started laughing then. Sienna and Harry turned to him as did everyone else. Draco just shook his head, holding his side. "This is too funny. Way too funny." Draco managed to say before the laughter consumed him again. Slowly the laughter spread though, and James and Severus relaxed more, settling in for what seemed was going to be a long long night. Sienna smiled as she sat on the floor next to Harry's legs as he sat on the couch next to this father. The shaggy black dog laid beside her, his eyes intent on everything. Sienna pet his head, and the dog nuzzled her hand, rumbling in a happy way.

"What's his name?" Sienna asked as the clock struck midnight and they all began to rise, yawning and stretching.

"....Padfoot." James said, petting the dog who barked and wagged his tail. "Now go on to bed." He turned to the other teens. "You'd best stay the night." They all nodded, heading into the rooms and shutting the doors one by one. Harry lingered though, eyeing the three adults in the sitting area. "What is it Harry?" James asked seeing the worry in those bright green eyes.

"Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?" Harry asked softly. James walked over and kissed his forehead, giving him a warm embrace that melted Harry's troubles away.

"Of course I will be."

-----------------------------------

There were great murmurings as James walked into the great hall the next day, with Harry clinging to his arm and Sienna skipping along in front of them. Some of the professors spit out teo and juice, dropped forks and spoons and knives, broke teacups and goblets as James followed Remus and Severus up to the head table.

"Who was that?" Pansy asked as the teens all settled into their usual spot at the Slytherin table. Harry beamed up at her, content with everyone in the world, his heart lighter than air.

"My dad." Harry saw her face slack in disbelief. "James Potter."

"He's dead!" Pansy shrieked, causing them all to wince.

"No. He's just been missing for a while." Draco sneered, causing Pansy to wince. "Go away." Pansy huffed indignantly and went to sit further up the table, spreading the words she'd heard already. Harry couldn't keep himself from smiling though.

"Oi Sienna!" Fred and George suddenly appeared, pulling Sienna to her feet. "Is it true?"

"Uhhh what?" She asked the Weasley twins.

"That you're in our Potions class?"

"Oh that. Yes I am! Oh! We have Potions today don't we?" Sienna asked, digging around for her schedule. Fred and George laughed, pulling her into a fierce hug, making her squeak.

"We get Black. We get Black." The twins chanted, reminding Harry of when she was sorted into Gryffindor. "Ha! With your genius--" Fred began.

"--and our skills--" George grinned pinching her cheeks.

"We'll make a load of trouble!" Sienna finished. The twins stared for a second before bursting into laughter, their eyes twinkling devilishly.

"That's not something to gloat about." Hermione said caught between amusement and disbelief. Again.

"You already are a load of trouble Black!" Came a shout from one of the other tables. Fred and George stopped laughing as Sienna's face paled.

"Shut up you wanker!" The Weasley twins shouted back, standing in front of Sienna like an immovable fortress.

"Weasley!" McGonagall was eyeing them sternly. "Hold your tongues." Fred and George shared a look then did as she said and held their tongues. Causing laughter to erupt. Sienna saw one of the Ravenclaws hit Padma Patil, Parvati's twin, upside the head. So she'd shouted? Pft. Of course. Blood was thicker than water after all.

"Miss Black, a word please." Sienna blinked but nodded, grabbing her things and following McGonagall out the hall. McGonagall paused however and looked over her shoulder. "Just Miss Black please?" Sienna blinked, seeing her friends had silently followed along. They hung back now though, frowning even as Sienna tried to smile encouragingly. Once they were very much alone, McGonagall placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I would not blame you if you wished to make some different arrangements for your classes." McGonagall looked earnest in her desire to help.

"I don't see how that'd help Professor." Sienna jumped when she felt something cold nudge her hand. "Oh Padfoot." She smiled sadly, petting his shaggy head. "You startled me."

"I wish I could help you more Sienna." Minerva said, shaking her head with a deep sigh. Sienna patted her hand.

"Not much can help me Professor. I'm Sirius Black's daughter." Sienna stared at Padfoot's eyes as she spoke. "They figure I must have a dormant murder gene in me somewhere. They don't see me, they see him." Sienna knelt down to wrap her arms around the dog. He just gave off this calming aura Sienna enjoyed. "Just like they usually see the scar before they see my mother's eyes. And I look more like him than my mother, no matter what anyone says." Padfoot nudged her and whined. Sienna smiled bleakly. "I'll be alright though Professor. I have Uncle Sev and Uncle Remus and now Uncle James. I have Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise. I have all the other Weasleys and I have the support of great professors like you and Dumbledore." Minerva flushed with pride. "So you see? I'll be alright."

"I should have known you would be." Minerva said in a soft voice. "You're very strong and brave Sienna." She paused before patting her shoulder more. "If you have need of anything, feel free to speak to me." Then she walked back into the hall to finish her breakfast. Sienna stayed out in the hall for a moment, petting Padfoot absently and staring out a window.

"You know Padfoot..." Sienna pulled out a book from her bag. It was a book on Animagi that she'd found in her room this morning. Padfoot sniffed at it then tilted his head. "I think I'm just going to have to speed things along." Her eyes glittered the way they usually did when she planned a prank with the Weasley twins. "I've actually been studying this for the past year." She whispered, sharing her secret with this kind mutt. "But don't tell. What Harry doesn't know won't get me in trouble." Then she winked and stood up her friends finally caught up with her. She hid the book back in her bag and allowed Harry and Draco to fuss over her as they led the way to Charms.

------------------------------------

James watched Harry and Sienna in the living room a few nights later, chuckling as Hermione told Ron that she wouldn't let him copy her Transfiguration homework. His eyes slid from the four Gryffindors to Draco and Blaise. How his son and niece managed to befriend two Slytherins was still mind boggling. Then again, they called Snape 'Uncle Sev'. Padfoot was laying in front of the fire, his dark eyes flickering to Sienna every now and then. James looked at her now as well. She seemed to be getting more rest these days, and although the insults continued to come at her, she was much happier than she'd been. It'd been a week since James returned, and he was feeling so much better than he had all year. He and Harry would stay up late most nights, talking about what happened during the years James thought he was someone else and lived in India. Other nights they'd spent discussing Quidditch, James practically smothering Harry with pride when he announced he'd been made Gryffindor Seeker in his first year.

Remus sat grading papers at a little desk in the corner, his eyes drifting over to the teens in amusement every so often. Severus was in the sitting room at the end of the hall. Although a truce had been called between them, James and Severus felt the less they saw of each other, the better. Severus would join them soon enough, once he'd finished grading his own work.

The lions' roars alerted them to guests and Fred and George appeared with Hagrid, and Ginny. James wondered, as he looked at Draco and Blaise who'd gone back to their work, if those boys ever got lonely at being the only Slytherins in a literal pack of lions.

"Hey Sienna, let's see your Potions assignment." George said, picking the finished essay out of a small pile Sienna had. Sienna rolled her eyes and tugged the essay out of his hands.

"No. Not until you show me yours." George and Fred groaned, making Ginny giggle as she settled next to Hermione.

"We'll be glad to show you more than that." The twins said with a waggle of their eyebrows. Sienna giggled this time and Draco let his head hit the table with a loud thunk.

"Would you two stop hitting on her?" Draco hissed in exasperation. "You're both worse than Blaise!" Blaise just grinned cheekily as Harry shot him a look.

_This looks like it'll be fun. _James thought as even Remus turned to face the teenagers.

"But that's no fun at all." Fred whimpered with wounded eyes.

George shot a glare at Blaise who glared right back. "Wait, you're our competition?"

"So it would seem." Blaise replied.

Sienna let her head fall in mock regret. "I'm going to make some tea." She said and walked out of the room, throwing her hands over her head in defeat.

"Well now--" George grumbled.

"--this is unexpected." Fred growled eyeing Blaise.

"I said stop." Draco whined, not caring that he was whining. "Do you know how disturbing it is to hear you guys do that? She'd not even thirteen yet!" Draco suddenly got a horrified look on her face. "And what if she started taking you seriously? You can't both have her!" The twins suddenly got wide Cheshire Cat grins on their faces, making Draco instantly regret his last words.

"Why not?"

"Two's better than one."

"We'd take very good care of her."

"Besides Harry knows he can trust us."

Harry looked up at the twins with an expression James had yet to see on his son. It was a very Slytherin look to be sure. Cunning emerald eyes sparkling with mischief, face pulled into a sly smirk. "Of course I can trust you..." He began, his smirk widening. "Trust you to corrupt my little sister at any rate." Then he turned to Draco with that same expression on his face. "Calm down Draco. They're just picking fun at you. You're too easy to rile up." Draco frowned as Ginny and Hermione laughed while Ron shook his head at his older brothers.

"It's still wrong, teasing or not. She'd nearly three years younger than them." Fred and George leaned back in their seats, the cunning cat grins on their faces still.

"Which is why we aren't being serious." George utteredly sweetly.

"For now." The twins added the second Draco appeared to relax. He tensed right back up and Harry had to put a hand on his shoulder to push him back down onto the floor where he sat.

"Easy Draco." Harry laughed along with the others, minus Blaise who was glaring thoughtfully at the redhead twins. "Trust me, I would know if they were up to no good."

"They're always up to no good!" Draco huffed, crossing his arms. Harry laughed more and put an arm around his shoulders, shaking his head.

"I meant concerning Sienna."

Sienna walked in levitating a tray of tea, Severus at her side holding a tray of cookies and cakes. "I think I'm plenty capable of taking care of myself thanks." She growled out playfully. Draco relaxed at the sight of Severus, knowing he'd know if they twins were serious or not. Still the Slytherin huffed and leaned against the couch.

"I hate Wealseys." He muttered. Ron chuckled along with his brothers.

"And we hate you too Malfoy." They said in unison, which after a moment filled with blinking, caused everyone to crack up.

James watched the children interact with each other so intently that he didn't notice Severus until he had settled in the armchair beside his and handed him a teacup. "Sienna made it. I only brought it here." Severus muttered. James peeked to see the boys and Ginny were now begging Sienna and Hermione to check their essays while Remus offered to look their Defense homework over. James turned back to Severus who still held out the tea. It was a peace offering, James knew this. One that would dictate how he and Snape regarded each other from now on. James looked at Harry and thought of how unfair it would be to make him choose between them. It would also be unfair to take Harry away from Sienna. They were a unit, destined to be in each other's lives until the end of time.

He took the tea.

Severus leaned back in the armchair, his eyes the only thing betraying the relief he felt. James sipped the drink, relaxing as he tasted the rich flavor settle in his belly. "Later if you'd like..." Severus spoke up softly, his words clipped with his renewed tension. "I could take you to our home. Where we live. To settle some of your things in." James stared at him with open bewilderment. Severus shrugged. "I won't have you taking Harry from Sienna." Severus muttered, drinking his tea and opening a book of very tricky Potions. James slowly smiled as he heard the unadded, _Or from me, _in Snape's sentence.

"That sounds like a good idea." James muttered back, turning his attention to Harry who'd been eyeing them worriedly. James sent him a smile which made Harry sigh in relief then beam in return. _I'm willing to do anything for you Harry. _James thought to himself as he watched his boy laugh with his friends.

----------------------------------

The days passed by sweetly enough. Sienna and Harry had fallen into a peaceful place, where they had a family of their own. Harry would notice though that Sienna would space off from time to time, especially when the paper reported a Black sighting. Harry would always make sure to keep a close eye on Sienna whenever that occurred. He hated how a man who wasn't even there could hurt her so much. He asked her about it one evening, when they were all gathered yet again in the living room. It was raining so the fire was burning and Sienna had cooked up some warm fudge and hot chocolate. There had been a peaceful sort of silence among them all. Harry had reached for another bit of fudge and stopped. "Sienna?" She looked over at him, pausing in her quiet explanation of a certain charm to Ginny.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you let him bother you so much?" Sienna tipped her head and Harry opened his mind. She paled a little when she realized who he spoke of. James and Remus looked up from their books as Severus set his down to witness this confrontation.

"He's my dad, Harry." Sienna replied, her eyes on the window where the rain was pattering. "People keep saying he did such awful things." Sienna lowered her eyes to Padfoot who was by her legs. "They say I'm going to turn out to be evil like him. They ignore my mother's half of me and my own mind which is clear and able to reason for itself. They seem to think I'm going to turn Dark." Sienna huffed, seeming smaller than usual as her friends and family watched her. "And then there's the part of me..." Sienna trailed off, allowing her dark hair to curtain her face.

"There's a part that doesn't believe it." Harry whispered, reaching over to hug her. Sienna nodded, sighing heavily and looking dejectedly out the window.

James walked forward then, kneeling down to pet her hair. Sienna looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Do you think he murdered all those people?" Sienna promptly shook her head. "Why not?"

"His smile." Sienna said, turning to look at one photo that had his father in a chair, outside under the sunshine. He was smiling as he watched Orchid and Lily plays with two little babies on a blanket, with James sitting next to him. "He looks very kind and happy. Happy people don't kill other people." Sienna frowned then, her anger glinting in her eyes. Suddenly Padfoot barked and tackled her, wagging his tail and licking her face, making her squeal.

"Apparently Padfoot agrees." James said, laughing along with the others.

--------------------------------------------

James and Padfoot sat in the stands as the Gryffindor Quidditch team left the locker room and jumped onto their brooms. James's eyes danced with pride and smugness as he watched Harry fly around, seeking the Snitch and catching it with an accuracy that left even him breathless.

His eyes settled on Sienna and he watched her exhibit even more of Sirius's relentless qualities as she stole the Quaffle from her fellow catchers. "She's vicious." James commented and Padfoot let out what James interpretted as a chuckle. "That's something to watch out for Sirius. Boys like girls with confidence after all." Sirius growled then, his teeth bared. "I believe those Weasley boys were serious you know." James said to further tease his friend. Sirius's growling grew slightly louder. "And that Zabini kid." Sirius jumped and barked, catching Sienna's attention. She waved then twirled to avoid a Bludger sent to her by the Weasleys.

"Hey!" She growled herself and dashed forward, tossing the Quaffle at one of them and having him hit it back. She kicked it and it whizzed past Oliver into the hoop. James laughed brightly then.

"Oh yes, she'll have the boys all over her in another year or two." Sirius snapped at James who merely grinned back. "Down puppy." He said, getting distracted by Harry catching the Snitch after a complicated manuvering with his Nimbus. "I can't wait to see them in real action."

-----------------------------

The two teens didn't disappoint. James was rather amused as he and Padfoot sat next to Remus and Severus, with the headmaster behind them. The weather was horrible, icy, wet, disgusting to any normal sane person. But wizards weren't normal so James was practically bouncing in his seat.

"James you'll break the seat." Remus chided looking horribly amused. James stuck his tongue out at his friend who laughed. James's Quidditch mind however soured as a rumble of thunder rolled over them. "Hope he can see with this rain!"

Severus chuckled softly, looking over at the pitch where the Gryffindors were meeting with the Hufflepuffs. "You'll soon find out Harry has a way of pulling off miracles." Severus frowned as he grudgingly added, "Quidditch is in his blood after all." James blinked at the unexpected compliment but then the whistle blew and the game was off. He watched as Sienna and Harry fought amongst the storm and the Hufflepuffs, the game stretching on and on, the rain turning icier, the water falling in sheets. James began to worry about his son. Harry was a small kid, and slight compared to that Hufflepuff Seeker. That would have been his advantage on a good day. Now though he was fighting icy winds determined to make him fall off his broom.

Then James gasped as he felt a chill that had nothing to do with the weather. Padfoot began to bark and growl and snap as dark figures appeared in front of them, gathering on the Quidditch pitch. Dumbledore let out an enraged gasp. Quickly he hurried onto the field. Just as he reached the grass he heard several screams. Seeing some students looking up he realized what had caused it.

Harry and Sienna were falling, dropping like lead weights. He raised his wand and slowed down their descent. When they were safely on the ground, with James and Severus rushing towards them, he turned and shot silver stuff at the dementors. They disappeared at once.

"Harry! Harry!" James shook Harry's form, relaxing when he got a soft groan at the least. "Oh God..." He picked up his son's thin frame as Severus gently lifted Sienna into his arms. Dumbledore's eyes sparked with fury.

"To the hospital wing." He said and followed the two men inside the castle.

-------------

Sienna shot up then winced and yipped in pain before laying back on her back. The rustle of wet robes and the sound of many voices pressed upon her but she didn't want to open her eyes yet. She had to contemplate what she'd heard.

_"Sienna! Sienna!"_

_"Here she is...."_

_A gasp filled with despair. "Leave her alone!" The sound of things crashing and breaking. "Don't hurt her!" _

_"What a worthless little thing.... I shall just kill her now and spare the world...." _

_"Not my Sienna!" A scream filled with pain then a grunt and a new voice. _

_"No! Orchid! No!" _

_"Stand aside... I've come for the boy..." _

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" _

_"Stand aside, you silly girl...drop that stupid child and stand aside..."_

_"No...not Harry, not Sienna! Not them, please no, take me, kill me instead. __Not them! Please....have mercy....have mercy...." Shrill laughter and then another scream laced with unbearable pain...._

"Sienna!" Her eyes snapped open, staring straight ahead as Severus leaned down to wipe the tears falling down her face. Sienna shuddered and lurched into his arms, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank God..." Severus whispered, holding her closer. Sienna shuddered and spasmed violently before calming down and settling into her bed sheets, looking at Harry who was sitting up as well.

"What happened?" She asked and they launched into an explanation. She heard only half the words, her face more intent on her friends faces. James looked horribly pale and his arm was gripped tightly around Harry's shoulders. Hermione looked liked she'd almost drowned in the ocean. The Weasleys were all pale and the rest were visibly shaken. Sienna let herself lean on Severus, shivering when a wet nose touched one of her limp hands. "Padfoot." She whispered, reaching down to dig her fingers into his wild fur. He placed his front legs on the edge of the bed and whimpered as she just pulled him as close as she could.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" Harry asked now and Sienna looked around for her own. Ron and Hermione shared a look. Sienna blinked, realizing the others had left now.

"Er..."

"What?"

"Well...when you fell off...it got blown away." Hermione said.

"And?"

"And it hit...it hit... Oh Harry it hit the Whomping Willow."

"What about mine?" Sienna asked, as Padfoot jumped onto the bed and made it easier for the girl to wrap him in her death grip.

"Sorry Sienna..." Ron said this time as he and Hermione grabbed bags and he tipped it onto her bed. "Yours fell into the lake...the octopus got ahold of it..." Sienna and Harry shared a look before looking at the piles of bits on their beds. The only remains of their faithful, never beaten broomsticks. Sienna reached out and touched a piece of what used to be the handle.

"Everything dies eventually..." Sienna whispered so softly only Padfoot heard her.

--------------------------------------

Sienna woke up a few days later, in her own room now. Padfoot was sleeping dutifully on the edge of her bed but he roused from sleep the minute she moved the mattress. Sienna turned on a lamp and then settled into a squashy armchair she had in the corner of her room. She pulled a book from the side pocket of the chair and began to read. Padfoot yawned then padded over and laid his head on her lap.

"I need to learn much quicker." She muttered to the dog. "I have to learn Animagi. I just have to! I can't live like this for much longer Padfoot. First my father escapes from Azkaban and now I hear my dead mother and aunt--!" Sienna shuddered, the book falling to the floor with a muffled thunk and let out a gasp. Following the gasp came a shudder and then she slipped from the armchair to the carpetted floor, throwing her arms around the dog she'd adopted as her own. Her sobs were stiffled but they wracked her body with violent spasms that worried the dog. He whimpered and whined, hoping someone would come and calm his daughter.

"I need to find him!" Sienna choked out, her gaze blurring with the tears. "I need to see him! Why does Harry get to have his dad and I don't! I'm trying not to be selfish Padfoot! I really am! Trying so hard! But it's not fair! I love Uncle Sev but he's not the same! And I'm just worthless! Voldemort said it and I just prove it with how much trouble I cause! Harry and Sev and Remus and James and everybody!" Sienna cried into the black fur as the dog continued to whine and nuzzle her. Sienna suddenly pulled away and picked up her book, opening it with trembling fingers to the chapter she'd been on. "I have to learn quickly. Before he wises up and leaves the country! Or something! Or worse, they catch him! No no, please don't let them catch my Daddy!" Sienna gasped and then trembled more, her tiny frame heaving. Padfoot was very distressed by now, watching her suffering her pain alone. He was surprised though. She'd called him Daddy..."

"Don't let them catch my Daddy." She reapeted again, her eyes shimmering with more tears even as her lips twitched into a sunny smile. Padfoot lay across her lap and she absently pet him while continuing on her reading. "Don't let them catch my Daddy... Let me find him first... Have to get this right... Have to learn it quicker... Have to..." She lapsed into silence and read until the light began to turn gray. Sighing she sat up and stretched her sore muscles. Seeing the time was five-thirty she sighed, yawned and wiped her eyes of their final tears. Padfoot wuffed at her in annoyance and she pat his head, ruffling his fur and heading into her bathroom to wash up. Padfoot turned away as she she changed, pretending to be interested in the shapes of the owls returning from their hunts. When he turned back around she was pulling her hair into a fashionable knot at the back of her head. She studied her pale reflection, knowing the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes would worry Harry but only sighing as she studied her face.

"C'mon Padfoot, I think I'll make breakfast for us today." Sienna said, leading the way to the kitchen area where she was surprised to find Severus. He pulled her wordlessly into a hug for a minute, his eyes shut.

"Here, for your eyes and the circles." He said handing her a small glass vial of pink stuff. Tipping it back dutifully Sienna had to wonder how Severus had known she'd need it. She felt the dryness leave her eyes and her faced stopped feeling so drawn. "Hmm...tastes like bubblegum." She said, giggling tiredly. Severus only pulled her into another hug. "Thank you Uncle Sev..." Sienna cuddled into him, enjoying the closeness and the silence around them. It wouldn't last, she could hear Uncle James fumbling in the hallway, on his way to wake Harry no doubt. She felt the stir of jealousy and then sighed. "I'm very selfish aren't I, Uncle Sev?"

"No...you are justified." Severus replied as Padfoot leaned his head against the small girl's waist. "But I shall always be here Sienna." He added and Sienna had to gulp or lose to the tears once more.

"Thank you..." She whispered, tightening her grasp on him. The Potions Master sighed heavily, staring at the Daily Prophet which had yet another article on Black on the front page.

_Damn you Black..._

----------------------------------------------

**_Chap. 11 a little moodier than usual but hey, equal parts drama and happiness neh? ^^ thank you for continuing to come back to Mozaiku Kakera. I'll post to World End before I post to this one again though. And I'm thinking of starting another new fic....Harry Potter still but this one might well end up being a little darker.... (eyes twinkle with delight) Tune in next time!_**


	12. The Ugly Truth

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_---------------_**

**__**

**_*Part Two*_**

**_~Kuroi Torikago~_**

----------------

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_I hope you're enjoying my story! I live to write and everyday I see I've been added to Favorite Stories lists or Author Alerts and stuff like that and that's all I need to keep me motivated. It's cuz I know you wanna read more and more and really I have nothing better to do right now! So here ya go! Chap. 12 of Mozaiku Kakera! _**

**_And for those who've wondered, the titles and all other random words are in Japanese. I'm an anime/manga fan. I wish I could learn Japanese but alas, that does not seem meant to be at the moment. Oh well, I'm young.^^. _****_Kuroi Torikago means Black Birdcage by the way...according to my Japanese dictionary. _**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Twelve: The Ugly Truth_**

**_------------_**

"Happy Birthday!" Sienna blinked then laughed at her cheering friends. They were all holding brightly wrapped presents too. She looked around at all of them, giggling at herself. She had forgotten it was Halloween today, which meant her birthday. Then again considering it had been a Hogsmeade weekened and she and Harry hadn't been allowed to go, it was no wonder. She'd wandered around the castle, leaving Harry and James in Remus's office. Harry had asked her if she was alright, and Sienna had said she was. She really wasn't as depressed as she had been the other day, when she'd broken down in her room. But still, seeing Harry happily reunited with his father tugged at her heartstrings, making her feel like she'd been cast out of a group. She knew that was silly but it was how she felt.

Before their Hogwarts letters came it had been her and Harry against the world. Then when Severus took them in it was still them against the world, just with someone kind enough to care about them on their side. Now this year everything was changing so rapidly she couldn't seem to grab hold of anything really. Severus understood and would gently tell Harry that Sienna was merely going through teenage girly angst, which made the teen wizard chuckle and leave her alone for a while until she sought him out. Sienna was getting better at hiding her emotions though, which came in handy. Harry was sensitive to her moods, and he was bound to start questioning her unless she could pretend everything was alright.

"Thanks everybody." Sienna accepted her gifts, spending a few seconds to look from face to face and memorize them. These were the moments she cherished, because they were her moments alone. She didn't have to share anything with anybody. Selfish, yes, but then again everyone was a little selfish.

"Oh and here." Harry added, digging a little pouch from his pocket. In it she found a dog charm made of obsidian. Her eyes lit up and she turned to see Padfoot laying on the ground beside her. He looked up and woofed as she pet his fur and held out the charm. "Lookit Padfoot, it's you." Padfoot sniffed the charm then barked. Sienna grinned, holding out her wrist so Harry could put it on. Then she turned to her gifts.

A ring of moonstone and silver from Draco, a box from Zonko's from the twins, a book filled with Monet's greatest works from Hermione, a bag of Honeyduke's sweets from Ron, a beautiful gold and scarlet scarf from Harry, and from Blaise a perfectly preserved emerald green rose. Sienna took a moment to look at the blackend stem, the shimmering green petals. Blaise allowed himself a smug smile. He knew how Sienna felt about roses.

"You guys are the best!" Sienna trilled, feeling tears in her eyes as she gently gathered her gifts and held them close to her. Her friends watched her with happiness in their own eyes. Sienna shared a look with Harry who grinned back.

_*I'm sorry I've been acting weird Harry.* _

_*That's alright.* _Harry winced a little. _*I haven't exactly been that attentive have I?*_

_*Don't feel bad! I completly understand!* _Sienna smiled warmly at her cousin, letting him see how much she really loved him. _*I understand completely. It's not everyday your dad comes back to you from the supposed dead. I'm happy for you Harry.* _Figuring she might as well come clean she added, _*I've just been a little jealous. I wish I could have my dad.* _

Harry reached across the table to hold onto her hand, his eyes gentle as well. _*I wish you could have him too. Then we'd both be happy.* _

_*I'm happy.* _Sienna promised him, giggling at the annoyed looks their friends were giving them. They had mastered the ability to speak into their minds as well, as well as the ability to shut them out for private conversations such as this. _*I'm plenty happy. I have good friends, the best cousin ever, and lovely wonderful uncles who take good care of me. I'm happy.* _

"Good, that's all I want." Harry said aloud, to break the stare they were getting. "As long as that's the truth, I'll be happy too."

Sienna nodded, her face full of bliss and a gentleness Harry hadn't seen in weeks. It was her expression of complete and utter peace. _I hope this peace lasts a little longer. _Harry thought to himself as the children dug into their dinners.

Padfoot saw that everyone was very much intent on their food and each other and slipped quietly out of the Great Hall. He had something to take care of...

-----------

Harry and Sienna were walking with Hermione and Ron back to the Gryffindor common room, wondering with a tinge of sadness when they'd be able to rejoin them. Sienna had told Harry on numerous occasions that he could go back whenever he wanted but Harry had stubbornly told her if she couldn't join him there, then there was no point in going back alone. The four were laughing and feeling very sleepy, the kind of sleepy that follows a nice day and a big meal. They had reached the corridor when suddenly they ran into a jam.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ron asked, as Percy appeared and made his way to the front. A chill swept over them as Percy turned and spoke sharply.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." Hermione, Ron, Harry and Sienna stared, trying to get a better look. Dumbledore appeared a few seconds later, and they squeezed together. As the crowd parted Hermione glimsped what the trouble was.

"Oh, my--!" She grasped Harry's arm who turned, Ron and Sienna looking as well.

The Fat Lady's portrait was slashed viciously, and she seemed to have disappeared herself. Chunks and strips of her portrait littered the ground. Sienna clung to Harry as she took it in.

"We need to find her." Dumbledore told the othe professors who'd shown up. "Minerva, go to Mr. Flich at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

Sienna who'd been looking around, suddenly sprinted down the adjoining corridor that led to their private rooms. There in the painting of their guardian lions, the Fat Lady was shivering and half-hiding behind a large pile of bones. "Professor!" Sienna shouted, as Dumbledore, Harry and a few others finally appeared. "She's there." Dumbledore walked forward and Sienna took Harry's hand, walking towards their door.

"Dear Lady...who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked the obviously shaken up woman.

"....Eyes like the devil he has..." She muttered, shuddering as the crowd of students and professors pressed closer. "A soul as dark as his name... It's him professor, the one they're all talking about.... Sirius Black!"

Dumbledore stared at her then turned and eyed Harry and Sienna. Harry was holding most of Sienna's weight. At the mention of her father's name she'd grown limp and leaned into him heavily. Her eyes stared unseeingly at the lions that were comforting the startled Lady. "Everyone, return to the Great Hall at once." Dumbledore ordered.

---------

Sienna could hear them, the Gryffindors whispering.

"She probably let him in."

"I bet she sent him a message."

"I told Professor McGonagall not to trust her!"

They were blaming her. She accepted it and turned in her sleeping bag, facing Blaise. Draco and Blaise had demanded Sienna, Harry, Hermione and Ron join them in a corner of the hall. The Slytherins seemed to think they were the best guard. And in a way they were right. No one messed with the Slytherins without paying for it. Blaise reached out to grasp her hand.

"Don't listen, we know you can't have done any of those things. Stupid people, they know you were here the whole time and yet pass these rumors around just because they can." Blaise tsked and tugged on her fingers. Sienna nodded, the moonlight making her pale skin even paler. Padfoot growled suddenly and Sienna laughed, pulling her hand out of Blaise's hold to play with his fur. He'd been brought in by Hagrid who'd found him outside. Sienna was glad he was okay.

James, Remus and Severus were still helping everyone search. They'd promised to join them once they were done. Sienna and Harry both hoped they didn't meet up with Black, for different reasons though. Sienna knew it was wrong but she didn't want them catching her father. And Harry just worried about the safety of his Uncles and Dad.

"Sienna." She turned to look at Draco. He too grabbed her hand and gave her a smile that baffled Sienna for a moment. Not because it was rare, but because it reminded her of Harry's smiles. They held the same brotherly affection. She felt herself soften and smile in return. "Blaise is right, don't listen to those cows and wankers. They're just trying to seem more important than they are." He scooted a little closer to kiss her cheek. "Just go to sleep, everything will be better in the morning."

Sienna nodded, turning onto her stomach and wriggling so that the sleeping bag covered most of her head. Draco and Blaise shared an irritated look before looking over at Harry who's eyebrow was twitching with the restraint it took to not draw his wand. He was going to start hexing people if they didn't shut up, house points be damned. He'd win them back with Quidditch.

Sienna felt a weight on her side and turned her head to see Padfoot had moved up and lay near her chest. She kissed his snout then snuggled back into the sleeping bag. Padfoot rumbled happily, his eyes dancing with adrenaline. He'd barely managed to get into the room before the Fat Lady showed up in the portrait. Then he'd lowered himself down from the balcony. He'd turned into his dog form and then raced into the woods, appearing at Hagrid's door and whimpering. He'd only just made it...and no doubt James would give him hell later.

_I'll get you next time you disgusting rat._

-----------------------------------------

Padfoot watched Sienna and Harry in the living room, staring out of different windows. Sienna was leaning on Harry while Harry leaned on the couch. Padfoot stared at them through his dog eyes. It had been a few days since he'd been spotted by the Fat Lady, and they'd spent most of their time like this, just staring off into space when they weren't doing homework or being distracted enough. They weren't brooding really, merely each became lost in thought.

Harry broke the silence first this time. "I wonder if they'll ever find him." He muttered, his eyes on the ceiling.

"I hope not." Sienna whispered, her eyes closed. Harry looked over at her, his eyes wide. Padfoot lifted his head, tilting it a little.

"Why not?" Harry's eyes didn't narrow with disgust or anger. They merely looked at her inquisitively. Sienna let out a shuddering sigh, her eyes finally opening. They stared unseeingly towards the dark sky. Padfoot wondered what she was seeing in her mind's eye.

"He's my dad. If anyone has to catch him...I want it to be me." Sienna let the words tumble out, too stressed to keep them at bay. "That's my right, isn't it? To talk to him first. To hear what he has to say, about everything. I want to see if he's really evil, or if he is just misunderstood. I want to know if he thinks about me at all. And why is he lingering in England? I know they say he's after you and possibly after me, but I really doubt that. He attacked the portrait instead of just going into the hall and trying to find you there." Sienna lifted her head to eye Harry with a somber stare.

"He's not stupid, there are dementors everywhere, and if any of the professors had seen him they'd have stunned him before he could blink." Harry reasoned, pulling the girl close.

"Yes but he snuck in and headed straight for the common room." Sienna argued back, the flames bright in her eyes. "He managed to sneak in and instead of following the sound of a thousand voices he went up the stairs...." Harry was struck but that observation. It was true, even on a quiet day you couldn't help but hear the babble of the thousand or so students chattering in the Great Hall.

"Maybe he was planning on hiding in there until we came up?" Harry suggested. Sienna paused then nodded. That could be possible.

"But what would he have done then?" Sienna asked as Padfoot walked over and lay himself over her legs. She ran her fingers through his fur, thinking aloud some more. "If he'd attacked you, he would have had to silence all the other Gryffindors, but one of the portraits would have surely rushed off to alert the professors so by then he'd have had to fight his way through them. And then I doubt he'd be able to get far with Dumbledore around. No... It was a very soggy plan to be sure."

"Soggy?"

"Mmhm, like cereal. It was good until it got wet."

"What are you babbling about now?" Harry laughed, shaking his head at Sienna's odd wording. She shrugged, her glasses reflecting the firelight now.

"Dunno....maybe I'm more like my dad than people like to admit." Harry bowed his head, wondering if that was such a bad thing.

"Maybe you are..." He told her, pulling her into a hug. "That doesn't matter though. If anything, it just means you're smart enough to take care of yourself." Sienna leaned into Harry, relaxing and continuing to pet the dog in her lap. Leave it to Harry to find the bright side of it.

"You're the best Harry." She sighed and shut her eyes again, falling into a light sleep.

James walked in a few minutes later, smiling at the sight of Harry, his head on Sienna's, the two sleeping soundly. Padfoot lifted his head and wuffed at the wizard, who just shook his head, motioning over his shoulder. Severus was speaking in the hallway with Remus about something. He'd told James none too delicately to butt out.

"They look exhuasted." James said, reaching over to ruffle Harry's hair. Harry stirred a little but then relaxed, his eyes still closed. Sienna shifted and laid her head on Harry's chest.

"This is nothing." Severus said, getting James' attention. "Last year they were being accused of Petrifying students and being the Heirs of Slytherin." Severus sighed, waving his hands over them and making blankets appear on them. Padfoot moved forward, nuzzling James' leg. Severus looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow. "You should give that dog a bath." Padfoot snuffled and growled, making James laugh. Severus eyed the dog with hardly contained disdain. "I dislike dogs." He added when he caught James' questioning glance. "They remind me off...." Severus felt a flush rise on his cheeks and turned, moving forward to rearrange Sienna so she wouldn't wake up with a sore neck.

"You really care about them." James spoke softly as Severus got their glasses off. The Potions Master froze then stood up slowly. He turned to James, letting his usual stoic face fall to show him the soft smile that was just Sienna and Harry's.

"Yes. They are all I have left of Orchid and Lily." Severus looked down at the teens sleeping lightly. "All I have left of my only true friends." James watched the man make sure the kids were comfortable before he moved back over to him and looked down at Padfoot again. "Seriously, give that mutt a bath." He said with his usual blank face. James stared for a second then laughed, shaking his head. Padfoot huffed, walking back to Sienna's side and curling up beside her.

-------------------------------------------

Fred and George entered the living room a few weeks later to find Sienna and Harry decorating for Christmas. They paused in the entryway to stare at their handiwork. A large tree stood in the corner, surrounded by a few boxes and parcels already. The pine was covered in charmed ornaments of owls, snowflakes, icicles, candles and glass orbs Remus had made. They heard voices in the kitchen and the twins peeked in there. What they saw made them slap hands over each other's mouths. James had Severus dressed in Muggle clothing, and wearing an apron with a dancing polar bear on it. It appeared James was teaching Severus how to make cookies by hand. "Lily showed me this trick, watch." James said, grabbing two spoons and scooping out a little ball which he placed on the waiting cookie sheet. Severus was watching with mild amusement plainly on his face. The twins hurried back into the living room, before busting up with laughter.

"What the hell--" George wheezed.

"--did James do--" Fred broke into cackles.

"--to get Snape--" George chortled.

"--in that _apron_--" Fred was holding his side.

"--and making _cookies_!" The twins finshed before falling to the ground.

Sienna giggled as Harry joined the laughter. "Severus makes cookies with Dobby all the time. He _can_ cook you know." Harry saw this only made the twins laugh harder.

"Uncle Sev just refuses to do it like a Muggle." Sienna informed them once they quieted a bit. "But then Uncle James insinuated this morning, that Uncle Sev would shrivel into a bezoar if he even tried having a little fun. So Uncle Sev told Uncle James to shove it and then they had a fight--no fists just a bit of shouting--and then they got real quiet. We peeked and saw Uncle James was teaching him how to make a roast without magic." The twins gaped before laughing again.

"And the apron?" George asked.

"I think that was just Dad getting even." Harry said making the twins nearly hurt themselves again.

"What's with all the laughing?" Remus asked, carrying a tray filled with cups of butterbeer. "Oh hello Fred, George. Why aren't you two down in Hogsmeade?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh we wanted to borrow Sienna and Harry for a little while actually." Remus smiled and so Fred continued. "We're having a bit of trouble figuring out what to get the Slytherins for Christmas." Sienna blinked at the Weasley twins then.

"Draco and Blaise you mean?"

"Well yeah, can't just ignore them now can we?" Fred said with a shrug. Sienna clapped her hands in delight before throwing her arms around him. Fred pretended to be bashful but pulled her closer. She laughed and pulled away. Remus, satisfied with this, made his way back to the sitting room where he was decorating another tree.

Once he was out of earshot Sienna turned quizzical eyes onto the twins. "Okay what're you really playing at?" She asked and the twins grinned, pulling her and Harry out onto the seventh floor landing. Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention, Fred pulled out a bit of old parchment from his cloak. Sienna and Harry stared at it, their eyes wondering what was so special about that.

"This is an early Christmas present for you two." Fred said, patting their heads fondly.

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry asked, pushing his hand away.

"This is the secret to our success." George said patting the parchment with a grin. Sienna and Harry shared a look. The twins grinned at each other then went on to explain all about how they nicked it from Filch's office. George pulled out his wand then and spoke the words, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." From his wand spread lines of ink and soon they formed words. Harry and Sienna picked it up and read:

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Pruveryors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present; The Maurauder's Map." Looking from the map to the twins Sienna tilted her head.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoots and Prongs... Padfoot.... Padfoot?" Sienna suddenly wondered how Uncle James had come up with that name for his dog. Harry opened the map however and all thoughts were wiped from their minds. In the parchment was a detail map of Hogwarts and the grounds. Tiny ink dots, dozens and dozens of them, were moving around. One labled Albus Dumbledore showed the headmaster was pacing in his study. Another showed James, Remus and Severus in their little apartment area, all in the kitchen. Also though, the map showed passages leading out of the castle and seemingly leading to...

"Hogsmeade. There's seven in all. Now Filch knows about these four--"

"--but we reckon we're the only ones who know about these."

"These two are useless though. The one behind the mirror caved in lasy year--"

"--and this one has never been used, because the Whomping Willow is planted right over it."

"But this one, on the third floor, the entrance is through the one eyed old crone's hump. It'll take you straight to Honeydukes cellar."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. We owe them so much." George sighed, with a misty look in his eye.

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers." Fred spoke solemnly making Sienna laugh.

"Right," George continued now, briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it--"

"--or else anyone can read it." Fred finished for his twin yet again.

"Tap it again and say 'Mischief Managed!' And it'll go blank."

Fred mustered up his best Percy impersonation now and said, "So young Harry, Sienna, mind you behave yourselves."

"See you in Honeydukes!" George added and then the two were gone, leaving Harry and Sienna holding one of the most valuable things they'd ever been given.

Harry wiped it clean, following Sienna back into their home. They found the men had moved to the living room now. They were all busy. James was reading some history books, catching up on everything that had changed while he'd been in India. Remus was grading some essays from his sixth years. Severus was going over the fourth year Hufflepuffs' and Ravenclaws' essays on Polyjuice Potion. "Oh there you two are." Remus said, spotting them first. James and Severus looked up to see the two standing there.

"Is it okay if we go visit Hagrid for a bit?" Sienna asked.

"Hmm..." James looked at the clock, then out the window. "Well I suppose....it can't do you any harm. So long as you stay on the castle grounds." Sienna and Harry nodded.

"Do you think it wise?" Severus asked.

"Oh let them. They've been cooped up for ages." Remus pushed gently, his eyes kind. "Go on then, we'll see you at dinner." Sienna nodded and dragged Harry with her, grabbing their cloaks and rushing down to the third floor. She was panting but a brilliant smile was lighting up her entire face. "How do we get through?" She gasped, trying to catch her breath. Harry spoke the words and the map came back, showing his and Sienna's little dots. Harry's dot, which was closer to the one-eyed witch, showed him saying _Dissendium_. He did as his little dot did and the witch's hump opened up, revealing an opening. Sienna jumped in first then Harry and they slid down onto dirt.

Sienna breathed in the earth and sighed. Freedom, it was the smell of freedom. It tasted of it too. She sat up on her knees as Harry lit his hand and pointed it down the passageway. She savored the buzzing in her blood. Sheer rebellion had roused from it's slumber and Sienna felt her more wicked side spiraling out of her body. She stood up and stretched like a satisfied cat. Harry just chuckled and shook his head. Of course he knew of Sienna's other nature. She couldn't be such good friends with the Weasley twins without having a wicked side of her own now could she?

"It feels good Harry." Sienna said as they headed through the passageway, their hearts and minds settling as they realized they'd made a clean escape. "I forgot how nice it felt to be able to go wherever I like."

"Yeah. Good thing we're friends with Fred and George."

"Good thing they like us enough to give us this map." Sienna nodded and they fell silent as they reached a set of stairs. The stairs went up and up and up. Sighing the two began climbing, their eyes on the steps and it was with a bit of shock that their heads hit a ceiling. "Ow!" Sienna clapped her hands on the throbbing part of her head as Harry pushed the trapdoor open. He checked to make sure that no one was out there before pushing it away and letting Sienna go up the stairs before following. Sienna was busy looking around to notice the sound of the door opening. Harry quickly threw the Invisibility cloak over them and tugged Sienna into a corner. A man entered and shifted boxes around. Harry saw the door was still open at the top and so dragged Sienna with him, into the shop. He whipped the cloak off them and stuffed it away.

Honeydukes was like nothing they'd ever seen before. Walls and shelves and racks lined with delicious looking treats that made Sienna's mouth water. She pulled Harry along now as they moved from wall to wall, until they found Ron and Hermione at a corner labeled Unusual Tastes. Their two best friend were debating about what Sienna and Harry might like.

"Ugh no, they wont want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect." Hermione said.

"How about these?" Ron suggested then, a jar of Cockroach Clusters in his hands.

Sienna and Harry shared a deadpan look. "Definitely not." Harry said aloud. Ron jumped and Hermione squeaked as they whirled around to look at them.

"Harry! Sienna!" The two shared another look as their friend spluttered.

"Wow, you've learned to Apparate!" Ron said looking impressed. Sienna laughed, shaking her head.

"Course I haven't." Harry replied then he lowered his voice and spoke quickly of the Marauder's Map. Of course like usual, Hermione, their delight voice of reason and sanity, began pointing out all the flaws of this treasure. Sienna sighed. She was free, in Hogsmeade which had been denied to her already. She was not going to spend her time worrying about what ifs with Hermione!

_*I'm going to go look for Draco and Blaise.* _Sienna announced to Harry as Ron and Hermione argued.

_*Take the cloak, I won't need it.* _Harry demanded. Sienna took it with a giggle. She winked then and slipped it over her head, Harry shaking his head. _*Oh yeah, hit Draco with a snowball would you?* _

_*Why should I so that?* _

_*Because he won't shut up about getting me a broom for Christmas and I don't want him to waste that kind of money.* _Sienna laughed as she left the store, squeaking at the cold air that greeted her. It was worse out in the open than it had been in the tunnel. But she didn't care. Being outside had never been so wonderful. She couldn't help but pull off the Invisibility cloak and waving it around, laughing and grinning.

Until she felt a pair of hands clap over her mouth and around her waist. She panicked for a moment then relaxed as the person spoke.

"Now be a good girl and keep quiet." Fred said, his eyes sparkling as he dragged Sienna up the street where George was waiting.

"Ah so you did make it." George said with a sort of pride in his voice. "Where's Harry?"

"With Ron and Hermione." Sienna squealed as she was lifted off her feet. Fred laughed and refused to set her down which made Sienna laugh as well.

George growled suddenly. "Oi don't hog her."

"Oi, I got to her first." Fred teased.

"Guys..." Sienna said, chuckling as she watched them stare at each other. "This is why people think you guys are after me." She added, rolling her eyes.

"Yes well maybe we are." George said softly. Sienna sighed more, shaking her head.

"Yeah, we don't care if you're Sirius Black's girl. That doesn't mean a thing to us. You're just Sienna to us." Fred added just as softly. Sienna had to hide her face. She took a moment to push back the tears that had come into her eyes.

"Thanks guys." She muttered. The Weasley twins grinned then they entered the Three Broomsticks, and finally set Sienna on her feet. They spotted Ron, Hermione and Harry and walked over.

"Where've you been?" Harry asked.

Sienna beamed. "Fred and George got me." She explained and then turned to order butterbeers for them all.

The six of them were laughing and having a grand time, the warmth of the butterbeer making them all happy and giddy.

"Oh crap" Sienna said as the door opened and she saw a few professors walk in. Fred pushed her under just as Hermione and Ron did the same to Harry. The Twins Who Lived threw the Invisibility cloak over themselves and waited, crouching. By a stroke of bad luck the professors sat at the next table away. The twins, Ron and Hermione kept quiet, half afraid something would give them away.

Madame Rosmerta came to their table with their orders after a minute. "....Have one yourself. Come and join us." Sienna and Harry shared a look then peeked between Fred and Hermione to see the Minister of Magic was there as well. Cornelius Fudge was there too! Gah! What a load of bad luck!

_*Why us?*_

_*Because it just hasn't been our year.* _

_*I really hate this* _

_*I know Sienna.* _

As if hearing the grumbles of the youngest Black, the group began to talk of Sirius Black. Sienna listened eagerly, wondering what they were going to say.

"... We all know what Black's capable of." Fudge was saying now.

"Do you know I still have trouble believing it?" Rosmerta said now. Sienna had felt all alone in her disbelief of her father's supposed Dark side but now here was someone else. Yay. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it." Fudge said. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst? Worse than murdering all those people you mean?"

"I certainly do."

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta." McGonagall was speaking now. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally." Rosmerta said with a little laugh. "Never saw one without the other did you? The number of times I had them in here--ooohh they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Sienna froze. Hermione let out a soft expelled breath. Harry's own eyes were wide. His father was best friends with Sienna's dad? With that murderer? What!?

"Black and Potter, ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright of course--exceptionally bright in fact--but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of trouble makers--

"I dunno." Hagrid said now, chuckling. "Fred and George Weasley could give'em a run fer their money." Hagrid paused then, taking a drink.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. "Inseparable!" Flitwick then lowered his tone. "Sienna and Harry are just the same. Inseparable. Poor Sienna, she's gotten the worst of it latley..."

Rosmerta shifted forward in her seat. "Yes I've heard from some of the other students that things haven't been going well with the poor dear." Then in a slightly hesitant tone. "What is she really like? These children say so many things...."

"Sienna is sweet, kind, a little wicked yes but I blame that on the Weasley twins. They encourage her too much." McGonagall chuckled then. "She is as bright as her father, second in her year only to Miss Granger, one of her friends."

Sienna felt a bit of her blood return to her face as McGonagall praised her so easily. Hagrid decided to add his two bits too.

"Darn kids...blamin' Sienna for things she can't've stopped. Everyone seems ter forget she was on'y a baby when he did what he did..." Hagrid growled.

"What was it that he did?" Rosmerta couldn't help but ask.

"Well where were we?" Fudge said. "Oh yes... Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry." Sienna felt Harry sag against her, but she could not make a move to comfort him. "Harry and Sienna have no idea of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment them."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?"

"Worse even than that m'dear...." Fudge lowered his voice. "Not many people known the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. One of Dumbledore's spies tipped him off. He alerted them at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore suggested a Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" Rosmerta asked breathlessly.

Flitwick cleared his through. "It's an immensely complex spell, involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find--unless of course the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it."

Sienna felt something heavy settle in her gut. She didn't want to hear this conversation! She didn't! She tried to put her hands over her ears but the words had her spellbound.

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" Rosmerta whispered it.

"Naturally." McGonagall said. "James Potter told Dumbledore Black would rather die than tell where they were, that Black was planning on going into hiding with Orchid and Sienna..."

Sienna felt herself getting physically ill now. Harry didn't look much better. Fred's leg kept twitching and George had ripped quite a few napkins into little bits. Ron and Hermione seemed just as spellbound as the hidden children.

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?" Rosmerta asked.

"Of course. And just barely a week after the Fidelius Charm was preformed--"

"Black betrayed them?"

"He did indeed." Fudge said. "He was tired of his double-agent role. Ready to pledge his total allegiance to the Dark Lord."

Hagrid growled then, a fist thumping on the table. "Filthy stinkin' turncoat!"

"Shh!"

"He came ter the house! I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry and Sienna from Lily an' James's house! Jus' got them outta the ruins, poor little things, with great slashes on their foreheads and their parents dead... An Sirius Black turns up on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. I thought he'd heard about Orchid..." Hagrid gulped then. "Yeah should'a seen it. When he saw I was holdin' two instead of one... He wanted ter go get Orchid..." Hagrid shuddered in his seat. "He wanted me ter give him the kids, he said he'd take care of 'em. Ha! But I had Dumbledore's orders to get Harry.... I had ter give him Sienna... He told me ter take the motorbike ter get Harry to his aunt an' uncle's. Said he wouldn't need it anymore..."

"Wait..." Rosmerta said into the silence. "Sienna was with Black when he...when he...?"

"Aye my dear Rosmerta." Fudge said now. "Sienna was tucked in his arms as he killed all those people."

Sienna lurched forward, her hands on her lips. She felt sick again. Dirty and sick.

"Thank goodness the Ministry caught up with him." Rosmerta said.

"Alas, poor Peter Pettigrew--that little fat boy that followed them around remember--got to Black first." McGonagall said.

"I'll never forget it." Fudge said. "I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time so I was one of the first on the scene." Fudge shuddered. "A crater so deep in the street that it had cracked the sewers below, bodies everywhere and Muggles screaming. And Black laughing there with what was left of Pettigrw in front of him...a head of bloodstained robes and a few--few fragments..." Fudge gulped. A very heavy and deep silence followed the Ministers last words.

"Well there you have it." Fudge said heavily, as if the words weighed tons. "Black was led away by twenty members of the Magcial Law Enforcement, Sienna was given to her only relatives, consequently Harry's only relatives as well. Good thing they could at least remain together..."

"But what about Orchid and Sienna?" Rosmerta suddenly asked. "How was it that they were there that night at all if Black was in league with You-Know-Who?"

Fudge let out a heavy sigh. "Orchid as you know was Lily's cousin. It was also Sienna's birthday. Birthdays were always spent together, so we understand it." Fudge said, his voice sounding thick very suddenly.

"Oh that poor poor girl..." Rosmerta breathed. "Surely Black warned his wife to keep out of the Potters' house?"

"If he did, Orchid must have disregarded it. She too, trusted Black beyond all others." McGonagall said, her voice tight. "I remember hearing how Lily had often chided Orchid for being so close to Black and Potter at school. She felt they were a bad influence on her. And then--of course only Black and Orchid would think of such a thing-- the two ran off and got married under all our noses! Lily didn't approve of him at first...and Orchid's father never approved of Black..."

Sienna shut her eyes, the nausea ebbing. Rosmerta allowed herself a gasp.

"Orchid did what?" She asked sounding between laughter and horror.

McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid all shared a laugh.

"Just as you heard. Orchid Evans ran off with Sirius Black the minute she turned seventeen on May tenth. They somehow snuck off the school grounds and Apparated the second they were beyond the wards. When we woke up the following morning the two walked into the Great hall holding hands and laughing. Lily was absolutely livid when she saw the rings. Orchid was only a sixth year still you see." Rosmerta laughed now as well as the Minister. Sienna drank in that laughter. In her mind's eye she saw it, Sirius Black and Orchid running across the grounds, beyond the gate, Apparating and appearing in some unknown place only to return the next morning, married.

"I was friendly with Orchid." Rosmerta admitted now, sounding weepy. "The girl was an amazing singer wasn't she? She even entertained my customers many a day when she came here." Sienna soaked it all up. All these stories... No one ever told her... Not a bit.... "So you agree Black really loved Orchid?"

"Ah yes." McGonagall said at once. "That is one of the things we cannot say he ever lied about. That and Albus told me Black simply doted on Sienna." McGonagall sniffled then.

"He didn' mean ter get Orchid killed did he Professor?" Hagrid asked.

"No I don't think he did. Orchid's death and Sienna's suffering were not in his plans..."

Silence descended along with the sounds of noses being blown and many mutterings.

"Is it true he's mad Minister?" Rosmerta asked then.

Fudge sounded so weary when he replied. "I wish I could say that he was. I met him on my last inspection. Most of the prisoners sit in the dark muttering to themselves but Black... He was shockingly normal. He spoke quite rationally to me, it was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored. Asked if I'd finished with the paper, cool as you please. Then--this is what most shocked me--he said "Have you met my little Sienna yet, Minister?" I told him I had not. "Hmm...they say she's just like me." Black said then. I told him I sincerely hoped that wasn't true. "Really?" Black replied then, turning a page in the paper. "You're in for a large disappointment then." I left him soon after that to warn Dumbledore that someone had been speaking to him about Sienna." Fudge shifted in his seat.

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" Rosemerta asked. "Do you think Sienna's in danger Minister?"

"Yes I daresay she is." Fudge replied gravely. "Which is why she is kept inside the castle at all times. She is not allowed alone for any spare moment. Imagine what it would be like, if Black got a hold of her? She'd be a hostage of her own father! That and I shudder to think of what would happen if the You-Know-Who were to have his most devoted servant at his side once more..."

"You know Cornelius," McGonagall spoke up now, setting her glass down. "If you're dining with the headmaster we'd better head back up to the castle." They all left their chairs then, Madame Rosmerta heading back to the bar. It was quiet and silent now. Sienna huddled into herself. Harry tried to comfort her but she flinched from his touch.

"Harry?" Hermione and Ron pulled on the cloak. Fred and Geroge hauled Sienna to her feet. The girl was shivering and looked paler than the snow outside. The six teenagers stood there, Harry suceeding in wrapping an arm around Sienna's shoulders as the girl hugged herself tight. Everyone was at a loss for words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_And there is chapter 12. Poor Sienna, Poor Harry, poor Sirius! wah! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please continue to read Mozaiku Kakera! And tell your friends! Arigato! Ja! _**


	13. Anything Can Happen at Hogwarts

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_*Part Two*_**

**_~Kuroi Torikago~ _**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_I'm all jittery! That last chapter was really something neh? Now to see what the consequences will be...._**

**_As always all the stuff I haven't created belongs to J.K. Rowling.... Please enjoy Chap. 13 of Mozaiku Kakera._**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Thriteen: Anything Can Happen at Hogwarts_**

**_------------_**

How Harry managed to get Sienna back into the castle, hide the Invisibility cloak, and make it all the way back home he had no idea. All he knew was that by the time he had, Sienna was shaking violently. For the first few hours nobody pressed him for answers as to what had occured. They were busy tending to Sienna. She had a fever of 102 by the time they took her down to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was very displeased. She whipped up a few remedies and now Sienna lay sleeping a Dreamless sleep, her eyes fluttering every few minutes.

"What happened Harry?" James asked his son softly. Harry sat by Sienna's bedside, one hand holding hers. Padfoot of course was at the edge of the bed, his sad eyes trained on the passed out girl. Sienna groaned and turned her head.

"Daddy..." The word whispered from her lips.

"Harry?" James tried again. "We're all very worried Harry. What happened to Sienna."

"Nothing happened...not really." Harry said. And that was true. Nothing had happened to her, physically at least. "She just... We both... It was _stupid_." Harry felt his anger rising. Suddenly he whirled around to glare at his father. "_Stupid_." Harry repeated again. "Why didn't any of you _tell_ us!" He demanded his voice soft and deadly. "_None_ of you said _anything_!"

"Harry what are you talking about?" James nearly shouted.

"I'm talking about how your best pal sold us out to Voldemort!" Harry did shout. Pomfrey came rushing out of her office. James and Remus both grew pale while Severus's eyes glinted, the only outward sign of his rising ire. "I'm talking about how he sold you out to Voldemort and nearly got his only daughter killed! I'm talking about how no one ever told me he was my godfather, or that he'd held Sienna while he was murdering all those Muggles and Pettigrew! How come nobody told us these things! Did you think we were too fragile or something! Now look what's happened! He's hurting Sienna without even being in the room!" Harry had started to pace, ignoring Pomfrey's pleas for him to calm down. She sat now, with a hand on her lips though, eyes darting between Harry and James.

"Harry, please calm down son." James said finally, his hands coming down on Harry's shoulders. "Who told you all this?"

"What's it matter! It's true isn't it!?" Harry tried to pull away but James held firm.

"Harry listen please." James pulled him over so that now Harry was facing Sienna which calmed the raging boy down. "_Listen_." James stressed the word. "It's true that one of my friends did sell us out to Voldemort. But it wasn't Sirius. No, he'd never do that to us. Sirius was like my brother, and he loved you almost as much as he loved Sienna. We--all of us--were family. We lived together in Godric's Hollow. Orchid and Lily liked being together, and it kept us from worrying about each other." Harry settled more as his father continued to speak. "Remus and Peter would visit whenever they could. Even Dumbledore came by to see you two."

"When we learned Voldemort was after us, Dumbledore told us to use the Fidelius charm. So we did. But we did not use Sirius."

"But they said--"

"They are wrong." James scowled, letting Harry go to rake a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have hidden here this long. Dumbledore feels we need some time before anyone outside the castle knows I'm still alive. But maybe I should start pushing him to let the world know. Then I could clear Sirius's name."

"Of that less known offense at least." Severus spoke up now, his obsidian eyes flashing. "The Ministry still believes he killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles that day."

"But they only think that because they think Peter went after him in retaliation of our deaths! When in fact it was Peter's fault in the first place!" Pomfrey let out an audible gasp.

"What are you saying James?" Remus asked, standing and leaning on the bed.

"We made Peter our Secret-Keeper." James finally replied. "_Peter_." He let out a harsh laugh. "Sirius suggested it. He said it would be obvious to a blind and deaf cow that _he'd_ be my first choice. Surely they'd come after him. But who would suspect Peter? He wasn't exceptionally bright, he wasn't quick-witted or anything useful! Who in their right mind would ever think of using Peter Pettigrew as a Secret-Keeper!" James let out another harsh laugh as he plopped down next to Sienna. "Oh poor dear Sienna. What awful things have you been imagining on your lonesome?" James asked, reaching out to hold her hand. Sienna stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

"Uncle James?" Sienna asked, her eyes narrowed as they tried to focus without her glasses. "Huh?"

"Easy Sienna, just relax." Severus demanded, pushing Sienna down when she tried to sit up.

"I feel tired." She mumbled, turning her head weakly to find Harry. Harry reached out to place his hand on top of hers and his father's. "Harry." She smiled.

"But James..." Remus looked at James seriously. "Still, even if Peter was only acting, he's dead now. And Sirius killed him. He's the only one who could have done that." James sighed heavily, standing up and pacing again.

"This is so frustrating!" James snapped suddenly, glaring at Padfoot. "Honestly Padfoot what am I supposed to say now!"

"Padfoot." All eyes turned to Sienna as she sat up. "Padfoot. It's a name on the map Harry." Harry stared at her. "How would Uncle James know that name?" She asked, lifting her head to stare at James. "How do you know that name?"

"What map?" Remus asked suddenly. It was Harry's turn to sigh now. Harry looked at Sienna who sighed as well. "You two, what map are you talking about?"

"You can't get mad..." Sienna whispered as she lay back down. "You have to promise...we don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"What map?" Remus persisted.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Pruveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Sienna recited. Harry only had a second to marvel at her photographic memory when James and Remus started laughing.

"The Marauder's Map." Remus breathed, flinging himself in a chair. "Let me guess, you found it and used it to steal out of the castle and into Hogsmeade. That's where you were wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, figuring they couldn't be too mad about anything if they were laughing.

"You left the castle grounds?" Severus asked icily. Harry and Sienna winced but nodded. "Explicitly after you were told not to?" Again they nodded.

"Is that where you heard all this?" James asked, growing annoyed once more. "In Hogsmeade?"

Might as well come clean. "Yeah, in the Three Broomsticks." Harry told them about how they'd ducked under the table and listened in as well as everything that had been said. By the end of it James and Remus were sharing looks of deep sadness.

"It's true Sienna. Your dad loves you more than anything in the world. He never would have sold us out to Voldemort." James said, sitting on the edge of the girl's bed and patting her hand. "Never. I know Sirius. He wouldn't have done that."

"But he did blow up a street full of Muggles and killed Pettigrew." Severus stated, earning himself a few glares.

"Ah Severus, we cannot truly know now that the circumstances have changed." They all turned then to find Pomfrey with Albus Dumbledore standing just inside the hospital wing. Albus walked forward and settled himself on Sienna's bedside, looking down at her with a smile.

"Hey Grandpa...what're you wearing?" Sienna murmured, feeling rather silly. But then again Albus was wearing green robes with bright pink and orange stars and moons.

"Why this is a gift my dear Sienna. Now," turning to the men Albus grew serious. "James, you must tell me everything."

"All right. You asked for it." James plopped down as well. Pomfrey squeezed her way into the crowd and checked Sienna. "First off, Moony made us all become Animagi."

"I did not force you to do anything James Potter." Remus replied, his heart soaring as Padfoot moved forward and nuzzled Sienna.

"Okay okay..." James turned to Harry and Sienna. "Well you see kids, Remus is a werewolf. Severus knows, I know, Sirius knew it, and Dumbledore has known it. He's been a werewolf since we were kids. We felt bad for Moony--when we found out anyway, they kept it all mum for a long time--all alone in that Shack in Hogsmeade. So we decided to do something for him." James now turned to Dumbledore who was wearing an amused smile. "We decided to become Animagi. We knew we couldn't be safe around Moony when he was a wolf, so we figured animals were safe right? We worked on it for a couple years, and then we managed it. Sorry about keeping it quiet but we were sure you'd let us have it if you found out Albus." James added with a wink. Albus just laughed.

"Well we made that map." James said to Harry and Sienna. Harry pulled it out of his robes finally, staring at it with a smile. "We learned so much about Hogwarts and Hogsmeade we just had to write it down. I'm Prongs, I can become a stag. Moony is Remus of course, cuz of the full moon, Peter was Wormtail, he turns into a rat and Sirius is Padfoot." Sienna's eyes suddenly went wide and she turned to look at the dog who was sitting proudly on the bed.

"What did Black turn into?" Severus demanded when the silence stretched on.

"I know." Sienna said, drawing the attention to her. "A dog. See?" She asked, pulling one of Padfoot's paws up and showing the soft black pads. "Padfoot." Sienna grinned.

"Right... Well anyway... We could all become animals and hang with Remus then. We were alright. And being able to turn into a stag really had it's usefulness."

"Get to the point where this starts mattering Potter." Severus snapped. Harry laughed as James wrinkled his nose at the man.

"Calm down Snape, I'm telling the story." James cleared his throat and continued. "Well after that we all graduated and lived happy lives until Voldemort came around. You know what happened then Albus." Albus nodded and James continued on. "OKay here's where this whole Animagus thing starts mattering." James said with a snappy salute at Severus who scowled. "Sirius didn't kill Peter. Peter created the crater, he sent the blast that killed all those Muggles, and then he pretended to blow himself up. He cut his finger off and left it. He transformed into a rat and sped down into the sewers he'd blasted open to escape." James let out a breath and flopped onto one of the empty beds.

A stunned silence filled the room. Then...

"Oh holy crap!" Sienna gushed out, unable to hold it in any longer. "You mean to tell me that we were tormented by Dudley Dursley for nearly our whole lives all because some spineless little worm managed to fake his own death and frame my father for it!" Harry was glad to see Sienna looked ready to kill something. "Some idiot little rat guy gave us all up to Voldemort and was the catalyst that led to these scars on our foreheads!" She pointed violently at her own. "You're telling me that my mother and Auntie Lily are dead and we're wanted by the most dangerous wizard in ages all thanks to a bloody stinkin' coward! Are you serious!" Sienna was panting, her rage limiting her vocabulary and increasing her heart rate. She'd imagined it was some great evil mastermind that had led to their being left homeless and parentless but now, finding out that wasn't the case...ugh she wanted to break something!

"Actually." Remus spoke now, and they all turned to face him. Padfoot the dog hopped off the bed and went to hide behind one of the bed curtains. Suddenly they saw his doggy silhouette quiver. It grew and morphed, twisting until a man's silhouette replaced it.

"Actually," a croaky voice said. A pale hand grabbed the edge of the curtain and pulled it open. "I'm Sirius." The man had almost the same sunken face as in his Prophet pictures...but he looked much better than the first time they'd seen him in the papers. Harry and Sienna gaped then Sienna let out a laugh.

"That was such a lame joke." Sienna whimpered before falling over, nearly falling off the bed. Harry caught her and pushed her back onto the mattress. Sirius watched them with a smile on his face.

Out of nowhere Severus seemed to appear and punched Sirius right in the jaw.

----------------------------

Sienna awoke again with a groan. She sat up in the bed and held a hand to her head. "Ugh...I feel like I got run over by a Dudley." She moaned. The sunlight was hurting her. It was so bright. Why was it so bright? She drew the curtains shut before she went to bed every night.

"Sienna? You all right?" Sienna pouted, her eyes still screwed up against the sunlight. That voice....oh it was Hermione.

"No....I feel like hell."

"You look like it too." Fred's voice said.

"Yeah but your dad looked way worse. Snape really let him have it." George sounded like he was smirking. Sienna took a moment to process the words then suddenly her eyes snapped open. She searched for her glasses which were handed to her and she blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light.

She was still in the hospital wing. George, Fred, Ron, Hermion, Draco, Blaise, Harry and Severus were all sitting around her. Harry was just staring off into the distance so Sienna turned to their guardian. Looking at Severus she blinked once more. "Uncle Sev...?"

"That was all real." Severus said, knowing what she was going to ask. Sienna enhaled sharply. "Black is currently at the Ministry with Dumbledore and James." Sienna blinked rapidly as Remus came over and placed a tray on her bed.

"Eat up, you gave us all a fright. Madame Pomfrey just said it was all the stress and shock. And then preceeded to lecture us while attending to Sirius's wounds."

"Wounds?" Sienna asked. Harry finally snapped out of it. He snickered and turned to Severus.

"Uncle Sev had a lot of built up anger to let out. Sirius wasn't a bad match. They stopped when Dumbledore told them too though." Harry informed his cousin who looked woozy again. Dumbledore had let her guardian and her dad fight?

Her dad...

"When will they be back?" Sienna asked suddenly fearful. "Did he go as Padfoot or as himself?"

"As Padfoot to avoid an early arrest before the facts could be stated." Remus assured her, pointing to the tray. "Now eat or Madame Pomfrey will have all our heads." Sienna nodded, mechanically digging into the plate of eggs, toast, bacon and potatoes. There was also a goblet of juice and then two vials with cork stoppers. Handing them to Severus she gave him a look that clearly asked what those were.

"A potion to help you sleep, and a nutrient potion. Madame Pomfrey says you've been neglecting yourself." Severus added with a stern glare.

"You try living with the fact your dad might've murdered thriteen people then see how you live with it." Sienna huffed. Severus tipped back his head...and laughed. It was such a rare show of emotions that everyone except Sienna and Harry jumped. Severus laughed for a few good seconds, quieting into chuckles.

A warmth slowly began to fill Sienna as she realized what this meant. Her father could very well be a free man. Her daddy...

"This is utterly insane." Blaise said, breaking into the moment. "One minute you're sure he's a murderer and now it turns out a good for nothing rat is the cause behind all your sorrows." Blaise looked indignant. Sienna laughed then, popping the cork off the nutrient potion. She had no intention of sleeping at the moment so she left that one on her tray.

"Wait until Father hears about this." Draco said, smiling for some reason. "Or Mother for that matter."

"I can't believe he's been in the castle the entire time." Ron said now.

"Of course that explains why he suddenly vanished into thin air after attacking the Fat Lady." Hermione said sounding quite impressed. Obviously they'd been informed.

"Harry." Sienna got his attention now. "Did you swear them to secrecy and silence about the whole story?" She was glad her friends knew, but she didn't want anyone else to know all the details.

"Of course. They wouldn't tell another soul anything we tell them without permission sis." Harry said. Sienna's lips twitched as their friends huffed with false outrage.

"Yeah I know." She smiled. Sienna turned to Severus, who was spacing off. She pouted then. "Uncle Sev!" He blinked, coming back to the present.

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna sleep." She said, pointing to the sleeping potion. Severus blinked at her pouting face then realized what she was doing. Sevreus reached over to pull her closer so that he could hold her tight. Sienna snuggled into him, her eyes sparkling with tears. "My Uncle Sev."

"....Of course. As if I was planning on going anywhere." Harry joined them too, much to Severus's pleasure.

"Thanks Uncle Sev." Severus felt himself swell with tenderness and joy. They weren't going to leave him ever. He would always be, Uncle Sev.

Sienna pulled away, crying. She laughed and cried more. The tears sparkled as the sunlight lit up her face. "I have my Dad. My Dad's not a bad man. I knew it. It couldn't be true..." She blubbered, and soon she was encased in many embraces and there were words of sweetness being said but none of that mattered at all. All that mattered was the truth, the sheer brilliance of the truth. The real truth. Sienna cried harder. Soon her nightgown was soaked with them but still more came. Her friends grew a little worried but Remus reassurred them it was all right.

"She's been lied too and decieved about the last thirteen years of her life." he told them as Harry held her tightly. "It's her way of cleansing herself." Her friends understood then. It was true. Sienna was purging herself of all the negative feelings she'd been holding onto all year. She let it all pour out. Her sadness at what the dementors revealed about her mother's last moments. Her pain at having been denied the home of a loving father. Her jealousy of Harry having been reunited with James. Her shame at being thought of as a murderer's daughter. But mostly she cried with relief, with joy. She'd been right all along, in her deepest heart of hearts. Her father was no madman murderer. He'd been framed. Everyone would see that now. She'd have him with her soon.

"Uncle Sev?" She asked once she finally squeezed out the last of the tears. Severus looked relieved.

"Yes?"

"Would it be too much to ask...if he could stay with us in our house?" Sienna asked. Severus looked at her, looked into the hazel eyes that were all Orchid's, and caved. Sienna was the daughter of his heart if not his flesh so he would always be weak against her.

"That's completely up to Black." Severus said, which Sienna properly translated into, "Yes, he can live with us."

"You're the best Uncle Sev." Sienna gushed yet again. Severus smiled, a genuine smile as he uncorked the sleeping potion. Sienna wrinkled her nose, slyly looking for her wand to see if she could vanish it.

"Sienna Black!" Hermione's voice startled her. "You're going to bed right now! You look horrible!" Hermione shoved the potion in her face and Sienna looked on the verge of laughter. But she took the potion and then settled into bed, the liguid spreeding warmth in her veins. Her breathing slowed. Soon enough she was falling back under. She smiled in her sleep, as her friends chattered around her, and thought of Sirius Black, her father. She'd be able to get to know him now wouldn't she? And she'd be able to ask for more stories about her mother. And they'd live in their mansion of a home and be happy.

------------------------------

Padfoot looked around the Ministry, his eyes darting back and forth. James walked alongside Albus, under a heavy cloak. Albus was walking along merrily, his light blue eyes dancing with glee. Sirius was sure Albus enjoyed these kinds of bizzare situations more than he ought to. Padfoot paused, catching the scent of breakfast. "Padfoot." James called over his shoulder. The dog turned and levelled his best friend with a doggy glare, making James laugh. Padfoot looked around the hall they were walking down now. The floor was gleaming dark wood, the peacock-blue ceiling had sparkling gold symbols that moved about as if caught in the currents of streams. The walls were dark wood as well, just a shade lighter. Gilded fireplaces were along each side. On the right there were groups of wizards and witches, waiting to leave while from the left side wizards popped in every few seconds.

Where he stood now, Padfoot was only a few inches from the fountain. He bounded over to it, tripping a few wizards and witches on his way, making both James and Albus laugh. Padfoot placed his paws on the edge and peeked up at the statue, grimacing at the adoring looks the magical creatures were giving the witch and wizard. _Pathetic...Fudge should blow this thing up and put a new one up. _Padfoot was just happy, and his random thoughts reflected that joy. He barked, jumping and splashing into the water.

"Padfoot!" James shook his head, but stopped before the hood fell off. "Come on you rotten dog." Padfoot growled and jumped out of the water, his eyes on the wizard before he lunged forward and knocked him over. James's hood fell off but he continued to laugh as Padfoot shook out his fur and got him all wet. "Padfoot!"

"Merlin's bread!" A witch shouted, having paused to watch the scene. Her round brown eyes were now on James as he stood up. "Excuse--"

"James." Albus called, already at the golden gates. James and Padfoot hurried forward, Padfoot bouncing around and barking his head off. "Padfoot my friend you must calm yourself." Albus chuckled as they joined a small group at one of the lifts. James looked around him now, his glasses reflecting some of the grouchy expressions, some of the curious expressions, and some of the 'oh Merlin' expressions that were quickly spreading from face to face. Padfoot barked, wagging his tail in amusement, his tongue hanging out of his face in a laughing way. Their lift came and they all bustled inside, Albus humming absently to himself as James chuckled at the old man in his sapphire and silver robes. Padfoot stood still, but his body still quivered as the lift went up, up, up to Level One. Albus led the way and smiled cheerily at some of the startled wizards.

"Albus?" Cornelius Fudge asked as he poked a head out of his office. "Albus what're you--" and Fudge gaped.

"Cornelius my friend, we need to have a serious talk, as you can see." Albus heard James chuckle at the words "serious talk" and Padfoot bared his teeth. "Calm Padfoot, calm." Albus told him, leading the way to the Minister's office as if he were the one in charge. Fudge followed along, his eyes darting between James and Albus. Padfoot nearly caused him to trip by bounding in front of him and barking sharply.

"Padfoot's a bit apprehensive Minister, you'll have to forgive him." James said, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Ah I see..." Fudge muttered, heading to his desk and sitting down. He looked at Albus who had conjured comfy chintz armchairs for all of them now. Padfoot jumped onto one, scratching his ear before glaring at the Minister. "Well now Albus, what's this about?"

"This is about James Potter and Sirius Black." Albus said, turning to face the man and the dog. Fudge spluttered at the names the headmaster listed.

"And what about them?" Albus turned to James who was cleaning his glasses. "Well as you can plainly see, James is alive and well. He'd been living in Hogwarts since the beginning of term." Fudge's jaw hit the floor.

"And you didn't tell me why!" Fudge demanded, his face turning red. Albus chuckled, shrugging at the Minister of Magic. Fudge just gaped at James for a long while until James cleared his throat. Fudge turned bright red then and turned back to Albus.

"James was fatally injured but thankfully someone entered the house and rescued him from it before Hagrid got the children." Albus explained succinctly. Fudge just needed the hard facts now, the details could wait. "However due to trauma from the injury and shock no doubt, he went into a coma for a few days and when he awoke he was in India with no recollection of his true identity. Until a year ago he did not remember any of his life before awakening in that hospital. Once he regained his memories however he planned his return to Britain. However..." Albus paused, turning to James who smiled now.

"However Minister, I was found first by an old friend of mine." James pulled out his wand and flicked it at the door. It locked and there was a squeak from some poor unfortunate eavesdropper. Now with the only exit sealed James smirked at Padfoot. "Time for the big reveal Padfoot."

Padfoot hopped off the chair and went to stand in front of the fireplace, blocking any escape by Floo. He transformed and Fudge let out a sound like a squeaky toy being trod upon. Sirius cracked his neck and smirked. He looked loads better in the daylight. His face fuller, his hair cut but still long enough to bursh his shoulders. His dark blue eyes had light in them again, and the fires of conviction burned as he stared at the ghastly white Minister.

"Black!" Fudge squeaked out.

"Yes, after breaking out of Azkaban, Sirius heard a rumor about me being alive and decided to check it out." James smirked, he loved making this so dramatic. "He found me there where I was living. He told me everything he' gone through the past twelve years, and with him around the missing pieces left in my memories were filled. I was ready and I sought to prove his innocence. I would like to testify to the fact that Sirius wasn't our Secret-Keeper, and that it was in fact Peter Pettigrew who sold us out to Voldemort." Fudge was now looking at James harshly.

"Be that as it may Mr. Potter, the fact still remains--"

"Peter isn't dead!" James stood up now, his hands on the Minister's desk. Before Fudge could get another word in James recounted the story he'd told Dumbledore. When he was done Fudge stared at the wall in stunned disbelief.

"So all these years...the man we named hero was actually the villain..."

"We can further prove the fact Peter is alive." James said, pulling the Marauder's Map from his pocket. "I along with my friends created this many years ago." He flipped it open and showed the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. "It does not show dead people Minister." He added as he pointed to a little dot that was stationary in a corner of the room. The little dot was labeled Peter Pettigrew.

"I recognized him Minister." Sirius said now, his voice smooth. "The minute I saw him in this picture." He pulled out the photo of the Weasleys. "You see the rat there? His front paw...it's missing a toe." Fudge stared from the photo to the map and then leaned back in his chair, looking as if he'd lived through a nuclear bomb. "I knew he was there, in Hogwarts, with Harry and my Sienna." Sirius growled, glaring hatefully at the rat. "He was a danger to both of them, not to mention all the other innocent students and staff. If he could betray his friends then what was to stop him from betraying them as well?" Sirius growled again.

"You know what this means Cornelius." Albus spoke quietly but there was a touch of a command in his words. "You must call off the search, and pardon Sirius. James's memories, Sirius's memories, and all this evidence will be more than enough don't you think?" Cornelius nodded. He got up, striding towards the door and pulling. He blinked when it didn't budge. "Sorry sir." James said, waving his wand and letting his enchantments fall. Cornelius poked his head out.

"Dolores! Get me Kingsley Shacklebolt. Now!" The witch he'd spoken to was short, with a face like a toad. She had little neck and was dressed all in a garish shade of pink. What was amusing was that she had purple splotches on her face that were changing color at the moment. James smirked, so she'd been the eavesdropper.

"Yes Minister, right away!" Dolores said and ran off down to the Aurors offices.

Fudge walked back and collapsed into his chair, a hand over his eyes. "You simultaneously made my life harder and easier Albus." Fudge said, eyes flickering from James to Sirius, who were standing in a corner and having a private laugh about the witch's color-changing spots.

"I have a tendency to do that Cornelius." Albus admitted, pulling apart two lemon drops and popping one in his mouth.

----------------------------

Crookshanks strode loftily into the Gryffindor common room, his bushy tail high in the air. Scabbers squealed and tried to make a dash for it but was stopped.

_"You're in big trouble rat." _Crookshanks hissed with glee. _"You've been found out."_

_"Wh-wh-What do you m-m-mean?" _Scabbers asked trying to play innocent.

_"Sirius is a free man. I heard Hermione and the others speaking just now. The Minister knows he's innocent...and that you're alive. They'll be coming for you soon." _

Scabbers squealed and tried yet again to run. Crookshanks pounced and caught him. Scabbers bit him and managed to skitter away towards a crack in the wall under one of the beds. Crookshanks hissed and pawed at the crack, trying to get a piece of him. Scabbers huddled in the back, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this.

Just then the door was busted open and many voices started speaking. Once however walked towards the hissing cat.

"Crookshanks has him." The cat was pulled away and Scabbers saw his chance. He sped forward like a bullet but with half the speed. Spells were shot out at him, the voices all shouted and followed him as he squealed and ran trying to get out of the common room. One of the spells hit the mark however and Scabbers found himself transforming. When he dared to look up he saw dark blue eyes baring down at him.

"Peter." This voice froze Peter Pettigrew's insides and he shuddered as he lifted his eyes to find hazel eyes staring down at him. "Peter...you rotten rat." James spoke softly, but with a cold harshness he couldn't hide even if he wanted to.

"James...oh James..." Peter recieved a harsh kick to the side from Sirius.

"Oh shut up you filth!" Sirius glared down at him as twenty Aurors held their wands pointed at Peter. "You stole a lot from us. Twelve years from James, twelve years from me. Years in which we could have been living with our children, teaching them magic and playing with them, watching the grow and learning about them! Twelve years that I rotted away in that cell in Azkaban while my daughter was labeled a murderer's daughter! Twelve years in which you hid and lived comfortably while James was lost in India and I was sucked dry by Dementors!"

"But Sirius...Sirius the Dark Lord...you don't understand!"

"If Sirius doesn't understand," James said, cold fury in his eyes as he glared down at his once-friend, "then I understand even less." James drew his own wand. "I should just kill you Peter...that's what I and Sirius and Remus had planned on doing. But Harry here..." James turned his head and Harry walked forward. "Harry has asked me not to leave him again. And if I were to kill you, I'd be tried for murder of course." Harry stared at Peter with the same cold fury in his eyes as his father.

Remus walked forward then, his eyes blank as he watched Peter cower on the floor. "You're done Peter. The Aurors will take you in for your trial of course. It will be a miracle if you avoid the Demetor's Kiss." Peter let out a pathetic whine. "You should have known Peter, once James returned, that the truth would be revealed to us. And you should have remembered Peter...what happens to those who injure the Marauders." Peter shook and wheezed as the Aurors stepped forward. They cast many spells to prevent his transformation, searched him for anything dangerous then they cast a Full Body Bind on him and floated him out of the Gryffindor common room. The Gryffindors watched in stunned silence as Remus, Sirius and James all let out deep breaths.

"Sirius." Remus spoke clearly, his casual use of Sirius's name sending a shudder among the students. "I believe Sienna's potion will be wearing off soon." Sirius gulped then, turning his eyes to the fireplace.

"Ah well then..." He said. James rolled his eyes.

"Go on. You two are in for a long chat. We'll stop by at dinner." James and Remus pushed Sirius towards the portrait hole. Sirius gulped again and then squared his shoulders, heading out and down towards the hospital wing.

Once he was gone the two turned to the gathered Gryffindors. "Well now Harry, Ron, Hermione, Twins..." James said, glaring at the girls in the corner. "Which of these girls started the Anti-Sienna stuff?"

Parvati and Lavender's eyes widened with fear.

----------------------------

Sienna awoke late into the afternoon. The hospital wind was quiet and empty it seemed. It must nearly be dinner time, which meant everyone was in their last classes. She stretched and rubbed at her eyes sleepily. For a moment she just sat there, weary hazel eyes on the foot of her bed. A table had been filled over the course of the day with flowers, candies, and a few cards. A soft hooting brought her out of her spacing and she turned her head to find Lancelot was perched on a shoulder. A man's shoulder. A man with black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Well good afternoon sleepy-head." Sirius said softly, stroking Lancelot as he spoke.

"Hello." Sienna replied, tilting her head curiously. "Did you finish with the Minister already?" She had thought it would take a lot longer than this for him to be released.

"It helps to be friends with the famous James Potter." Sirius replied, winking. "That and after all the evidence we put in, plus the fact that Peter was stupid enough to linger in Gryffindor tower, it would have been stupid of the Minister to try and detain me." Sirius took a deep breath. It was hard talking to this girl. She had her mother's eyes, and her lips and her eyebrow quirked in the same way Orchid's had. But this face was mostly his, and the dark hair was his, and the smirk was his. This girl in front of him was all his now. She wasn't just a memory he visited, or a figment in his dreams. If he reached out he could hug her and hold her and protect her from everything. But he was afraid to. Even though he saw himself reflected in those hazel eyes, he knew Sienna was a being with her own personality. He had so much to learn, so much to reclaim.

"Is it true...Dad?" Sienna's voice hesitated on the title but her eyes sparkled with the joy of saying it.

"Is what true?" Sirius asked, more than a little surprise at the fact she'd tried using the word at all.

Sienna suddenly got a sly smile on her tired face. "Is it true you ran off with Mom and got married towards the end of her sixth year?" Sirius marvelled at the light dancing in his daughter's eyes before barking with laughter. Lancelot hooted and flew off, startled by the sound.

"Yes it's true." Sirius grinned recklessly, and Sienna saw the man he'd been over a decade ago. She also saw he could probably be that man again. "I couldn't help myself." Sirius said, his smile tinged with sadness. "Lily never fully forgave me for that..." Sienna reached over and took his hand in her own, smiling at him.

"She did. Auntie Lily was just mad you married without her around." Sirius looked at her and Sienna giggled. "It's how I would feel if Harry ran off with someone in the middle of the night. I've already told him I'm planning his wedding." Sirius held her hand tightly, laughing yet again. He grew quiet after a few minutes, his eyes sad.

"I've been near you for a few months now, and yet I don't feel like I've learned anything." Sienna smiled at him once more.

"Well I don't know anything about you. So let's start learning together."

Sirius's lips twitched into a smile of utter warmth. "That sounds like a plan Sienna."

----------------------------

On Christmas Eve Sirius sat in a corner of the drafty dungeon three days later. Madame Pomfrey had agreed to let Sienna out of the hospital wing if everyone promised to force her to go to bed early and to take nutrient potions twice a day to replenish all that she'd lost since the summer. She was looking worn out still but Madame Pomfrey had promised after two weeks she'd be good as new. Nearly everyone left for the Christmas holidays and so Sirius felt free to wander around in his true form. He'd indulged Sienna in her whim to go down and work on a potion she'd started before her collapse.

"Dad, can you hand me that pouch on Uncle Sev's desk?" Sienna asked while she stirred the contents of her cauldron. Sirius smiled, heading over to get her what she'd asked. The word 'dad' sounded so natural on her lips. His heart swelled with joy everytime he heard her say it. As if he'd been around all her life instead of only a few months. He handed her the pouch, enjoying the smile she gave him as she pulled black rose petals from the pouch and added exactly thirteen into the already dark green liquid. She stirred seven times counterclockwise and then added three tablespoons of glittering blue powder. The green turned blue.

"What're you working on anyway?" Sirius asked. He looked over her shoulder and saw that her potion's book was propped up against a pile of books. But she wasn't reading from the textbook, she was reading from a piece of parchment that had cross-outs and scribbles, things circled, others underlined, some were circled and had an arrow pointing up, some pointed down. On the top of the parchment was scrawled 'Exp. 22' and then under it in quotes was "Verita".

"If it comes out right," Sienna said, adding ginger root and stirring more. The potion turned the same shade as Ron's hair then. "And it really should, Uncle Sev and I worked this all out in theory... If it comes out right, then it should come out to be a form of Veritaserum." Sienna added something red and slimy and stirred. "A _stronger_ form of Veritaserum." She amended. Sirius looked from the handwritten potion to the girl behind the cauldron and shook his head.

"What do you mean you worked it out in theory?" Sirius asked, peering into the vat which was now a clear yellow and more oily looking.

"Wormwood...wormwood..." Sienna muttered, tossing in a few sprigs before answering. "Uncle Sev and I often work things out like that. We make the potion in our head first. Uncle Sev doesn't like me to work on anything without consulting him. He asks for the list of ingredients and then after I tell him what I'm trying to make, we work out the best instructions to go with the ingredients." She dropped in a teaspoon of something that looked like blood. "Some of the things I use are dangerous after all, like that dragon blood I just added." Sirius watched her sit on her stool and watch the potion closely. "So we work them out in our heads before he lets me attempt it in the lab." Sienna gave the vat a satisfied smirk. "So far so good."

".....You are just thirteen aren't you?" Sirius asked after a few minutes pause. Sienna laughed, jumping off the stool as the potion became a pearly blue with silver swirls. She picked up the last ingredient, five Mandrake leaves, and stirred twice clockwise and eight times counterclockwise before letting out a deeply satisfied sigh. "There now we let it stew for four days." She wiped at her forehead and rubbed her eyes, turning to Sirius who was staring at her in awe.

"You're brilliant you know." He said and Sienna giggled.

"Uncle Sev said that this last summer when I whipped up that potion for our gardens at home." Sienna now rolled her eyes as they cleaned up and she safely tucked the parchment into her potions book. "He said I could probably sit the Potions N.E.W.T. and pass it. He also said I could probably pass the Herbology N.E.W.T. Dumbledore even agreed to let me do that if I wanted too. But I didn't feel like skipping the O.W.L.s so Uncle Sev put me in his O.W.L Potions class and Professor Sprout lets me into the greenhouses on the weekends and teaches me what she's teaching her fifth years." Sirius shook his head, then began to laugh as he and Sienna headed up to dinner.

"If I were you I'd be crowing about this like a proud rooster." Sirius admitted as they entered the Great Hall to find only one long table in the middle of the heavily decorated hall. Dumbledore was already there with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Severus. Filch was there as was Hagrid and three other students, two first years and one Slytherin fifth year.

"I don't see the point in bragging Dad." Sienna replied, sitting down next to Hagrid who grinned at them.

"Ah yeh don' need ter brag about nothin'." Hagrid told her, tweaking her nose and making Sienna laugh. "We all know yer a sharp little witch."

"Aww thanks Hagrid." Sienna hugged him and he squished back.

Severus smiled at her from across the table. "Sienna is very accomplished isn't she?" Sirius caught the look of smug pride in his eyes and knew that even if Sienna was above bragging, Severus wasn't. Then again, neither was Sirius.

"Tha's right." Hagrid agreed, nodding sagely. "I heard yeh were plannin' on takin' the Potions and Herbology O.W.L.s Sienna." Sienna flushed and sent a sharp glance at Severus who merely took a sip of his red wine.

"She is." Harry answered for her, sitting across from Sienna, next to Severus. James sat on Harry's other side, across from Sirius. "I think I agree with Uncle Sev though."

"About what?" Sirius asked, wondering if he'd missed something during his time as a dog.

"About Sienna and how she should be taking all advanced classes." Severus replied, making Sienna sigh and drop her head.

"We've already gone over this." She whined, leaning against her dad. Sirius pat her head with a laugh.

"And I've told you, you should not allow people's perceptions to ruin your future." Severus replied. Sirius felt a twang of jealousy. Severus sounded more like her father than he did.

Sienna grumbled under her breath as Blaise, Ron and Hermione joined them, completing the group of people that had remained.

"What's with Sienna?" Ron asked plopping down next to Hermione who was sitting next to James while Blaise bullied his way between Sienna and Hagrid.

"We brought up the advanced courses again." Harry replied with a chuckle.

Blaise and Hermione laughed softly. "I think that would have been beneficial to you Sienna." Blaise said making her cock an eyebrow at him.

"I would love to be able to take advanced courses." Hermione replied a little sadly.

"You might as well be with all the classes you are taking." Ron told her.

Sienna sighed and leaned against Sirius again. She let the advanced classes thing go on for a few minutes before sighing and letting her head hit the table with a thunk. "Let's remember it's my future and I can do whatever the bloody hell I want." Sienna whined, leaning against Blaise now who pat her head. Ron and Harry shot him glares which he returned.

"Very well. Perhaps we should go outside afterwards for a snowball fight?" Blaise suggested, knowing that any mention of outside would distract Sienna from her annoyance. She immediately brightened up.

"Yes let's go and play!" She cheered.

"No." Harry said promptly before either of their fathers of Severus could. "Madame Pomfrey said you're not allowed to overexert yourself for the next two weeks. And snowball fights always leave you drained."

"That's true. Remember that one we had last year?" Ron said, chuckling. "She nearly fell into the lake!"

"It's for the best Sienna." Hermione chided. "We wouldn't want you to relapse and end up back in the hospital wing."

"When did I become as fragile as a china doll?" Sienna asked a little stung by all that.

"It's not that you're as fragile as a doll," Harry said. "It's the fact you never look after yourself like you should."

Sienna pointed her fork at him with a deadpan face and replied with, "Says the boy who shoved Gryffindor's Sword into a basilisk's _mouth_."

Harry stared right back at her with his own face set in a deadpan expression. "I didn't have a lot of time to contemplate my options. I was trying to save _your_ arse."

"_My_ arse was perfectly fine! You should have been more careful. If Fawkes hadn't shown up _your_ arse would've been snake chow."

"Can you please stop talking about arses at the dinner table." Severus interrupted the sibling tirade. Harry and Sienna blinked, noticing all eyes were on them. They flushed and gave everyone sheepish smiles.

"Sorry." They said in unison before everyone broke out into giggles. Once that subsided Sienna turned back to Harry. "C'mon! Lemme go play outside."

"No."

"I agree with Potter." Blaise cocked an eyebrow when Hermione, Ron and Sienna gave him disbeliving looks. "Sienna you're still weak from all your lack of attention to your health. Besides it's dark and much colder than it was earlier. Besides, I know of a room that's much more interesting than a snowball fight." Blaise smiled as Sienna gasped and grasped his arm.

"Oh oh oh! Another room! Really Blaise?"

"Yes. It's on the way to the Ravenclaw's tower." Sienna squealed with delight.

"What room are you talking about?" Sirius asked, noticing Hermione's disapproving look. If Hermione did not approve then it could not be a good thing.

"Some secret rooms that only a few people know the passwords for. My mother has encouraged me to find as many as I can. She only ever found six but she said there were at least twenty that she'd heard about." Blaise explained. "She has told me not to tell Sienna about them but since I like disobeying my mother..." Blaise smirked a very smug smirk. "She does not like Sienna in the least. Nor does she like Draco."

"Why not?" Harry asked, huffing mentally at Mrs. Zabini.

"Mother does not like anyone she cannot control." Blaise replied, smiling down at Sienna. "Which just makes you a more valuable friend."

"Because I piss your mother off?" Sienna asked with a laugh. Blaise just nodded making her laugh more.

"So the room near the Ravenclaw tower is....oh right that one with all the mirrors right?" James asked, remembering that room with a fond smile.

Blaise nodded, drinking his juice and turning back to Sienna. "I'll take you there later."

"Yay!"

"How come we can never come?" Ron demanded now, which raised the eyebrows of the adults.

Blaise smirked and took a bite of his chicken before answering. "I never said you couldn't, you just can't come with me."

"I don't like that." Ron admitted now and Sienna sighed once more.

"Gee Ron you act like Blaise is a vampire and he's going to suck my blood out." Sienna rolled her eyes as Ron spluttered into his pumpkin juice. Blaise bared his teeth behind Sienna's back, then licked his lips in a way that made Ron turn tomatoe red. Harry glared daggers once more. "Blaise, stop picking on Ron and Harry." Sienna snapped. Blaise merely chuckled, returning to his dinner. Dumbledore's amused laugh cut off any of Ron or Harry's protest.

The Headmaster smiled at them all, this little family forming in front of his eyes. He looked positively happy with the way the dinner was going. Severus was being civil to James and Sirius, Minerva and Hagrid were having a lovely chat about Animagi. Flitwick and Sprout were talking about all the houses' chances for the Gryffindor cup and the students were being friendly amongst themselves. Crackers started going off and that ensured more fun. He watched as Sienna pulled on a witches hat with singing birds on it, and Sirius barked with laughter at stories James and he were telling their children. Hermione and Blaise were now in an argument about which charms were best when dealing with Peeves. Harry was recounting his first Quidditch match for his father and Sirius. Sienna now joined in that conversation, recalling how Harry caught the Snitch from Hufflepuff after five minutes. Now James was laughing, holding his sides as Sirius told a tale about their old days. Severus begged Sienna and Harry to never try doing what the two Marauders described. Hagrid now leaned over to clap a hand on James's shoulder and tell him how Fred Weasley had bested his record of pranks, only to roar with laughter while James dramatically wallowed in shame.

By the time everyone had had their fill, Dumbledore felt full as well. Full of laughter and smiles, full of warmth and wonder. He felt at peace with the world right now. And how could he not be happy, when the world had proven there were such things as Christmas miracles? The old headmaster rose from his seat at last, smiling to himself as he headed up to bed.

---------------------------

"Come and sleep with me in the dormitory." Hermione begged as they reached the seventh floor. "It's all empty in there and I've gotten a bit lonely without you."

"You know you could move back into the dorms if you wanted." James was saying now. "I doubt those girls will bother you if you did."

"What did you do to them Uncle James?" Sienna asked, not having gotten a proper answer.

James grinned cheekily. "Oh nothing permenant. I just turned their hair bright, bright orange....and made it so that they spoke only gibberish for a month."

"That was excellent." Ron sighed, remembering the looks on the girls faces when they'd realized what James had done. "Served them right."

Sienna just smiled and shook her head. Her heart felt full and yet light as air. "I see. Well alright then 'Mione, I'll sleep in the dorm tonight. I'll stay until the holidays end too if you like. But I'll have to think about moving back in permenantly."

"Excellent." Hermione laughed and the kids parted from the adults. James and Sirius watched Harry and Sienna climb in the portrait hole. Once they were they went to the apartment at the other end of the hall. The lions purred in greeting before swinging open.

"They're quite the pair aren't they?" James chortled by the fire.

"Yes. They're wonderful." Sirius agreed. Remus walked in then, his wolfy head cocked in contemplation. He'd heard them laughing. "Hello there Moony." Sirius suddenly got a grin and transformed into his dog form.

_"Let's go for a romp in the woods!" _Sirius suggested. Remus wagged his tail. They looked at James who was already headed to the door once more.

"Last one to the forest is a rotten rat." He said, throwing the Invisibility cloak over his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_And that ladies and gents is chap. 13! Yay! Thirteen chapters already! Woohoo! Hehe please continue to read Mozaiku Kakera and thank you for your lovely support. Have a great day! _**


	14. Life's Little Moments

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_*Part Two*_**

**_~Kuroi Torikago~ _**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_Heehee I liked how Part Two has gone so far. I hope you have too! ^^ Hmm I think I'll be wrapping up Part Two soon though. Then we'll start Part Three with Year Four. Of course I can't skip Year Four! Technically I can't skip Year Two either but like I said before, Year Three was the one I was seriously planning on messing with. And I think I did mess with Year Three very well. _**

**_Well anywhos, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and all the other stuff belongs to me. Enjoy!_**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Fourteen: Life's Little Moments_**

**_------------_**

Harry and Sienna sat in total and complete silence in the Gryffindor common room. James, Sirius, Blaise, Ron and Hermione were all watching them. Wide grins adorned their faces and Hermione was absolutely giddy.

"It costs a fortune." Harry finally said, looking away from the broom hovering in his hands. James just beamed at him. "A _fortune_."

"Well I had three fortunes so I didn't really notice." James replied, ruffling his son's already messy hair. "It's not just from me though. Snape and Moony coughed up a few galleons as well."

"A Firebolt.... Draco's gonna have a heart attack.... A _Firebolt_...." Sienna was murmuring in a sort of delirious whisper. "I wasn't expecting.... Another Nimbus would have done it.... Dear Merlin look at it!" Sirius burst into laughter as his daughter pointed at the quivering broomstick.

"Let's go down to the pitch and test them out hmm?" James suggested and the two jumped up, running to the portrait, not even bothering to put on anything more than Mrs. Weasley's sweaters. "Oi you two--" James called as he and the others raced after them. "You need cloaks!"

Sienna paused at the top of the stairs and with a wicked grin turned to Harry. James and Sirius saw Harry's identical grin and gulped. "Now what are you two--" Sirius asked before the two hopped onto their brooms and sped off.

"NOT IN THE CASTLE!" Hermione bellowed as she watched the blur she thought was Sienna barely avoid colliding with a corner.

Severus, who had been on his way up, blinked when two blurs whoosed past him, creating a burst of wind that made his robes wave for a few seconds. A moment later James and Sirius appeared and he cocked an eyebrow at them. "You gave them their broomsticks?" Severus deadpanned as he watched the three teens catch up.

"We didn't know they'd fly in here!" James burst out, turning white when they heard a resounding crash from down below.

By the time they reached the fifth floor landing they saw Sienna helping Harry out of the jumble of what looked like the remains of a suit of armor. The two were laughing. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked on in speechless shock. Well McGonagall did, Dumbledore was laughing.

"Sienna! Harry!" Ron and Hermione dashed forward as Blaise leaned against a wall, clutching his sides. James and Sirius dropped their heads. Severus took a moment to roll up his sleeves before slapping them both in the back of the head. Dumbledore and Blaise just laughed more.

"What were you thinking!?" McGonagall demanded, pulling out her wand to repair the suit of armor and then to heal a small scrape on Sienna's chin. Hermione repaired Harry's glasses, handing them back to him with a mingled glare of fury and amusement.

"Well we've always wanted to fly around in here. There's plenty of obstacles and stuff like that." Harry replied with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah and the pitch was too far away." Sienna said, wiping her glasses and perching them back on her nose.

"Oh god you really are like us." James pretended to moan in grief even as he clutched his side. "You're all doomed."

"So?" Harry and Sienna asked.

"You've gone off your rockers." Ron said now with awe in his voice.

Blaise walked forward now, shaking his head as he handed Sienna her Firebolt. "You must be more careful."

"Ah we're fine. No worse than in Quidditch practice." Sienna waved off the words, hopping onto her broom and shooting off again.

"Sienna..." Sienna laughed at Hermione's whine.

"Okay okay we'll wait until we reach the pitch." Sienna huffed, leading the way down to the grounds. James and Sirius shared a look as Severus said, "You have no one to blame but yourselves."

--------------------------------------------------------

Christmas passed quickly and they were back to their classes. With Remus feeling better Harry and Sienna decided to approach him with something that had been bothering them for weeks now.

"Can you teach us to defend ourselves from Dementors Uncle Remus?" Sienna asked after their lesson.

Although Sirius's innocence had been proven, the dementors remained as protection. Even with Peter locked away in Azkaban, Fudge wanted them to remain. After all, it would be very bad luck if the supposed murderer he just pardoned got murdered. Not to mention that there were those who would love nothing more than to rip James Potter into kibble. He had made himself some enemies he admitted in India and during his days as an Order member. Thus, until Fudge felt sure no danger was posed to them, the dementors would remain.

And so Remus looked from Sienna to Harry and nodded.

"Of course I can."

"Good." Harry relaxed and settled on a desk. "Wood was worried cuz of our upcoming match with Ravenclaw." He added. Sienna looked away from them both then. "What's wrong?" He asked when he felt her shut the connection between their minds.

"I...." Sienna shuddered. "I have my own reasons... I hate.... It's horrible...." She shook now and Remus put an arm around her shoulders. "I don't like hearing my mother die!" She whispered. Harry gulped but took her hand in his.

"I....don't like it either." He murmured, pulling her into a hug. Remus looked at them both sadly.

Sienna and Harry pulled away after a moment. They turned to Remus who was still watching them.

"Uncle Remus." Remus looked at Sienna with curious eyes. "Thank you for helping us." He bowed his head, smiling.

"You're most welcome Sienna. Now, how about we try this Thursday?" The teens nodded eagerly. "Very well then. We'll meet in the History classroom. That ought to be enough. I'll tell James, Sirius and Severus if they wish to come. Now off to classes with you."

"Yes Uncle Remus!" The teens laughed as the fifth year Hufflepuffs gave them odd looks. Remus just shook his head as they hurried away.

---------------------------------

Sirius checked to make sure the coast was clear, before heading into Sienna's room and plopping into the armchair. Sienna was sitting cross-legged on the bed, reading up and studying the notes he'd given her. "Ready to give it a go?" He asked. Sienna shut the book and nodded, getting off the bed and standing in front of the armchair. She took slow, deep breaths, concentrating on her magic and what she wanted to do. Sirius knew he really shouldn't condone this, but if it was what Sienna wanted...

Sirius had come to learn in the last few weeks that Sienna had a power she was not even aware of. She did not see the way the eyes of her friends shined on her. Nor the envious/longing looks from girls in the other houses. Sienna did not notice that she was a beacon, casting soothing light to those who wished it. Sirius had walked with her the other day to all her lessons. Although intimidated by a man who had not been affected by twelve years in Azkaban, the students were still drawn to her. Sienna always shook it off whenever Draco or Harry brought it up. She was like Orchid, she didn't see what everyone else did.

Harry was the same way too. He, of course, denied it. Constantly. And as insistently as Sienna. Harry was a true Gryffindor. His bravery was already well known. His loyalty to his friends was deeply imbedded in him. Unfaithfulness was not tolerated. Neither was attacking someone he felt close to. He wasn't arrogantly popular like James had been, but both men agreed that that was what made him so special. His preserverance in spite of all the things life had thrown at him showed he was a true hero. Someday, hopefully in the far distant future, he would prove that. For now, he was just enjoying having his father, his godfather, his little sister and his adopted uncles. A strange family indeed but, that's what made Harry and Sienna happy.

"Dad! Look!" Sirius looked over at her. Sienna was standing with her back to him. She was twisted around though to stare at her backside. A long sleek tail had popped out. She swung it around for a few seconds before laughing.

"Good." Sirius approved, watching his daughter as she started to get the hang of transforming her body a little at a time. "Keep this up and you'll be an Animagus by next year."

"Yay!" Sienna cheered, her tail soon becoming joined by a pair of ears. Her arms had been turned into paws. "This is totally cool!"

"Only you would think that." Sirius said making Sienna laugh.

"That's cuz I'm a Black." Sienna replied, concentrating now and making all her animal features disappear. Sirius stared at her, at the pride in her voice when she stated she was a Black. He smiled, pulling her into a hug and holding her tightly. She hugged him back.

"C'mon Dad, let's go for a walk." Sienna demanded now, pulling him out the door.

--------------------------

Harry and Sienna sat on a desktop as Sirius and James discussed something with Remus in a corner. Severus had settled in the back of the classroom. Their fathers seemed frazzled but Severus seemed his usual calm self. His flashing eyes were the only give away that whatever Remus was planning on teaching them, he did not approve of.

James turned his head and caught Harry's eye. Harry smiled at his dad who smiled back then sighed dramatically and fell onto the teacher's desk. Sirius grumbled something more before joining James on the desk.

The packing crate on the desk gave a violent shake then and the two men jumped off.

"What the hell?" Sirius demanded.

"Calm down, it's only a boggart. Now go over there with Severus where you won't be distracting." Remus bossed in his professor tone. James and Sirius cast the crate a look before going to join Severus in the back of the class. Once that was done the DADA professor turned to his 'niece and nephew'. "I've been looking for a boggart ever since Tuesday. Obviously I'm not going to make you practice on a real dementor. He'll turn into a boggart when he sees you. I can store him in my office when we're not practicing; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."

"Oh good." Sienna breathed, sagging a little against Harry. "For a second there..."

Harry chuckled and nodded, hearing her thought finished in her head.

"So..." Remus said, taking out his wand and ignoring the three focused glares coming at him from the back of the classroom. Harry and Sienna drew their wands as well. "The spell I am ging to try and teach you is highly advanced magic. Well beyond Ordinary Wizard Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" Harry asked nervously staring at the crate. He'd all but forgotten his father and uncles were in the background, watching them.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," Remus said, "which is a kind of anti-dementor. A guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor."

Harry had a sudden vision of himself being protected by a Hagrid-sized figure with a club and Sienna laughed. Remus arched a brow but continued his explanation.

"The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon--hope, happiness, the desire to survive--but it cannot feel despair, as real humans do, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you two, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" Sienna wondered aloud.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it." Harry and Sienna asked in unsion, making Remus's lips quirk.

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Sienna and Harry locked eyes. Remus was always fascinated when they had their telepathic chats. You could almost see the words glittering between them, shimmering like a mirage. You couldn't tell what they were saying unless they allowed you into their heads. They lived in a different plane of existence at times. Remus vividly recalled the day about a week ago when Sienna and Harry, being separated by a few rooms, had carried on an entire conversation about their Qudditch practices while talking to other people. They had surprised everyone when they met up at dinner time and continued the conversation aloud. Remus was looking forward to the summer when he'd have more leisure time to study this odd bond closer.

"Right." Harry said now, nodding as his eyes shown with a warmth he only reserved for those he cared for.

"It'll work." Sienna told him, pushing her glasses up her nose and turning back to Remus.

"The incantation is this." Remus cleared his throat. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

"_Expecto patronum, expecto patronum_..." Harry murmured under his breath. Sienna's lips moved as she repeated it in her head.

"Concentrating hard on your memories?"

"Oh--yeah--" Harry said, focusing on his memory, repeating the incantation under his breath. Sienna was doing the same. Something whoosed out of their wands then and the two started, staring at each other in surprise.

"Did you see that!" Harry asked Remus excitedly.

"Something came out!" Sienna added, nearly squirming with the pleasure of that.

"Very good." Remus smiled. "Right then--ready to try it on your dementor?"

Sienna nodded, her face becoming a mask of pure concentration now. Harry gripped his wand tightly, steeling himself as he and Sienna moved to the middle of the classroom. Sometime during Remus's talk the others had cleared the room of the desks. The two teens stared ahead as Remus grasped the lid of the crate and pulled it open.

The dementor rose slowly, looking ghastly and spreading it's evil chill. The lights went out and plunged them in darkness. Sienna felt herself falling again. That white, numbing darkness was clouding her mind. She shook her head, unconsciously taking a step back as Harry shouted the incantation. She tried to do the same.

"_Expecto...expecto_..." She couldn't do it. She felt herself tip forward.

_"Don't hurt her!" _

_"What a worthless little thing.... I shall just kill her now and spare the world...." _

_"Not my Sienna!" _

"Sienna!" Hazel eyes snapped open. She was being held against a chest. The beating heart soothed her. Tipping her head back she saw Sirius.

"Huu..." Sienna rose to her feet with some help from Sirius. He handed her a Chocolate Frog.

"Eat up before we try again." Remus told her. Sienna nodded, biting into the frog and sighing as the chocolate worked it's magic.

"I didn't expect either of you to do it the first time. In fact I would have been astounded if you had."

"It was worse..." Harry said. "I could hear her louder...and him...Voldemort." He took another bite to avoid his father's eyes.

Remus looked pale and worried. "If you two don't want to continue, I will more than understand--"

"We do!" Sienna shouted, handing the half-eaten frog to her dad and picking up her wand. Harry nodded in agreement as Sienna tied her hair back into a messy bun.

"We've got to. What if the dementors turn up at our match? We can't afford to fall off again!"

"If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!" Sienna added, looking pale. But her face was set again. Harry stood by her now, his own wand at the ready.

"Harry, Sienna, there's more important things than Quidditch." Severus said. James sent him a look which Severus ignored.

The two didn't turn to face the men behind them. Instead they simply shared a silent moment before saying, "We know. But it's more than just Quidditch Uncle Sev." Severus thought for a moment then grabbed James and Sirius by the elbows, pulling them towards the back.

"Oi!" James grumbled as Remus prepared to release the boggart again.

"Shut up." Severus hissed so softly only they heard. "Let them work in peace." James and Sirius shared a look before leaning against the backwall, glaring daggers at the packing crate.

"All right." Remus was saying now. "You may want to think of a happier memory however. That doesn't seem to have been strong enough."

"I was sure it was." Sienna muttered, sounding annoyed as she and Harry shifted through memories of their friends, Hogwarts, all the things that had made them smile. They thought of their Hogwarts letters, and finding out they were a witch and a wizard. That was a very special memory, bound to be happy!

"Ready?"

"Ready." The teens said. The boggart-dementor came out once more. Sienna felt the freezing chill enter her mind again. She fought against it, yelling the incantation along with Harry, willing herself to win out....

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off--" _

_The sounds of someone stumbling from a room, a door bursting open, a cackle of high-pitched laughter..._

_The sounds of a duel, someone running up the stairs and slamming a door shut. Something hit the wall hard enough to shake the floor. Then more footsteps came. A door being banged open..._

Harry shuddered as he felt himself slipping into another place.

_"Hmph... Look at this scrawny little thing...."_

_"Leave Sienna alone Voldemort!" _

_"Ahh... the Black Orchid..." _

_A pained gasp. "Shut up! No one can call me that but--!" _

_A deadly chuckle followed with a yelp. "Does it bring you pain Orchid?" _

_"You monster!" _

_A sudden shriek. _

_"One last chance Orchid. Join me. Or suffer the fate of your brother-in-law..." _

_"Never! We belong to the Light!" The sounds of a struggle. A crash, a moan of pain. Then the panicked cries..._

_"Sienna! Sienna!" _

_"Here she is...."_

_A gasp filled with despair. "Leave her alone!" The sound of things crashing and breaking. "Don't hurt her!" _

_"What a worthless little thing.... I shall just kill her now and spare the world...." _

_"Not my Sienna!" _

Sienna then felt herself being sucked into another memory just as she felt someone being sucked into hers.

_The sounds of two bodies hitting the floor. Some struggling..._

_"Sienna, oh thank--" A scream filled with pain. Silence, then the sounds of something hitting hard against the wall. Another door bursting open. The muffled thud of something landing on the carpetted floor._

_"No! Orchid! No!" Lily's sobs were so distressing. A shout of rage followed by a grunt. A little baby's cries..._

_"Orchid....oh Merlin Orchid... Shh Sienna I've got you..." _

_"Stand aside... I've come for the boy..." _

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" _

_"Stand aside, you silly girl...drop that stupid child and stand aside..."_

_"No...not Harry, not Sienna! Not them, please no, take me, kill me instead. __Not them! Please....have mercy....have mercy...." Shrill laughter and then another scream laced with unbearable pain...._

Harry gasped as their memories merged and they finally had the whole picture, laid out before them.

"Harry! Harry...wake up...." Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Sienna!" Sienna blinked at the ceiling, tears slipping free as she sought out Harry's eyes. He looked at her with tears sliding down his own face.

"I heard you Dad..." Harry said to James as the wizard pulled his son into his arms. "Then something funny happened...."

"What happened?" Everyone demanded. Harry looked back at Sienna who was shivering.

"I...I think I was in Harry's memories of it..." Sienna mumbled. "I heard...I've never heard that..."

"Dad...tried to hold Voldemort off...." Harry whispered.

"...Mom ran up the stairs...into a room...Voldemort followed her.." Sienna spoke slowly.

"....Voldemort killed her....he grabbed you..." Harry was looking steadily at Sienna now.

"....He dragged Mom into the room where Auntie Lily and you were..." Sienna shuddered.

"....and Mom got you away from him..."

".....and she protected both of us..."

"....and Voldemort killed her...."

There was silence for a few minutes. The Remus cleared his throat.

"Perhaps you were right." He said to the three other wizards. "This charm is ridiculously advanced....I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this..."

"No!" Harry and Sienna seemed to draw strength from the air as they pushed away from their fathers and stood, side by side. "We'll have one more go!" They spoke together, lifting their wands. Unconsciously they reached for each other's free hands. "We're just not thinking happy enough... Hang on..." Harry and Sienna turned to face each other slowly. Each chose the memory of their first Christmas with their fathers and uncles. That was an endlessly happy memory. Holding each other tight they took deep breaths.

"Ready?" Remus asked reluctantly. "Concentrating hard? All right--go!"

The dementor was there, filling their minds with the screams of their mothers.

But this time it was different. The screaming came louder, then softer, then louder again. They could see the creature in front of them. Wands pointed directly at it the two bellowed loudly the incantation.

Large silver shadows burst from their wands, pushing the dementor back.

The Twins-Who-Lived held their ground and took a step forward, pushing it towards it's crate. Their vision was growing foggy but they weren't giving up this time. Another step, and another.

Remus slammed the crates lid down upon the boggart with a sigh of relief. Harry fell into a chair. Sienna's legs gave way and she leaned against his legs, breathing heavily as she still held tightly to Harry's hand. The teens tried to catch their breaths as James, Sirius, Remus and Severus surrounded them.

"Excellent! Excellent! On your third try, that was definitely a start!" Remus praised as he pulled something out of his robes.

"Can we have one more go?" Harry asked then.

"Absolutely not!" James nearly growled. "Not today."

"Look at yourselves!" Sirius added, just as loudly. Sienna gave a weak chuckle.

"Here, eat the lot or I'll have a very angry potions master after my blood." Remus told them, handing them Honeydukes chocolate bars. Sienna bit into it, feeling the shaking subside. Harry looked up to find Severus was clutching his arms so tightly his knuckles were white. His face was paler than ever and yet there was that spark of pride in his dark eyes that filled Sienna and Harry with warmth. Not only that, but they saw that pride reflected on all their faces as Remus tidied up and led them out of the classroom. Sienna and Harry held hands, walking slowly and eating the chocolate. They should have known from the beginning. They were a team, and as such they needed to face these anti-dementor lessons as such. Together, feeding off each other's strengths and shouldering each other's weaknesses. Potter and Black, the best brother and sister pair the world has ever known.

----------------------------

January became February and the bitter weather continued. Wood was getting a little crazy and upped the team practices to five a week. That, added to their lessons with Uncle Remus, meant they had only one day a week to do all the homework. The extra Quidditch practices coupled with anti-dementor lessons left them both drained. But they weren't going to flake out now. Their lessons weren't going as well as Harry had hoped though. Thankfully these days it was just them and Remus as they had told their dads that maybe they shouldn't put themselves through the trauma. They'd caused a fuss but given in when Severus, who had accepted their gentle way of telling them to back off, had talked to them quite reasonably. So James and Sirius would wander around during those times. Yet even without the extra eyes, all the two could produce so far were the same shadowy silvery Patronuses.

"You're expecting too much from yourselves." Remus chided his niece and nephew as they rested after a lesson.

"But what if they show up at our match with Ravenclaw?" Sienna whined, unable to help herself.

"If they do, you'll be able to get safely to the ground and keep them at bay. You've both accomplished a great deal already, believe me."

"You said it's harder if there are loads of them." Harry reminded the werewolf.

"I have complete confidence in you two. Now, how about a drink?" He asked pulling out three butterbeers.

"Butterbeer!" Harry and Sienna took their bottles and felt the liquid work it's magic.

"To a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher..." Sienna and Harry grinned at their Uncle Remus.

Harry set his bottle down after a while. "Uncle Remus... What's under a dementor's hood?"

Remus put his bottle down as well. Sienna held her in her hands, looking on quietly.

"Hmm...well the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."

"What's that?"

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss." Remus said with a twisted smile. Sienna shuddered. "It's what dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and--suck out his soul." Sienna gasped, a hand flying to her throat. Harry accidentally spit out a bit of butterbeer.

"What--they kill--?"

"Oh no." Remus said. "Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, so long as your rain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anmore, no memory, no...anything. There's no chance of recovery at all. You'll just--exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever...lost." Remus then narrowed his eyes. "That was the fate that awaited Sirius. Thank Merlin we figured it out before that happened."

Sienna made a strangled choking sound. "They were going to let those...those things suck out Dad's soul!?" She shook her head, not wanting to image what it would have been like if they'd found out too late. She shook and pushed the images away. They all left the classroom and spoke of other things. More pleasant things. Like how Draco was going to react when he found out about the Firebolts. They had kept those a secret. Not to be mean or anything! They just couldn't wait to see Draco pitch a fit.

------------------------------------

Draco's mouth actually fell open when they appeared in the Great Hall the day of the match, the Firebolts on their shoulders.

"You got Firebolts!" Draco nearly shouted. "And you didn't tell me!" He whirled on Blaise. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because it is fun to see you like." Blaise pointed out, laughing along with the others as Draco glared.

"I can't win against you on a Firebolt!" Draco huffed.

"Malfoy you couldn't beat Harry when he had his Nimbus." Fred pointed out making Draco scowl.

"Oh shut up Weasley."

After that pleasant little welcoming they ate happily, sure they'd beat Ravenclaw easy.

---

James and Sirius felt much much better this time around, sitting in the stands wearing Gryffindor colors. Severus sat behind them with Draco and Blaise. Yes it was a paradox, Slytherins supporting Gryffindor, but then again everything about Sienna and Harry was a paradox.

Sienna really was a force to be reckoned with, James thought as he watched her handing the Quaffle to her fellow Chasers. She swerved, ducked, weaved, looped around Ravenclaws without a pause. She scored the first goal.

Harry was being tailed by the pretty Ravenclaw Seeker. James watched her as she followed Harry. She was smart. When the competition had a broom like the Firebolt, best to mark them. Harry dived, but a Bludger stopped him from getting to the Snitch.

The game continued on, Sienna scored another goal, then Angelina, then Katie. Harry had spotted the Snitch again but Cho Chang had gotten right in his way.

Sienna retaliated by becoming more vicious when she took the Quaffle from the Ravenclaws. The Chasers scored four more goals, bringing them up to eighty points.

James then saw Harry dive yet again. However he pulled up sharply and looked around, spotting the Snitch fluttering around the Ravenclaws' goals. He was close, so very close.

Then they heard Cho scream and Harry and Sienna turned. Three tall dementors were on the Quidditch pitch below them. Without a pause the two pulled their wands out.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" The said in unison, even though they were on opposite ends of the pitch. Two large silvery somethings burst from their wands, heading straight to the dementors. Harry had flown off, knowing the Patronus had hit its mark and hurried forward, his eyes locked onto the speck of gold. He reached out and grasped the little fluttering ball.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Harry was engulfed by the whole Gryffindor team. Wood kept yelling, "That's my boy!" Angelina, Katie and Sienna all kissed his cheeks, Fred and George had tight unyeilding grips on him. The mass of Gryffindors made their way to the grounds where their supporters all poured out. Ron and Hermione were in the lead of the large crowd. Everyone was shouting congratulations or wanting to hug Harry. Sienna was pulled into a few arms as well, considering she'd scored half the goals.

James, Sirius, Remus and Severus joined them then and James pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug as Sirius cuddled Sienna to death. Severus had a frown on his face however.

"Those were some powerful Patronuses." Remus said, eyes dancing with mirth, a pleased smile on his face.

"The dementors didn't even affect me!" Harry and Sienna said in unison. James and Sirius were now laughing so hard that the teens wondered if they'd missed something funny.

"That would be because...er...they weren't dementors. Come and see--" Remus said, leading them and their still laughing dads to the edge of the field.

There, being yelled at by Professor McGonagall and trying to extricate themselves from cloaks, were Marcus Flint, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco and Blaise stared at their Housemates as Severus went over to stand by McGonagall, hard cold fury etched into his expression.

"An unworthy trick!" McGonagall was saying. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor team! Detention for all of you and fifty points from Slytherin!"

"Each." Severus intoned in that voice full of an icy sort of detachment that did not bode well for these three.

"I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!" McGonagall finished saying. Draco had smacked his forehead when Severus had said each. That meant the house was down by 150 points.

"You idiots!" He said now as the Headmaster approached. Blaise was holding his wand as if any second now he'd lash out and hex them all into next year.

Harry and Sienna turned to their friends and family who were now smiling down at them with mirth and pride. "What?" They asked.

"You didn't see what your Patronuses looked like did you?" Sirius asked. Sienna shook her head.

"Harry....yours was a stag." Harry blinked then smiled a brilliant sunny smile at his father.

"And yours was a panther Sienna." Sirius grinned. Severus laughed then, shaking his head.

"Is that important?" Sienna asked. Sirius looked shocked then turned to Severus.

"You never told her?"

"It never came up."

"Told me what?" Sienna demanded now as they made their way through the crowd, which was leading them to the Gryffindor common room for a party.

Severus chuckled then. "Your mother could form a Patronus as well." Sienna's eyes widened. "Her Patronus was a panther." Severus then grinned.

"Awesome!" Sienna squealed with joy. Harry laughed and hugged her.

"Old Snape here used to say Orchid was a vicious little kitten so it's not that surprising." James said making the teens giggle. Severus scowled at him then.

"How did you know that?" Severus grumped. He'd only said that in front of two people in all his life that he knew of.

"I _was_ married to Lily you know." James said and Severus realized that of course it would be Lily who told James.

"Don't remind me Potter, the thought still makes me ill."

"Hey, it's not like I'm telling you about when we--"

"James!" Remus said now, noting they were getting a bit too much attention.

"I will go deal with Flint, Crabbe and Goyle now." Severus said, red-faced and looking highly disturbed as he whisked down to the dungeons.

Sienna and Harry were too busy laughing at the looks on James and Severus's faces to care about those sneaking Slytherins fate at the hands of a very pissed off Potions master. Sirius was laughing hard too as they all climbed into the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George had brought treats from Honeydukes and the twins turned to the Marauders.

"How did you do this!" Angelina squealed, pointing at the bags full of sweets.

"With help from Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs." Fred said quietly, bowing to the three Marauders. James and Sirius bowed back while Remus rolled his eyes at his friends. Harry and Sienna just laughed harder.

---------------------------------

Peter Pettigrew looked around his holding cell in Azkaban. He moaned and bit his nails as he heard the screams of the other prisoners, the convicted Death Eaters who called for his blood. He bemoaned and groaned at his fate. He felt sick and weak, and his dreams were filled with his betrayal and other such things. He wanted out! He needed to get out! He had to flee!

He turned into his rat form, sniffling in a corner. It helped a little. Only a little. He wanted to get out. He needed to get out.

He saw his chance. The door was being opened. Before anyone could blink Peter Pettigrew was rushing out and hurrying to the edge. He squeaked as a bird swept down and scooped him up. Peter decided to let him carry him away. He needed to get to land. Then...then he would figure out what to do.

However as the bird finally perched on a tree allowing Peter to transform long enough to escape being made a meal, Peter realized there was only one thing he could do. Only one thing that was logical at this point. The Ministry knew he lived and would hunt him down. He needed protection, powerful protection.

He needed to return to his master.

--------------------------------

Harry stared at the Daily Prophet in fury and shock. He showed it to Sienna who paled. Looking up at the head table they saw such looks on their dads and uncles faces. Albus Dumbledore looked disgusted as well. Peter Pettigrew was free. He was free and now who knew where he was! He could turn into a rat for Merlin's sake! He could hide even better than Sirius!

"Why?" Sienna asked as she leaned on Hermione who leaned on her as well. "Why can't we ever be happy?"

"I don't know." Harry told her, looking around the table full of Gryffindors. The school of Hogwarts was full of innocent witches and wizards, studying for the approaching exams. What would happen now? What would Pettigrew do? "But we'll face this together. All together." His eyes went to Hermione then to Ron, flickering to Draco and Blaise at the Slytherin table. Harry felt the bonds tighten and strengthen among them. Harry then nodded. He felt those invisible ties and knew whatever happened in the future, these bonds would only grow stronger. He smiled and took a deep breath, tossing the Daily Prophet aside.

"The Minsitry will catch him." Hermione was saying now.

"Yeah. Let them do something for a change." Draco and Blaise had now joined them, and Draco had spoken with his usual haughtiness. Harry laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders.

Sienna's eyes suddenly glittered. A secret smile spread her lips. Harry caught it and looked away, pulling his arm away from Draco.

_*Hehe....* _

_*Oh shut up.* _

_*I didn't say anything.*_

_*I can read your thoughts, of course you don't have to say anything.*_

_*But it's cute...* _

_*Shut up...* _

"I don't see why it bothers you Harry." Sienna said, turning to pour herself some juice. "I saw this coming at the beginning of the year." Harry spit out some juice.

"What!"

Sienna laughed brightly, Harry blushed and gaped at her, and their friends just watched with amused smiles.

"You're evil Sienna." Harry spluttered, still very red.

Sienna smiled a smirk worthy of a Malfoy, Draco thought. Then he mentally shook his head. No, that smirk was all Black.

"Well Harry, I am related to the Malfoys." Sienna siad. Draco inclined his head to her and then they both laughed.

Blaise shook his head. "Oh Merlin help us all." He said to Ron and Hermione. "Sienna's getting in touch with her pureblood side."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned to Sienna. She smiled beautifully at them.

Oh yes, the world was very doomed indeed.

------------------------------

The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was one for the ages. Yet it had crept up on Sienna who had been very busy these days. Between classes, practices, and her secret Animagus training, Sienna was worn. but Quidditch was Quidditch. It was in her blood and she couldn't imagine _not_ playing for any reason. Loss of limb wouldn't have stopped her.

It was spectacular of course. Draco and Harry's Quidditch rivalry was at it's highest. They'd thrown punches and shouted obscenities and practically brawled in the sky while Sienna had had her hands full with the rest of the Slytherin team huntnig after her blood. Angelina and Katie were also being hounded. But with all the tricks and rivalry Gryffindor won. It was good too see McGonagall moved to tears of joy, to see Wood crying happily as well. Bringing happiness, that was what Sienna wanted to do for the rest of her life. Make people smile. Move them to tears and make them feel warm inside. She didn't need fame and glory. She just wanted to always make everyone happy.

Of course no one can be happy with exams on the horizon. The teens all studied together in their apartments, the lions scaring off anyone who didn't have a valid reason for interrupting. James and Sirius would often help by demonstrating Charms they studied, or the correct way to Transfigure objects. It was a big help and the two men were happy to be of use.

Sienna and Hermione were probably a little more on edge than the rest of them. Hermione had her impossible exam schedule, and Sienna would be taking the O.W.L.s in Herbology and Potions as well as taking the regular third-year exams. She'd asked for that, feeling it would only be fair.

"You're trying to kill yourselves aren't you?" James teased when she and Hermione spread out their work over half the living room floor. Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise just stared at the notes, the assignments, the opened books and half-filled parchments full of tiny writing.

"Huh?" The girls said as they looked up from an Ancient Runes assignment they'd been working on.

"Looks at this. Hermione, how on earth do you have so many subjects?" James demanded. Hermione laughed and blushed, mumbling about time management.

"Hermione..." Ron and Harry said now, looking at the girl who squrimed under the heavy looks.

"Might as well tell them Hermione." Sienna said, looking up what an odd rune meant. She seemed entirely at ease. Hermione shot her a look and Sienna smiled, nodding.

"Well...." Hermione pulled the gold chain out of her shirt and revealed the tiny hourglass. "This," She said to the others, "is a Time-Turner. I got it from Professor McGonagall. It's been letting me get to all my classes. McGonagall made me promise not to tell anyone. She wrote all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them I that I was a model student, and that I would never ever use it for anything except my studies. I've been turning it back so I could do hours again. Which is how I could attend Divination, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy all at nine o'clock." She said to Ron who looked grumpy.

"I can't _believe_ we've gone through a whole year and you didn't tell us." Ron grumped. "We're supposed to be your _friends_."

"I promised I wouldn't tell _anyone_." Hermione replied. Ron looked ready to argue but Draco hit him over the head with his Charms book.

"Oh shut up Weasley. Leave Granger alone." Everyone gaped at him. Draco, thoroughly miffed, ran a hand through his hair.

"What? I can be nice." He spit out. Everyone laughed. Harry smiled at him and Draco smiled back.

_*I saw that Draco.* _Sienna said making him shiver the smallest bit as Ron now complained about Severus's essay.

_*Saw what?*_

_*That smile...* _

_*Er...well...it's just--*_

_*Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.* _She gave him a wink and he chuckled and winked back.

_*Even if you did I'd deny it.* _

_*Aw...but that would make Harry sad.* _

"What!?" Draco choked out aloud and blushed when all the eyes turned to him.

"You heard me." Sienna chirped cheerfully, turning to Hermione. "Does this look right to you Hermione? I swear that rune mean "to walk" but it doesn't seem to fit." Hermione looked away from Draco to check Sienna's work. Draco, still pink, cast a quick look at Harry then looked away.

Sienna smiled a secret smile as she celebrated in her mind. She'd planted the seeds. Now to see what her big brother and friend would do with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 14 is finished! Hehe I think I'll do one more chapter, to end Third year then we can move on to Part Three. Yep, that sounds like a plan. Well, I hope you enjoy Mozaiku Kakera! Please keep reading and I promise to keep doing my best! _**


	15. Year's End

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_*Part Two*_**

**_~Kuroi Torikago~ _**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_Hiya! It's Emmy again! Hehe I send lots of author love to all of you who keep up with Mozaiku Kakera. It's nowhere near done of course, but I promise every chapter will be the best it can be and keep you entertained (I hope). This will be the last chapter of Part Two, since I twisted a lot of the events. Next part will be Year Four, and we'll go from there. Thank you for being so encouraging! It's fun to write stuff I know other people will read and like. Thank you for being so kind!_**

**_As always HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am but a humble fanfic authoress who added some stuff. _**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Year's End _**

**_------------_**

The quiet hush that fell over the castle was a bit creepy. So Sirius decided he'd pop into a class. Severus's class to be exact. He loved antagonizing the stoic Potions Master. He skipped in without a word, causing Severus's eyebrow to twitch. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked up. Padma Patil squeaked and tried to make herself smaller.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked, his words carrying in the silent dungeon.

"I'm bored and Sienna's doing her History exam. So I decided I'd come down here and check on her potion for her." Sirius replied brightly, laughing at the look on his face.

"I'm in the middle of exams." He said narrowing his eyes. "Go away."

Sirius peered into the cauldron in the corner of the room. It was a creamy lilac concoction, bubbling lazily. "Which one is this again?" He asked, looking around for Sienna's potions notebook.

The Animagus had been shocked when Severus had revealed Sienna had been dabbling with potions since she began living with him and learning magic. She had a composition notebook which had thirty-eight experiments. Some, like her Verita-Pur, were variations of existing potions. Others, like the one in the cauldron, were things she'd dreamt up on her own. Most were still in the planning stage.

"Experiment Thirty-Four." Severus replied after looking at the potion for only a few seconds. "Once her exams are over for the day, I will call her down here. It is time for the next stage." Sirius looked from the paper to the professor and blinked.

"How'd you know?"

Severus smiled. "We worked very hard on Experiment Thirty-Four." The professor went on his rounds as Sirius looked over the messy pages detailing 'Exp. 34'. He looked for a clue among the chaotic writing as to what the lilac goop was. There in a corner at the bottom was written, "Orchid."

"Orchid?" Sirius asked Severus as the bell rang and the students hurried to eat a quick lunch before their next round of exams.

Severus nodded. "Experiment Thirty-Four, Dark Orchid." Severus said as if reciting from a book. "If all the instructions are executed successfully, it will create a level of such deep infatuation that it will rival Amortentia. A teaspoon is enough for two day's worth of affection. Two is worth four days. Half a cup will cause a month's worth." Sirius stared from the innocent looking goop to Severus.

"Why would Sienna create such a thing?" He asked. His daughter certainly didn't need a love potion, if all the attention she got was any proof.

"Because of Dark Orchid's dual effect." Sirius blinked as Severus, and Severus sighed heavily as if the dual effect should be obvious to anyone with a quarter brain. He turned and called out, "Dobby."

Dobby appeared then, wearing his odd assortment of clothes. Sienna had gotten him a nice pair of shorts this last summer which Dobby was never seen without.

"Master called?" Dobby squeaked happily.

"Bring lunch for me and Black here." Severus ordered. Dobby turned his large tennis-ball eyes onto Sirius who looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes sir! Dobby will bring Master and Mistress Sienna's father lunch!" Dobby said then he cracked out of sight. Sirius blinked.

"Mistress?" Sirius asked.

"Narcissa gifted Dobby to us when I first took Sienna and Harry in, insisting I knew nothing of raising children." Severus scowled. "That Narcissa. Always butting in and saying I'm doing something wrong." Sirius laughed.

"So my cousin Narcissa looks in on you hmm?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Yes. You'd best watch yourself this summer when we go home. She'll come the moment she knows we're there to berate us about proper child care and who Sienna should be promised to." Sirius stopped laughing.

"What?" Sirius wasn't sure he'd heard right. Dobby returned with a crack, set a tray with two plates loaded with food and then bowed, cracking out of sight yet again.

Severus handed Sirius a plate, sitting down to eat. "Narcissa is determined to marry both Harry and Sienna to purebloods." Severus sighed heavily then.

Sirius scowled even more. "Over my dead body is someone setting my girl up with a pureblood." Severus chuckled then. "But that's not what we were talking about." Sirius said quickly, pushing the disturbing thoughts out of his head. "We were talking about that Dark Orchid potion."

"Yes we were." Severus paused to take a bite before continuing. "Dark Orchid has the dual effect of not only being a love potion, but a powerful healing potion as well, if healing is necessary." Sirius blinked. A healing love potion? What on earth? Severus saw his confusion and smirked, dark eyes flashing with delight. "Sienna got the idea during one of her secret trips into the Restrcited Section." Severus's mouth formed a frown. "Potter's Invisibility cloak has been used by both Harry and Sienna on numerous occasions." He frowned more at Sirius's chuckles but continued on with his speech. "She had found a Dark spell that was said to bind the victim to the caster, with the aid of a charm that would cause the victim to accept the binder's presence or risk boundless pain." Sirius frowned now, his eyes showing his disgust for all things Dark. "Sienna felt that that sort of bond was a most despicable one. The book said there was no known countercurse for the Dark spell she had read about. It got her thinking and not a week after her discovery, she came to me with the outline of her thirty-fourth experiment. A potion that could counteract Dark spells and heal any damage caused by those spells."

"Why did she call it Dark Orchid?" Sirius asked now.

"Sienna has a garden full of flowers, exotic and commonplace." Severus explained. "She has studied the meaning and benefits behind many plants, both for her Potions use and her own personal knowledge. She read that the Orchid is a symbol for wealth, love, beauty, and luxury. Also she read that the orchid is said to have healing and protective qualities. Because of the percieved effects of her potion she felt Orchid would be a fitting name. That and the part about protective qualities made her think of her mother no doubt. She only added the Dark part when she realized that not only was it a healing potion, but an extremely potent love potion. She did not mean to create such a complex concoction I am sure. But then again, she did not mean to improve upon Veritaserum either."

Sirius sat there in stunned silence, allowing his lunch to be vanished as the next class came in to sit their exam. Second year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors working on Swelling Solutions.

"How does she do this?" Sirius asked after Severus had put the instructions on the board.

"Sienna has shown all her life a rare ability when it comes to creating." Severus said, sending a glare at two Hufflepuff boys who were leaning forward to hear better.

Sirius was puzzled by his statement. "But I thought Sienna only went to live with you before her first year."

"She did, but she and Harry have both told me about the years before that." Sirius mentally winced. Of course, they adored Snape, so they were bound to tell him everything. Sirius still had a lot to find out about the years before their introduction into the Wizarding world. "Harry has told me that she would often brew up teas for his colds, which would be cured within the day. She would mix creams to heal cuts and scrapes quickly. He even told me those Dursleys would demand she tend to their pig of a son when he fell ill." Severus scowled then. "I have seen some of their memories from those years. It was not pleasant." Severus added softly. Sirius felt anger burning but above that he felt a pure mix of awe and pride. Like warm honey it filled his body with a sweetness only his daughter could give him.

"I think we should pay them a visit someday." Sirius said, smiling a brilliant smirk that promised doom. Severus surprised the second years by smirking in return and inclining his head.

"Perhaps we should."

Sirius spent the rest of that hour going over Sienna's potions. He wondered though, where this genius came from. True he and Orchid had both been absolutely brilliant, but they could not have matched Sienna's talents at her age. At thirteen Sirius had been top of his year, but he'd have been hard pressed to create complex potions or take O.W.L.s in any subject like Sienna was doing. Where did it come from?

Severus and he ascended the stairs to the Great Hall for dinner then. Sienna spotted them and hugged her father then Severus.

"Where have you two been! I was worried!" Sienna huffed. Sirius laughed, waving her notebook in his hand. She blinked, looking from one man to the other.

"Sienna, Dark Orchid is ready for the next stage." Sienna's eyes brightened at Severus's words.

"Really? What does it look like? It did turn lilac right?" She asked.

"Yes, it has thickened and turned lilac."

"Yay! So far so good! I'll need my notebook please Dad." Sirius nodded and handed it to her. She hugged both men again then sped off towards the dungeons.

"What's the next stage?" Sirius asked as they joined James and Remus at the head table.

"She must add three drops of phoenix tears, one cup of powdered unicorn horn, stir thrice counterclockwise, twice clockwise, then add four feathers from a hippogriff, stir five times in each direction then let it simmer for two weeks."

Sirius, James and Remus all looked at Severus with something akin to amazement in their gazes. Severus ignored their looks, as well as the looks from some of the other professors, though those professors looked confused.

Of course Albus had to go and, with twinkling blue eyes, ask, "Are you talking of Dark Orchid perhaps Severus?"

Severus had by now learned that asking the professor how he knew was more intensely frustrating than just accepting he did. So Severus nodded.

"Indeed that is a most curious creation." Albus continued now, speaking a little more clearly so others around them could hear better. "Sienna really did not mean to create a healing love potion did she?"

"No. She merely wanted a healing potion against Dark spells Headmaster." Severus replied. Minerva was blinking rapidly, and Severus was inclined to smirk. Sienna was in her house and she had not known of Sienna's creations either.

"A healing love potion?" Minerva asked Albus who launched into a jolly account of what Dark Orchid was capable of, leaving Minerva with a dumbfounded expression. Many of the professors were mumbling to themselves now. They hushed suddenly when Sienna walked into the Great Hall, heading straight to the head table.

"Uncle Sev, you should've seen it!" Sienna gushed. There were silvery glints in her hair. "It turned white-blue just like we figured and now there's steam curling all around the dungeon!" Severus nodded at that. Steam was alright. But then he noticed the silvery glints in her dark hair had turned a vibrant sapphire blue.

"Sienna, what is happening to your hair?" Sienna blinked, pulling some of her hair in front of her eyes to see the blue streaks there.

"Uh...I don't know." Sienna tried to think. "The potion bubbled a little and some of it must have got in my hair I guess." The blue was now turning emerald green. The effect was rather lovely amongst her dark hair. And then Severus noticed the many many eyes focused on her.

"Oh damn." He said as he turned to look at the headmaster who was also noticing the stares.

"It seems this is an unforseen consequence." Albus said.

"Hmm?" Sienna asked before she heard Draco and Harry call her name. Before anyone could stop her she turned and hurried to the Gryffindor table where her friends were situated. Severus groaned, dropping his head into his hand as he saw the eyes on his "niece".

Sirius, James, Remus and Severus watched as Sienna joined the boys. They were asking quietly what was going on. Severus's nostrils flared when he realized he'd caught a whiff of something sweet. His eyes widened then he shut them. "Damn." He said again.

"What is it Snape?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowed as they watched some of the older Gryffindors edging closer to the girl. Fred and George Weasley were both staring at the emerald streaks in her hair.

"Dark Orchid..." Severus sighed as he tried to catch Sienna's attention. "It is a love potion, no matter what. Some of the potion must have landed on her skin and hair, embedding the properties of the potion in it. She's like a a light to moths." Severus watched apprehensively as the emerald shifted into bright scarlet. Sienna laughed when Draco and Harry pointed it out.

At least she was laughing until a Terry Boot from Ravenclaw threw his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey!" Sirius and James shouted as they watched Boot trying to drag Sienna off her seat. Sienna's eyes were alarmed but she didn't draw her wand. She struggled in his hold however, as Draco and Harry tried to put him in a Full-Body Bind. Boot was pealed off by Fred who then scooped her up himself.

"Weasley!" Severus jumped out of his seat, hurrying towards the Gryffindor table with his wand drawn. Fred looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, obviously not intimidated.

"Fred? Please put me down Fred." Fred looked torn between wanting to keep Sienna tightly pressed to him and wanting to please Sienna. Severus took that moment to body-bind him. Sienna scrambled up and hurried to Severus's side just as the scarlet became a brilliant silver. Sienna gasped and held a hand to her forehead. Severus half-turned as Draco and Harry hurried over to her. They weren't affected by the potion's effects it seemed. But Severus could only contemplate that for a second before he saw that the rest of her hair had turned silvery and her skin seemed to glow. "Uncle Sev...." Sienna gasped out, staring at her hands in disbelief. "Oh damn...we never went over the effects of the immature potion..." Sienna was saying all this in a detached way, though her eyes showed how horrified she was.

Severus felt ill as he took Sienna and dashed down into the dungeons with her. Sirius, Harry, Draco, James and Remus followed quickly, casting shields and Body-Binds on those who followed. Once down in the dungeons Severus sat the silver haired girl on a stool and spelled his dungeon door. He could hear chaos even through the stone walls and felt himself shudder. He didn't want to think of what could have happened if they'd stayed up there.

"Are you all right Sienna?" Sirius was asking, checking her eyes and pulse and making sure she was physically unharmed.

"Yes. That was a little scary though. I even saw Ron giving me a weird look." Sienna shuddered then squeaked. "Hey! Why aren't any of you affected!"

"Well I am your dad." Sirius said with a cocked eyebrow. "Moony, Prongs are like your uncles so they're not susceptible to you that way."

"So Uncle Sev isn't either." Sienna added, frowning at her father for leaving him out. Sirius just smirked. Severus was carfully ladling some of the potion into a vial, careful not to get any on himself.

"What about you two?" James asked Harry and Draco who were frowing at the now white-blue liquid that was producing blue bubbles.

"Sienna's my little sister." Harry replied instantly, looking from the potion to Sienna with worry. "I couldn't ever think of liking her like that."

Draco poked a bubble and it exploded with a soft tinkling sound. Draco laughed softly as he caught a whiff of the Quidditch pitch.

"What about you Draco?" James asked, looking at the boy who had a dreamy look on his face as he popped another bubble.

"I think of Sienna like a little sister too." Draco finally said, an indolent smile on his face. "I always have. Which makes Mother a little cranky."

"It does?" Sienna asked, laughing even as Severus tapped her with his wand. "Why?"

Draco laughed and walked over to her, putting his head on her shoulder. Sienna had a feeling that if he could have, he would've purred. "Because Father and she have been trying to match me up with someone for years now. Mother wanted you for me because you're a Black like her. But I told her flat out that you're like my sister. So now she's just going to have to make due with the Greengrass family or Heaven forbid Pansy." Draco shuddered and shook his head, walking back over to the potion and poking another bubble.

"You might wanna stop that mate." Harry told Draco, pulling him away from the amusing bubbles. "I think you're getting drunk off that stuff."

Draco gave a careless laugh and shook his head. "Malfoys don't get drunk."

"But Dracos do." Sienna and Harry said in unison making Draco laugh again.

Meanwhile the four men were testing the immature potion on a mouse. The brown mouse turned sapphire, then emerald, then scarlet before becoming pure silver like Sienna. Its black eyes glowed and it seemed to let out a peaceful sigh. Severus looked from the rat to Sienna who did indeed seem perfectly calm and content as she talked with the boys.

"It does not appear to be toxic at the very least." He told Sienna who at once snapped to attention, hurrying over to the work table and examining the mouse for herself. Draco and Harry stood at her sides, peering at the cage.

"The bubbles are not harmful either." Sienna said pointing at Draco. "Although they do seem to make Draco happy." Draco laughed again, throwing his arms around her. "And cuddly." She added as Draco snuggled her like a teddy bear.

Sirius laughed, shaking his head. "And drunk." He added, smirking at his cousin who stuck his tongue out at him. Sirius returned the gesture which made Draco blink before he laughed again. Sienna wriggled out of his grasp then, pushing him onto Harry who caught him and then blushed at being squished by the other boy.

James and Remus shared a look as they eyed Draco, who wore a pleased smile.

"Hmm, but what would occur if we placed him among other mice?" Sienna asked. Severus summoned a larger cage, with ten mice. Gently he lifted the silver glowing one and placed him in the cage.

The other mice, both males and females, swarmed over to it and Sienna looked away as Severus rescued the poor creature. It had scratches and bite marks all over it. The mice in the other cage climbed onto each other and squealed, trying to get to the silver mouse. Sienna took the little silver mouse and pet it to calm its tremors and squeaks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cooed at it, walking over to the bubbles. She held the mouse up to a bubble and popped it. The mouse instantly calmed down, and Sienna watched in delight and a little shame as the bites and scratches began to heal. Little violet sparks could be seen in the wounds before they were closed up.

"The healing element works at least." Sienna placed the mouse on her shoulder, where it lounged lazily and squeaked a sigh. The Marauders were watching with wide eyes while Draco and Harry looked ill. Severus was already scribbling away in his own notes for Dark Orchid. Sienna walked over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He reached up to pat her head.

"Dark Orchid is a success." He assured her. "The flaw is in the immature potion. We will have to insure to cast the proper wards during the last phase to make sure no one is accidentally splashed." Sienna nodded, agreeing with Severus. Draco's elation seemed to have worn off after the display in the mouse cage, for he lost his grin and now stood on Severus's other side, his gray eyes flickering over the long scroll of parchment on the desk.

"That's the only thing that's gone awry?" He demanded. Sienna thought back through the last two weeks when she'd begun brewing this potion.

"Yes. Uncle Sev and I didn't think it would react that way during the last additions."

"We should have." Severus said now, looking green and horrified. If anything was needed to finally prove to the Marauders that Severus truly cared about the children, it was that look. "Phoenix tears are always cause reactions when added to potions, but a healing potion such as this? It was inevitable something would occur."

Sienna pulled the little silver mouse off her shoulder, holding it in her hands. "So what do we do now?" She asked the little creature. It stared by with luminous eyes, its whiskers twitching. Sienna hmmed thoughtfully, heading back to the potion still simmering away, unaware of the odd events it had created for it's creator. Sirius walked over to his daughter, placing his hand on her shoulder so as not to disturb the obvious train of thought she had going on. Sienna stared at the bubbles, pouting and humming as she held the completely tamed mouse.

"It's odd isn't it?" Remus said now, peering at the mice still trying to reach the silver mouse even as it lay calmly in Sienna's hands. "The way the mouse is behaving. As if nothing occured."

"I wanted to create a healing potion that could help cure mental and physical scars left over from Dark Arts." Sienna said to Remus, looking him right in the eye. "Maybe it helps with mental scars from trauma as well." She added. Remus nodded, gently lifting the mouse. It squeaked but remained still and limp, its little eyes half-lidded as it was pet by the werewolf.

"St. Mungo's would not want a potion like that." Severus muttered as he started trying to create an antidote to the raw potion with Draco's help. "It would be bad for their prestige at being one of the only magical places for healing such scars. You would lose them half their patients Sienna." Sienna beamed, staring at her white-blue potion. She stared into the contents, breathing in the fumes, her body relaxing as she smelled her roses, the sunshine, the crisp grass of a Quidditch pitch on a spring morning. She breathed deeper and her silver hair became streaked with the colors from before. Blue, red, green. Sirius jerked her away from the cauldron.

"Sienna!" He pulled lightly on her hair. "Look at this Snape." Severus looked up and seemed to grow greener. Sienna blinked out of the stupor she'd been in and sighed heavily at the streaks in her silver hair.

"It better not stay like this. I could handle the streaks, I can't handle silver hair."

This seemed like an odd thing to say. "Why not silver hair?" Harry asked, finally coming out of his thoughts.

"It makes me look like a veela." She huffed, making Draco snort.

"Only you would complain about looking like one of those." He rolled his eyes as Harry remembered what they'd read about veela and chuckled as well.

Sienna just levelled them with a glare. Before she could say anything a knock came at the door and James hurried over to it. "Who's there?"

"It is me, Albus." James let him in, and the Headmaster entered the room with Minerva and Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh good heavens!" Minerva said, seeing the change in Sienna who sighed, took the silver mouse and settled herself into a seat.

As the adults started to talk about antidotes and side effects and Severus explained about the mouse, Draco and Harry sat on either side of Sienna, their eyes on the older wizards.

Sienna heaved a long sigh and stared at her new little pet. _And all I wanted was to finish my exams so I could go spend my first summer with Dad. _She mentally told the silvery mouse.

-------------------------------

It had been a long night, and in the morning Sienna was glad to see the silver had lessened so that now there were only a few strands here and there mixed with strands of red, green and blue. She twisted them into little braids and giggled as she looked at the effect of the colored braids among the loose hair. She rather liked it.

Severus had decided to try out a heavy antidote for Amortentia and it had at least made her stop glowing. They'd given it to the mouse too, who now lived in a little palace Sirius had conjured up for it and was being watched by Lacelot who stood on his perch, pretending to sleep. The antidote had been enough so that Sienna wasn't being grabbed at. The looks were still there, and some of the people had twitched, but she'd managed ot make it to the apartment in one piece.

Once she was dressed she hurried into the kitchen to find Severus, Sirius, James, Remus and Harry already there. They looked up at her then at her school clothes.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked.

"To class where else?" Sienna replied back, her hazel eyes flashing as she pushed her glasses up her nose. Harry smiled at the gesture, knowing it meant Sienna was starting to get irritated.

"Not until that potion complete wears off." Sirius argued back. "You still have colors in your hair and your skin is still a little shimmery." Severus studied Sienna and nodded in agreement with Sirius's assesment. Although she was no longer glowing like a beacon, she did have a slight shimmer on her skin, and her hair still had strands of colors that flashed as well.

"Daddy." Sienna whined, biting into her toast and glaring now. "All we have is Defense and Divination. Defense will be grand and Divination will be easy as long as I pour as much doom and gloom into it as possible." Sienna said in her more usual tone of cheerfulness. "I'll even take the Invisibility cloak and use it if I need it." Sienna turned to Harry who nodded.

"Still--" Sirius began but Sienna cut him off.

"Dad..." Sienna grumbled, her glasses once more flashing. Sirius stared at her and then at the ceiling, holding up his hands in a defenseless way.

"Fine fine, you can go take your exams." Sirius puffed making Severus and Remus laugh. James just shook his head in amusement at his friend. "You're too much like your mother sometimes."

Sienna beamed at the compliment. She wrapped Sirius up in one of her tightest hugs and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry so much Dad. I'm sure that antidote worked. I can defend myself too you know." She added with a look that dared him to say otherwise.

"I know. If you can make up things like Verita-Pur and Dark Orchid then how could I doubt that?" Sirius asked. Sienna beamed again, taking Harry hand as the lions roared. "C'mon, that'll be Hermione and Ron. We gotta get go--" Sienna paused with a blush on her cheeks as Fred entered the kitchen. His own face was a little red but he held himself proudly enough. Severus snarled quietly, his wand at the ready. Fred cast him a look then looked back at Sienna. She was waiting patiently, her eyes on her friend.

Fred seemed to struggle for a moment to get the wording right before bursting out, "Look Siennna, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to--"

"I know." Sienna interrupted the apology. She smiled at Fred and giggled a little. "It was the potion and my stupid thinking that it'd be okay just because I wasn't burning or losing my hair."

Fred laughed at the image then shook his head. Before he could try to apologize again Severus snorted, causing the eyes to flash to him.

The Potions Master cocked an eyebrow. "Whether he meant his actions or not is not the point. The point is that unlike his twin, _he_ reacted to the potion." Fred felt his cheeks go pink but kept his gaze steady on Sienna who was flaming red. Harry was also a little red as he realized what that meant.

Fred Weasley liked Sienna.

Which left them all in a very awkward circle of silence.

Which of course Fred broke easily. "Geez professor, way to kill my game plan. Here I was with a pretty confession all ready to go and you had to be blunt about it." Fred rolled his eyes, put an arm around Sienna's shoulders and steered her to the door. "C'mon Harry we're gonna be late for class." He called airly over his shoulder. Sienna's face was very red as they met up with Ron and Hermione.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Severus all shared a look before Remus started chuckling, getting up from his seat along with Severus. Sirius dropped his head onto the table as James beamed with admiration for the Weasley boy.

"I'll kill him before I let him date Sienna." Severus told them in his very amusing deadpan tone.

Remus just pat his shoulder. "Yes yes but if you do that, then what's to prevent other from dating her once you've been taken to Azkaban?"

Severus sighed heavily, his eyes alight with malicious thoughts nonetheless.

---------------------------------

Harry and Sienna both groaned as they realized Divination would be done one at a time. "Lame." Sienna groaned. "I liked the Defense exam though." She said and many of their classmates agreed, exclaiming happily about it. It truly had been fun. Uncle Remus had built an obstacle course and not suprisingly Harry and Sienna had done perfectly. Ron got sidetracked by the hinkypunk and sunk into waist-deep water while Hermione's Boggart proved a bit tough for her. Sienna still couldn't help giggle at the thought. Sienna at least admitted to failure and fault when she committed either. Hermione thought she had to be utterly perfect all the time.

Now here they sat on the stairs and Sienna sighed as she leaned on the wall, her eyes unfocused.

"Sienna!" Blinking the girl looked up to see Blaise standing there, his eyes guarded. She held out a hand which he refused, making her blink once more.

"What's wrong Blaise?" The pureblood boy stared down at Sienna, his eyes flickering to her braids and then back to her eyes. Then he sagged against the wall.

"Is it true you're dating Weasley?" He asked and then held his breath.

Sienna laughed brightly. The sound echoed up and down the stairs all around them.

"Dating? I'm too young to be dating anyone Blaise." Sienna told her friend. And it was true. She had told herself she would wait until her fifth year before she ever started to think of dating.

"Pft. You're not too young." He said then relaxed and nodded. Sienna was skillfully avoiding asking the question that Harry had buzzing in his mind.

_Why would it bother you if she was? _Harry asked himself, his eyes on the only other Slytherin aside from Draco that Harry could stand.

"Don't worry Blaise." Sienna was saying now. "You'll be the first one aside from Harry who knows once I start to date." Blaise chuckled then and bowed. Sienna just shook her head and stared at him, amused with the pureblood boy.

"Sienna Black." Sienna frowned and she got up, gave Blaise a hug then shared a look with Harry before disappearing up the ladder.

The room was hot and stuffy and sickly sweet like always. Sienna frowned as Trelawney gave her odd colored braids and the slight irridescence of her skin a look of awe. _Really bloody wonderful_. Sienna thought as she sat across from the woman.

"My dear, how good it is that you are still able to join me." Trelawney said. Sienna offered her a moderate smile and a nod. "Now gaze into the Orb and take your time. Tell me what you see." Sienna stared at the crystal ball. A few times during classes she'd managed to catch glimpses of things. A shape, a color, but nothing too distinct so she'd put it up as her imagination trying to make things interesting. _Maybe I'll drop Divination and take something more practical? Professor Sprout said she'd more than welcome me into her N.E.W.T. level class if I pass my O.W.L.... _Sienna then saw something that made her heart leap. It was a cat. She blinked but the image didn't leave her.

"I see a cat."

"A cat?" Trelawney's eyes danced delightedly.

"Yes." Sienna focused on it. "It's all black...and had a little bell on its tail....and...." Sienna cocked her head to the side as the cat seemed to come closer and she saw it better. "Actually its a cub of some sort...a panther's?" Sienna stared at it longer. "And it has circles of white around its eyes and a--" And Sienna suddenly trailed off with a thrill as she saw the panther cub jump into Harry's arms. She suddenly realized what it was. "Oh."

"Yes? What is it dear? Tell me?" Trelawney oozed with wanting now. Sienna managed a real smile at the woman.

"I have seen the form of a new Animagus."

"A new Animagus!" Trelawney beamed. "And who is the Animagus?"

Sienna put a finger to her lips. "Shouldn't I keep that a secret for now Professor? No need to ruin it right?"

"But of course, of course. Full marks my dear." Trelawney scribbled on her parchement as she called out, "Harry Potter."

Sienna passed Harry on the way down. "I have something important to tell you Harry." She whispered. Harry cocked a brow and tipped his head but Sienna was too excited for telepathy. Sensing this Harry just beamed.

Sienna saw Blaise had gone when she went down the ladder and wondered where he could be. Shrugging she sat on the floor and waited, relaxing her mind so that she could listen in on Harry's exam. She did not condone cheating....but this was Divination so she figured she'd help him scrape up a good grade at least.

_*Remember put loads of doom and gloom into it.* _Sienna gently urged.

Harry smirked at the glass orb. _*What happened to no cheating?* _

_*It's Divination, who cares if you cheat?* _

_*Haha I love you little sis. But it's all right, I didn't expect a good grade in here anyway.* _Harry told her at the same moment he told Trelawney he saw nothing. Sienna got up from her seat and started climbing the ladder once more. Just as she peaked her head into the room and Harry slung his bag over his shoulder, they heard it. The loud, harsh voice that came from Trelawney.

_"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT." _

"S-sorry?" Harry said as Sienna stood by his side. She bit her lip as she watched Trelawney shake and her eyes roll back to her head.

_"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELEVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT, THE SERVANT WILL REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID. GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER BEFORE. TONIGHT...BEFORE MIDNIGHT...THE SERVANT....WILL REJOIN...HIS MASTER...."_ And Trelawney's head snapped forward. She grunted and then lifted her head.

"I'm sorry my dears, I must have dosed off." Trelawney said. "Heat of the day you know."

Harry was about to open his mouth but Sienna grabbed his arms. "Right of course. See you later professor!" And she dragged Harry down the ladder and the stairs. When she finally stopped Harry saw she was shaking.

"The Dark Lord...will rise again?" Sienna asked him. It was safe, the corridors were empty. Harry nodded and then shook his head.

"His servant...what servant?"

The two thought for a long moment then their minds connected and they gasped. "Wormtail!"

"We have to tell Dumbledore." Sienna said, trying to calm her shakes. She had to be strong! She had been put into Gryffindor for a reason! For now she wouldn't fall into the terror of that prediction. For now she'd think logically and after talking to Dumbledore...then and only then would she allow herself to worry.

"Let's get our dads and uncles first." Harry suggested, sensing Sienna's suppressed horror. If that was true...if that happened...

Sienna nodded and hurried with Harry up to the seventh floor. She bit her lip as the lions greeted them and swung forward. Remus greeted them in the hallway, his eyes bright then dimming as he took in their expressions. "What is it?" He asked the two teens he thought of now as his niece and nephew.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked, taking over as the brave one once again. Sienna was grateful, her voice had gotten stuck in her throat. She hated that though. She wanted to be good and brave and not falter at all. But it was hard.

"In here Harry." James said peeking his head around the corner to see his son's and niece's pale faces. "Harry what is it?" Harry shook his head as he and Sienna walked into the kitchen. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Sirius, and Severus were already sitting there munching on snacks the twins must have gotten from Honeydukes.

"What's wrong?" Sirius demanded now, walking swiftly to Sienna and pulling her close to him. "Did someone attack you?"

"Not yet." Sienna said, glad her voice worked. She felt safe with her father though. "Not yet." She repeated and looked up at him. "Dad..."

"What is it?"

Sienna stared up at the dark blue eyes, the still haunted face--and it would forever be haunted she realized, no matter that it was less gaunt and he had plenty of love and food--she looked into that face that she had seen in only pictures...

"Trelawney made a real prediction." For a moment there was silence. Hermione looked ready to snort and dismiss her words, but Sienna plunged forward. "About the Dark Lord. And Pettigrew. She said--" Sienna's throat closed again, and a wave of panic hit her hard and fast in the gut.

"She said Pettigrew is going to help Voldemort rise again. More terrible and powerful than before." Harry supplied, looking up at his father who had paled to a deathly white.

"Ah..." They all jumped and turned around to find Dumbledore in the entryway, his light blue eyes holding a mischievous twinkle. "So Sibyll has made a real prediction? Who'd have thought it? That brings her total up to two. I should offer her a pay raise."

Sienna and Harry shared a look. "But-- But--"

"How can you take that so calmly?" James asked, glaring at the headmaster. "I should have killed him when I had the chance." James added. Dumbledore just shook his head.

"And would you have been happy giving up the rest of your life with Harry for a petty reason like murder?" Dumbledore asked making James flinch and pull his son closer. Dumbledore shook his head again. "The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse. Who is to say that another would not have come along to do what Pettigrew is prophecied to do?" Dumbledore walked forward, placing a hand on Sienna and Harry's shoulders. You saved his life. Both of you. Pettigrew is in your debts. When one wizard saves another it creates a certain bond between them..."

"I don't want a bond with him!" Harry raged. "He betrayed my parents! And he framed Sirius!"

"How can we be bonded to someone like that?" Sienna whispered.

"This is magic at its most impenetrable." Dumbledore stated. "Trust me, however, there will come a day when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."

Harry and Sienna shared a deep look, one that none other could read. Then they simply sighed and nodded to Dumbledore who squeezed their shoulders. He turned and left. The adults began speaking in hushed tones. Sienna and Harry turned to the table, looking from face to face and slowly smiling. Hermione, Ron, Draco, James, Sirius, Remus, Severus. Family. They were family.

_*We'll get through it together.* _Harry said as he opened his mind to his friends.

_*Of course.* _Hermione replied with a nod.

_*We have strong and brave, clever and cunning people on our side.* _Sienna whispered.

_*We have each other too.* _Ron added with a smile of his own.

_*And we won't be stupid, and let things like blood get in the way.* _Draco said, causing his friends to look at him. And they were all his friends, he realized even as he arched an eyebrow at Hermione and Ron who were gaping at him. _*How long is it going to take for you to realize I mean it when I say I can be nice?* _

They all laughed aloud then, drawing the adults' attention to them. The grown men relaxed and smiled, asking what was so amusing. The teens just shared winks and grins, saying it was nothing important.

_*You know...* _Sienna said now, as the men gave up with bemused looks and returned to their talk. _*I always wondered what would happen the day we managed to open the connections between our minds like this.* _

_*Did you now?* _Draco asked with another arched eyebrow.

_*I did.* _Sienna shut her eyes. _*I wondered from the very beginning, what would happen, where we'd go, what we'd do and see....* _

_*It's not as terrifying as we thought.* _Harry said, bumping his shoulder against hers playfully.

_*Nope. Not at all.* _Sienna looked seriously at Draco, Ron, and Hermione. _*We're bound together now. No going back.* _

_*Pft. As if we're thick enough to want that.* _Ron scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

They all laughed again. Harry and Sienna shared another deep look no one, not even their closest friends, could understand. It was a look they had shared often, when they were being bullied and teased. They clasped hands and stood straighter, their power flowing from one to the other.

_*We'll just have to be strong.* _

_*And trust everyone.* _

The teens then turned to the adults.

"It's okay." They said in unison, gaining their attention. "We're okay now."

"Harry." James said just as Sirius said, "Sienna."

"For now, let's just forget it." Harry asked, going over to his dad once more.

"For now, it can't hurt us." Sienna said with a wink.

"Pettigrew's made his decision."

"And we've made ours."

The men looked from one to the other before gazing at the teens. Then they nodded and put away their thoughts and worries.

"Uncle Sev?" Sienna had her pleading look on her face and Severus felt himself already giving in.

"Yes?"

"Can Hermione and the Weasleys come over for the summer?"

Ron and Hermione gaped. They hadn't been invited to Snape's manor before.

Severus's eyebrow twitched as he thought about having to put up with not only two more of his childhood tomentors, but Granger, and those damned Weasleys...not to mention the Malfoys....

Sienna and Harry's pleading eyes ought to be damned to hell, he thought to himself, even as he let a silent sigh out through his nose and nodded once.

"Yay!" They both wrapped their arms around him and Sienna kissed his cheek. "You're the best Uncle Sev!" They said in perfectly cheerful tones.

Severus returned the hugs, rolling his eyes mentally as he realized how freaking messed up his life had become over the course of one year. And yet, he wouldn't have changed a damn thing.

-----------------------------------  
**Part Two End**  
------------------------------------

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**_And that is the end of this part! Next, Part Three--Year Four! I plan to mix it up more and more! I hope you enjoy each update and keep up with the story as I add on. Thank you! _**


	16. Darkness Descends

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_Part Three_**

**_Fallacy_**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_And Now here we are, Year Four. Where all this starts getting darker. I love writing this and I'm glad everyone enjoys reading it. I hope everyone continues to tune in for the updates! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except the stuff I've added. Thank you for the kind reviews and for filling my mailbox with all your alerts. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Arigato!_**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Sixteen: Darkness Descends_**

**_------------_**

Harry jerked awake his hand on his scar. It burned so much! And that dream he'd had...

Looking around the room he found that he was still in the library where he and Sienna had been working on their summer homework. Sienna was sitting up as well. She winced as she held her hand pressed to her own scar.

"What was that all about?" She asked Harry softly, wincing once more. "I...that dream..." She groaned and flopped back onto the floor, trying to steady her racing heart. Harry nodded, knowing what she was getting at. Of course he could. When they were like this, their telepathic link was open to it's fullest. Harry sighed, reaching out to take her hand in his own. Trying to soothe his little sister the best he could.

"Voldemort and Wormtail are together then." Harry said, knowing if he spoke the details out aloud they'd linger better. "There was an old man...a snake..."

"They had to kill someone..." Sienna added, rubbing her scar, trying to get it to stop. "And they were planning on killing--"

"Me." Harry finished, getting to his feet. He paced a little, running his hands through his hair, ignoring the pain now that it wasn't so fresh. Sienna stopped rubbing her own scar, letting her eyes shut as she tried to keep the picture of that room in her mind. Without even realising it she took a bit of parchment and her quill and began to sketch out the layout and the few things she could still picture. When she was done she jumped slightly in surprise of herself. Still she handed it to Harry with a sense of purpose.

As Harry studied the drawing, Sienna thought back on the conversation between Voldemort and his servant. She felt her skin crawl at the thought that Wormtail was helping that madman. But the thing that really bothered her, the thing that made her curl up and bury her face in her arms, was that all the while, Voldemort hadn't mentioned her once. And she thought back to the memories of the dementors that floated in her mind after nightmares like this.

_What a worthless little thing..._

Sienna touched her scar as Harry rambled. She shut her eyes and sighed deeply. He was probably right. If it wasn't for her potions knowledge, then what use would she be to anybody. What good would she be to Harry? Sienna bit her lip, glad her hair hid her face. She felt herself shudder. Suddenly though there was warmth and Harry was petting her hair.

"You're not worthless." He whispered. Sienna gasped, remembering the telepathic link. Then she broke down, turning to bury her face in his chest. "He knows now. You're not worthless at all."

Sienna nodded, allowing Harry's words to soothe her on the outside. On the inside, in her privately guarded mind, she continued to brood.

"We'll tell Dad and our Uncles once they wake up." Sienna finally murmured. Harry nodded, helping her to her feet, then leading her out of the library and to her room.

**_------------_**

Severus put a hand on his forehead as the fires in the hearth grew emerald. He had regretted almost instantly his moment of weakness. But there was nothing for it now. It was July 30th, the day he had agreed with the Weasleys would be a good time for them to pop up.

Severus had demanded a month because even he needed a vacation from his vacation. That and with Sirius and James now living here as well, he'd needed to make adjustments and add another floor altogether. The four wizards had worked together of course, much to Sienna and Harry's delight. The third floor was now their personal space. None but the family were allowed entry to it. Severus had demanded that as well. No one gave too much fuss however. They understood Severus, the young teens especially.

Now as he watched the heads of red hair spilling forth from the hearth, he quietly bemoaned the loss of his calm peaceful summer.

"Welcome Wheezies!" Dobby said, appearing in front of the redheads and bowing deeply.

"Hey there Dobby." Ron and Hermione said. Dobby's ears wagged.

"Ah Miss Grangy too! Dobby is most pleased! Leave your things here and I will take them upstairs. Follow me, Miss Sienna and Master Harry are outside with Master James, and Master Sirius!"

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked as the elf led them outside, with Severus beisde him.

"Master Remus is upstairs sleeping." Dobby said. "He will be down later for dinner."

The elf and the potions master led the way from the living room into the large backyard. There was a pair of hammocks in a clump of trees and trail of sandstone leading to the greenhouses. On the right were Sienna's gardens, in full bloom. A trail on the left hand side led down to the lake. In the middle of the lawn were Sirius, James and Harry, looking very windswept and laughing. Sienna was on a quilt near her gardens, surrounded by herbs and blossoms she was preparing to store in the potions lab.

"Masters, Mistress, your guests!" Dobby squeaked. Sienna looked up from her work and beamed at the Weasleys and Hermione.

"You're finally here!" She said getting up from her quilt as the men came over to greet everyone.

"Yeah, Mum couldn't find something and we had to turn the house on it's side looking for it." George said. Sienna finally got close enough and they all stared.

Her Dark Orchid potion had worn off but it left her with streaks of silver in her hair. The shimmer had left her skin but sometimes in the right light she seemed to glow still. She gotten about an inch taller and had filled out more. Her hazel eyes were framed in delicate silver glasses, her silver-streaked ebony hair tied back with a golden ribbon. She looked beautiful and Molly felt tears sting her eyes as she hugged the teenager.

"What were you looking for Auntie Molly?" Sienna asked, as Molly hugged Harry and James and even Sirius.

"Oh Harry's birthday present. I couldn't remember where I put it." Molly said, smiling as Sirius went to stand by Sienna. He looked much much better than he had a year ago. His face had filled out and there seemed to be a permenant smile around his lips. He had filled out too, with three rich meals a day and plenty of sunshine. His long mane of hair had been cut so that it fell with an arrogant sort of elegance into his eyes. Looking from Sirius to Sienna, Molly knew there was no mistaking the relation.

As they all settled into the seats Dobby had magicked onto the lawn, her eyes turned to Harry and James, who were sitting side by side and talking animately about the location of everything out here and the field they used for Quidditch. James's hair was just as messy as Harry's, and they were nearly the same height, Harry would probably reach it in another year or so. Harry's round glasses had been traded for square frames, that really drew attention to those lovely emerald eyes. He didn't look like he needed filling up either.

Obviously with their family more or less complete, the two were blossoming.

Come to think of it, Molly turned her head to see Severus near the quilt, reading a bit of parchment and frowning. Even Severus was looking less like an overgrown bat and more like the man he was. His hair was slightly longer and tied back with a black ribbon, his black eyes held more warmth and content, his skin, although pale, wasn't sallow or sickly. He was even wearing Muggle dress pants and a black button-down shirt. He looked handsome actually. It only went to prove what Molly had thought for a long time. Without a loving family, none of these people would flourish as they should.

"Sienna." Severus said now, his narrowed eyes on the girl who looked over at him with a sunny smile. "What is this?"

"Er..." Sienna went over to him to peek at the list and suddenly looked guilty as she tried to take the parchment from Severus. "Nothing just an idea, really Uncle Sev..."

"Hn." Severus turned to Molly and held out the list, holding Sienna back as she tried to take it back. Molly took the parchment with some curiosity which quickly turned to dismay.

"You've roped her into this too!" She said whirling on the twins who just grinned, until they saw Severus's glare on Sienna.

"Roped her into what?" Sirius asked, taking the parchment from Molly as she advanced on the twins. "What's Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

Ron turned to Sienna who was twirling a bit of her hair around her fingers. "You're their mastermind genius!?"

"You said I was a mastermind genius?" Sienna asked Fred and George who laughed, walking over to her and putting their arms around her shoulders.

"Course we did. Cuz you are." They replied as they laughed more.

Molly looked furious. "Sienna's intelligence shouldn't be used to make stupid, dangerous joke items! You should have left her out of it!"

"Auntie Molly, I wanted to help." Sienna said, looking up at the twins. "I'm good at potions and so I figured transferring that onto trick sweets and such wouldn't be so hard and it wasn't. Besides Fred and George had already done most of the work, I've just been helping them work out the kinks."

"Yeah Mum, besides no way is Sienna working for the Ministry either." Fred said, rolling his eyes skyward. George chortled as if the mere suggestion was the funniest damn thing he'd ever heard.

"Not with you two pulling her into things like this!" Molly said. She turned to Sienna who was chewing her bottom lip. "Really Sienna dear, you mustn't let my sons drag you down! You took two O.W.L.s this last year! You're obviously very brilliant!"

"She got her results yesterday." Severus spoke up now. "Both Outstandings." He smirked with the smug curl of pride in his belly. Molly looked extremely delighted before she turned back to the three young wizards. "You see! You should have not let her in on it!"

"Mum, Sienna doesn't listen to us." George finally said. "She only listens to you because she's been hardwired for it. Sienna's more like us. She likes a good joke and she liked making things. Isn't that right Sienna?" George winked at her as the thirteen year old smiled.

"Yes I do. I like making things very much." Sienna chirped. "Oh speaking of..." Sienna got out from the twins' arms and hurried inside. Molly used it to whirl on them once more. "You're to tell her to quit! Immediately!"

"Nothing doing." Fred said.

"She's a big girl, she can do what she likes." George added.

"Not quite." Severus said, looking over at Sirius who was chuckling over the list of things Sienna had made. "Sirius has the final say in what Sienna can and cannot do."

Sirius laughed at that and shook his head. "Well considering she's had you for a few years longer than me, I think you're more qualified in spotting whether something's dangerous for her or not."

Severus blinked. Then he smirked once more with pleasure. It went to show how much had changed if Sirius Black was telling Severus he had authority in this situation.

"Considering she finished brewing a Draught of Living Death last week, a few trick sweets are nothing too harmful." Severus finally conceded, much to Molly's horror.

"But Severus really! These things are dangerous! And what good are jokes! Fred and George and Sienna must focus on getting passing marks and making something of themselves!"

"I agree Molly, which is why I have invested so much time into teaching Sienna and Harry during the summer so that their talents do not go to waste." Severus looked down at the parchment and then smirked at the twins. "Then again talent comes in many guises. And your sons are not exactly Ministry material."

Molly just gaped like a fish as Sienna returned to the backyard. She held her wand aloft and balanced two trays, one with lemonade and cups, the other with assorted pies. "I almost forgot about these." She said sheepishly. Sienna then sat beside Molly and let her head fall into the woman's lap. Molly softened immediately. Sienna smiled up at her as the talk moved away from trick sweets to the latest news in Quidditch and the Ministry.

Molly had to wonder though, if she ought not visit more often. Sienna needed a mother figure after all. She couldn't continue to grow up like this, surrounded by boys and men. She needed someone to talk to right?

"Lucius, Narcissa." Severus said suddenly, looking up as Dobby led the Malfoys into the backyard. Lucius and Narcissa took a seat beside Severus, while Draco dropped down next to Harry.

"Hello everyone." Narcissa said evenly, her eyes sharper than her tone.

"Hello." Molly and everyone else replied. Narcissa's eyes lingered on Molly however. Sienna wondered why.

Sienna looked from Molly to Narcissa and back. She tipped her head to the side and wondered why they were glaring at each other.

"Sienna dear," Narcissa said suddenly, smiling brightly as Sienna turned to her. "I got a request from someone very interesting today."

"What sort of request?" Sienna asked, mentally sighing at how Narcissa liked drawing things out.

"A request for you of course." Narcissa said. She laughed when Sienna just blinked. "The Bourbon family of South France--"

"Not the bloody Bourbons." Severus interrupted, his eyes flashing. "You promise Narcissa, no bloody Bourbons."

Narcissa smiled like a cat with a rat in it's teeth. Sienna just sighed while Arthur and Molly both blinked rapidly. "Oh it's only the old Bourbons we have to watch out for Severus. Young Louis is quite a charming young--"

Molly gasped then as she caught on to what Narcissa was saying. "Are you trying to set Sienna up with a French pureblood?"

"Yes." Narcissa replied calmly, taking a delicate bite of the apple pie Sienna had made. "He wants to meet with you at the World Cup Sienna."

Sienna groaned, flopping over onto the grass and scowling at Narcissa's skirts. "Auntie Cissy! I told you, I don't want to be set up. I might not even get married."

Draco and Harry both snorted at the same time. Sienna glared at them now and they just shook their heads.

"You're going to get married Sienna. Trust me." Harry said now. Sienna tossed a napkin at him. He moved his head to avoid being hit and then chuckled.

"Since when did you turn into a Seer?" She asked the boy who just smiled at her.

_*I have a telepathic link with you Sienna, I know you want to get married someday.* _Harry told her and Sienna rolled her eyes, braiding a bit of her hair.

"Even so I don't want to get set up. Especially not with Louis Bourbon. I remember him from your Christmas party Auntie Cissy and he was so damn stuck up I almost dropped the punch bowl over his head." Everyone laughed as they imagined Sienna dumping punch on a guy dressed in impecable robes. Sienna smiled as she continued to speak. "And besides Auntie Cissy, he's like what? Twenty-three?"

Sirius suddenly choked on his lemonade. Bill thumped him on the back to help him out.

"You're setting up my thirteen year old daughter with someone ten years older than her?" Sirius asked, a deadly glint in his eye. Narcissa held her head high as she nodded. "And he's actually interested?"

"Yes he is. Everyone remembers the Blacks and to have a chance to merge with that bloodline is quite an honor." Narcissa smiled at Sienna who was scowling at her gardens now.

"Well he'll just have to get over it." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I don't want to meet with him at the World Cup. I want to go and have fun! I want to finish school before I start thinking about guys like that! I already told you all this." By the time she finished she sounded utterly defeated. That was probably due to the airy little gesture Narcissa made with her hands.

"Forgive me Sienna dear, but as the only mother-figure you have I feel I know what's best." Narcissa said, a hint of pride in her tone.

"That's not true." Molly said, her narrowed brown eyes on Narcissa. "You're not the only mother-figure anymore. Sienna also has me." Molly turned to Sienna who was smiling brightly at her. "And believe me Sienna, you'll be a lot better off if you wait and find someone who's right for you."

Fred cleared his throat loudly then. Once he had everyone's attention he said in his most serious tone, "Why are we even discussing this? Sienna's marrying me, end of story."

The silence that followed was so deep that Sienna had to crack up.

"Fred!" She threw a napkin at him too. He caught it and waved it like a white flag making her roll her eyes.

"Boys are so weird." She muttered loudly, throwing her arms around Molly who happily hugged her back. "Thanks Auntie Molly." She whispered. Molly continued to beam.

Sienna sat back then, letting Molly, Narcissa and Sirius battle on about arranged marriages and other candidates and Narcissa's insistance that Sienna be at her Christmas gala this year. On the other side George and Fred were explaining their merchandise to Harry and James while Charlie was studying the herd of winged horses that had landed in a corner of the enormous lawn. Arthur then turned the conversation to some Minsitry talk which caught James's attention. The others talked amongst themselves about lots of things.

Her eyes shut and she let out a peaceful sigh. Everything felt right in the world at that moment. She let herself sink into the feeling.

----------

Harry grimaced as he watched Sienna in the corner, hand absently sketching out a snake in the middle of two flowering bushes. Ron and Draco were playing chess. Draco was almost evenly matched with Ron and beat him often, which Hermione told him was good for him. To which Ron replied that Hermione only said that was because she never played Draco so she didn't know. Hermione had blushed but went back to her Arithmancy homework. The adults were all on the couches and seats, enjoying a delicious wine after their dinner. Remus was awake now, chatting with Lucius amicably about his lycanthropy. Narcissa and Molly were still debating the pros and cons of arranged marriages. Sirius had flat out told them both that if either of them tried to set Sienna up like that, that he'd hex them all into next year.

Bill and Charlie were talking to him about the World cup and all the things he could expect to see there. Sirius and James were telling stories about World cups they'd gone to as children themselves. Fred and George were discussing something in the corner. Severus sat calmly in his armchair, his black eyes shut at the moment.

Harry and Sienna had told the wizards about their dream. They had been worried but not overly so and had written to Albus about it. That had set the two teens at ease. If their fathers and uncles weren't worried, then it was probably nothing.

Still Harry hated seeing the way Sienna seemed to be brooding. You'd think she would be happy they hadn't mentioned a plot to kill her. But no, she took the raincloud over the rainbow. Typical.

"Harry?" James asked, noticing his son had spaced off. Charlie was now regaling Sirius with a tail about a nasty dragon he'd stumbled across in south Africa. "What's wrong? Does your scar hurt again?"

"No." Harry shook his head, then turned to Sienna. "I'm worried about her Dad."

"Why's that?"

"She's brooding about what Voldemort said to her." Harry whispered, not wanting to draw attention. James looked at Sienna. "All the times we've met him Dad...he's always said Sienna wasn't worth anything. And Sienna broods on it too much."

James stared at his niece with narrowed hazel eyes. He wondered what it would take to get the girl to see herself for how she truly was.

"Hmm, we just have to make her see she's very damn important then." James finally said, patting Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded, smiling fully. His dad would figure something out.

Sienna looked away from her sketch, staring at a few canvases that were stacked in the corner, with a sheet over them. Going over to it she pulled the sheet off and ran a hand over the painting Harry couldn't see. Sienna bowed her head before picking it up.

"Sienna..." Remus said suddenly, blinking at the portait himself. Sienna looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly.

It was Lily and Orchid, painted into the living room, with Harry and Sienna besides them. Sirius and James stood behind them, and Severus and Remus stood to the sides. Sienna ran a hand along the edge, her eyes sparkling with sadness and happiness.

"Well, just because they aren't here doesn't mean they aren't _here_." Sienna muttered, placing the large portrait against Albus's chair. Everyone crowded around trying to get a better look. Harry and Sienna caught each other's eyes and Sienna gave him a grin.

_*I think they like it.*_

_*I think so too.*_

Sienna smiled as Sirius pulled her into a tight hug, snuggling up to her father with her eyes shut. Peace. It filled every corner of this room. Every corner of this manor. She wanted to soak it all up and keep it forever. _I won't let a stupid dream make me forget I am good at somethings. Like making people happy. I'm really good at that._

------------------------------------

"Hand me that pink flower."

"This one?"

"No the smaller one."

Sienna stood back from the arrangement as Hermione handed her one of the smaller pink carnations. Narcissa and Molly were in the drawing room on the second floor along with the two girls. Ginny was with the boys outside, playing Quidditch and the men were all downstairs getting everything ready for Harry's birthday party.

She placed the carnation in the midst of the yellows and reds and whites. She set it in the middle of this riot of color and then pulled the ribbon from her hair, wrapped it around the vase, and tied it off with a bow. Narcissa looked up from her book and nodded in approval. "That looks perfect Sienna."

"Who's it for?" Molly asked, looking up from her knitting.

"I don't know." Sienna answered softly. She picked up the vase, intent on taking it to the small table by the window so it would get plenty of sunshine. On her way there however a stab of pain went through her scar. She gasped, dropping the vase as her hands flew to her forehead.

"Sienna!" The witches all hurried over to her, mindful of the glass. Sienna shook as Molly pulled her over to a seat. "Sienna what is it?" Molly asked, trying to take her temperature even as Sienna's hands remained firmly on her scar.

She shivered as she shook her head, grimacing when her Dad and Severus appeared. "What happened?" They asked, looking from the girl on the ornate chair to the mess of crystal and flowers on the floor.

"Nothing." Sienna muttered, finally forcing her hands to her sides.

"Sienna had a little--"

"I said nothing!" Sienna shouted. Ringing silence followed and she flushed with shame. "It was nothing." She said much quieter. "It's all right now. I promise."

For a moment the adults looked at each other before Sirius and Severus stepped forward.

"All right. It was nothing." Sirius said as he hugged her. Severus cast a few discreet spells but found nothing wrong with Sienna. Physically anyway.

"Sorry I yelled." Sienna said to Molly who nodded, pulling her into a hug herself. "I just..."

"We understand dear." Molly promised her, soothingly patting her hair. Sienna buried her face in the short witch's shoulder. What had gotten into her?

----------

Molly watched Sienna with worry etched on her face. The girl was all smiles though. She walked among all the other children, handing out slices of the chocolate cake she and Dobby had worked on most of the afternoon. Per her request, no one who'd been present had said anything to Harry about the pain in her scar. Harry hadn't experienced the stab of pain which only furthered Sienna's need to hide it from him.

"This is really great Sienna!" Ron said around a mouthful making Sienna wag a finger at him. She was a lovely girl, really any woman would love to call her their daughter. Sadly Orchid wasn't alive to witness how her daughter was maturing into a beautiful young woman. Molly had to sigh at the injustice of it all.

"She deserves the best out of this life." Narcissa murmured softly, smiling at the girl as she hurried over to the large pile of presents awaiting Harry and handed him her gift first.

"Yes. They both do." Molly said, watching how Harry cast Sienna a questioning look. Sienna turned pink but shook her head, urging him to open his presents and worry about her later.

"Of course. Which is why I have also been looking for a match for Harry." Narcissa chuckled then, which caught Molly's attention enough to force her to look at the high-born pureblood. Narcissa's blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "But if what Sienna says is true then I have very little work to do."

"Hmm?" Molly couldn't help her budding curiosity. Narcissa waved arily towards her son. Draco was sitting right next to Harry and demanding he open his gift next. Harry was smiling brightly as he undid the green wrapping paper. Molly noticed they were very close together. "What did Sienna tell you?"

Narcissa laughed softly, her eyes narrowed in sly concentration. "Well...Harry has been having some rather interesting dreams. Sometimes they can't help sharing them, because of the telepathy." Narcissa put a hand to her lips, hiding her words from anyone who might read them. "About Draco." Molly's face heated up but a laugh rose and spilled forth. Lucius and Arthur turned to her and then looked at Narcissa who was smiling serenely. The men turned away with smirks, turning to watch Harry opening a box from the twins filled with some of their joke things.

"Fred! George!"

"What? We didn't sell them to him!"

Narcissa smirked as Molly began scolding her twins while Harry shared a laugh with the rest. She liked what she saw as Draco unconsciously leaned to the side so that his shoulder touched Harry's. Harry gave him a quick look that Draco probably missed but Narcissa didn't.

Really if Draco were bonded to Harry Potter it would be nothing to scoff at. She'd just have to wait and see.

----------------------------------------

_Here she was...again. Oh would it never stop? She couldn't make her feet stop leading her forward, towards the end of the hall, to the room where the old man had died. He was there, in the chair. She couldn't see what he looked like because the chair's back was to her. But she knew he was there. And she knew he knew she was there. He laughed, coldly, as his pet snake slithered towards Sienna._

_"Worthless..." Said that cold, cruel voice._

_"I am not." She told him, pulling her wand out and leveling it at the snake. _

_"Such a scrawny weakling..."_

_"Am not!" Sienna took a step toward the chair._

_"I really should have killed you...Perhaps then your mother would have been spared..."_

_"Shut up! You would have killed her anyway!" _

_"Perhaps...Perhaps not. Orchid was powerful. Unlike you. __What good are you to our world?" _

_"I'm better than you!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm a Gryffindor and a Black and a great Potioneer! I'm a thousand times better than you!"_

_The laughter came then, cold and cutting. Sienna put an arm around her chest, as if he'd really cut her open. "You're worthless and in the end Sienna, you'll be the reason Harry Potter dies!" _

_"You're a liar!" _

_The laughter continued, cold, dark, cutting. She shut her eyes and screamed as pain ripped her scar._

Sienna's eyes snapped open. Her hand was on her scar. Her sheets drenched in cold sweat. She sat up and reached over for her glasses. "Not again..." She mumbled as she tried to regain her breath. She pushed her blankets off just as someone knocked and opened her door. Sirius poked his head in.

"Oh you're already--" He paused then entered and shut the door behind him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Huh? No. Why?" She asked her father. Sirius sat at the edge of her bed and wiped her face. Sienna was startled when she felt the tears flowing freely down her face. Sirius pulled her wordlessly into a hug which Sienna snuggled into.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sienna shook her head, just snuggling into Sirius more. Her dad sighed, patting her hair and wondering why his daughter was so stubborn. "Was it a very scary dream?"

"No. Just..." Sienna shut her eyes and shook her head. "I just wish I could make it stop."

"Make what stop?" Sirius was starting to worry about his little girl. He didn't know how to help though. He felt so useless when he saw her like this.

Sienna shook her head again at the question, her arms shaking as they held her father tight.

"Sienna how can I help you if you deny everything?"

She felt her lip tremble and bit it hard. She felt her eyes sting and shut them tight. Her chest ached and she fought down the urge to scream.

"Please Sienna. I won't tell anyone, not even Harry." Sirius wanted so badly to help his daughter, but she was just so damn stubborn.

"It's nothing." Sienna grimaced. She'd been saying that a lot lately. Ever since that dream about Voldemort.

But really, how could she tell her family and friends that ever since then she'd dreamt of Voldemort. That the conversations were always different. That sometimes he merely asked questions she felt compelled to answer. That other times, like this time, he felt compelled to torment her with his sharp tongue. She shivered and pulled back to look her father in the eyes. "Daddy... He scares me."

"Who?"

"Voldemort." Sirius froze for half a second then continued to pet Sienna's hair.

"What about him scares you?"

"...Don't tell anyone Daddy please!" She begged as she looked up at him once more. "Don't tell them anything!"

"I won't Sienna, I swear, but you have to tell me." Sirius shook her a little now. Sienna sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I dream about him all the time now. We're always in the room! He won't leave me alone! He says such awful things! He says I'm worthless and powerless and that Harry's going to die because of me! He says he'll kill you first to make me suffer! He says he'll hurt Ron and Hermione, that he'll punish Draco for being a blood traitor, that he'll only kill me after making sure I'm broken!" Sienna choked on a sob. "And sometimes he'll make me tell him about stuff that happened before Hogwarts. Stuff about Muggles and the Dursleys and all the accidental magic I can remember." She shuddered and curled up, letting herself cry. "I hate dreaming about him! I hate it! I want it to stop!"

As Sienna let herself cry Sirius rocked her gently, murmured comforting words as he thought about what she'd revealed. Of course he was going to tell someone. Dumbledore. He'd want to know. Even if it was just Sienna's imagination, Dumbledore would want to know. But he kissed his daughter's cheek before pulling her to her feet finally.

"Sienna, look at me." Sienna did as Sirius asked. "Sienna, whatever happens, will happen with or without your help. You just have to be a good girl and remember who you are. You're not going to cause anyone to die." Sienna bit her lip, bowing her head. Sirius frowned. "Sienna?"

"But...Mum died because of me." Sienna whispered the words so softly Sirius barely heard her. "I caused her to die."

"Sienna Serena you did not cause anyone to die." Sirius growled as he forced her to look at him. "Voldemort caused her to die. Not you."

"He used me against Mum--"

"Exactly Sienna! He _used_ you. You didn't throw the Killing Curse onto your mother now did you?" Sienna blinked then shook her head. Sirius pulled her close, his eyes drifting to a picture of Orchid. Orchid was smiling, her hands on a crib. One little fist waved out of the crib as Orchid smiled at the camera. _If only you were here..._

After a few minutes Sienna finally stopped sniffling and wiped at her eyes. "Thanks Dad." She finally mumbled, kissing him on the cheek and sighing as if a great weight had lifted from her shoulders.

"You're my daughter Sienna. Don't ever be afraid to let me in on things." Sirius replied. "That's what I'm here for." He added with a wink. Sienna nodded, feeling much much better. "Good. Now come on, you have to get ready. We're taking a Portkey to the World Cup." Sienna nodded, hurrying to her bathroom and washing up. Sirius lingered by the picture of Orchid for a moment.

"I hope I'm doing this thing properly." He told the woman in the photo.

------------------------------------------

The Portkey had to be the most uncomfortable thing ever created for magical travel. Sienna rubbed at her navel and frowned as they landed in the campsite. They'd be spending the night, so Harry and Sienna along with Hermione had helped figrue out how to pitch the tent. James and Sirius had looked impressed. Of course they would, they were purebloods. Setting things up by magic would have been their method. Still Arthur asked them not to use too much magic, since they were supposed to be keeping a low profile. Looking around the campsite however, there was little doubt in everyone's minds that Arthur was one of the few taking the security measures somewhat seriously.

Molly and Narcissa had remained behind to take care of their school things. And Severus, who always hated being around noisy children, promised he'd Apparate an hour before the match began. Now here they were, pockets full of cash and things to buy.

"C'mon! Let's go get some stuff!" Sienna demanded, her eyes sparkling and her face flushed with delight. She was tugging on Sirius's arm and Sirius roared with laughter as he stood up.

"All right all right! You'll break my arm if you're not careful!" He teased as he followed his daughter toward a clump of vendors. "C'mon then!" he said to the others who followed them with glee on their faces.

"Sienna!" A voice suddenly called out. Sienna turned and found Blaise there with his mother.

"Blaise!" She hugged the Slytherin tightly. He returned the hug and laughed as he watched her bounce in place. "This is so exciting! I can't wait for the match to start!" She gushed as they reached the vendors and began looking around.

Blaise chuckled as he grabbed a Bulgarian scarf and wrapped it around Sienna's waist. Sienna blinked but then giggled and rolled her eyes. "Just you wait, you're going to love watching the Irish Chasers. They're absolutely amazing." Blaise said as he pulled out a few Galleons. Sienna reached to push his hand away but he shook his head at her. "My treat."

"But I'm going for Ireland." Sienna said as she bought a green rosette and held one out to Blaise. He took it with a smirk.

"So? Perhaps I bought it because of the lion. You _are_ a Gryffindor." Sienna thought about it then laughed. She grabbed a hat and a flag. She'd woven green ribbons into her hair early and now Blaise tugged on a strand of silver hair, smirking.

"What?" Sienna asked as she followed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. Blaise just smirked more.

"Slytherin looks good on you." Blaise replied. Sienna laughed.

"Oh knock it off Zabini." Harry finally growled.

"Sorry if I've offended the Great Harry Potter." Blaise snapped back.

"Oh! Look!" Sienna said suddenly as they approached a vendor with Omnioculars. "What are these?"

"Omnioculars." The saleswizard said eagerly as he explained how they worked. Sienna and Harry smiled when Ron muttered. "Four pairs." Harry said to the wizard. Sienna handed him half the money and then handed Hermione a pair. Harry handed some to Ron and Blaise and Draco paid for their own.

"I'll take some too." Sirius said, grabbing a pair for him, James and Remus. "Here you go."

"Thank you Sirius." Remus said. Then he smiled as he heard Blaise and Harry begin to bicker. "You best watch out with that boy."

"Him and Fred you mean." James muttered, laughing as Harry pulled Sienna away from Blaise and forced her to walk between Hermione and Draco.

Sirius dropped his head. "Just because you got a boy Prongs..."

James laughed again. "You should count your blessings that Harry and Sienna are like siblings. Or else you'd have one more on your plate."

"I'd rather it be Harry than some Slytherin." Sirius replied.

"Hey!" The wizards turned to find Sienna standing there, glaring up at them with Severus beside her. "Can everyone please stop talking about me dating? Please!"

"I have not said anything on the subject." Severus reminded her. Sienna threw her arms around him tightly.

"You're the only one who doesn't find it interesting. Thank you!" Sienna grumbled. Severus chuckled.

"Of course not. Your studies interest me more than such mundane things." Severus smirked at the Marauders who were scowling at him. "Speaking of which, do you wish to continue onto the N.E.W.T. classes?"

"Of course. I was wondering if I could try some O.W.L. level classes this year too." Sienna told him as a gong boomed all around them. Red and green laterns lit up a path to the stadium. Sienna couldn't keep from bouncing all around as they made their way down the path. Music was coming from somewhere and it kept changing, playing songs from different countries. She kept dancing along though and of course that brought her attention but that didn't seem to bother her. Her Dad and uncles kept a close eye on her though. It wouldn't be a very pretty sight if someone kidnapped the intelligent girl.

"Sienna! Get back here!" Draco and Harry kept saying whenever she got too far away from them. Finally Sienna settled down, but only because they were in the shadow of the enormous gold stadium.

It took a while but they finally made their way to the Top Box. They settled down and chatted happily. Fudge greeted James and Sirius enthusiastically. Remus and Severus settled in the front row with the Weasleys. Sienna stood and bounced around more, her hyperness getting the best of her.

Then the mascots came out and she laughed as she pulled some of the boys back into their seats after the veela stopped dancing. Then came the leprechauns with their golden rain making Sienna laugh. Then Bagman started calling the players and Sienna suddenly became more focused and alert, her Omnioculars on her face.

It was like no match she'd ever seen. Her Omnioculars remained glued to her glasses. She cheered along with the Irish supporters as Ireland scored again and again and again...

Everything became rougher and cheating erupted and the emotions were so high strung that Sienna wondered how anyone could breathe. But she kept cheering and following the Chasers, wondering when she'd get to try some of those tactics out with the Gryffindor team. She was itching to grab her Firebolt as she watched both Bulgarian and Irish Chasers, comparing them and seeing their weaknesses. It was the knowledge of Quidditch mixed with Severus's teachings that allowed her to find any faults at all.

The game went on, leaving Sienna breathless. When Bulgaria scored and the veelas began to dance, she made sure Harry and Draco didn't dive out of the Top Box.

On and on it went when suddenly Krum dived for the second time. He was bleeding badly and blood was flying everywhere, veelas were looking like harpies and the leprechauns were giving them rude hand gestures and everything was totally going to hell but still Krum dived. Then he rose up and the scoreboard was flashing. Sienna felt the whole thing wash over her as she sat down on her seat, squealing with happiness.

When the teams came up Sienna cheered along with everyone, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She couldn't believe it had been so exciting. But she was glad for it. Hopefully tonight would be full of good dreams instead of those nightmares. Hopefully tonight, nothing would spoil her cheer.

-------------------------------------

Severus had given her Dreamless Sleep potion tonight. She'd never asked for it because she didn't want to be asked why she needed it. But it appeared Sirius had at least told him enough that Severus didn't pry--too much. He'd given in quicker than usual and watched as she drank the potion. Then she joined Hermione and Ginny in the girls tent and drifted off to sleep. She was enjoying having no dreams. She just floated in a current of darkness and softness and summer warmth.

Then she was jerked awake by something. She opened her eyes and found herself being carried by her father. There were screams everywhere and she turned her face away from Sirius's chest. She wished she hadn't.

Floating above a group of hooded masked people, was a Muggle family. There was fire and destruction everywhere. Her eyes were wide and round as she watched them.

"What's going on?" She asked. Sirius didn't answer. He set her down and pushed her towards Harry and the others.

"I'm going to help the Ministry." Sirius said, drawing his wand. "Get into the woods! Stay together and keep out of sight! Now!" Then he was running off leaving the teens to hold onto each other and make their way into the woods. Sienna felt herself shivering and shaking. Harry kept a tight hold on her.

"Harry! Sienna!" Draco shouted and scared them half to death. Ron was so startled he tripped over a tree root. Draco didn't care as Hermione helped him to his feet. He threw his arms around Sienna then Harry then turned to Hermione. "Dammit we have to get further away! If they see Hermione they'll throw her up there too!" Draco was pale and looked much younger than fourteen at that moment. Add to it the fact he'd called Hermione by her name and not Granger and Sienna felt herself tremble even more. "Come on!"

"Draco, Draco what's going on?" Harry asked, making sure to keep one hand firmly in Sienna's and the other in Draco's. Ron and Hermione were right behind them, holding onto each other as well.

Draco was quiet for a few seconds as they hurried towards the shelter of the woods. Then he gave a long shuddering sigh. "They're Death Eaters Harry."

"Death...what?" Harry asked. Hermione gasped and grew paler but she couldn't seem to speak.

"Death Eaters! They're You-Know-Who's supporters!" Draco sounded tense as if expecting an attack any second. "Dad was one of them too." He added quietly. "Before he realized what exactly being a Death Eater meant. He's not out there." He said in a rush. "I promise. He met up with your dads and told me to come find you."

"What were they doing out there?" Hermione asked softly. "Why attack those Muggles?"

Draco gave a short derisive laugh. "Oh Hermione...that's what they do. Mudbloods are the scum of the earth remember?" Draco replied. His voice was monotone but his clenching hand told Harry he felt sick inside.

"But what was the point?" Harry demanded. Draco looked up at him blandly.

"There isn't any point Harry. They probably got too drunk and decided to have a laugh."

"That's just sick." Ron spit out, looking a little green. "Really sick."

"I know." Draco said, tugging on Harry's hand. He wanted to pull away, to wipe his hands on his robes as if there were filth on them. Harry tugged as well. Draco looked up at him and Harry squeezed his hand.

"We know you're not like that Draco. You might be a complete jerk but you're not that...that..."

"That sick and depraved." Hermione supplied. Draco gave them a tremulous smirk before taking a deep breath. They were deep in the darkness now and silence surrounded them. He was glad for it. Like Sienna, the screams had made his stomach churn.

"I think we can wait here." Harry said aloud, stopping them. "We'll hear anyone coming a mile off." The others agreed. Sienna sat down and wrapped her arms around her. Draco joined her. Ron knelt on her other side, taking his Krun action figure and letting it walk around. Harry and Hermione stayed standing, looking around.

"Those poor Muggles." Hermione was saying now. "Will they be able to get them down?"

"Yeah of course." Ron said. "Our dads will get them down." He turned to Draco then. "Your dad will probably know a way."

Draco gave him a grin unlike any he'd ever given the Weasley before. Ron smiled back. Sienna shut her eyes, relaxing. _Oh sure, all it takes for them to really become friends is a riot where Muggles are--_

She broke off and looked over her shoulder just as Hermione did the same. The boys copied them. Footsteps were approaching.

"Hello?" Harry called, his eyes scanning the darkness. When no reply came, and the footsteps stopped, Harry tried again. "Who's there?"

There was a rustle then a voice uttered in an unnaturally calm tone, "_MORSMORDRE_!"

Something green and glittering shot out with a bang, rising higher and higher past the tree tops into the sky, where it set itself like a constellation. It was a green skull, with a snake coming out of it's mouth like a tongue. Sienna stared at it along with all the others. Screams erupted all around them and the teenagers all rose to their feet, huddling together.

"What the--?" Draco began to say. Hermione stared at the glittering green thing then grabbed Sienna and Harry.

"Come on, move! We have to move!"

"Hermione what--?" Sienna began.

"It's the Dark Mark!" Hermione moaned, pulling them harder. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_^^ I hope this has met your expectations as always. Thank you for waiting so patiently! I'm very grateful! Till next time! _**


	17. Nightmares and Star Seekers

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_Part Three_**

**_Fallacy_**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Seventeen: Nightmares and Star Seekers_**

**_------------_**

Sienna bolted upright in her bed, her breathing harsh and ragged. She'd dreamt she'd been swallowed up by an emerald snake while a skull laughed shrilly in the corner.

It had been even worse after that night in the woods. Ministry wizards had shown up along with their dads and then they'd searched the woods and found a house-elf named Winky belonging to a Mr. Crouch. Winky had Harry's wand, which she said she just picked up from the ground. It turned out Harry's wand had been used to cast the Dark Mark. Winky had said she was scared and had tried to run and that she had not cast it, which made perfect sense to anyone with half a heart--in Sienna's opinion. Still Mr. Crouch had given her clothes and set her free, which Sienna knew, was a torture instead of a gift. She'd had a bit of an argument with Hermione the other day about that. When Hermione had pointed out Dobby seemed absolutely happy working for their family for a Galleon a week and a day off every month, Sienna had replied with the fact that Dobby was unusual for a house-elf.

"But you like being free don't you Dobby?" Hermione had asked the elf who had grinned toothily.

"Yes miss!" Dobby had said. "But Dobby likes to work for my Masters." He added as he served Ron more juice and levitated a tray of cakes and cookies to them. "Master Severus offered Dobby five Galleons a week but Dobby is not wanting that. Dobby likes working."

"But you do agree you're an oddball for an elf don't you Dobby?" Harry asked, patting the elf's head when he laughed and nodded.

"Dobby is glad he has such good masters!" And he'd trotted off. Then he'd paused. "Master Harry?"

"What's up Dobby?" Dobby twisted his red and orange tie in his hands. "You can speak freely Dobby." Harry added, ignoring the look from Hermione.

"If Masters are willing...perhaps Winky can come live here now?" Harry turned to Sienna who put a finger to her temple and then nodded.

"As long as our dads and uncles say it's all right." Harry told him and the elf had skipped off to serve the adults some snacks as well.

Hermione had not been pleased.

Sienna sighed though as she looked over at her clock. Nearly five in the morning. She yawned and crawled out of bed. There'd be no more sleep tonight, she knew, so she got washed up and ready for the day. Quietly she moved past the other's rooms to the door that would lead to the second floor. All that greeted her were soft sleepy murmurs, snorts, snores, and the occasional mumbled word.

When she entered the kitchen it was to find Dobby talking to a sniffling Winky. While Dobby dressed like he'd fallen into the laundry bin, Winky was dressed in a neat little blue plaid skirt with a white blouse and a matching blue hat, out of which poked her ears. Obviously Mr. Crouch had not been so heartless as to simply throw an old nightshirt at her and kick her to the curb.

"Good morning Dobby." Sienna said. Dobby turned away and beamed at her.

"Good morning Miss Sienna!" Dobby turned to Winky. "Winky, this is Miss Sienna! Dobby's only Mistress." Sienna walked forward to Winky, taking her in with a critical eye. The house-elf stared back with teary brown eyes, her tomato-nose running a little. She looked cute dressed up, but Sienna knew she would be better served not to say that at the moment.

"Hello Winky." The house-elf looked ready to burst into sobs and so Sienna sighed. "Listen Winky, I know your Master Crouch set you free. And that you are not happy with it. But listen to me." Sienna kneeled down to be at a better height. "We may never replace Master Crouch, but I'd like it very much if you could help Dobby. We've made the manor lots bigger and he'll need a hand. You are free to remain here if you wish." Sienna narrowed her eyes then. "However I will not tolerate you if all you do is sit in a corner and sniffle over the injustices of life. Understood? If you are here then you must work. Dobby usually goes to Hogwarts during the year, because most of us are over there instead of here. I want you to go with him too when he does. I won't treat you unfairly if you are a good elf. Understand?"

Winky stared up at her for a long time then nodded. Sienna relaxed and nodded as well. Winky would be better served if she was treated with a firm hand for a moment.

"Winky will work hard Miss." Winky finally said and hopped off the stool she'd been sitting on.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now Dobby will teach you how things are run here in the Manor. Pay attention and learn well." Winky nodded again.

"Miss Sienna!" Dobby suddenly squeaked. "Why is Miss Sienna up so early?" Sienna blinked then laughed a little.

"Oh just a bad dream Dobby. No worries. Now, let's plan out some breakfast hmm?"

---------

The adults all sat out on the veranda, sipping on various drinks and speaking quietly amongst themselves as the teens all played in the yard. Hermione and Sienna were sitting on a quilt, reading through their new spell books. The boys and Ginny were splitting up into Quidditch teams. Dobby was in a corner of the gardens, teaching Winky how to take care of the large trees so that they provided just enough shade but did not totally obliterate the sun.

"Sienna looks exhuasted." Molly pointed out finally, as said girl yawned behind her book.

"She has nightmares every night." Sirius said, raking his hands through his hair, making it almost as unruly as the Potters. "She refuses to take the Dreamless Sleep though unless one of us catches her before she can pretend she'd all right. Why is that girl so stubborn?"

Severus snorted. "She's a Black by blood and you're asking why she's stubborn?" Sirius grinned briefly before sighing heavily.

"I don't know what to do."

"I do not know either." Severus said quietly. "Even with the three years I've had to learn her habits and fears, I cannot think of a way to ease these new fears."

Arthur looked pensively up at the Quidditch game unfolding above them. "Ginny is not nearly this closed up."

"Of course not, but she has us Arthur." Molly said, watching Sienna as she got up and shouted at George for hitting a Bludger too hard. The Bludger had swung into one of her gardens and flattened some Queen Anne's Lace. "And Ginny knows she can always count on me to understand." Molly added in a much softer tone. All the men turned to Molly who shrugged sadly. "She is a girl. Sometimes she'll need the advice of an older woman. Please don't be offended but, growing up with mostly men in her life is not very healthy. She probably feels weak as it is due to the nightmares, and considering Harry isn't plagued by them, she most likely feels ashamed. She feels she has to be strong, even when no one is expecting her to be." Molly sighed as she watched Sienna launch the Quaffle with so much force that she fell onto her butt. She laughed but Molly just shook her head more.

"You know...I've been wondering lately if Sienna is really very interested in Quidditch?" Molly said now as she watched Sienna lament over a patch of destroyed herbs. She was shouting at Ginny this time who was wearing a bewildered expression. "She seems much more interested in working on her Potions. Maybe it'd be a good thing to tell her to take the year off and see how she likes it. No one says she can't fly anymore but just tell her to not try out for the team this year."

Sirius looked at her then collapsed in relief. "Molly you're so much easier to understand than Narcissa. She was actually saying the other day we should push Sienna as far as we can." Molly looked outraged.

"Oh of course she'd say that! No doubt her own mother must have pushed her very much and look how she turned out! No no, Sienna is much softer. We should be treating her with care and reminded her that she need not be perfect in everything." Molly huffed as she thought of the pureblood woman and let out an outraged noise. The men all laughed.

"No one has ever asked Sienna for perfection." Severus said now. "We have only asked for her best."

"And that in itself is stressful for a girl more than a boy." Molly was in full lecture mode now. She had been swallowing her words far too long as she saw it. These men needed a lesson in dealing with a young girl. "Especially for such a talented girl. Everyone praises her and looks splendidly delighted when she accomplishes something beyond a normal child's grasp. And so she feels she has to continue trying things that are more complex, more difficult to master. Either she'll end up injuring herself or driving herself to exhaustion."

Sirius looked over to where Sienna was directing Dobby while Hermione and Winky looked on. Winky looked on with a studious expression while Hermione tried to smother her displeasure.

"Why is it that we haven't noticed that?" James asked. Remus finally set his book down with a chuckle.

"James, we're men. We never properly understood Lily or Orchid well now did we?" He asked. "Harry is much easier for us, because we know how his mind works. Sienna is and forever will be a mystery to us on some level. Even Harry with his free access into her mind, cannot always properly explain why she does things that she does." Remus watched the girl as she whirled around and swung at a Bludger with a garden spade. The adults all gaped as the spade seemed to crack and the Bludger went whizzing right into the Quidditch game, hitting the end of Bill's broom.

"Oi! Take it to the field would you already!" Sienna finally shouted loud enough for them to catch all the words. "I've worked on these gardens for way to hard to have them smashed to pulp!"

A chorus of sorry's came from the players as they streaked to the field. Sienna watched them go then dropped the spade and waved her hand around.

"Sienna?" Sirius called. She stopped waving her arm around and grinned in his general direction.

"I'm okay! I just hit the Bludger harder than I thought!" Sirius rolled his eyes as Dobby repaired the spade and Sienna went back to work.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about her taking Quidditch this year." Arthur said. "Remember, the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Oh right." Sirius grinned. "That'll be fun no doubt."

"I'm very glad they changed the rules." Molly said. "Imagine if they hadn't! They'd all enter just for the fun of it! And then what if one of them were picked?" Molly shook her head.

"Right right." Sirius and James said together in completely unfazed tones that had Molly's scalding glare on them in seconds. "So er anyways..." Sirius said, clearing his throat now. "Aside from telling her to drop Quidditch and us from pushing her unnecessarily...what else do you suggest?"

Molly thought about it for a moment. "Enlist Harry's help in trying to get her more open. Prompt him to use that telepathy of theirs if he has to. Sienna needs to see dedication and since she's only ever really gotten that from Harry, she'll know he won't just leave her alone."

Sirius nodded, then rolled his eyes and sighed. "Maybe you ought to have a word with her Molly."

"Oh I was already planning to." Molly said, getting up from her chair and heading towards the girls. Hermione peered up from her Arithmancy book and Sienna up from her gardens. Molly settled on the quilt and the three talked for a long hour.

-------------------------------------

A few days later and they'd made a bit of progress. Sienna had even been taking Dreamless Sleep for the last two nights. All the teens had been pulled aside and informed of Sienna's nightmares and to keep an eye on her, much to the girl's consternation.

"Honestly as if I could get away with lying without anyone noticing at Hogwarts!" She griped to her father the night before they were set to depart for King's Cross. Sirius was helping her choose her things. He and James would be staying at the Manor this year. Remus would be returning to the school with them, since he was still the DADA professor.

"Well you got away with lying all summer didn't you?" Sirius asked and Sienna winced then turned and hugged him tightly.

"Not all summer." She muttered but squeezed him more. Sirius held her tightly for a few seconds then pulled back, his dark blue eyes twinkling.

"All right then. Time to check you have everything."

Sienna turned to the neat piles on her bed. "Let's see, books, Muggle clothes, robes. cloaks, scarves, gloves, hat, all my acessories, all my makeup and my spare glasses. Lancelot's treats, parchment, quills, potions ingredients, my notebook, new ink, my sketchpads, my pastels, my pencils, my pens..." Sienna scratched her head. "What am I missing?"

"These." Sirius said, holding out a package. "Molly got them when she got your supplies." Sienna opened the package she had not seemed to notice before and opened it eagerly. Inside were her dress robes. She ran a hand over the material, which was rich and looked like water. It was started out violet along the top and faded seemlessly into darker tones, ending up black on the bottom. It was cut very differently from her regular school robes. The sleeves were off the shoulder and the robe was tighter, more form fitting. The sleeves were bell-shaped, and hung just a bit past her fingertips. "The fabric is moire. I told her she could get it however she liked but it had to be purple."

"It's beautiful Dad." Sienna smiled, imagining herself in it already and wondering what hair style would look best. "But what's it for?"

"Well it says on your list you need them." Sirius then winked. "Trust me, you're going to need them this year." Sienna giggled and wrapped the robes up carefully. "Just...just promise me one thing?" Sienna looked up at him, surprised by the slightly whiny depressive tone. Sirius looked at her seriously and said, "Just promise me you won't go out with that Zabini kid."

Sienna blinked then began to laugh as she hugged her father again.

"Well I can't really promise anything Dad..." She teased. Seeing his mock-startled face though, she decided to be a little nicer. "But I'll promise to keep my date options open."

"That's my girl." Sirius kissed her cheek. Sienna turned away after a smile and packed everything away. Once she was done she sat on her trunk and stretched. "Now remember the rules Sienna. No overexerting yourself, no pushing yourself unnecessarily, no hexing without being hexed first, and no transforming when others are around."

"I got it Dad." Sienna said with an eye roll.

"Good. Then let me see it one more time." Sienna stood on top of her trunk, concentrated, then suddenly instead of his daughter, there was a panther cub stretched out lazily on the top of the trunk. The cub could have easily fitted in his pocket and looked so cute that Sirius picked her up and cuddled her to death.

Sienna was laughing when she finally turned back into herself.

"Fourth year and you've managed to become an Animagus." Sirius shook his head. "Good grief I feel old."

"That's how you're supposed to feel Dad." Sienna told him, squeezing him tight.

Sirius kissed her again then handed her the Dreamless Sleep. She climbed into bed and took off her glasses, smiling as Sirius turned out the lights and left her room.

-------

"What are these for Dad?" Harry asked, pulling up his bottle green dress robes.

"Oh those are for this year's er.... Well let's just say they'll come in handy." James winked as he helped pile things into Harry's trunk.

"C'mon Dad tell me what I'll need them for." Harry smiled brightly and James messed with his hair.

"No. It's a surprise. You'll enjoy it though."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, tossing his socks and underwear into his cauldron.

"Well...it depends on who you're with I guess." James amended. At Harry's glare he finally caved. "Oh all right, just keep it to yourself." Harry nodded eagerly. "There's something special going on at Hogwarts this year--and there'll be a party during Christmas, which means you'll need the robes."

"Ugh. Parties." Harry rolled his eyes making James laugh.

"You don't like parties?"

"Not really. We've never really gone to any." Harry said, packing the robes away carefully. "Usually when there was a party Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shoveled us off to Mrs. Figg. It wasn't so bad." He added seeing James's eyes darken. "Not with Sienna around. She kept me focused." James sat on the edge of Harry's bed and stared at the boy as he continued to pack.

"You act more like an adult than I do sometimes."

Harry shrugged but smiled. "Well I was the one who had to take care of Sienna. The Dursleys never gave a damn about us. Sienna was all I had so I worked hard to keep her safe from everything I could. We were all each other had back in those days." Harry sighed then smiled warmly. "Sometimes though, I'm afraid she had to be the more mature one. Like whenever I got sick, she was always forcing me to stay in bed and she'd do all the chores herself. We had to grow up a lot because no one really cared about us." Harry brightened up. "Then we came here and everything started getting better but we still feel like we have to keep an eye on each other."

"You two really suffered."

"Only for a while." Harry said. "We're happy now." He hugged his dad then returned to piling things haphazardly into the trunk. "There, all done."

"Well then it's time for bed." Harry nodded and got ready for bed. James smiled, said goodnight and left the room to join Severus, Remus, and Sirius in their own private den. Severus handed him a wine glass and they all settled down with a sigh.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Sirius finally asked. "I almost don't want to send her to school."

"They'll be all right." Remus told him. "Severus and I will keep an eye on them and I have complete faith that wherever Dumbledore is, that's the safest place in the world." James and Sirius nodded, though they still frowned at each other and their wine.

-------------------------------------------------

Draco scoffed as he shut the door in Pansy Parkinson's face. He was not in the mood to listen to her BS right now.

"Just because I can get along with Gryffindors does not make me one." Draco growled at the Slytherin girl was was now pounding on the glass. "Oh shut up Pansy!" He turned to Hermione who was grasping her wand tightly. "Do whatever you like Granger, I'll take the blame, just make her go away." Hermione smirked, very pleased and flicked her wand inconspicuously. Pansy was suddenly clutching her throat and yelling--but blessedly no sound came out. She ran away, her expression promising bloody murder. "Granger you're a lifesaver." Draco breathed with relief, sagging into his seat.

Harry chuckled and pat his arm. "There there Draco. You're one of us after all. We take care of our own." Draco binked, not daring to believe it.

"Of course." Hermione said, returning to her book. "You've proven yourself over and over."

"Yeah mate." Ron added, chucking a box of Bertie Bott's at him. "Welcome to the family."

"Yay!" Sienna cheered and hugged Ron tightly. "Ron and Hermione like Draco!"

Draco smirked but Harry noted the warmth in his eyes.

_*Draco and Harry sitting in a tree...* _Sienna whispered teasingly into their minds. Draco turned away with a huff while Harry threw an Owl Treat at her. She just laughed and smirked at them. "Sooner or later you'll have to admit it."

"Admit what?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Draco and Harry answered quickly.

"You know it's the truth."

"Shut it Sienna."

"Just because you're my little sister..."

"Aww but it's so cute!"

"What's cute?"

"Nothing Ron!"

Sienna nearly cackled as Ron began poking at Draco and Harry. Hermione looked up and shared a knowing look with Sienna who nodded back. The girls laughed as Ron now turned to them.

"What did I miss?"

"Honestly Ron, you're so blind!"

"Well when they use telepathy it's hard to keep up!"

Sienna chuckled suddenly. "I think it's kinder not to tell you Ron. You might feel sick." She told him sweetly. Draco and Harry shared a quick look and Harry flicked Draco upside the head.

"Don't even think about it."

"Aw you're mean Harry."

The teens all laughed as Ron gave up on finding out what they were talking about and instead began a conversation about Quidditch. Draco and Harry joined in while Sienna worked on a new idea she had for a potion and Hermione buried herself in her book.

--------------

"And I would like to inform all of you that this year we will be having two Defense Against the Dark Arts professors." Dumbledore said. "For the first, second and third years, you will be studying with Professor Lupin. Fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years will be studying with Professor Moody." Dumbledore allowed the hall to erupt in mumbles and speculations for a while. Then he waved for calm and the whispers subsided.

"Now as I was saying before Professor Moody's arrival..." Dumbledore smiled. "This year we have the honor of hosting an event that hasn't been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to announce that this year the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts."

"You're joking!" Fred Weasley said. The hall erupted in laughter.

"I am not joking Mr. Weasley, though now that you mentin it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar...." McGonagall cleared her throat and Dumbledore got back on track. "Er but perhaps that is best for another time." He went on to speak of the rules and the history of the tournament as well as what the Ministry has done to renew the efforts. "The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween." He talked about the impartial judge, how old the contenders had to be, and a few other things Sienna didn't hear. She had no wish for glories or riches. She'd had plenty enough to last her a lifetime. Seeing Ron and Harry's faces, as well as Draco's, she had to sigh.

_Boys. _Sienna thought as Dumbledore released them for bed. She shut her eyes and let her friends lead her to their tower. Following Hermione to the dormitories she fell into bed--after taking her potion at Hermione's insistence--and thought no more of this stupid tournament. She just had a bad feeling about it.

------------------------------------------

Lessons were the same as always. Sienna felt like her brain had hollowed out during the summer, even with all her work over the summer. Her mind froze when she saw the Blast-Ended Skrewts. What Hagrid was thinking, she could not say, but she was really worried that the gentle giant was a little too carefree with deadly things. One day he was going to bite off more than he could chew and it would cost him dearly.

"Uyuuu..." Sienna grumbled as she flopped onto the table at lunch and let her forehead hit the wood. "Someone spare me. I don't wanna go to Divination."

"So skive off." Draco told her.

"Yeah, I won't care." Harry told her, forcing her to sit up and start eating.

"Draco! Harry!" Hermione scolded. "Sienna can't skip a lesson!"

"But Hermione...she's such a right old fraud...most of the time." Sienna saw Hermione's stern glare and pouted. "Fine fine I won't skive off." She promised, but discreetly crossed her fingers. Hermione was satisfied though and then began speaking of their Ancient Runes class which was the following day.

--------

Pretending she had to use the loo, Sienna ducked inside and placed her bookbag in a hidden corner, keeping it safe from thiefs with a few charms. Then she walked into a stall and made sure no one was around before she concentrated. Once she opened her eyes she found she was in her panther cub form. She mentally laughed and scampered out from under the stall door. She was going to have fun today. Divination could burn. She jumped around the room for a while, getting used to her form before realizing she was stuck. _Damn..._ She was about to return to normal when the door was opened by two sixth year girls. They spotted Sienna. "Oh how cute!" They made to pick her up but she jumped around them and streaked into the hall.

Hogwarts was as open to her now as it was to Harry with his Invisbility cloak. If no one looked too closely she looked like another cat. She meowed happily as she bounded out of the castle and into the sunshine, deciding she'd rather explore some of the greenhouses instead of staying in the castle.

------------------------------------------

The weeks flew by before the teens realized it. Moody was a cool if paranoid teacher. Their lesson on Unforgivables had been...enlightening and terrifying. She had not needed to know what her mother's death had really looked like.

Her nightly romps as a cub were becoming frequent. She usually waited for Hermione to start sleeping then made sure her bed curtains were shut tightly. Then she transformed and bounded down the stairs. Pushing the portrait door open wsa easy and so she soon found herself exploring the castle with little disturbance. Mrs. Norris had gotten a face-full of claws. That had led to a five minute chase from Filch, and the dodging of many weapons.

Today all was quiet....sorta.

"All right Sienna, when were you planning on telling me?" Harry's voice asked. Sienna hissed, her eyes flickering all around. Harry twitched the cloak a bit so she saw a flash of foot . She strode over to him then and cocked her head to the side. "Don't play dumb cat with me, I saw you on the Marauder's Map. Hermione told me she felt you were sneaking out a lot." Sienna puffed up. Of course Hermione would notice. She pawed at the air and jumped around a bit. "I'm not going to report you, you know. Let me guess, Sirius taught you." Sienna paused then nodded. Harry chuckled. "Dad wants to teach me too. I promised him we'd start in the summer." Sienna's little mouth fell open. Harry laughed and reached out from under the cloak to scoop her up. "Still, I'd feel better if you didn't wander on your own."

_*But Harry,...I don't have nightmares as much now.* _

"You don't?"

_*No. I've been testing it out. I haven't been taking any Dreamless Sleep all week and I haven't had a single nightmare.* _

"Well then...maybe I'll let you roam around more often." He told her. Sienna beamed as she snuggled into Harry's pocket. Harry laughed. "You look comfortable."

_*I am!* _Sienna chirped cheerfully in his mind. Harry shook his head as he took them back to Gryfffindor Tower.

-------------------------------------

On October 30th the students all prepared to meet with the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Sienna, who had not felt up to dealing with people, had changed into her cub form and was currently residing in Harry's pocket. Hermione sent her a disapproving glare and Ron just laughed himself silly.

Ron, Hermione and Draco had been informed of her Animagus form. Sienna sort of disliked that, considering now she couldn't skimp off class for fear of running into Hermione. But it was funny to see their expressions the first time she demonstrated her skill. Hermione had been impressed...for all of five seconds. Ron had goggled and Draco had snickered, obviously thinking of all the schemes he could use her for. Thankfully though they had promised to keep the information to themselves. Meaning neither Weasley twins nor Blaise knew. She wanted to keep it that way.

Sienna began wriggling and meowing. Harry looked down at her and pet her head. "What?"

_*Put me on your shoulder. I wanna see.* _

"All right." Harry said and pulled her out of his pocket, ignoring the coos from Parvati and Lavender, then set Sienna on his shoulder. She squirmed around a little until she was laying on her stomach, draped on his shoulder like a toy.

"Aha! Unless I'm very much mistaken the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore called out and they all began scanning the sky. Soon enough a large carriage pulled by twelve winged palominos landed in front of them and from it came out the biggest woman they'd ever seen. Only Hagrid could rival her height. Sienna stood up on Harry's shoulder then stood up, placing her paws on his head to get a better look.

"Shadow..." They had all agreed that was the best name for her, considering how black her fur was, with the smallest hints of silver and a bolt of lightning over her eye that was a shade of brown that it almost blended with with black.

_*She's so tall!* _

"I know." Harry said, pulling her off and making her lay back on his shoulder. Sienna grimaced then stood back up, making Harry laugh quietly.

As the two heads greated each other Sienna bounded off Harry's shoulder and skittered down the rows until she found Draco. She meowed and pawed at him until he lifted her up onto his shoulder.

"Beauxbatons." Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "They didn't even have the sense of packing cloaks."

_*They might not have known it would be so cold here already.* _

"Then they're stupid." Draco was not kind at all to those he felt were beneath him. Sienna rolled her eyes but watched the French students hurry inside. "I want to see the Durmstrang kids."

Soon enough Draco's desire was fulfilled and from the lake came a large ghostly looking ship that made Sienna shudder. She buried herself in the crook of Draco's neck. As the Durmstrang students made their way across Draco somehow managed to slip away from Severus's watchful eyes and sidled up next to Harry who smiled at him warmly. Draco smiled back and Sienna used the moment to drop down onto the grass. Really it was almost too easy setting them up together. She walked over to Hermione who scooped her up and cradled her in her hands.

"Viktor come along now into the warmth... You don't mind do you Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight headcold..."

"Harry, it's Krum!" Ron whispered as his jaw dropped. Draco was also surprised by this but he unlike undignified Weasleys, kept his mouth shut.

They all filed back inside after that. Many Hogwarts students were trying to get better looks at Krum. Two girls in front of them were arguing about lipstick and wondering if Krum would sign their hats. Sienna had taken the opportunity to turn back into herself and she along with Hermione shared a look.

"For heaven's sake he's just a Quiddtich player." Hermione huffed, as the five naturally followed Draco to the Slytherin table.

"_Just a Quidditch player_? Hermione, he's the best Seeker in the world!" Ron argued back.

"Granger! Weasley! Potter! Black!" The four Gryffindors blinked as McGonagall glared at them. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Er to eat dinner." Harry said, perturbed that they were being scolded.

"Yes but Gryffindor table is over there." She said pointing. Sienna cocked her head now.

"But Professor...we've been sitting at each other's tables for a long time now. Do we really have to separate today just because of our guests?"

McGonagall thought about it then nodded. "For tonight we want to show our best faces."

Draco rolled his eyes as McGonagall swept up to the head table. "Right. Well come on, Blaise will no doubt want a word about Krum as well."

"But McGonagall--"

"Granger, it's just a table." Draco said and Hermione agreed. The five went to their usual spot in the middle of the table and settled down, studiously ignoring McGonagall's glare.

"Ah there you are." Blaise said settling down beside Draco. "Evening you four."

"Hello Blaise." The Gryffindors watched the Durmstrang students as they looked around and chose seats. The Beauxbatons students were at the Ravenclaw table. Sienna sighed and shot them a glare herself.

"Oh it's not that cold...." She huffed eyeing the girls with scarves around their heads.

"Oh look, Durmstrang is joining us." Blaise said to capture her attention. She turned her head slightly and saw they indeed were sitting at the Slytherin table, removing their cloaks and revealing robes of deep bloodred. It contrasted nicely against the black of the Hogwarts robes, just as the pale blue Beauxbaton's uniforms looked nice among the black robes.

"May I sit here?" Asked a deep voice and Sienna knew from Ron's open-mouthed stare that it was the famous Krum.

"Yes of course, please." Blaise said, elbowing Ron and motioning for Krum to sit. Krum did and Sienna smiled welcomingly.

"Welcome to the Slytherin table." Draco said with a smug smirk that Harry didn't have to see to know it was there. Draco and he were sitting across from Krum but that didn't stop Harry's hand from coming up and casually bopping Draco in the back of the head. Draco blinked then scowled at him. "What was that for?"

"To remind you not to say anything stupid about how Slytherin is the superior house." Harry said calmly, turning to Sienna who was offering him a bit of the shellfish stew she'd dished onto her plate.

"My friends are mostly Gryffindors, I wasn't going to say that." Draco whined making Blaise, Ron, Hermione and Sienna laugh. Krum looked on mildly amused.

"Vat are Gryffindor and Slytherin?" He asked.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin are two of our houses." Hermione said, ever the eager teacher. "You can tell by our ties which house we belong to." She added, pulling out her scarlet and gold tie as Blaise helpfully pulled out his silver and green one. "There's also Ravenclaw--blue and bronze--and Hufflepuff--yellow and black." Hermione explained, pointing to the banners that hung from the walls for reference. "Usually there is great tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin, since the Founders were enemies. But we've gotten past that quite easily."

Draco laughed. "It wasn't that easy Granger."

"Yes well we've done all right." Ron said now, finally coming back into his right mind, though he still looked pleased to be seated next to his Quidditch idol. "After first year at any rate."

"You are all good friends?" Krum asked looking at all of them in turn.

"That's right." Sienna said now with a grin. "We had to work for it though. Draco had to get over his pureblood prejudices, and he's made great strides I'd like to add. I mean he hasn't called Hermione anything more insulting that Granger in a while." Krum looked from Draco to Hermione who intrepreted his look.

"I'm a Muggleborn. Draco's a pureblood." She shrugged then sent Draco a smirk. "But he's learned better than to mess with me."

"Yes I have." Draco rubbed his jaw, remembering the fight they had over the summer about house-elves and the punch Hermione had given him when he'd slipped and said something about Muggleborns being only slightly above house-elves.

"We keep each other in line." Harry said softly with a fond smile at everyone, even Blaise. "And we've done all right like Ron said."

"Oh yes we haven't introduced ourselves have we." Sienna said suddenly.

"No you have not but neither have I." Krum said in a gracious manner.

"I'm Blaise Zabini." Blaise said. "This is Ron Weasley." Ron's ears turned red but he grinned goofily. "And that's Hermione Granger--the cleverest witch in our year." Hermione blushed but beamed. "Over there is Draco Malfoy." Draco inclined his head from across the table. "And these two..." Harry rolled his eyes. "They're Harry Potter and Sienna Black." Krum's eyes widened and he peered at them curiously. Although put off as usual, the teens had started learning to just let it go. Sienna pushed her glasses up her nose--the never stayed where she wished--and pulled out a small sketch pad and a charcoal pencil. She began sketching and Harry smiled, patting her head as he saw the lines forming on the page.

"And I am Viktor Krum. It is a pleasure." Krum said and they all smiled at him.

Sienna worked on until the desserts had evaportaed and just before Dumbledore stood up she carefully tore the paper out and held it across to Krum. Krum took it, gazing down at himself.

"Sienna's a brilliant artist. And a Potioneer. She's the one who made Verita-Pur." Draco said smugly, giving Sienna an indulgent older brother look. Sienna smiled and shook her head as they all turned to Dumbledore as he began the ceremony to open the Triwizard Tournament.

"Well back to the ship then." Karkaroff said when they began to stand up, ready to head to their dorms. "Viktor how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?" Krum shook his head as he rose from his seat.

"Professor, I vood like some vine." Another student said. Karkaroff's smile vanished.

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff. I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy.."

"Vell I bid you a good evening." Krum said, turning to the younger kids. "Thank you for your company."

"It was our pleasure." Sienna said, bowing so that the lights caught her silver streaks. Karkaroff looked at her then at Harry who'd touched her shoulder. Then he looked again at their foreheads and Sienna and Harry sighed mentally.

_*I could hex him if you like.* _Draco offered, his hand casually on Harry's arm and Sienna's hand.

_*If he doesn't stop I might just let you.* _Harry chuckled.

_*I learned this brilliant spell...it could be of some use...* _Hermione said in a cool tone.

_*Mother taught me a few hexes that would be amusing.* _Blaise told them with a smirk.

_*Just don't hit Krum.* _Ron added and they all mentally rolled their eyes at him.

"Yeah that's them." Moody's gravelly voice startled them out of their bond "The Twins-Who-Lived."

Karkaroff went white as a sheet and fury and fear filled his eyes. "You!"

"Me." Moody growled. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter or Black, you might want to move along."

Karkaroff spun around and marched towards the front doors of the castle. Krum cast them one last look before he disappeared along with his classmates.

"Well now." Draco said as he turned to smirk at his friends. "That was fun."

"Only you would think that was." Harry said fondly and ruffled his hair, making Draco scowl. Sienna laughed as she led the way to Gryffindor Tower, thinking about the new potion she'd been brainstorming in her head. She'd need to visit Severus tomorrow before the feast. All in all though, Sienna was looking forward to finding out who the Triwizard Champions would be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_And finally we get over all the unnecessary plot thickening devices and get to the heart of the matter. Next chapter--Harry get's chosen as Champion #4! Thank you for being patient with me! Ja! _**


	18. Champion

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**I own the plot and the OCs. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_Part Three_**

**_Fallacy_**

* * *

**_Yes, this will be a HarryxDraco fic. That's kinda been decided on for a while. Sorry to all those who don't like slash. I would like it if you'd keep reading this fic-it's not going to be heavy slash, this is only my first slash fic ever people-but if you don't I will understand. And I offer you to look into my other fanfics, which aren't heading for any slash. _**

**_So to reiterate, this will be a slash fic. Draco and Harry will fall in love with lots of gooey mushy fluffy cheesy scenes. (okay not really...there won't be that many...i think...^^). So if that bugs you, leave now and check out one of my other fics. If it doesn't, sit down, relax, enjoy the show! Arigato! _**

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen: Champion _**

Halloween was of course Sienna's favorite day and holiday aside from Christmas. She was humming as she knelt in the small garden Hagrid had let her plant near his pumpkin patch. It was very early but Sienna just couldn't stay asleep.

"Good mornin' Sienna." Hagrid said coming out of his hut. Sienna smiled. "What're you up to?"

"Just picking some fresh flowers for the Great Hall. I'm fourteen today!" She giggled as Hagrid nodded, his bettle black eyes crinkled with pride and delight.

"So yeh are. Ach, it feels like on'y yesterday yeh were jus' ten years old an' finding out yeh was a witch." Hagrid said, his eyes sparkling. Sienna hugged the giant and sighed into his massive shoulder.

"And now, in three years I'll be of age." Sienna wrinkled her nose then. "Daddy is already planning a big party and keeps saying he's going to have to lock me in a tower or else I'll end up getting kidnapped by a Slytherin." Sienna rolled her eyes skyward even with the fond smile on her face.

"Well I don' think Sirius has to go _that_ far..." Hagrid said, making Sienna laughed as she began tying the nineteen bunches with black and orange ribbons. Hagrid watched with with his eyes alight with pride and joy. She and Harry were happy, as they should be, and he was happy. "Well I'll just go check on the Skrewts and them horses, and meet yeh in a bit." Sienna nodded and waved just as the Beauxbatons students came out.

"Good morning Madame Maxime." She heard Hagrid say.

"Ah, good morning 'Agrid." Madame Maxime replied.

"Sienna, why don't you give her a special rose?" Hagrid said suddenly and Sienna hid her smirk by turning to her little garden and gently severing one of her special roses from the bush. She studied it critically as she removed all the throns. It was a deep dark purple, nearly black really, but the edges of the petals were tinted different colors. Some were edged scarlet, some emerald, some sapphire, some golden.

"What is zis?" Madame Maxime asked as Sienna handed her a sapphire edged rose.

"My own special creation Madame." Sienna replied gently placing her sixteen bouquets into her basket. "That is a Hogwarts Rose. This is the first year they've bloomed perfectly." Sienna couldn't help the slightly smug tone in her voice. "I made it in honor my my school." Madame Maxime tucked it into her ear and waved her wand, casting a charm that caused the stem to curl around her ear like a decorative earring. Sienna felt herself swell with pride a bit as she walked with the French Headmistress into the school.

"Dumbly-dorr mentioned you were quite talented mademoiselle." Madame Maxime said and Sienna blushed gratefully. Dumbledore had talked about her? That made her so glad. And on her birthday too! "'E says you are ze next Potions Mistress for certain." Sienna nearly pranced in delight but settled for demurely bowing her head. Her lips were in such a large smile she could hardly stand it. "You must be quite...powerful. A gifted Potioneer and intelligent... And zey say you 'ave taken advanced exams." Madame Maxime sounded suddenly a little too intrested and Sienna pushed her silver-streaked black hair over her shoulder to look up at her.

"Yes Madame, I have." She narrowed her eyes then, though her smile remained in place. "But I love Hogwarts very much and I would be nothing without her. I don't plan to abandon her...or my life here in England." She pat a stone on the wall fondly and Madame blushed slightly at having been caught.

"Sienna!" Sienna turned then and squeaked as Draco smothered her in a tight embrace. "Happy birthday! Where have you been? Honestly you think you could leave us a note or something? We worried half out of our minds until the Weasley twins told us they'd spotted you heading towards Hagrid's!"

"Sorry Draco! I was just too hyper this morning." Sienna chirped, giggling as she nodded farewell to the headmistress. She didn't get very far though because just as they all reached the Goblet Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to tackle her as well.

"Happy birthday!" They chorused making Sienna laugh and drop a curtsy which made them all beam at her.

"Come on, we were going to go visit Hagrid." Harry said as he and the others watched Beauxbatons drop in their names into the Goblet.

"I just came from there." Sienna said and giggled. "And I was planning on putting these at the tables." She said motioning to her basket.

"All right then, we'll meet up at lunch?" Harry asked. Sienna nodded. "Good. Well then let's get going." He said to Ron and Hermione. "Are you coming Draco?" Harry asked, pausing when the blonde didn't join them.

"Actually I wanted to talk to Sienna for a bit. Do you mind?" Harry smiled and shook his head then followed Ron and Hermione. Ron was staring at the veela girl no doubt.

Once they were gone and the Great Hall had cleared a bit Sienna and he entered. Sienna decided to start with her House table and as soon as she approached four vases appeared with fresh water. Sienna grinned, the elves always knew just what was needed.

"So it must be very important if you wanted to talk to me without Harry." Sienna said, picking a bouquet with an orange ribbon. She untied the ribbon and placed the flowers in the black vase, smiling as she tied the ribbon around the vase and began arranging the flowers so that they were perfectly displayed.

"What makes you think I wanted Harry gone? What if I just didn't want to say this in front of Weasley and Granger?" Draco replied. If Sienna were anyone else she wouldn't have noticed the way a faint blush appeared on Draco's cheeks or how he was biting his cheek. She giggled and pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear and fixed his crooked tie.

"Oh please Draco, you're like a second brother to me. I can read you as easily as I read Harry and Ron. If it's as important as I think it is, you wouldn't have let any of them get in the way of your discussing it with me. Unless it's a very delicate topic." Sienna moved down to an orange vase and picked a black-ribboned bouquet. "So go ahead Draco. Yap away."

"Malfoys don't yap." Draco drawled with an arrogant tinge to the words.

"But you do." Sienna said poking him in the chest. He blushed a little more noticably this time but smiled.

"Okay, I'll just come right out and ask this..." Draco took a deep breath. "Do you think-? I mean- Could you see into Harry's head and-?" Draco frowned at his inability to form this really very simple question. Sienna of course had already twisted into his mind and she was just being a little mean. Still though, considering she was 99 percent certain she knew how Harry and Draco were feeling towards each other these days, she felt she had every right to make sure this boy was truly intent on persuing Harry.

"Sienna, can you tell me if Harry would ever consider dating a boy?" And there was that spark of Gryffindor brashness and courage that Harry had begun pointing out with a soft gleam in his eyes. Oh yes, Sienna was glad she'd discovered and encouraged this little attraction.

"Yes he would." She replied without hesitation, having finished Gryffindor table and moved on to Ravenclaw. Some of the Ravenclaw students spilt juice and choked on eggs when they heard Sienna's answer. Sienna knew this would spread rapidly and she'd have to tell Harry she had begun it accidentally but she knew he'd forgive her. "But of course, Harry has standards that must be met. Not very high and imposing ones mind you. Harry's a dear not an arrogant brat." She winked at Draco who was gazing at her with brotherly adoration.

"I know that." Draco murmured, looking up at the October sky. Autumn sunlight filtered into the hall and for a few moments things were silent. Sienna was just finished with the fourth arrangment and moving onto the Hufflepuff table when Draco spoke once more. "What are those standards?"

"Oh you should know that by now Draco." Sienna teased, wagging a finger in his face. Draco grinned then pouted. Not like a child denied a treat. It was his thoughtful pout. Sienna let him think as she worked on the Hufflepuff vases.

"Loyalty." Draco said and Sienna nodded. "Courage. Seeing him as just Harry-which I already do-and not that scar on his forehead." Sienna smiled sweetly. Yes, Draco could see Harry in that light that few would ever manage. Which was why she wanted this to happen. She wanted Harry and Draco to be together. And once they got together, she'd do whatever she had to in order to keep them that way. For forever. Harry deserved a forever. "Someone who can laugh at himself when he fails, and someone who wont try to take him away from Ron, Hermione or you." Sienna grinned. Ah he was going to start using their names now to show Harry he was getting past his childish habit of calling people he didn't like by their surnames. Harry had commented it was very obvious. "Someone who will love him even if his popularity takes a complete nosedive and only his family is standing by him."

"That last thing is very important Draco Malfoy." Sienna said, pausing on their way to the Slytherin table to glare at him with a hard topaz gaze. "Love. His heart is very big and loving and warm. You've felt that I'm sure. You know how Harry is. Love, loyalty, courage, humor, humbleness, daring, all of it and everything in between. I can see his dreams, I know his thoughts and I can speak of them like this because he is my brother. I know he wants someone who can truly appreciate all of him. His faults and his triumphs, his temper and his kindness. All or nothing Draco. If you can't-"

"I can." Draco promised. And Sienna didn't have to probe his mind because his truth shined in his mercury eyes. "I'll work hard. Plus I have a great ticket into his head whenever I can't understand him." He winked letting her know he was just teasing and really wouldn't use her that way. "But I want... I want to try this. I don't know why..." Draco ran a hand through his hair, a habit he must have picked up from the Gryffindor boys. "Merlin knows I don't know why. All I know is I liked what you said last year, and over the summer. I liked the daydreams it gave me." Draco chewed his lip, then grinned widely. "Trust me, I _really_ liked the daydreams."

"You're too young to be so horny Draco." Sienna teased, rolling her eyes towards the sky as Draco laughed. And when he laughed like that Sienna knew it would take hardly any effort at all to make Draco and Harry an item. She couldn't wait to see them so happy. But one step at a time, she mustn't get ahead of herself.

"I can't help it. It's his eyes." Draco pouted and Sienna laughed brightly then too.

"You should tell him that." She said as she finished with Slytherin table. Then she turned up to the head table were some of the professors were lounging around, just enjoying this Halloween morning as much as the others.

"Haha Sienna. I'd die of embarrassment." Draco said turning pink again. Sienna giggled, finishing with the arrangments on the head's table and smiling happily at all the appreciative comments she got. Then she turned from them and took Draco's hand.

"All right we'll hold off on that then. Come on, Professor Sprout has given me an extra assignment. I have to go into Greenhouse Four today." Draco nodded, and the two left the hall both silent but happy. Draco had had a great weight lifted from his shoulders. He had a shot at something with Harry after all. And with Sienna's blessing it was almost assured the Slytherin Prince would get the Gyffindor Hero in the end. Draco smirked dreamily as Sienna pulled him into the advanced greenhouse.

He sat on a bench and watched as Sienna took out some instructions from Sprout then pulled a large pot from the back corner, placing it in front of Draco. She set to work, pruning and trimming and watering, all the while collecting little bits in her basket for a potion no doubt. Draco suddenly had a shocking thought. He owed Sienna something for giving him the answer to his question. It just proved she trusted him with Harry's secrets. So what could he do for her?

As far as he knew she wasn't interested in any boy. Draco had seen Blaise trying to ask her out to the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend but it had been in vain as she had deftly pushed him away from the subject. Blaise hadn't even noticed until Sienna had left the common room and he'd remembered his original intent. Blaise had asked him to find out if it was Fred Weasley that was making Sienna distance herself. But Draco remembered Fred had tried asking as well and Sienna had distracted him just as easily. Draco narrowed his eyes then, watching as she put the giant pot back in its corner before pulling out another one.

"Sienna?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't like Blaise or Weasley, then who do you like?" Draco asked knowing Sienna preferred his blunt questions to the beating around the bush tactic.

"I never said I didn't like one of them." Sienna replied, wincing as the plant she was pruning slapped her with a whip-like branch. She'd accidentally cut off a flower. Rubbing her hand Sienna looked up at Draco and he gasped. There was something dark in her topaz gaze, something that reeked of pain. But she blinked and it was hidden under warm hazel once more.

"So who is it?"

Sienna rose, sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I wont tell you."

"Why not?" Draco felt that was a little harsh since he'd finally been open about his growing feelings for Harry.

Sienna sighed deeply. It was a harsh soul-deep sigh that made Draco wrap his arms around her protectively. Sienna was as precious to him as Harry, for different reasons, of course. Sienna was the sister he never had, the pure-hearted Slytherin in disguise that made him be a better person. He wanted her to be just as happy as he was now.

"Draco..." She looked up at him and that darkness was back again. "I just don't think...I should date anyone right now. I think... No I know that if I do... I'll just hurt them." Sienna sighed and shook her head. "I won't hurt them. I won't hurt anyone. I wanted to be in Gryffindor so I could become stronger. Well now I'm going to use that strength. I'm going to stay alone and just focus on doing whatever I can to make my family happy."

Draco blinked. How could she be that selfless, that cruel to herself? "Why?"

Sienna pushed her hair over her shoulder, so that it shielded her face. "Because right now...I have monsters I need to face." Sienna's face paled as her hand went to the lightning bolt on her forehead. She sniffled suddenly. Draco pulled her close again and she wept quietly into his shoulder. He let her, feeling alarmed however. Why was she crying, why did she shudder and sound like she was in endless pain?

"What monsters?"

"..." Sienna shook her head. The words had refused to be spoken. She pushed away gently, turning her face away to be able to arrange it properly. When Draco finally got a glimpse of it she had on a wry smile. He didn't like this expression. This martyr expression that made his heart twist. "I think I'm starting to realize, exactly what my part is in this mess." She said motioning to her scar. "I think I'm starting to understand why I didn't die that night, but instead became marked like Harry."

"Are you?" Draco asked, eyes wide. Sienna nodded.

"I am. I'm getting close." She smiled more naturally then. "Maybe once I find out, I'll be able to think about things like boyfriends and dating and all that stuff." She hugged Draco tightly. "I'll need you to keep this quiet okay? Harry doesn't need to worry I'm turning into a depressive git."

"As if he'd ever think that." Draco rolled his eyes. Sienna giggled then hopped off the bench, going back to work. Draco stared at her, his face set in his thoughtful pout. He had to do something for her. She needed to be happier than this.

_Right then, this will be my new mission this year. I'll see Sienna happy or my name isn't Malfoy. _

* * *

Harry smiled when Draco beamed at him. He didn't miss the secretive pleased grin on Sienna's face either. But he decided it didn't matter that Sienna had meddled. Sienna was Sienna, she was allowed to meddle a bit.

"So did you two have a good day?" Harry asked as they sat at the Slytherin table once more. Ron had immediately begun chatting up Krum who took his questions

"Yes, it was very enlightening." Draco replied, smiling more softly at Harry who felt himself respond with his own smile. Sienna sighed loudly and jabbed her fork at them from across the table.

"Please, please make your thoughts quieter." She begged like a kid who'd caught her parents kissing. Harry and Draco laughed but they just grinned at her evilly.

"Why don't you try keeping your mind closed?" Draco suggested with sugar coated words that made Sienna scrunch her nose.

"Fine, fine, I'll keep my mind shut." She said then laughed brightly as Hermione began cooing over the arrangement in front of her. "Glad you like it." She added to her friend.

The Halloween feast was delicious as always, and Sienna was handed her presents with great aplomb and much laughter. The foreign students watched in awe as people from all the houses got up and handed Sienna things. It was the biggest pile of presents Sienna had ever gotten.

"Ehem." The students all looked to find Remus and Severus standing there as well with boxes in their hands. Severus ignored the sharp interested gazes of the foreign headmasters and instead handed Sienna their gifts. "The white box is mine, Sirius's is the black one."

"And this red one is obviously from James." Remus said, then set down a pretty yellow one. "And that's mine."

"Thank you so much!" Sienna said, laughing as people urged her to open them all. "I can't open them all! It'll take all night!" She joked. Internally she was sighing. She liked seeing people smile but she wanted to keep some things for herself. "Dobby!" She called and the elf appeared. "Can you get all these to the apartment?" Sienna asked. Dobby bowed, his ears wagging.

"Yes Miss Sienna." He touched the pile and then cracked out, the pile disappearing with him.

Up at the Head table Karkaroff had something to say.

"She's an odd one all right. She's being treated like she's the queen or something."

Dumbledore chuckled and sipped his wine, smiling indulgently. "Oh I daresay she is something of the sort." Karkaroff choked on his own wine.

"What was zat Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Maxime asked keenly, her eyes glittering like her opals. Dumbledore smiled.

"They have not called her the queen yet but in a way that is how she is regarded. All the houses welcome her. She finds friends in the old and young. She's intelligent and yet humble. In a way this is her kingdom." Dumbledore paused, knowing the glitters in the eyes of the other headmaster and headmistress was envy. "I have also heard people refer to her as the sun. She is warm and giving, always spreading light."

"She sounds like a great student." Karkaroff said. "How intelligent is she?" He asked slyly. Dumbledore waited for him to grab the goblet then said.

"Have you heard of Verita-Pur?"

"Yes?" Karkaroff cocked his eyebrow, the goblet on his lips.

"Sienna is the creator of Verita-Pur." Karkaroff spit out his wine this time. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth. On his other side Maxime had choked on her bite of food. "She invents many potions, two are currently brewing down in Severus's private quarters. She is also doing additional testing on a potion she calls Dark Orchid."

"Dumbly-dorr...why is she still in school zen?" Maxime asked, looking at the girl.

"Because she chooses to remain in her year with her friends and her cousin." Dumbledore chuckled. "She has been told many times that she ought to just take her N.E.W.T.s and go on to work for the Ministry but she has refused. She wishes to enjoy her childhood. Sienna is not searching for praise or power. Simply wisdom and strength." Dumbledore sighed. "She shows wisdom beyond her years and a spirit that is older than myself at times. I wonder..." His tone became ancient and tired suddenly, and his voice dropped to a faint whisper neither of his guests heard. "I wonder what will occur, the day she reveals her true purpose."

Sienna for her part was laughing and smiling brightly at everyone.

_*Draco...* _Harry asked softly, so as not to get Sienna's attention.

_*Hmm?* _

_*Does Sienna seem...a little off?* _

Draco smiled ruefully, his grey eyes dark. _*Something's going on in that silver-streaked head, something she won't let us know.* _

_*Ah...I was afraid of that.* _Harry sighed lightly.

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking about or is it something I'd rather not know?" Sienna asked, beaming at her cousin and friend. Harry and Draco laughed. Of course she noticed.

"You'd rather not know." Draco replied, winking at Harry who blushed. Sienna giggled and gave them a knowing look.

"He didn't mean it like that!" Harry said with a deepening blush. Sienna just smirked her Slytherin smirk and twirled a bit of her hair around her finger.

"Riiiight." She winked this time and Harry gave up as the others laughed.

Suddenly their feast vanished, cleared away in the blink of an eye. Dumbledore rose to his feet. "The goblet is nearly ready to make its decision. Now when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber, where they will be recieving their first instructions."

Everyone waited tensely, their eyes bright with expectation. Sienna squrimed in her seat making Harry gently bop her to make her sit still. Finally the goblet's flames turned red and sparks flew from the top. Then a burst of flame and a piece of charred parchment came out. Dumbledore caught it and smiled.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!" The hall erupted in applause and cheers and the Hogwarts teens cheered the loudest as Krum smirked at them before heading into the room for the champions. Dumbledore waited for them to calm down somewhat.

The goblet once more turned red and spit out another charred piece of parchment. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's the veela!" Sienna said as the hall once more roared in congratulations. Miss Delacour gracefully swept between the tables and into the room where Krum had gone.

The goblet became red and sparks flew out. Everyone waited with tense bated breath and crossed fingers as the last parchment flew up from the goblet into the air. Dumbledore caught it and called out, "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric diggory!"

"No!" Ron gasped but the noise from the Hufflepuffs drowned him out. They were the loudest and cheered the hardest, and Sienna couldn't blame them as she too clapped and bounced in her seat. Hufflepuff was long overdue for some glory. They needed a chance to strut around and have something to call their very own.

Dumbledore waited until they finally shushed a bit before beginning to speak but Sienna's mind was already down in the dungeons and wondering if Experiment 15 was ready yet-

"Harry Potter." Sienna jumped and blinked out of her thoughts, turning with disbelief to face Harry who was staring at Dumbledore blankly. Then he stood up and turned to his friends in the buzzing hall.

"I didn't put my name in..."

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again. His friends watched him go. Hermione watched him until halfway then she whipped around to forbid Sienna from-

But Sienna was already gone, stealthily making her way behind the heads table to the room where Harry was. She waited in a darkened corner and stared wide-eyed as the French girl turned to Harry. Whatever she asked him, Sienna did not catch but it was certain they didn't understand what was happening.

Then Ludo Bagman entered the room and explained Harry was the fourth champion and the reality began to set in. Sienna felt her insides twist as a scream formed in her mind. Silently she bared her tiny sharp teeth and dug her claws into the ground.

Soon enough the heads and several other professors entered the room. Accusations and snide remarks but Sienna's eyes were on her cousin. He looked so small next to Delacour, Krum and Diggory. The teachers loomed over him. They were not beliving him. As if Harry would ever disobey Dumbledore's orders. Sienna felt her anger growing as she felt Harry's own annoyance and anger growing. How could anyone think such things of Dumbledore and Harry.

Without warning she bounded further into the room and roared a tiny roar. Everyone started looking around but Harry knew to look down.

"Shadow!" He gasped, his eyes narrowing. "Get out of here! Go on! Shoo!"

Sienna paid Harry no mind, she turned and snapped her teeth at Maxime and Karkaroff. Her fur was on end and she wanted to just shake them both. Then she turned to Fleur who was being the most vocal champion and swipped her paws at her. Harry scooped her up before she could lunge and do actual damage. "Shadow!"

"Ah! What a horrid little creature!" Fleur cringed, taking a step away from them.

Harry gave her a fierce glare then went back to petting Sienna.

_*Calm down.*_

_*They're insulting my brother and our headmaster!* _

_*It's okay, I know the truth and you know it and our friends know it. That's all that matters.* _

_*Let me scratch her. Just a tiny bit.* _

_*No!* _

"Harry?" Harry blinked and looked up at Dumbledore. He'd been so busy conversing with Sienna he hadn't heard the man. "Is that a panther?" Dumbledore asked, a grin quirking his lips.

"Yes." Harry said, putting Sienna/Shadow on his shoulder. She yawned as he did and hung there with her claws in his robes.

"A panther?" McGonagall deadpanned as she stared at the cub. "A panther in Hogwarts!"

"Shadow's a good girl." Harry defended, his eyes narrowed. "She won't get into any trouble."

"Shadow?" Severus asked and his eyebrow twitched. Remus was staring at Shadow in a very knowing way and Harry suddenly rushed over to them, throwing his arms around Severus. His father wasn't here to comfort him but Severus was and that was just as good.

"You believe me right?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. "I swear, on Sienna's life, I didn't put my name in the goblet." He looked over at Remus who had reached out to pat his hair. "I swear. You know I wouldn't swear on Sienna's life lightly."

"Of course not Harry." Remus assured him and Harry relaxed, because at least his professors and uncles believed him. He was grateful.

_*I would hope you wouldn't swear on my life lightly.* _Sienna purred into his mind. Harry cracked a relieved grin.

"He can't compete." Severus said, but this time neither Sienna nor Harry grumbled. The way Severus was holding Harry was protective and his obsidian eyes were fierce.

"Of course not." Remus agreed, his eyes narrowed, which was odd on his usually kind face.

"We must follow the rules." Mr. Crouch said suddenly, making Harry stiffen. "The rules clearly stat that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament." Harry felt his heart sink once more. Severus tightened his grip on him.

"Well Barty knows the rule book back to front." Bagman told them, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Maxime.

Sienna growled again sending a shiver up Delacour's back. She jumped down gracefully from Harry's shoulder and began growling and making whiny noises until Harry scooped her up and dropped her into his robe pocket head first. She struggled to right herself and by the time she did Mooddy had entered the room.

"...binding magical contract like Dumbledore said. Convenient eh?" Moody was saying.

"Convenient?" Karkaroff asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" Moody spoke in a quiet way that made Sienna shudder and shrink back into Harry's pocket. "It's very simple Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Maxime butted in. Really Sienna had had it with those stuck up French woman and made to lunge but Remus caught her and stuck her in his robe pocket. Sienna cursed heavily in her head, words that made Harry shoot her a glare and scold her quietly.

"I quite agree Madame Maxime." Karkaroff also pissed Sienna off. She was getting really tired of reigning in her annoyance of stupid people. "I shall be lodging complats with the Ministry of Magic and the International-"

"If anyone's got a reason to complain it's Potter." Moody growled. "But...funny thing...I don't hear him saying a word..."

Harry was about to open his mouth when Fleur Delacour spoke up.

"Why should 'e complain!" She burst out as she stamped her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money-zis iz a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it." Moody said, his magical eye zooming around. Sienna gasped then jumped out of Remus's robes to run to a safe corner and transform back. Once she did-and insured she wasn't stuck with a tail or claws-she raced back in and threw her arms around Harry, not caring who she startled or the sounds of outrage.

"No no no no no no!" Sienna felt the tears of fear and anger prickling in her eyes so she shut them. "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! Harry can't die! He can't!" Sienna felt Harry wrap his arms around her as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"Calm down Sienna. Shh, that's it." Harry said, not caring for the eyes watching them. "Shh. I'm not going to die. Easy."

"You can't die you idiot! You can't! I won't let you!" Sienna babbled, her heart racing and her body trembling. "I already have enough nightmares where that happens thank you very much!"

Harry blinked and pushed her away a few inches. "You have nightmares about me dying?"

Sienna nodded and wiped at her eyes, though the tears continued to run. "I-I have dreams where you're gone and no one can find you. Or where you fall into a big pit and no matter how fast my broom is I can't catch you. Or..." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, shaking her head widely. Apparently that other scenario was too painful to relive. "I don't want Harry to compete." She said to the room at large. "He _can't_! Please...you know he doesn't want to professor." She said to Dumbledore. Her eyes were wide and her face tear-stained but it didn't matter. "Please don't make him..." She begged and Harry pulled her back to him, wincing at the whimper in her words.

"I am so sorry Sienna." Dumbledore said. "But it is as I have said. When Harry's name came out of the Goblet it bound him into a magical contract. He must compete."

Sienna shook her head, not even looking at Dumbledore. It wasn't fair! Why did fate have to target Harry? Why not pick on her for a change? She'd gladly take on all the dangers and keep Harry safe. For perhaps the first time in her life Sienna pouted up at Severus and said something that she'd never said before.

"Magic sucks then." She said and there was a very silent pause that stretched on until there was a small choking sound and then Krum started laughing. Sienna's lips trembled as well.

"Do not vorry Sienna." Krum said now in his deep voice. "Harry vill be fine." Krum nodded once at Harry who felt himself relax. Well at least Krum wouldn't be too harsh. Delacour had already made her stance clear. Diggory had been silent.

"Okay..." Sienna sniffled then turned to look at Harry. He nodded and smiled at her, before pulling his sleeve over his hand and wiping away the tear tracks from her face. For a moment everyone just stared. Not many noticed this side of Harry, the older side of him that he'd adopted for Sienna's sake when they were trapped with the Dursleys. Harry was like a little father really, and Sienna was his child. After he wiped her face dry he patted her hair back into a semblance of normal and then straightened her robes. Sienna sniffled some more but no more tears came from her eyes. Harry gave her one last nod and was happy no one could hear their thoughts without their chosing to share them.

"Well then." Bagman finally said, clearing his throat and grinning. "Shall we crack on then? Got to give our champions their instructons haven't wwe? Barty, what to do the honors?"

"Yes. Instructions. Yes, the first task..." Mr. Crouch seemed to return to himself. "The first task is designed to test your daring. So we are not going to tell you what it is."

_*Of all the dirty rotten-*_

_*Easy Sienna. Sirius told you not to overexert yourself.*_

_*Hmph.* _

"Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard...very important... The task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and a panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will recieve information about the second task when the first is over with. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from all end-of-year test." Mr. Crouch thought for a second. "I think that's all, is it Albus?"

"I think so."

"Then we will take Harry and Sienna upstairs." Severus said and Remus nodded, taking hold of Sienna who leaned tiredly upon him.

"Sienna will need some Dreamless Sleep tonight, I think, Severus." Remus commented as he let Sienna lean on him for a moment.

"I have some on my person, we'll give it to her before she goes to bed."

"I don't need Dream- Oh no!" Sienna huffed gaining attention from the very pissed of Maxime and the cold Karkaroff. "Experiment fifteen! Oh no, oh no! I was supposed to add the beetle juice an hour ago!"

"Sienna, calm yourself. I sent Draco to do it." Severus said, sighing as Sienna sagged against him this time. He scooped her up then and Sienna felt herself flush with embarrassment.

"Hey! I can walk! Put me down! Uncle Sev!" Remus and Harry laughed. Maxime and Delacour began speaking in rapid French while Karkaroff and Krum left in silence. Cedric followed Harry out the door.

"So how did you do it?" Cedric asked.

"I didn't do it. I was telling the truth." Harry said as he heard Sienna's protests cut off sharply.

"Ah..okay. Well see you then." And he headed down to the Hufflepuff house. Sienna growled in her throat as she peered over Severus's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill that Goblet and whoever put Harry's name in it." She said and Remus reached over to pat her hair soothingly.

"Now now Sienna, leave that to us and your Uncle James." Remus said and Severus actually chuckled.

"Oh god." Harry moaned, making Remus put an arm around his shoulder. "What _is_ Dad going to do when he finds out about this?"

"Laugh, then realize exactly what's happen, then storm into the castle, and demand the head of the one responsible." Remus reeled off as if this had happened before. Harry blinked then shook his head.

As the Gryffindor portrait swung open a blast of noise came forth and Harry hid behind Remus's back. Remus ruffled his hair.

"If it gets too bad, just head for the apartment." Harry nodded, watched as Severus strolled forward to the bottom of the girl's stairwell and handed Sienna a vial of Dreamless Sleep. Hermione led her upstairs after casting Harry a backwards glance. Then the two men left and Harry was bombarded with how he had managed to get his name in the goblet.

It wasnt until he got to the dormitory that he finally felt the full weight of this bear down on him. It happened when Ron wouldn't believe him. Why on earth Ron would think Harry wanted to enter himself willingly was beyond the boy but Ron truly believed he had.

"I'm not stupid you know." Ron said.

"You're doing a really good impression of it." Harry snapped.

"Yeah?" Ron scowled and snapped his curtains shut. Harry gaped at them before hurling himself onto bed. How could Ron not believe him.

_At least Sienna does. But what about Hermione and Draco? _Harry fell into a fitful sleep that night, his worries and growing anxiety keeping him shifting all through the night.

The next few days were some of Harry's worst ones. Not only were the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins cold towards him but even the Ravenclaws-who were supposed to be the cleverest in the school-were horrible towards him. On the other hand he had Sienna, Hermione, and Draco to lean on. And his father and Sirius had both told him they believed him and would come up to visit on the weekened.

But still Ron was not beliving him. He was jealous according to the others, and Harry just couldn't believe he would really think Harry would have tried to put his name into the goblet without him, if nothing else.

They were sitting in their apartment today. Hermione and Sienna were making lunch in the kitchen while Harry and Draco sat in the study. Draco frowned, hating the distant and lost look on Harry's face.

"He'll come around." Draco said and Harry shrugged. Draco pouted now. He scooted closer to Harry and shook his shoulder a little. "You have us." Draco tried again. Harry gave him a faint smile. Draco leaned in closer then, making Harry's eyes widen. "You have me." He whispered. Harry nodded and smiled wider, patting Draco's head and making the blonde smirk softly.

"We're not interrupting are we?" Sienna asked, holding a tea tray as Hermione waved the coffee table over towards the couch.

"Yes you are. Go away. Shoo." Draco said in a teasing tone that made Harry laugh. And he didn't move away as Draco settled down next to him, his hand close to Harry's own.

Sienna watched this with a steady gaze, feeling pleased. Now she just had to think of how hard to kick Ron once he came around and everything would be right with the world.

* * *

"Sir, they're asking for Harry." Colin Creevey said to Severus a few hours later, visibly gulping when Severus's dark eyes settled on him.

"Who's asking for him?" Severus asked in a deathly tone that said he knew just exactly who was calling for him and that they'd better have a good reason for it.

"Mr. Bagman sir. He said to take Harry Potter upstairs. I think they're going to take photographs-"

Harry groaned softly and Draco pat his shoulder, sneering at the many POTTER STINKS badges.

"Very well." Severus sighed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Take Sienna with you. Merlin knows she'll just find a way to sneak in. Again." Severus said softly but the words carried in his quiet dungeon. Sienna had already gathered all her things and stood by the door waiting, her pale face making Harry worry about her.

With a feeling of great trepidation Harry took Sienna's hand and followed Colin upstairs to the room where Bagman waited.

"Ah here he is! Champion number four- Oh dear what is Miss Black doing here?" Bagman asked, grinning anyways.

"I go wherever Harry goes." Sienna replied, sounding very much grown up. Her words held a heavy double meaning that gave Harry an odd sense of forbodding. She was planning something stupid and he'd have to get it out of her. Later.

"I see but Miss Black you-"

Sienna gave him one of her Malfoy glares. Bagman blinked, as if the expression was something incredible.

"I know I'm not a champion or anything. But since nearly everyone is being so stupid-" Sienna began, her eyes fastened on Fleur Delacour.

"Sienna..." Harry said warningly. She bit her lip, took a deep breath and tried again.

"I know I shouldn't be here. It's for the champions. But if you'll allow me to stay I'd be most appreciative Mr. Bagman." Sienna said, bowing to the wizard who was blinking rapidly. "I will stay wherever you tell me and be a good girl." In a quieter tone she added, "Well as good as I can be when surrounded by-"

"Sienna." Harry flicked the back of her head making her finally pull back up and stick her tongue out at Harry. "You know better than that." He told her, wagging his finger in her face. Sienna sighed and nodded and then frowned.

"You're such a killjoy."

"I have to be when you start acting like Draco."

"Hey, be nice. Acting like Draco isn't bad."

"For you maybe. I'm the one who has to deal with the consequences."

"Oh and as if that's really such a bad thing."

"Have you forgotten that you and Draco nearly got me killed-"

"Oh don't overexaggerate that's Draco's department." Sienna suddenly got a sly grin on her lips. "Ohhh so he is rubbing off on you." She laughed as Harry blushed and bopped her on the head. "Hey!"

"Would you shut up with that?" He asked, shaking his head as he realized once again they'd ignored the rest of the world and now everyone was staring at them.

"Fine fine..." Sienna sighed then grinned just like she always did before embarrassing him greatly. "But you know-" Harry put his hands over her mouth and glared.

"One more word out of you and I'll turn you into a pixie." He warned. Sienna rolled her eyes and nodded, meaning she agreed not to embarrass him...for the moment.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with young Harry." Said a which with blonde curls and jeweled spectacles. "And perhaps Miss Black as well?"

"Certainly." Bagman said then paused. "Oh this is Rita Skeeter by the way you two. She's doing a small piece for the Daily Prophet on the tournament."

"Maybe not that small..." Miss Skeeter said, her eyes on Harry. Already Sienna had a feeling she'd be wanting to hit this lady with something heavy.

"You two don't mind a small interview?" Bagman asked.

"Er..." Harry began but was cut off. Rita Skeeter dragged him and Sienna out the door before either could properly protest. She dragged them down the hall and opened a door. "Ah yes, this is nice and cozy."

"It's a broom closet." Sienna said in a monotone.

"Come along-that's right-lovely." Rita Skeeter said as she pushed Harry onto a cardboard box and Sienna onto a pile of haphazardly stacked old crates.

"Now then... Oh you two don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill?" Rita Skeeter asked, her eyes twinkling as she stared at the Twins-Who-Lived with obvious hunger in her eyes. Sienna did her best to keep her wand to herself as Skeeter placed an acid green quill onto a piece of parchment where it stood quivering. "My my, Sienna Black, your hair color is certainly interesting." Rita noted suddenly.

"It was a potion's accident." Sienna replied steadily.

"I see." Harry watched the quill as it began to scribble on the parchment. "And what potion caused such an extraordinary effect?"

Sienna smiled for the first time and shut her eyes. "A potion of my own creation. Experiment 34."

"Ah yes...and do you plan on using your potions to aid Harry to victory in the upcoming tournament?" Skeeter asked, her quill scribbling away.

"I'm not helping Harry cheat if that's what you're asking." Sienna scowled.

After that Skeeter began questioning Harry. Sienna was starting to lose her temper again and Harry automatically sensed it and placed his hand on her head. She relaxed and sighed.

"Are you worried for Harry's safety Sienna? You two seem very close." Rita Skeeter noted.

"Of course I am. Harry's my cousin, my big brother, my best friend. He's always taken care of me and I've always done my best to watch his back." Sienna replied, speaking honestly from the bottom of her heart. "I don't care if they've all promised it's safer. It will still be dangerous and unlike before, I can't stand by Harry's side." Sienna shut her head. "I can't watch his back this time. He has to do it alone. And it frightens me."

"Sienna." Harry said, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "I promise I'll do my best to be safe. I'll watch out for myself. I promise."

"How has your father reacted to all this?" Rita Skeeter suddenly asked.

"Er... Dad went a little ballistic." Harry said, rubbing the back of his head as he remembered James's shouting head in the apartment's fireplace the day after Harry had sent him and Sirius the owl.

"So he was angry?"

"Only because we don't know who put my name in the goblet." Harry said. "Dad's protective of me."

"And with good reason. After being separated for twelve years..." Rita said tragically.

_*Gods she makes me want to hurl.* _Sienna muttered into Harry's head.

_*I know the feeling.* _Harry replied patting her shoulder.

"How do you feel now about your father?" She asked and Sienna scowled mentally, wishing she could hex the glasses off the reporter's face.

"Dad's great." Harry said, the truth leaving him without pause. "He's the best dad in the world. He's fun and smart and the more I've gotten to know him, the happier I am that he's alive."

Rita Skeeter smiled sweetly. "Do you think your mother would have been as understanding as your father about this tournament?"

Harry blinked and then lowered his eyes. "From what I've learned about her...yeah she would be. Because she loves me." Harry said. Rita was about to pounce when the door flew open and Dumbledore was revealed.

"Dumbledore!" Skeeter cried, looking overjoyed at seeing the headmaster. "How are you? I hope you saw my piece on the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"It was enchantingly nasty." Dumbledore said to her. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

_*Obsolete dingbat? Ugh! I would strangle her if I could!* _

_*Careful Sienna, your Slytherin is showing.* _

"The Weighing of the Wands is about to start." Dumbledore informed them. "And we cannot begin when one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard." Dumbledore then took a look at Sienna. "Ah Sienna. I take it you are here for Harry's sake?"

"As always headmaster." Sienna chirrped as Harry and she followed him back to the small classroom.

"Well then you may take a place beside me at the judges; table." Dumbledore told her and Sienna smiled brightly as they entered the room and Dumbledore directed Sienna to a chair next to his while Harry sat down with the champions. "May I present Mr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore said once Sienna was seated between him and Karkaroff. "He will be checking your wands to ensure they are in good condition before the tournament." And so the Weighing of the Wands began.

* * *

**_Finally chappy eighteen! Hehe! Sorry for the delay but I was wondering how to work this one out and I have to say I like how it looks. Hehe! Arigato for your patience!_**


	19. Dragons and Dangerous Spirits

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_Part Three_**

**_Fallacy_**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo) _**

**_Yay! Chappy 19! Heheh this is the first time I've gotten a fanfic this far! Whee I'm so excited! Well anywhos, I just wanted to thank the readers, the reviewers, and those who've made this a part of their Favorites lists! Thanks for reading and I hope it continues to be to your enjoyment. _**

**_Like the sun belongs in the sky, Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. I merely mess with her great work. _**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Nineteen: Dragons and Dangerous Spirits _**

**_------------_**

Sienna's eyebrow twitched. She could feel it yet she had no control over it. Rita Skeeter's presence seemed to be making her irritation go into overdrive. She really hated people like her. People who twisted words to make stories. Ugh. As if Harry didn't have enough trouble with all this Champion stuff going on. Oh her poor big brother, why couldn't anyone give him a break?

"Aaaah yes." Mr. Ollivander said now, dragging her attention up to Harry. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Harry half turned and locked eyes with Sienna who nodded towards him.

_*We remember too...neh Harry?*_

_*Yeah....I just hope he doesn't say anything or else Skeeter's quill might explode.* _

_*Or she'll have a heart attack...hehe...but if you really want her quill to explode...* _

_*Keep your wand in your pocket Sienna.* _

_*Oh poo you always ruin my fun.* _Sienna giggled aloud as Harry turned back to Mr. Ollivander.

"Miss Black." Sienna was startled. "May I please see your wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Er...of course." Sienna said, standing up and going over to the old wizard, her rosewood and phoenix feather wand in her hand. "May I ask why?"

Mr. Ollivander smiled. "It feels only proper...all things considered..." His pale eyes twinkled making Sienna giggle again.

"Why iz 'er wand being checked?" Fleur Delacour demanded.

"Well...Miss Black and Mr. Potter shared wand cores." Ollivander said. The room gasped but Sienna and Harry just grinned at each other. "I feel that while I'm checking the brother, I should check the sister."

"They share wand cores?" Rita Skeeter asked sweetly.

"Oh yes. But then again, considering their connection..." Ollivander made wine sprout from Harry's and rose petals from Sienna's. Sienna's eyes lit up as she picked them up.

"Ahh! These will help with--" But she clamped up and instead carefully bagged them. Ollivander looked on knowingly.

"Well then you're all free to go to your lessons--or should I say dinner since they're almost over?" Dumbledore said. Sienna and Harry breathed sighs of relief.

"I need to check on number fifteen." Sienna said, yawning a little.

"Photos Dumbledore, photos!" Bagman shouted. Sienna groaned aloud and settled herself in the corner, crossing her ams with a pout.

"Don't worry. We'll be done in a bit Sienna." Harry told her, petting her head and making her relax.

Once the photos were all done with the two hurried out of the room, rushing down to the dungeons where Remus and Severus stood waiting anxiously along with Draco and Hermione. Sienna plopped into a chair as soon as the door closed.

"How was it?"

"All right." Harry said uncomfortably. He sighed then and let himself be cuddled by Sienna.

"If a nightmare can be all right." Sienna muttered, squishing Harry. "I hate that Skeeter woman. I just know she's going to completely twist everything we said in the broom cupboard."

"Broom cupboard?" Severus asked and Sienna giggled at the look of murder on Severus's face.

"She dragged us off for a personal interview and shoved us into a broom closet." Harry explained, petting Sienna's hair absently while scowling at the wall.

"What did she ask you about?" Remus asked as Sienna finally pulled away, back to her sweet tempermant as she flitted over to a silver cauldron and added the rose petals Ollivander had conjured.

"She asked Sienna about her hair and her potions and she asked me about Dad and how I thought Mum would react..." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Basically she was trying to dig up dirt on you." Draco said as he helped Sienna add goldfish scales into the mix. Sienna nodded.

"I really really wanted to blow her to bits." Sienna admitted making Draco pat her shoulder in sympathy. "Ugh! I can't stand this!" She shouted, stamping her foot twice and nearly knocking a vial of dragon blood into the cauldron.

Draco sighed and pat her hair, waiting for her fit of rage to pass. "Careful now, you'll make us all explode if you don't watch out." He said and she was properly chagrined when he waved the dragon's blood in her face.

"Sorry it's just..." She sighed and turned to the others in the dungeon, her eyes locked with Harry's emerald orbs. "I just don't know how to stand back and let you deal with it alone. I can't. We've done too much together. We've faced _everything_ together..." Sienna dropped her eyes to the dungeon floor, her arms wrapping around her. "Everything... Bullies, the Dursleys, public school, Voldemort..." She sighed heavily, sagging to the floor before anyone could catch her. "I don't know how to step back." She admitted finally. Sienna felt a slight blush on her cheeks as she admitted it. Her weakness, her inability to do anything without Harry.

"Sienna." She looked up to find Harry there, kneeling in front of her with his softest smile. "You can do it. It's hard for me too, knowing that I won't have you by my side. I've always taken it for granted. I've never thought there would be a single instant when we wouldn't be together. Until today I didn't even think I would have to do this tournament on my own." He chuckled and helped his little sister to her feet. Sienna was staring at him as if he were a marvel of some sort. "But I do and I will. I won't put you in danger or make you get in trouble. I won't." Harry's eyes were set and Sienna nodded, feeling lost for a few moments.

Until...

Until the part of her that was all Black suddenly sparked to life and she grinned, slowly but surely. Harry saw her hazel eyes glitter and he groaned, turning to Severus with an exasperated look.

"Uncle Sev! She's plotting something!" Harry whined which made everyone laugh.

"You ought to know by now I have absolutely no control over Sienna's Slytherin mind." Severus said, lightly bopping Harry on the head making everyone laugh more.

-----------------------------------------

Since the Halloween feast the teenagers had taken to having dinner in the apartment but today Sienna was making her way downstairs on a personal mission.

"Sienna!" Several students called when they saw her pass the doors. She smiled and nodded to the greetings heading over to the Slytherin table and pushing her glasses up her nose daintily. She looked at Blaise and Krum who had just settled down it seemed.

"Sienna! Where have you been?" Blaise demanded getting up to hug her. Sienna hugged him back then allowed herself a smile when Blaise tugged on the scarf she had enchanted to be gold and scarlet, the lion no longer roared but he did move around a lot.

"In my apartment, where else?" She asked, patting the boy's arm. "I came to invite you up to dinner." She turned to Krum then who was watching them intently. "And you as well Viktor, if you wish."

Viktor thought about it for a second then nodded and stood. "I vood like it very much." Sienna took a deep breath and clapped her hands in delight.

She led them upstairs, all the way to the seventh floor, then past the Fat Lady to the end of the hidden corridor where the portrait of the lions stood.

"Guardians, this is Viktor Krum, and he is allowed to pass." Sienna told them.

The lions purred and knelt in bows to the Bulgarian Seeker.

"Welcome Viktor Krum. So long as you are welcome, you may pass." The lions told him before swinging open.

Draco, Hermione and Harry were just setting the table when Sienna entered with her guests. For a moment all was silent until Hermione just laughed.

"Hello Krum, about time you came up Blaise." She scolded the Slytherin who took his prefered seat as Hermione motioned for Krum to choose a place.

"Sorry but I wan't sure I'd be allowed." Blaise said, throwing Sienna a look. She flicked his ear then turned to the kitchen.

"You're welcome as long as you don't insult Harry." She said.

"Well that's always been a problem for me hasn't it?" Blaise teased making Harry snicker.

"Slimy Slytherin." He threw at Zabini who chuckled.

"Impossible Gryffindor." Blaise returned and Sienna smiled with peacefulness in her gaze as everyone settled down.

Halfway through dinner the lions roared and the door swung open. A few seconds later the twin faces of Fred and George appeared looking tentative.

"Are we banished or not?" George and Fred asked. Sienna rolled her eyes.

"Depends. Are you against Harry or with him?"

"With him." Fred answered at once although no one missed that he was just looking at Sienna when he spoke.

"Oh don't lie Fred." Harry said, a bit of a Slytherin smirk on his lips as he drank from his goblet. "You and George are more loyal to Sienna than to me."

"Now that's not true." George huffed, dropping into his chair and grabbing a bread roll. Fred smiled and took a seat next to him.

"Yeah it's just...well...blood before brains." Fred muttered, picking at the tablecloth.

Sienna let them fidget for a bit then she giggled. "I understand you two." She said, throwing Harry a look that he returned. Yes, blood before brains.

"We figure Ron's acting like a snotty prat if that helps." George added, serving himself some stew.

"Yes that definitely helps." Draco said. Sienna mentally squealed as his hand brushed against Harry's in a possessive gesture. Harry blushed as Draco took it a little further and dropped his head on Harry's shoulder.

Fred and George snickered, their eyes jumping from the Gryffindor to his Slytherin suitor before they turned gleefully to Sienna.

"Obviously we missed a bit." They stated to which Sienna nodded.

Draco chuckled along with the others as Fred and George began asking about what had happened while they had been nursing Ron's pride. He tuned them out mostly. His main attention was focused on the warmth of Harry's hand as it twisted and clutched his own in a stronger grip, and the feel of his robed shoulder against his cheek. He wasn't happy with the persecution that Harry had to deal with. He liked the bloody Gryffindor a lot more than he'd thought.

_*You knew that too didn't you Sienna?* _He aked, knowing that after all these years Sienna had perfected the art of being able to maintain a mental and physical conversation at one time.

_*Knew what? That you and Harry have been in love with each other since second year?* _

Draco spluttered in his head, keeping his face calm and thoughtful. _*It hasn't been that long....has it?* _

_*Well I would say since the day you met but that sounds so cliche.* _And Sienna timed it perfectly so that when she laughed at George's joke she also laughed at Draco's expression.

_*You're evil.* _

_*Yes well I've decided it's time to start showing my Slytherin side a bit more.*_ She grimaced._ *This year is going to be hell.* _

--------------------------------------------------

_And here I am yet again_, Sienna thought as she settled into a chair across from the one facing away from her. Obviously tonight was going to be a nice and personal night. Lovely. She dreaded these times more than she dreaded the nights when Voldemort told her she'd end up killing her whole family.

_"Sienna..."_ The voice was low and oddly protracted. Then Sienna realized it was Parseltongue and smirked a little.

_"Tom..."_ She replied knowing how much he hated his true name. He hissed but his wand did not appear.

_"You seem much more well rested."_

_"Severus has been giving me Dreamless Sleep and I've learned a nice trick for when I don't want to take the potion."_ Sienna replied, allowing Nagini to nudge her leg. She reached down and pet the scaly head. Nagini hissed in delight.

_"So that is why I have not been able to contact you lately."_ He paused then a slightly malicious tone came into his voice. _"Why did your tricks not work tonight?"_

Sienna sighed and shivered, wrapping her arms around her chest. "_It's getting closer. Every second is a second closer to this First Task. I can't help Harry because I don't know what it is. And even if I did, I'm not allowed to help him. I can't help feeling so darn fustrated!"_ Sienna hopped of her chair and paced.

_"You depend on Potter too much."_ Voldemort hissed. Sienna paused to glare at the back of his chair.

_"At least I wasn't the sucker who fell to two one-year-olds."_ Sienna replied and Voldemort hissed. She shuddered once before calming herself once more. She chuckled then.

_"You are an evil child in the guise of a courageous Gryffindor."_ He told her, and Sienna was sure she imagined the amused tone of his voice. He almost sounded like Severus...but that was impossible. Voldemort had no reason to be indulgent with her.

_"I have to be."_ Sienna blurted out. Silence came then she heard something stir in the chair facing away from her.

_"You have to be evil?"_ He asked, sounding perplexed. Sienna twitched then walked until she reached the back of his chair. She put her hands on the top but then turned and slid down the back of it, so that she was leaning against the armchair while staring at the ceiling.

_"Harry is good, kind, heroic--truly Gryffindor. He believes in justice and goodness, right and wrong--"_

_"And you don't?"_

_"Only when it applies to those I love."_ Sienna admitted, a part of her horrified that she could say these secret truths to her enemy and not to her family.

_"Elaborate."_ He demanded. Sienna bit her lip then sighed noisily.

_"I believe in justice for my loved ones, in doing the right thing for them, I believe in making them happy--but it stops with them. I may act like I care for the rest of the world but really, I'm not that selfless. Harry is, but I can't be. I'm starting to think I was born to be everything Harry can't be. Boy-Who-Lived and all that. He will be the Hero of the Wizarding World--"_

_"And where will that leave you?"_

Sienna's eyes narrowed at the ceiling. She heard more stirring and had a sudden feeling that if she turned her head she'd catch a glimpse of Voldemort. But she would not turn. She did not want to see. Not yet. Whenever she tried the dream ended and this felt oddly theraputic, telling her worst enemy her deepest secrets.

_"I think it will leave me lost._" She spoke the words she most feared. _"Draco will become his partner...his shadow. I won't be needed..."_

_"You fear this."_

_"As much as I've ever feared you."_ She whispered and then her eyes shut as she felt something caress her cheek. She didn't dare open her eyes as that hand moved up to her bangs and brushed them aside. However instead of the pain she expected to burst into her scar, this time there was an alarming warmth. Like she was being burned alive. She gasped and her eyes flew open.

-------

Sienna snapped awake and sat gasping for breath. Her hands ran over her face and body to check for burns or any other injury. She found nothing however, except for a thin sheen of sweat. Laying back down she curled up on her side and rubbed her scar.

"Why wasn't there any pain?" She asked the still night air.

---------------------------------------

"Dad!" Harry and Sienna--who'd been talked into having breakfast down in the Great Hall by Hermione and Draco--rose up from their seats and rushed over to the two men who clasped them both into tight possessive embraces.

"Harry." James said and Harry saw the dark circles on his father's face. He cringed knowing he'd put them there. "Harry, how are you?"

Harry was about to say fine but the word stuck in his throat. He couldn't lie to his father anymore than he could lie to Severus. He just shut his mouth and shook his head.

"What're you two doing here?" Sienna asked, and Sirius noted with a twinge of worry that Sienna's face was growing rather gaunt.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekened today. We decided you'd like having us around." James said and Sienna felt her eyes well up with tears as she was cuddled by her father. She hid her face in his chest and breathed deeply.

"I suspect things are still going the same then?" James asked as he glared at all the staring faces.

"Hello Draco, Hermione." Sirius said as Draco and Hermione sidled up to them.

"Hi Sirius." They replied as they led the men over to the Slytherin table.

"How bad was it after Skeeter's article?" James demanded at once. Draco, Hermione and Sienna all sent the Great Hall a long scathing look before looking at James with volatile galres.

"It's been a nightmare." The answered in unison--which proved how horrible it truly had been. James sighed and tighted the arm he had around Harry's shoulders. Harry was feeling relief flooding through him as his dad comforted him.

"So these little buggers--" James began in a hostile tone but Sienna reached out and grabbed his hand in hers. James looked into her tired face and was distracted enough by her smile to shut up.

"We've been taking good care of him Uncle James." Sienna promised. James nodded and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I know you have." Then he narrowed his eyes. "But have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Of course." Sienna replied dutifully, shaking her head so that her bangs hid her eyes. Which just proved she was lying. "Besides, Harry's our main focus at the moment.

"Sienna..." They all said warningly but she sprang up from her seat and tugged on Sirius's hand.

"Come on! No time for worries now! Let's get to Hogsmeade!" Although everyone wanted to make Sienna take a good hard look at herself, nobody could deny her when she flashed them her sunny smile.

As if Sienna would be stupid enough to talk about the oddness of her dreams with her family. She wasn't going to tell them Voldemort had proved a great listener. That he had become her therapist. She wasn't going to tell them that instead of pain, now his nearness and touch brought burning heat.

She wasn't going to tell them because she wasn't sure exactly what that meant.

Hogsmeade was enjoyable though and it helped lift Harry's morale, which was exactly why Dumbledore had allowed James and Sirius to come. They were joined in the village by Severus and Remus and soon the little family was seated in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer and having some nice gooey cookies. Harry felt safe and protected with his father around. Even seeing Ron with his brothers and Lee Jordan didn't hurt him as much as it might have if he'd come without the adults.

The added benefit of the wizards coming was that whenever anyone sent an ugly look Harry's way, all four wizards glowered and Sirius came close to giving them very rude hand gestures. Having Snape sneering at you was one thing, but having that sneer added to by James Potter and Sirius Black...well that was the best time to bow out gracefully.

James got to also see a bit of the developing relationship Sienna had hinted at in her few letters. Harry and Draco sat side by side. They were in that stage of unconscious gestures. Things like Harry leaning so that his arm touched Draco's. Or like Draco reaching for Harry's hand and squeezing when someone was stupid enough to try insulting him. Or the way both of them shifted with each other. If Harry leaned too far to the left, Draco made up for it. If Draco was leaning forward, Harry made sure to match him. James smiled fondly at his son. Sure he would have liked Harry to have found himself a nice girl but it was really Harry who could decide who he liked and who he didn't.

Hagrid and Mad-Eye clunked over to their table a while after they'd entered and as Mad-Eye made conversation witht he adults Hagrid leaned down and whispered to Harry, "Come and meet me tonight at me cabin Harry. At midnight. Wear yer cloak."

Harry was surprised but he nodded nonetheless and watched the men walk away.

----------------

Midnight came around and found one Harry Potter under his Invisibility Cloak with Shadow the panther kit in his robe pocket. She'd refused to be left behind after he told her about Hagrid's unusual request.

The two teenagers were currently following Hagrid and Madame Maxime of all people along the edge of the forest perimeter, Harry jogging to keep up. They finally started hearing voices and roars.

_*Harry...I have a really bad--* _Sienna's thoughts were cut off as she and Harry turned the corner and gaped at what stood before them.

Dragons.

Bloody Dragons!

Sienna felt herself shudder as Charlie Weasley began telling Hagrid about each race and what the first task was to be. After a while Harry left Hagrid and Madame Maxime to their weird little date and slipped back along the forest edge, being careful not to run into Karkaroff who was heading towards the dragon enclosure too. Finally as they reached the castle Sienna spoke up.

_*You have to... Merlin... I-I don't know what to do....* _

Harry pulled her out of his pocket and cuddled her as he made his way up the stairs and back into their apartment. "You don't always need to know what to do Sienna."

_*But what use to you am I if--?* _

"Sienna...all I want is my little sister. That's all. Hush." Sienna lapsed into silence as she was cuddled and had her head kissed by her big brother. She wrapped her panther tail around him and meowed pathetically. Harry winced at the sound. He wanted to know why his little sister sounded so defeated these days. As if the life was draining out of her. "Sienna...I'll get through this. You and Hermione will no doubt figure something out."

_*Of course. Of course. Somehow...we'll help you anyway we can. You know that right?* _

"Of course..."

---------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't let Cedric go on not knowing what was going on. He just had to tell him.

"_Diffindo!_" He whispered and Cedric's bag split open, spilling his things everywhere. As he waved off his friends Harry walked forward.

"Hi--my bag just split--it's new and--"

"Cedric, the first task is dragons." Harry said.

Cedric looked up at him then gulped. "What?"

"Dragons." Harry repeated. "One for each of us. We have to try and get past them."

Diggory gaped a little more before standing up, his arms full of his things. "Why are you telling me?" He asked after scrutinizing Harry for a few moments.

"I-- It's just fair now isn't it?" Cedric continued to look suspicious but then Moody appeared and chased him away while telling Harry to follow him.

They entered the Defense teacher's office and Harry looked around at all the Dark Detectors, listening with true curiosity as Moody explained what they all did. Then Moody turned to him and Harry felt his insides twist. "So...got any idea how you're getting past that dragon yet?"

"No."

"Well I'm not going to tell you. I'm just going to give you some good, general advice. And the first bit is--_play to your strengths_."

"I haven't got any."

"Excuse me, but you've got strengths if I say you've got them. Think now. What are you best at?"

"Quidditch, and a fat lot of good--"

"My second piece of advice, is to use a nice simple spell that will _help you to get what you need_."

Harry stared at Moody blankly. His mind wasn't exactly in the right frame for thinking out puzzles. He was sure Sienna no doubt would have figured it out in a few seconds but she was currently in Greenhouse Five working on a special assignment for Sprout and he didn't want to bother her.

"Come on boy..." Moody growled. "Put them together...it's not difficult..."

And Harry had one of his "Brilliant!" moments as he did put them together. He was best at flying which meant he should pass the dragon in air. Which meant he needed his Firebolt. And for his Firebolt he needed a way to get it onto the pitch.

-------

"Draco, I need you to teach me how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon." Harry said as soon as the blonde entered the sitting room after their lessons. Draco gaped at him then jerked his head to the kitchen where he could hear the girls talking and something sizzling. Harry shook his head and grabbed his arm, dragging him all the way to the study at the end of the hall. "I need to be able to get my Firebolt onto the pitch so that I can use it to get past my dragon." Harry explained as he sat Draco down and began to pace. "I've been too nervous and feeling too down to have caught on in class. But I really need it now. Please say you'll help."

"Of course Harry." Draco said with a scoff, waving his hand impatiently. "I merely meant why ask me instead of Granger or Sienna?" Draco arched his perfect eyebrow and Harry smiled at him. Draco pouted a little, noting the worn and tired express that lingered around Harry's face even when he smiled.

"I would ask Hermione but she's already worked so hard. And Sienna..." Harry's eyes became dark. "I have a bad feeling there's something going on in that brilliant head than she lets on. I worry about her. She'd gotten too thin and her face looks hollow. I can't bother her with helping me learn." Harry rubbed at his face before flopping onto the opposite end of the couch. Draco stood now, standing in front of Harry with a frown on his face. Harry watched him for a few minutes in utter silence.

"Let's start now." Draco said. Harry's lips quivered for a moment before he jumped out of his seat and wrapped his arms around Draco with enough force to bruise his ribs. But Draco was elated. He pat Harry's back and hair, and chanced giving him a kiss on the temple. Harry blushed bright red but then shook it off and dragged Draco into an unused room, where Sienna stored her art supplies.

------

"Wow Harry." Draco couldn't help the praise in his voice as Harry once more summoned the Potions book into his arms from across the room. They'd worked all afternoon and well into the evening. It was nearly two in the morning now. "That's loads better Harry."

"Well now we know what to do next time I can't get the hang of a spell." Harry said, tossing one of Sienna's bracelets over to Draco. "Threaten me with a dragon." Draco chuckled and his grey eyes lit up mischievously. Ignoring the pleasant squirming in his gut Harry lifted his wand and said, "_Accio Bracelet_!" It flew from Draco's grasp into Harry's easily. Draco walked over and plopped down beside him. Harry smiled and ran his hand through the blonde strands, not missing the happy sigh that came from the boy next to him.

"You've done amazingly well Potter." Draco teased. Harry grinned and continued to rake his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco snuggled into his side and sighed again.

"I just hope it works tomorrow." Harry said, his gut suddenly disappearing. Draco's hand reached out and grasped Harry's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"It will. Just concentrate on it." Draco told him. Then he grinned. "You'd better be concentrating on it and not how good looking I am."

Harry laughed, brightly and unfretted. Freely, he realized. It had been a while since he'd had something like this to laugh about.

Draco, pleased with his work today, pulled Harry up to his feet. "Come on Champion Potter, you have to get some rest. You'll need it." Harry nodded and followed the boy out of the storage room. He paused outside Draco's door and ran his hand lightly over the other's cheek, making Draco blush a little.

"Thanks." Harry said, his emerald eyes showing how grateful he was. Draco leaned in a little and smiled warmly.

"You're welcome." He whispered before heading into his room. Harry had a goofy grin on his face as he headed to his own room, feeling like tomorrow might actually go well.

-----------------------------------------

"You seem nervous." Voldemort's hissing voice startled Sienna from her thoughts. She stared at the back of the chair and then grew limp in her seat.

"Harry faces the dragon in only a few more hours. I'm afraid for him."

Voldemort was no doubt rolling his eyes or grumbling mentally to himself. Sienna couldn't tell. But she knew something was going on over there. Nagini snickered in either case.

Silence fell on them once more and Sienna wondered when he'd get on with it. For the past few nights he'd been holding civil conversations with her, where usually he would alternate between civil and cruel. She had enough driving her batty these days without the Dark Lord acting like he was a concerned mentor.

"Sienna..." _Here it comes,_ she thought upon hearing the silky tone. "I wish to see it."

Whatever she'd been expecting, it wasn't that. She rubbed at her tired face then grimaced and then finally kicked the back of his chair. "What are you talking about now you psychotic weirdo?"

Voldemort chuckled and she felt that burning warmth spread from her scar. She scowled but compensated by kicking his chair again. "I want to see Potter in his task."

Sienna snorted and shook her head. "How on earth would you manage that?"

Voldemort chuckled and slowly the chair began to turn. Sienna stared as slowly a figure began to appear before her. Her eyes widened at the person in the chair.

"I can see...if you let me see..." And Sienna felt something in her mind, something knocking, trying to get in. "Let me see the world Sienna..." She fought it, she really did but in the end...he won.

---------

Sienna woke up and gasped, groaning as she saw it was nearly five am. No way was she getting back to sleep now. "Might as well not try." She muttered as she got up and decided to wash up for the day. She felt a little off balance and stumbled a bit on her way to the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth and washed her face she contemplated her latest dream.

There was no way Voldemort looked like that...right? Right. Absolutely no way. Because if he did then that would mean trouble. Besides, Voldemort was like a hundred years old or something, he couldn't be that _young_. No it was simply her imagination. Just like those dreams. Just her imagination.

It wasn't until she was standing in front of her mirror and fixing her skirt to fall just right that she noticed there was something odd about her face. At first she just attributed it to the fact that she was so used to her glassesbeing on her face. So she grabbed them from her bedside table and slid them on before continuing to dress. It was as she was tying her Gryffindor tie that she saw what was really odd.

One of her eyes was darker than the other.

She stared at her reflection, turning in the light to see if the angle helped. But no. Nothing fixed it. One of her eyes definitely looked dark brown. She stared at it and stared it until something nudged the back of her mind.

_"I can see..."_

She yelped and put a hand to her eye, covering it and staring in horror at her reflection. No! It was just a dream! Voldemort couldn't really--!

_"Yes I can Sienna... I can see!"_

"Sienna!" The sound of her big brother made her jump even as she whirled around to face him with her hand still covering her eye. "Are you all right? I thought I heard you shout." Harry took in the odd way she was standing and her pale face. "Sienna?"

She whimpered but then decided there was nothing for it. "My eye..." She tried to speak but the words choked.

"What about it? Did you accidentally stab it again?" Harry teased and Sienna whirled back around to find that both her eyes were hazel once more.

_"I am not stupid." _

Sienna clutched at her head and then stopped. Harry, dear Harry who in a few hours would face a dragon, was biting his lower lip in worry. "Sorry Harry. I just...it was a very vivid dream last night." She explained as he hugged her. She dropped her head on his chest--when had he gotten taller than her?--and relaxed.

"You should ask for more Dreamless Sleep. Uncle Sev hates it when you do this to yourself."

Sienna nodded, pulling back to look at Harry. "I promise. I'll stop being stubborn. I'll take Dreamless Sleep." Sienna vowed she would end these dreams. End Voldemort's ability to torment her. She would!

"Good." Harry smiled tiredly then sighed. He played with a bit of her silver strands, twisting them into a braid. "Sienna, I'm worried about you. Look at yourself." He said turning her to face her reflection. "Really look at yourself." She cringed away from her face and her thinning body. "You're wasting away. Take the Dreamless Sleep and please promise to eat more. Didn't Sirius tell you not to overtax yourself?" Harry saw Sienna smile at him and she nodded.

"I'm sorry...I've been neglecting myself. But I'll fix it." Sienna promised.

_"Of course you will...you are my host now. I cannot have a weak host." _Those words made her blood run cold but she hid it away better than she could have thought. Harry didn't seem to notice the sudden stiffness in her arms. She relaxed herself and sighed. "I've just been so worried about you...and the nightmares...I've been stupid." Sienna told Harry. He pulled back and smiled down at her. The smile he had often given only to her when they were unwanted orphans at the Dursleys.

"Yes you have. But I'll forgive you if you promise to really work on focusing on yourself for a change." Harry said sternly. Sienna nodded solemnly. Harry gave her a long searching look then grinned. "Come on, let's get breakfast ready for everybody. And you're eating second helpings whether you want to or not!" Harry warned. Sienna laughed, forcing herself to ignore the chuckle in her head. She'd deal with this after the taks. After Harry came out unharmed and triumphant.

She really hoped.

------

Of course Sienna wasn't just going to sit in the stands and watch Harry from there! What was Draco thinking! Still the boy demanded she stay by his side as Harry was led away by McGonagall. Sienna sighed heavily, turning to Draco who was giving her a warning glare. "Draco...please!" She begged. She wouldn't be doing anything technically. She'd just be hiding in Harry's pocket. As Shadow the panther kit. No harm in that!

"No! Do you really think Harry will be able to concentrate if he has to worry about you falling out of his pocket!" Draco hissed. Sienna felt her head pounding and she scowled.

Draco gasped as one of her hazel eyes grew dark brown right before his eyes.

"Draco... Harry won't even notice me." She said softly. Yet there was a hard edge to her voice he'd never heard before. As he sat there gapping she suddenly disappeared. Draco let out a cry of alarm as he saw Shadow streaking across the floor, rushing after Harry.

--

Sienna panted as she snuck into the tent, and slowly crawled over to where Harry stood, getting his orders from Bagman. She meowed softly and Harry jumped then looked down at her.

"Shadow...." Harry whined, not caring what the others thought as he pulled Sienna off the ground and into his arms. "No, you can't come with me this time." Harry said and held Shadow by the scruff of her neck. "Go back to Draco."

Shadow squirmed and batted at the air as Harry held her over the ground. He looked deadly serious but Sienna was too. She batted at the air more until Harry finally relented and put her on his shoulder. She promptly slid forward and caught onto the opening of his pocket. She pulled herself in and was soon curled up in Harry's pocket, her ears and eyes poking out. Harry was about to yank her out and kick her out of the tent but Bagman chuckled.

"What a headstrong cat. Well Potter, I don't see the harm in you keeping your kitten in your pocket." Bagman said with a jolly smile. And now that he had permission Harry couldn't bear to part with the small bit of reassurance Sienna had managed to give him.

_*I am so going to tell Sirius...and Severus!* _

_*I know.* _Sienna assured him, meowing as he tugged on her ear. _*But this is the only way I can help. I'll turn into Shadow during all the tasks, and stay by your side in this way.* _Harry was about to protest when he realized this had to be just as hard for Sienna as it was for Harry, for different reasons of course. Sienna stood to lose her brother, her best friend, if somehow something went wrong. It was her nature to dote and worry and fuss, to be a mini-mother when someone needed mothering. Hadn't she done that for him, for over a decade now? Yes she had. And he took that for granted often.

_*Thank you Sienna...for not leaving me.* _

_*We're Black and Potter, Harry, this stupid tournament doesn't change that.* _

Harry nodded, feeling his courage return for a moment as Bagman offered them a silk sack and Fleur pulled out the Welsh Green. Right, Potter and Black. The unbeatable duo that had faced Voldemort on numerous occasions, the pair that had caused Voldemort to disappear over thirteen years ago. If he could do that...all that...then surely he could face a dragon.

At least that's what he tried to tell himself as he pulled the tiny Hungarian Horntail out of the sack.

_*Oh dear sweet Merlin....*_

_*The Horntail.* _

_*.....You're fucked Harry.* _

And in spite of the fact that he would be facing this replica's living breathing counterpart in a matter of minutes...Harry couldn't help but snort and laugh at Sienna's words. Sienna purred, not even noticing her left eye become dark brown once more.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tom Marvolo Riddle had wondered for a long time now, where he was. For the better part of the last decade he'd been in a quiet dark place occasionally lit up by different colored lights and sometimes sounds of odd things. Sizzles and bangs and other things. Sometimes he'd hear crying.

But always there was that warm presence, that familiar voice that he heard always no matter how much time passed.

It was a while before he realized it was a girl.

It was even longer before he realized he was inside her soul.

The first time he realized this was when the darkness suddenly filled with an aurora of pinks and blues and purples and a small crystal flower poked out of what he figured was the ground. He heard bubbling laughter and he could just tell this belonged to a girl.

More clues came as time passed. The crystal flower grew each day. Sometimes it would change colors but usually it was something perfect and irridescent. Tom made it his mission to protect it when shadows crept around the edges and threatened to destroy it.

As time passed he began to remember things about himself. His life, his world, his goal.

It disgusted him to be in this place full of light, with this shimmering reminder of innocence and beauty. He felt ugly, tainted, marked with oily globs as he began to go over each of his crimes.

Then one day the crystal flower cracked and Tom stared in horror as it began to grow dark. The aurora of light extinguished for a moment.

Although that horrible event lasted for only a moment Tom was shaken by it. He didn't think he could handle seeing that again. So he began hoping to leave this place.

The light returned and the flower grew irridescent once more, however the crack remained, marring it. Tom was afraid of that crack.

One day he awoke to find a door. Desperate to leave this place he fled to it. He rushed to it and flung it open and ran out.

He found himself in a maze. Tom growled in frustration but it was better than being the caretaker of that fragile flower.

He went through the maze. It took him a while but he was patient and puzzles were a specialty of his. Had he not found the Chamber of Secrets? If he could do that, he most certainly could do this.

Eventually he did. When he found his way out there was another door. He went through this one as well.

He came upon a room full of mirrors. In each mirror various scenes played and revealed more about the soul he was locked in.

He saw a boy with brilliant green eyes played a prominent role in these scenes. Soon enough he came to the conclusion that he was staring at the girl's memories.

With the memories came sounds and conversations, tidbits that helped him find out--with a proper amount of horror--where he was.

He was locked inside the soul of a child he tried to kill.

He was trapped inside Sienna Black's soul.

Tom fled the memories and ran until his legs tripped him up. When he rose to his knees he found himself in a room with an armchair and Nagini his faithful pet. It was an old and decaying room but he felt that that was unimportant.

What was important was that he was seeing himself--he thought it was himself--killing an old Muggle. Wormtail was there as well, snivelling and disgusting as always.

Once the Muggle was dead his other self and Wormtail and even Nagini vanished. But this room remained and so he settled into the chair. He wished for Nagini and she reappeared, pleased to see him.

Then hours later, he heard a voice. It was her, his prison guard, his jailer, his cage.

He lashed out, angry to find himself trapped in her mind. He lashed out with everything he knew that could hurt her.

She screamed and cried out and she disappeared from the room leaving Tom fuming and feeling worse than he had before.

It happened regularly after that. She would appear and they would talk, or if he was feeling vengeful he'd hurt her, just because he could.

She always cried out, fought back, fumed and retaliated as much as she could.

She liked calling him Tom, just because it infuriated him.

Tom had learned a lot about Sienna Black. He'd gotten over his silly fears and in the hours when she was awake--he'd figured out she came to him in her dreams--he would explore the complex prison he found himself in. Her soul was so very revealing. He also found out he had some sort of power within this place.

He could affect her memories or her emotions. He'd tried it out during the summer. He'd been the one to make her lash out at that redhaired pudgy woman.

Unconsciouly she tried to fight him off. Her soul recognized him as a spiritual disease and fought to push him out or shove him back into the darkness.

He fought back and won until finally this evening, when he'd found her vulnerable and defeated looking. He'd found a way to finally see as she saw. He invaded her mind.

Now he was staring out at the world, his spirit rejoicing at seeing how the world was. The Triwizard Tournament had four champions? And Potter was one of them? No doubt this was his marvelous scheme. Who else would think of putting Potter into a potentially deadly tournament?

Tom Marvolo Riddle smirked and felt the brush of Sienna's spirit next to him. He smirked and reached out as if to pet her hair. He was grateful to his little host. She'd kept a part of him alive. Unknowingly yes but as she had engaged in more dream conversations with him he'd grown stronger. Strong enough to have a say in some things.

_"You really must eat more Sienna." _He told her, poking her and making her growl. _"You're becoming skin and bone. I cannot have my host become ugly." _

_"Then go find another host."_ Sienna hissed at him. Tom just laughed and pet her once more, feeling her relax.

_"But you suit me so well..." _He teased and Sienna scowled and shut him out of her mind. She could still do those things if she wished. It was her soul after all.

That did not mean she would be free of him so easily though. Not now that he was starting to realize he had power here.

And someday he'd be free of this prison, free to take over this body and use it to further his goals.

Yes....someday.

* * *

_**And that is chappy 19. I thank you for taking the time to check it out. Till next time! Ja! **_


	20. Teenage Issues

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_Part Three_**

**_Fallacy_**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo) _**

**_(heavenly chorus sings in background) Ladies and gentlemen...we've made it! Chappy 20! Huzzah! It's a brilliant sort of halfway point! Hehe! I still have no idea how long Mozaiku Kakera will be really but at the rate I'm going, I'm pretty sure I won't go past forty-five chapters. At the most. Well anyway! In this chappy we'll get to see more of the evil spirit known as Tom! And Harry with face the Horntail and the upcoming Yule Ball! Who will he ask? Who will be his date!? If you're dying to know screw this inane babble and scroll down already! Heheh! _**

**_Arigato for the reviews and such. As stated nineteen times before, this is J.K. Rowling's world. I merely twist it to make me happy. ^^. _**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Twenty: Teenage Issues_**

**_------------_**

It was maddening. Stomach churning and vile.

Then again waiting had never been one of Sienna's favorite things. Waiting gave you too much time to think. And when you had an overactive imagination you couldn't help all the thoughts that started popping up like vicious weeds. Sienna stewed silently however, knowing Harry's thoughts couldn't be anymore disturbing than her own.

So instead of allowing her mind to dwell on the many ways Harry could die (barbecued, chomped in half, stomped under clawed feet) she focused on the _thing_ that was currently sharing her headspace.

_"I am not a thing." _

Sienna sighed and shut her eyes, focusing. When she opened her eyes again she found herself in the old musty room where she often met with Voldemort. Except this time the chair faced her. And in it sat sixteen year old Tom Riddle. He looked just like she remembered. Two years ago she'd seen this face smile while it zapped the life from little Ginny Weasley. Two years ago she and Harry had fought this face. This young man who was the Heir of Slytherin. Who had ordered his basilisk to kill her and nearly succeeded in it. She gave one small shudder then took a deep breath and settled down in the chair she usually occupied.

"Sienna." Tom Riddle said, his eyes flickering around the room with distaste. "Come now, I've seen into your very soul. You can do so much better than this." He waved a hand around while Nagini twisted around his chair, hissing softly.

"Maybe I'm too nervous right now to make it better, ever thought of that?" Sienna snapped, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. She brushed her bangs from her eyes, unintentionally revealing her scar. But Tom's eyes fastened on it anyway. Sienna scowled and brushed her bangs back over the mark he'd left on her. He turned his eyes onto her face then. "I have questions and I have a suspicion you have the answers." She said then, running a finger absently over her scar. She often found herself doing that when she was deeply focused on something. Like a new potion or a particularly difficult spell.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tom replied, leaning back in his own seat. Sienna leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her hands.

"You're not a dream." She stated.

"No I am not." Tom said with a certain smugness.

Sienna frowned and resumed the abuse of her scar. "Right. So then, what are you?"

Tom's brow furrowed, which pleased Sienna. He didn't have a perfect answer yet. Good. "I do not know for sure." Tom began, rising from his seat to pace. "But I do know a few facts." He fell silent. The silence stretched.

"Such as?" Sienna pressed. The smug look on Tom's face didn't escape her notice.

"Such as... I am alive. I have my memories, my own thoughts, I speak and act of my own volition." Tom told her. Sienna curled up in her chair, pulling her legs to her chest. "And I have life so long as you have life." Tom added rather reluctantly.

"You mean if I were to die, you'd die?" Sienna asked making him nod. She chewed her lip then. "But why? If you're pretty much your own self, why would my dying kill you?"

Tom resumed his pacing. Sienna didn't interrupt this time. She just let him ponder. Finally he whirled around to face her. "I believe I am attached to your soul." He told her, making Sienna's eyes widen. "I have been there for a long time. Or rather been here." He motioned around the room. "It took me a long time to find my way to this place."

"How long?"

"All your life I believe." Sienna's eyes widened making Tom smirk.

"Why did it take so long?"

"The human soul is much more complex than I first thought." Tom told her, sitting back in his chair. He found himself rather enjoying this conversation. "I began in the very center. A place where there is purity and light." Tom's voice faded into a softer tone without his knowing it. "I was all right there. Until I saw something that...disturbed me."

"What did you see?" Sienna asked, wondering what could possibly have disturbed the Dark Lord in the very center of her soul."

"A crack in the pure crystal." Tom replied. "For a moment, all the light was gone. When it returned, the crack remained. It was fractured. Your innocence was fractured." Tom looked up to find Sienna staring ahead dully, one hand on her chest, the other wrapped around her own waist.

"Fractured..." Sienna repeated. She thought she knew what that moment was. "I think that's the time I almost died." She whispered, hand tightening on her chest. "Back in first year."

"When I reached your memories I thought as much myself." Tom replied. Sienna shook herself out of her stupor and glared at Tom with such disgust in her eyes that he was taken aback.

"You've seen my memories?" Sienna hissed. Tom nodded slowly, interested by this change in demeanor. "Why?"

"It was part of the path opened to me." Tom said calmly. Sienna wrapped both arms around herself. Tom couldn't help the errant thought that Sienna was a very restless person. "Why does that upset you?" He wondered aloud making Sienna glare at him.

"Because those are my memories!" Sienna shouted, jumping to her feet. "My most precious-- The only thing-- They're mine!" Sienna actually stomped her foot. "They're one of the few things I can call my own." She said in a rush, her eyes shutting. "It's one of my selfish indulgences. My memories...no one can take those from me. Or touch them. Or see them like I do. They're _mine_."

Tom was surprised by this take on memories. He couldn't understand why she had gotten so bent out of shape but considering this was a Gryffindor girl, he figured it was just something stupid anyway.

_"Sienna!" _Sienna's head snapped up.

"Harry!" And without a pause the room faded and Sienna snapped her panther eyes open to find Harry shaking her a little. They were alone in the tent now.

_*Sorry Harry. I must have been thinking too hard.* _Sienna told him, batting at his nose. Harry's lips twitched but the smile didn't quite make it to his face.

"That's all right. I just... I've been panicking." Harry admitted. His cousin shook her head and batted at his nose, making him chuckle a little. "I know I'm a dork."

The whistle came then and Harry paled for a second. Then he swallowed and placed Sienna back in his pocket. She snuggled down and began trembling.

Harry walked out onto the field and stared around for a second. Nothing but the dragon stood out for him. He took a deep breath and emptied his mind of all the shouts and the fact that a gigantic dangerous lizard was waiting for him.

"_Accio Firebolt_!"

They all waited, Sienna and Harry were staring around them, waiting.

Then it came, the sound of a Firebolt racing through the air. Harry turned and they watched the Firebolt appear, stopping at the perfect height for Harry to mount. Without another thought Harry jumped onto his broom and pushed up off the ground.

As they left the ground and soared into the sky Harry realized his fear had left him. He was back in his element. Open skies and an ugly opponent guarding the golden egg he needed to win this match.

_*Leave it to you to make this a Quidditch metaphor.* _Sienna laughed into his mind which made Harry grin.

"Okay...diversionary tactics...let's go..." He said and then dived. Sienna's laughter bubbled in his mind.

"Great Scot he can fly!" Bagman shouted and Sienna laughed more. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Harry soared high, in a circle, the Horntail following his every move. He could keep this up but he knew it would breathe fire again if he didn't stop soon. He was diving once more and missed the flames but its tail came out and swipped his shoulder. Sienna let out an indignant roar which was lost under the sound of the crowd.

The cut didn't hinder Harry at all. It was just a scratch really. He flew back up to survey his opponent with swift eyes. It occurred to Harry that she didn't want to leave her eggs. She was snarling, furling and unfurling her wings, snapping her jaws at him, but she didn't budge an inch from the clutch of eggs.

He had to get her away from them. So with that thought in mind he began flying once more. This way and that way, in loops, close enough to keep her attention, far away enough to avoid getting him and Sienna barbecued.

He went high and the Horntail stretched her neck, following his movements left and right.

A bit more and she roared with exasperation. He was a nuisance, something she longed to smash with her tail. She wanted to reach him but he was too far. She breathed fire and Harry dodged it as easily as a Bludger.

"Come on..come on, come and get me...up you gt now..." Harry said.

_*You're tempting a dragon to make you into kibble.* _Sienna thought in his mind, though her eyes were riveted on the dragon. It was such an amazing sight from up here, safe in Harry's pocket.

Harry chuckled with a confidence he hadn't felt in weeks as he twisted in the air and tempted the dragon more. "She just needs to move...then we can end this..." Harry said, rising another foot.

The Horntail had had enough. She spread her great black wings and began to rise--and Harry dove. He put on all the speed he could, eyes on the golden egg. He lifted his hands off the boom--he grabbed the egg--then they were soaring away, faster than before, over the crowd who was cheering the loudest they had. Sienna was laughing and shouting in his mind. Harry couldn't believe it. He'd survived. He'd gotten the egg and was still in one piece!

He landed and Moody, McGonagall, and Hagrid showed up. They all congratulated him, and then McGonagall made Harry go over to the first aid tent. He did so happily, his heart lighter than it had been.

"Harry!" Harry jumped and turned to find James rushing over to him. Harry's face broke into a smile as his father embraced him. He squeezed the wizard back, green eyes alight with happiness. "Merlin Harry!" Was all James could say as the color returned to his face.

"Sienna?" Sirius asked as he too hugged his godson. Sienna meowed and popped her head out of Harry's pocket making Sirius scowl. "You are in serious trouble missy!" He said before he grinned making Sienna meow again.

They headed over to the first aid tent where Pomfrey, Severus and Remus were waiting. Pomfrey bustled and huffed about dragons and dementors but Harry was too busy smiling at his uncles and father to care. Sienna took a Pomfrey's lack of attention and returned back to her former self, squealing and squeezing Harry to death.

"That was amazing! It was so cool!" She kept gushing. Pomfrey healed up his cut then left to go tend to Diggory. Harry hopped off the cot he'd been sitting on and was about to rush outside when the tent opened again and in stepped Hermione and Draco...and Ron.

"Harry you bloody wanker!" Draco said, grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him which made Harry's laughter spill out. He grabbed Draco's face in his hands and waited for Draco to calm down.

"I'm fine Draco." Harry said making Draco scowl before he relaxed.

"Harry you were brilliant!" Hermione gushed as Draco leaned against Harry's side. "You were amazing! You really were!"

"He was, wasn't he!" Sienna asked and the two girls squealed and clutched at each other.

Harry laughed some more but then his eyes went to the redhead who was standing awkwardly in place. Ron looked like he'd seen Harry rise from the grave or something.

"Harry, whoever put your name in that goblet--I--I reckon they're trying to do you in!" Ron finally spoke, his tone shaking a little. Draco scoffed and narrowed his eyes.

"Caught on have you?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed as well. "Took you long enough." Everyone waited as they stared from Ron to Harry. Ron fidgetted then his mouth popped open. Harry knew what was coming and shook his head. "It's okay." Harry said, coldness melting in a flash. "Forget it."

"No." Ron said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't've--"

"Forget it." Harry repeated, grinning at his best friend.

Hermione suddenly burst into tears. "You two are so stupid!" She stomped her foot then strangled them both in a hug and turned to Sienna who laughed as she comforted the girl.

"Barking mad you are sometimes Hermione." Ron said. "Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores."

The teens all left the tent together, Hermione still crying a little. Draco held onto Harry's hand while Ron offered to hold the golden egg. He was rapidly filling Harry and Sienna in on the three other champions. On what they'd done to get past their dragons.

The five teens stood in the clearing now, facing the golden draped judges table. Hermione cleared her eyes so she could see while Sienna and she held each other's hands in anticipation. Draco squeezed Harry's a little and Harry sent him a dazzling smile.

Maxime was first. She shot an 8 into the air. "Not bad!" Ron said. Then Crouch shot a 9. Dumbledore gave him a 9 too. Next up was Ludo Bagman who gave Harry a 10.

"What! But I got hurt, what's he playing at?" Harry said, eyes wide.

"Harry don't complain!" Ron yelled nearly jumping up and down.

Finally was Karkaroff. He took a few seconds longer to decide before shooting up a 4.

"What!?" Ron and Draco shouted in unison.

"You lousy, biased scumbag!" Ron growled.

"You gave Krum a ten!" Draco shouted, indignantly.

Harry started laughing again. He couldn't help himself. Ron was his friend again, Draco looked really cute with that indignant look on his face, Hermione and Sienna were squeezing him and squealing like little girls. By the first aid tent his father, godfather and uncles were no doubt cheering for him. Added to that, the fact that it wasn't just Gyrffindors in the crowd cheering. When they'd seen what Harry would have to face, the school had rallied behind him. Everyone was cheering.

They turned and headed back towards the wizards who'd been joined by Charlie Weasley. "You're tied in first Harry! You and Krum!" Charlie said with a big grin on his face. "Listen I've got to write to Mum--I swore I'd tell her everything--but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah, they told me to tell you to hang around for a few more minutes. Bagman wants a word in the champions' tent." He left then.

"Well go on then son. We'll wait for you." James said ruffling his hair. Harry nodded as they followed him back to the tent then waited outside. Sienna meowed and curled around his legs making Harry chuckle. Sirius was probably kicking himself for ever teaching his daughter how to be an Animagus.

The other three champions entered together a few seconds later.

"Good one Harry." Cedric told him.

"You too." Harry replied, grinning at them all.

"Well done all of you!" Bagman said, looking as pleased as could be. Sienna giggled at the sight of him. Bagman then told them all about the clue in the egg and the date for the next task. Once he was sure they were all certain he set them free. Harry and Sienna turned and met up with their family.

"Oh! Party! Party!" Sienna was saying, walking backwards and hopping around like she did whenever she had too much sugar. "I'll get Fred and George and we'll pop on over to--"

"Congratulations Harry!" Rita Skeeters voice called out, her eyes dancing, her face alight. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing the dragon? How you feel now about the fairness of the scoring?"

Harry let himself enjoy a second of the growling growls and sneers he could almost hear behind him. "Yeah you can have a word." Harry said viciously. "Good-bye." And with that Sienna resumed her plans for a party and stealing into Hogsmeade to get snacks.

------------------------------------------------

November faded into December. Life was pretty much getting loads better these days. Sienna was a little annoyed that Harry and Draco hadn't started officially going out but considering how often they were together these days Sienna was certain it wouldn't be long now.

She meanwhile found herself being followed. A lot. By the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang boys. She let it go on for a week before bringing it up.

"I mean, what are they staring at!?" She asked Severus furiously, taking a moment to calm down before adding a few chopped up ginger roots to Experiment 15. It was almost done. She only needed one more ingredient. She needed eight fresh unicorn hairs. Hagrid had promised to take her out later into the woods so that they could see what they could do.

"You're a very pretty young witch. And they all hear from the professors how talented and intelligent you are." Severus replied, watching Sienna push her streaked hair behind an ear as she sprinkled in ground up belladonna. She appeared not to have heard him.

"It's not like I'm very rich like Draco or beautiful like that Delacour girl." Sienna continued her ramble. Her hand went up to run her finger along her scar. "Is this all anyone cares about?" She asked so softly that Severus nearly missed it.

He got up and pulled her into a fierce hug, his chin on her head. "If that is all they care about, then they are already losing the privilege of knowing you. I trust you judgement Sienna. I know you will know when someone is honestly interested in you, or in that fame you never asked for." Severus chuckled as Sienna huffed and turned back to her experiment. "Of course if they are stupid enough to think you are easily seduced, you could use Fifteen to slow their ardor." Severus said eyeing the steely grey potion that if brewed correctly, would cause the drinker to become an animal for a week. The animal depended on the person.

"Heheh yeah." Sienna said, giggling as Severus kissed her temple.

"Have you considered any possible names for this potion?" Severus asked. Sienna gave it a final stir before poking the fire until the liquid slowed to a simmer.

"Animata." Sienna told him. Severus thought it over.

"Animata Serum." He corrected.

"Animata Serum." She repeated looking pleased.

"Remeber Sienna, this year you are not to exert yourself in any way." Severus told her as she gathered her things and prepared to go to Transfiguration. "Leave boys for another time." Sienna gave him a sly grin. Severus blinked at the expression. It wasn't completely Sienna's sly grin. It looked like someone else's grin. As he watched one of her eyes flashed to brown for a second. Severus narrowed his gaze a small bit. The flash of brown came and left in a blink but there was still something oddly unfamiliar about the look on her face.

"Don't worry Severus." Sienna said, tipping her head so that her silvery-black hair fanned out behind her. "I'll concentrate on my studies and on getting Harry to official date Draco. Boys aren't my priority right now." Severus smirked, knowing she spoke truthfully. But still as she turned to leave with a chirpy "See you later" he couldn't stop the prickling sensation that there was something off about Sienna. He shook it off, attributing it to her increased use of Slytherin tendencies and left it at that

--------

"The Yule Ball is approaching." Professor McGonagall told the class. Sienna and Hermione exchanged a look. So this was what the dress robes were for. "It is a traditional part of the triwizard tournament and an oppotunity for us to associate with our foreign guests. Now the ball will be open only to fourth year and above--though you may invite a younger student if you wish."

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were having a giggle fest in the corner. Sienna and Hermione shared another look, this one excited. Sienna was already rushing into plans for how to do her hair and how to arrange Hermione's. Unlike the other girls they kept their giggles internal.

"Dress robes will be worn." McGonagall continued on. "The ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day and end at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then..." She swept her gaze over her students. "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us to--er--let our hair down." McGonagall said with a disapproving look. When Lavender let out another shrill giggle her eyes narrowed. "That does NOT mean we will be relaxing the standards for behavior that we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses us in any way." The bell rang then and they all shuffled to get ready to leave.

"Potter--a word if you please." Harry paused on his way out the door. He sighed--he'd promised to meet Draco after class--but turned and waved to Sienna, Hermione, and Ron. They motioned they'd wait outside and he nodded. "Potter the Champions and their partners--"

"What partners?" Harry asked taken aback by this.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter." McGonagall said. "Your dance partners."

"Dance partners?" Harry repeated, thinking the only partner he wanted would be Draco. And then turning read because his mind had conjured Draco so quickly. "I don't dance."

"Oh yes you do." McGonagall had her no nonsense you'll-do-as-you're-told look on her face. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

Harry imagined himself in a top hat and tails then and repressed a shudder.

_*Harry! Ask her if your partner has to be a girl!* _Sienna voice suddenly intruded into his imagination and he started. He realized Sienna must have opened their direct connection to each other and had been eavesdropping.

_*What? No! Why would I--?* _Harry stuttered to a stop.

_*Mate I really doubt Malfoy would like it if you took a girl when you could've asked him.* _Ron said in a moment of logical insight. Mostly Ron ignored the signs when Malfoy and Harry were together but he wasn't blind to them.

_*Go on Harry. Ron's right.* _Hermione pushed. Harry had to make a mental note to tell Sienna not to let others into his head without some warning.

"Er...does my partner have to be a girl?" Harry asked feeling his face heat up. McGonagall looked at him and gave him a very shrewd look. In fact she nearly smirked.

"Traditionally yes. But considering how very un-traditional this Triwizard Tournament is... I believe we can make an exception." McGonagall finally said. Yep she was definitely smirking.

Harry nodded but then frowned. "Do I really have to open the ball?" He whined. Sure he wouldn't mind going with Draco to the Ball--but why did he have to be shoved under a spotlight?

"It is traditional." McGonagall said. "This is one tradition I am not bending for you Potter. You are a Hogwarts Champion and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of this school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."

Harry nodded then turned to leave the class.

Sienna had a very sneaky look on her face. Harry pouted playfully at her. "No meddling!" He said firmly. Sienna pouted now.

"Not even a little?" She asked making her eyes wide and sparkly.

"Not even a little." Harry said with a firm shake of his head.

"Damn." She whined as they headed to their next class, her friends laughing at her truly let-down frown.

----------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco were walking back from the forest. Sienna had asked them if they could pop by Hagrid's to collect her freshly plucked unicorn hairs. It had been a week since the Yule Ball was announced but still Harry hadn't asked Draco to go with him. He just couldn't make the words leave his mouth. It made him shudder every time he thought of having to dance in front of the entire school.

"You know Harry," Draco began suddenly as they spotted the Beauxbatons students heading up the path to the castle for dinner, "we really have to do something about all those boys asking Sienna to the ball."

Harry nodded as the Durstrang students joined those from Beauxbatons. All week random boys had been coming up to Sienna during all their mealtimes and asking her to be their date. Sienna turned them down politely with a sunny smile. Of course she reserved her real thoughts for when they were in the privacy of their apartments. She felt they were only asking her out because she was close to Harry and because of her scar or the fact that an article had come out in the Prophet about her Verita-Pur.

"If she'd say yes to someone then the others would back off." Harry told Draco as they entered the school right behind the foreingers.

"Sometimes I wish she hadn't been born a Black." Draco muttered. "The Blacks have always been very attractive you know. And it doesn't help that her mum was pretty either." Draco's expression soured as they entered the Hall to see yet another boy, this one a Hufflepuff sixth year, being kindly rejected by their little sister. "Although I wish she'd find someone she liked. Focusing on schoolwork and herself is good and all but she is a teenager just like us." Harry nodded as they walked over to the Slytherin table where Sienna was now chatting amicably with Krum.

"Here you go sis." Harry said, kissing the top of her head. "Eight freshly plucked unicorn hairs."

"Yay! I'm going to go add them right now!" Sienna said. Harry was glad to see she was back to a steady weight and her face was as lively and bright as ever. He watched her go before taking his seat next to Draco.

Sienna hadn't been gone for two minutes before Fred came up to him and plopped down beside him. "Oi Harry, can I have a word?"

"What's up Fred?" Harry asked, pouring himself some juice.

"Would you mind if I asked Sienna to the ball?" Harry paused in the middle of taking a drink before setting the goblet down. He stared at Fred with the sort of X-ray look Dumbledore had often given him. Fred stared back calmly. He had nothing to hide after all.

"I wouldn't mind." Harry finally replied. "Course what Sienna'll say is anyone's guess." Fred nodded then beamed, slapping Harry's back happily.

"Thanks Harry!" He trotted back to the Gryffindor table looking very pleased.

"Well there was a first." Ron said blinking at his brother. "I've never heard Fred ask for permission before."

"He knows how important Sienna is to Harry." Hermione reasoned.

"You can tell he vill be good to your sister." Krum said to Harry who nodded. "If she accepts."

"Right. If." Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh by the way," he turned to Harry again. "Blaise was planning on asking her after dinner. He asked me if she'd said yes to anyone yet and I told him no."

Harry made a face but then shrugged. "Zabini can ask her I guess." Harry muttered reluctantly making his friends laugh.

"So Harry, who are you taking to the ball?" Viktor asked, his eyes flickering to Hermione who was blushing a little. Harry looked to her too but she was now staring intently at her crossiant.

"Er...I haven't asked anyone yet." He replied, his own green eyes flickering to Draco who was doing a very good job of acting nonchanlant.

"Vell you vill have no troubles finding villing dates." Krum said with a wink which made Harry flush and the others laugh again.

After dinner Ron and Hermione headed upstairs while Draco and Harry moved down towards the dungeons to collect Sienna.

As they entered the colder drafty dungeons Harry stopped and looked on as Draco continued a few steps forward before he stopped himself. He turned and looked at Harry curiously. "What is it?" Draco prompted when Harry remained silent.

"Er...well..." Harry rubbed the back of his head, feeling his face heat up. "I was wondering...I mean... Do you...?" He growled at himself for not being able to push the words out. "Do... Do you... Merlin why can't I just ask you!?" He said as he began pacing, running his hand through his already rumpled hair. Draco watched him for a few seconds, smiling warmly at the way Harry worried his lip and messed up his hair when he was agitated. He caught Harry's wrist and grabbed his other one just because. Harry looked up at him with a gulp.

"Harry, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Draco asked making Harry's eyes widen. Draco chuckled and reached up to try and tidy up the wild mass of black hair while waiting for Harry's reply. Draco had just been waiting for Harry to show he wanted Draco as his date. He had been a little worried, what with all the girls coming up to Harry lately, that Harry wouldn't want him. He'd just needed a sign and now that he had it, he could ask the question calmly.

Finally Harry gave him such a beautiful smile that Draco felt something tighten in his chest and he swore no one would ever, ever get to see that expression on Harry's face. "I-I'd like that Draco." Harry replied, feeling his face flush yet again. Draco grinned.

"Good." He said making Harry laugh. Draco grinned wider. His grin faded a little as he looked at Harry before leaning forward. Harry watched him with wide eyes once more but didn't move. Draco smiled then and gently pecked Harry on the cheek. Harry blushed darker now but he was smiling as well.

"Well it's about bloody damn time."

The two boys whipped around to find Sienna leaning against a wall, her hazel eyes dancing with mirth as the two boys stepped away from each other but held hands as they walked towards her. Sienna was happy. Harry and Draco were starting off perfectly. Just the way it should be. When they reached her she gave them each a kiss on the cheek before skipping around them so that they continued to hold hands. The boys laughed when she started gushing about how adoarble they'd look starting off the ball and how jealous and sad the girls would be when they discovered the boys were officially off the market.

"But what about you?" Harry asked when they reached the third floor.

Sienna paused, staring straight ahead. The boys didn't see her expression since she was a few steps ahead. By the time they reached her she was smiling her sunny smile.

"I'll be just fine Harry. Don't worry, I won't get left behind." She assured him. He couldn't help feeling there was a double meaning to her words. Her eyes were thoughtful but bright.

"Mm well, the important thing is, for you to have fun and be happy." Harry told her. She nodded clapping her hands as she skipped up the stairs. When she was a good ways away she turned, rocking on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back, a mischievous smile on her pretty face. "Hurry up! Hurry up! Hermione promised to have chocolate waiting for us upstairs."

Draco had a moment as he and Harry laughed. He couldn't help but remember all the times he'd done what Sienna had to his own parents. For a second he wondered if they had the same indulgent thoughts whenever they looked at him like he was looking at Sienna. Then he shook it off, snorting at his girly thoughts.

"We're coming, we're coming." Draco told her, hurrying in his steps a little to appease her. She waited until they caught up before skipping ahead once more.

---------------------

"So there is to be a Yule Ball." Tom Riddle said as he twisted their usually room to a much more lavish setting. A room decorated in silver, black, green and gold. Two black armchairs faced each other across a marble chess table upon which sat glass chess pieces. Tom motioned for Sienna to pick a side. Sienna gave him a wry grin before settling on the white side. Tom took the black and they began. About a minute into the game Tom looked up and found Sienna staring off into space. "You seem distracted." He noted with a twinge of annoyance. She looked back at him with a questioning gaze.

"Tom, if I ask you something will you answer truthfully?" She finally asked moving her knight. Tom took one of her pawns before nodding. Sienna moved another of her pawns then bit her bottom lip. "If you weren't the evilest wizard to have ever been born on this earth," she began, watching him claim her knight, "and if you were a normal boy--"

"I was very mentally advanced at this age." Tom said gesturing to his youthful body while Sienna triumphantly took one of his own knights. "I was not normal."

"Well for the sake of my question just pretend you're like any of my other classmates." Sienna snapped. Tom smirked and waved at her, showing her he'd play along. "Would you ask me to the ball?"

Tom was surprised. True they had gotten used to one another's presence lately. He had even found he did not hate her as much as before. But still, for her to ask this of him...

"Yes." Tom was further surprised with how...honest his answer was.

Sienna gave him a piercing stare as she lost another piece to him. "Why?"

Tom considered her fully for the first time, trying to use his sixteen-year-old mind. She was very cute to be sure. Flawless skin, long silver-streaked hair, hazel eyes framed by thick dark lashes, full pink lips. She had a figure most sixth years would be envious of and carried herself with an unconscious grace. She was attractive. But what Tom knew would have truly drawn him to her would have been her mind. He had seen a great deal of her mind. She was intelligent, she was focused. Her own wants and needs were often pushed back when there was a greater purpose to be served. She proved her worth over and over. Her skills were undeniable. She would be a great and powerful witch. She already was.

"You are attractive." Tom said, and saw her frown. "In both physical and mental aspects." He added and saw a glimmer come into her eyes. "If I were a 'normal' boy with half a brain I would see that and seek to claim it as my own." And he would have sought to claim her to his side if she had been around during his time in Hogwarts. He would have seen her brilliance and coveted it as another poweful tool.

"So it would have nothing to do with the adulation I recieve from my Potions work or this?" She asked, brushing her bangs from her scar.

"Neither would interest me as much as what I stated before." Tom told her, his brown eyes focused on her hazel. "I would covet your power." He was going to be perfectly honest. "I loved finding power when I was in school. It was part of the reason I exercised my will over the basilisk. And the reason I only chose those with something to offer as my 'friends'. I would have wanted you to be on my side."

Sienna sighed, shutting her eyes and curling up in her armchair, her arms hugging her legs to her chest. She was silent for so long that Tom wondered if she had fallen asleep.

"You know..." She began, her eyes still shut tight. Which annoyed Tom. He'd found the quickest way to read her was through her eyes. "You know, sometimes I wish you had managed to kill me as a baby." She opened her eyes and tears swam there, ready to drop.

"That is rather dramatic to say. It is only a ball. There will be many others." Tom replied, rolling his eyes. Teenage girls. He'd never understand them.

"I'm not talking about that." She huffed, turning her face away. "I'm just saying, no matter what I do from now on, I'll always be seen for my power. For my talent. For my scar." Her voice grew bitter and icy with each word.

"What else is there?" Tom asked, honestly baffled. "Power. Talent. Fame. Those are the things human beings desire above all."

"Not me." Sienna said, turning back to him. Her tears had begun falling. "I didn't ask to be powerful or talented or famous." She wiped at her face and took a deep breath, blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears. "Ugh, never mind. I think I'll just leave you alone for tonight." She said, standing from her chair.

"Wait." Tom called. She paused, with her hand on the doorknob. All she had to do was fling it open and she'd return to her body. "Wait. Come back. Explain. I do not understand why you are upset." Sienna chuckled bitterly.

"Of course not. You're the evilest bastard I've ever heard of." She chuckled again. "And of course you'd end up in my soul. It's just my luck really."

"Child come back here and sit down." Tom said using his commanding tone. Sienna stiffened, whirling around.

"I am not a child." She huffed. Tom rolled his eyes, pointing to the armchair. Sienna scowled, half-turning back to the door.

"_Accio Sienna_." Tom said flicking his wand. Sienna slid across the room to Tom. He stood and caught her then pushed her back into her seat. "Now explain." He demanded. Sienna stared up at him, shaking her head.

"But Tom, how can I explain? You don't know love." Sienna finally replied. Tom narrowed his gaze at her.

"What does love have to do with it?"

Sienna bowed her head, hiding her eyes. Tom wasn't having that, he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. She sighed heavily. "That's all I want Tom." She said shutting her eyes. "No fame, no talent, no power could ever equal love. I have always had it in different doses. From Harry, from Severus, from Dad, from my uncles, from my friends. I want people to see me like they do. All they see when they see me is Sienna. Not the Girl-Who-Lived, not the talented Potioneer. Why is it so hard for anyone to see me like that?"

Tom stared down at her, his eyes focused on the sadness etched onto her face. He sighed and pulled away, letting her stand.

"You are a strange creature Sienna." He told her. "I don't understand you at all. In your place I would use all your charms to my advantage."

Sienna finally opened her eyes and stared at him with a knowing glint in her eyes. "I know. Because that's who you are. You're Tom Riddle. Brilliant and terrible and completely devoid of happiness or love." Sienna cocked her head then. "I wonder what you really might have done, if I had been around in your days." She suddenly cheered. Really Tom couldn't keep up with this girl!

"You are giving me a headache." He snapped at her. She just continued to grin. "What is so entertaining?" He demanded.

"Oh nothing really. I was just trying to imagine how you'd ask me to the ball." Sienna giggled. "If you were normal with half a brain." She amended before skipping to the door. She paused there once more. In a shy voice she added. "Thank you Tom. I'm feeling a lot better now. Sorry for getting so emotional on you. It's just...well I know my secrets are safe with you." She turned to look at him over her shoulder. Her lips were twisted into a content smile. "Tomorrw I promise to be more normal." And she vanished from the room without a sound.

Tom sat at his armchair, staring into the fire. After five minutes he snorted and enchanted the white pieces to play against him. "She is a typical, overdramatic, adolescent pea brain." Tom said to the room at large. "What was all that about? She began by asking me to a ball which somehow morphed into a discussion on power and love and ended with a quip aout my asking her to the ball." He sagged in his seat with a defeated look. "Thank Merlin I never bothered with the girls in my age. If they were a quarter as confusing as Sienna I might have gone insane."

* * *

**_And that's chappy 20! Next time will be the actual ball and the second task! I hope you like my Tom! I know I didn't say who Sienna chose in this chapter but hey! I gave you Tom! Hehe. Until next time! Stay beautiful! _**


	21. Possession

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_Part Three_**

**_Fallacy_**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo) Yokatta! Hehe I've survived my first week of school. It's been a year since I had to get up early and learn stuff but I'm happy to say I'm managing fairly well. Thanks for being patient and for keeping up with Mozaiku Kakera._**

**_Everything from HP is owned by Ms. Rowling except whatever I made up. _**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Twenty-One: Possession_**

**_------------_**

Having the spirit of the most evil wizard in your soul came in handy, Sienna thought to herself as she walked outside, staring up at the gray blanket from which white flakes fell. She felt happy and that's the way she wanted to stay. It was the day before the ball. She and Hermione had been meeting every night discussing how best to wear their hair and what make-up to put on. Being girls basically. Sienna had had a sudden thought though, and it worried her just a little bit. So what do you do when you need to talk to someone, but you don't want to offend anyone you love?

You go outside, find a nice spot, and disappear into yourself to talk to the evil wizard of course. Sienna choose a small area clear of snow near Hagrid's cabin. Wrapping her scarf around her tighter Sienna relaxed against the trunk of a tree and shut her eyes. She opened them again to find herself in a new part of Tom's space. Ever since they'd gotten talking Sienna felt much more at ease with letting him mess with her head space. Tom had added onto the study. A bedroom for when he felt like 'sleeping' and a kitchen for when he felt like 'eating'. There was a sitting room with comfy chairs. Everything was still in stubborn Slytherin colors but Sienna felt letting Tom have some space that was as much his own as it could be was only fair. After all, for reasons unknown to both of them, a part of Tom was stuck inside her. Neither had wanted that but it was how it was.

She found Tom in his sitting room, stretched out on a couch reading a thick tome of runes. "Shouldn't you be prattling about something useless with the bushy-haired one?" Tom asked without looking up from his book. Sienna took a seat on a squashy pouf, her hands laid on her lap, her head bowed.

"Is it really useless to act like what I am?" She asked him, her eyes shutting in thought. Tom turned to look at her, a frown twitching his lips.

"And what are you?" He asked, sitting up, marking his page in the book before setting it aside.

"I'm a fourteen year old witch." Sienna replied, head still bowed. "But I've noticed that I am not like the others of my age."

"Standing out is important." Tom told her. "Otherwise, you get tricked into believing the world can exist without you."

Sienna sighed, finally lifting her head to smile wryly at the Dark Lord. "Is that why you were so evil Tom? To keep the world from existing without you?"

"Yes." Tom said faintly, as if he did not mean for her to hear. "We humans, even us with power, we are not as important as we like to think." He said in a clearer tone. "Look at me. I was torn apart from my body, killed for all I know, and the world moved on." Tom shook his head. "However...unlike me, if you were to pass on, there would be a vast number of people who would mourn for you." Tom looked her right in the eyes. "The world would continue without you but it would not push you away from memory." Sienna pushed her glasses up her nose, then shook her head.

"How is it I was get into these conversations with you?" She asked a bit frustrated. "I can never ask these things of Harry or Daddy or Uncle Sev. I can't discuss anything like what we've discussed with anyone close to me...." She bowed her head once more, the silver-streaked hair shifting to hide her face from scrutiny. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about Tom. If you're in the mood."

Tom stared at the girl sitting on the pouf, looking like a little child instead of a growing teenager. "I believe I am in the mood." Tom finally said, placing his own hands on his lap as he gave Sienna his full attention. Sienna lifted her head slightly but the firelight from the hearth shined against her glasses, hiding her emotions from view.

"I've noticed that...for being only fourteen, I can act very ancient." She said making Tom roll his eyes.

"Ancient in what way?" Tom asked though when the silence had stretched.

"Like I've lived for a long time but have not noticed it. Like my body is much older than I think." Tom frowned.

"Perhaps you are only ill." Suggested the dark spirit as his host shook her head.

"I talked to Madame Pomfrey. She gave me a full check-up the day before yesterday. I'm in perfect health. And I don't feel achy, I just feel old." Sienna shook her head again. "It's like...like my soul's been recycled too many times or something." She growled as the words eluded her. But Tom did not look annoyed or act in any way like he thought she was being stupid. He was just looking at her, watching her, as if trying to find any piece of her that was indeed old.

Silence fell around them for a few minutes.

"What brought this subject up in the first place?" Tom asked. He may have been living in her soul since she was a year old but he still had no idea how her mind worked. He probably never would.

"Just some little things, that I've been noticing." Sienna said, looking up at Tom with sad eyes. "Haven't you noticed Tom? When you've shared my eyes? How different the world seems?" Tom stared at her. The world had changed compared to the last time he'd seen it with his own eyes. There seemed to be more happiness and more joy. "And yet, despite the difference, I feel separate from it." Sienna went on. "I feel...like I'm reading a story...or in a dream. This world I live in, feels like the wrong one."

"You have some very peculiar thoughts Sienna." Tom said making Sienna chuckle.

"I'm a very peculiar girl Tom." She replied. "Althought the ball sounds fun and I am having fun when Hermione and I prepare for it... I feel like I'm dreaming about it. I wonder why..." Sienna looked up at the ceiling suddenly. "There is someone nearby. Would it bother you if I came back later?"

"No, it would not trouble me." Tom told her. Sienna smiled at him, a bright happy smile, before she disappeared from his sight. He sat in the silence of his sitting room for a long time before finally letting out a sigh. "You confuse me Sienna. I thought you were perfectly happy. Perhaps, there is more to you than anyone has seen." Tom got up from his chair. "I have been relaxing long enough. Come along Nagini." The snake came out from behind the couch. "It is time to start learning more about our host." The snake replica hissed before following her master.

------------------

Sienna finished helping Hermione with the ties of her robes then gave her one more thorough look over before giving her two thumbs up. "You look perfect Mione!" Sienna cheered, pulling the girl over to the mirror. Hermione did indeed look very pretty, with her bushy hair tamed. It ws sleek and shiny, gathered in an elegant knot at the back of her head. Sienna had clipped a Hogwarts Rose in blue edges and fitted it into the knot. The stems was split and twined in the hair. The blossom was perfect. Sienna smiled. "There, now you're absolutely perfect." She assured her best girl friend.

"Thanks Sienna." Hermione said, smoothing her hands over her robes. "You're the best."

"Thank you." Sienna replied, bowing playfully before turning to the mirror herself and pulling on her charm bracelet. She smiled as she looked at each. Her feather from first year, her snake from second, her dog from third year and this year's charm was a ruby rose. She stared at each charm carefully then turned her attention to fixing her curled hair. Her gown seemed to be made of violet water. She swore she saw ripples in the fabric. Taking a long black ribbon she tied up her curling hair into a ponytail. Smiling more she turned back to Hermione who was digging around in her bag.

"What're you doing?" Hermione smirked and held out a small box. Blinking Sienna took it. Inside were contacts.

"I learned a spell that will make them the right perscription. Put them on." With a giggle Sienna took off her glasses and popped the contacts in. Hermione tapped under each eye and suddenly her vision was crystal clear. Sienna looked at her reflection once more. Without the glasses she looked odd. She frowned for a second then shrugged, spinning once. "Well then, how's it look?" She asked her friend. Hermione grinned.

"You're going to be asked to dance by every boy in our year and up." Hermione assured her. Sienna laughed. She had chosen to go alone. She'd rather be alone than have to turn someone she cared about down. Fred was good and kind, always trying his best to make her smile, and Blaise was thoughtful and doing his best to make sure she was happy. Both boys were good and kind. Sienna was happy that they'd found something worth liking in her. But...she was also _not_ happy that both of them had found something in her they liked.

"I guess that makes me selfish." Sienna said softly. Hermione looked at her curiously but then the clock struck the half-hour and Hermione cried out that she was late. She left without another word leaving Sienna to herself. Closing her eyes she concentrated and appeared in Tom's bedroom. The young man was lounging on his bed, Nagini curled at his side. Sienna smiled. He looked very normal when he was relaxing. His eyes had a faraway look though. "Tom?" She asked, reaching out to shake him. Tom started, drawing his wand. Then he relaxed, remembering where he was and who he was with.

"Oh, Sienna." Tom said, then his eyes widened. "Sienna..." Sienna stood there, hands behind her back.

"I take it that means I look very nice." Sienna teased. Tom scoffed but his eyes couldn't leave her.

"You do." He finally admitted making Sienna blush and giggle.

"What were you doing?" Sienna asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. "You looked like you were thinking hard."

"I was examining your memories." Tom said making her frown suddenly.

"Why."

"To get to know you better." He said shaking his head at her pout. "I know much about you but your way of thinking is beyond my comprehension."

"There's an easier way you know." Sienna replied with narrowed eyes.

"What way?" Tom asked, looking confused.

"You could ask me directly." Sienna said, rolling her eyes now. "Honestly, men, you never think of the simple solution." She got up, looking away from Tom. "I'm going now."

"Wait." Sienna paused, turning to look at him. Tom was laying back on his bed once again. "I wish to speak to you tomorrow." Tom muttered. Sienna rolled her eyes but nodded before returning to herself.

"Sienna!" Harry called. "Come on! We're going to be late!" Sienna gave herself one more check, smirking when she saw a flash of brown in her eye then she ran out her door.

-------

Harry was nervous. Not just because he had to open the ball but because he was being stared at and whispered about. Sienna stood quietly beside him, her hand on his shoulder.

_*Why are boys so difficult?* _Sienna whispered into his mind with a sigh.

_*I am not difficult.* _

_*Well then you're being silly. What's it matter what everyone is saying? You're the Boy-Who-Lived. People are going to be whispering about you until the day you die.* _

Harry had to admit Sienna had a point there.

_*Do you like Draco?* _

_*Yes.* _Harry was sure he liked the other boy.

_*And I know he likes you. So there, just relax.... Oh look, there he is!* _"Draco!" Sienna called, waving across the entrance hall. "Over here!" She added, jumping a little. Draco smiled as he made his way over to them. He stopped when he was a few steps away. Sienna looked from her cousin to the Slytherin and then nodded once to herself. _*If he's the one you like...* _Sienna whispered while passing Draco and getting out of the way. _*Then just go for it. Because...I'd hate to see you miss out on something this good.* _

Harry nodded as Sienna disappeared into the crowd. Right. If he liked Draco, and Draco liked him, then there really was nothing to be fretting over. He grinned and got closer to the Slytherin who was smirking. A pleasant smirk to be sure. "Hey." Harry said, feeling a small blush on his cheeks.

"It's nice to see you haven't backed out." Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes, reaching out to take Draco's hand.

"As if Sienna would have let me." Harry told him. "But I didn't want to." He added, making sure Draco wasn't confused. Draco smiled then.

"Right. Sienna loves meddling." Draco murmured as they stood there being watched by the entire school.

Sienna stood in a shadowed corner, watching them with a content smile.

_"Now if you would focus on yourself half as much..." _Tom's voice muttered in her head. Sienna rolled her eyes.

_"There's no pleasing you is there?" _

_"I admit it takes much to please me." _

_"Evil snake." _

_"Meddlesome lion." _Sienna laughed softly then heard McGonagall call the champions over. With a cattish grin Sienna watched Harry and Draco join Cedric and Cho, Fleur and Davies, and then Krum and Hermione. Squealing mentally with delight Sienna joined the crowd going into the Great Hall. Passing by her friends she gave them all a brilliant smile which made them smile in return.

Harry turned to Draco then and both turned to Krum, their jaws dropping.

"Hermione!" Draco choked out while Harry just gaped. Hermione was smiling and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hi Harry! Hi Draco!" Hermione replied, her smile become softer as she stared at the boys. Hermione could see what Sienna meant when she said Draco and Harry belonged together. They really did. You could see it when they were side by side like this.

"When did you...?" Draco asked, motioning towards her face, more importantly her teeth. Hermione smirked now.

"Sienna helped me with that." Of course, meddlesome Sienna. "You guys look great!" Hermione added, looking from Harry to Draco. Draco was in a black robe, with hints of silver in it, that made his pale aristocratic features stand out. Harry was in bottle-green robes, that brought out the emerald qualities in his eyes and looked good against his mess of ebony hair. Hermione then noticed the roses pinned to their robes. Dark deep purple with green edged petals. She turned her head slightly so they could see the one in her hair. "It looks like Sienna got to all of us." Hermione noted as Ron passed, giving his friends a grin, a rose with red on his robes as well.

"Yeah." Harry said as the last of the students began filing in.

Once everyone was inside the champions were then escorted in by McGonagall. Harry took Draco's hand in his own, grinning when Draco smirked at him. Then they entered the hall to much applause and lots of strange looks. Some envious, some disbelieving, but most just surprised. Many had assumed it was just a rumor Harry and Draco would go to the ball together.

Sienna sat with Ron who was also dateless. Blaise and Fred Weasley sat on either side of her. Although she felt this would be a disaster it turned out to be pretty entertaining.

"Here, try some of this." Fred said, holding out his fork. Sienna took some of the cheesey forkful, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh, that's pretty good!"

Blaise tapped her shoulder then, turning her attention back to him. Silently he held out a spoonful of the soup he'd gotten. Sienna sighed as as she leaned back in her chair, her own food hardly touched. "I love Hogwarts cooking." Sienna said, giggling as Padma watched the back and forth with the glint of rumor beginning in her eyes. Oh well, Sienna had pretty much figured she'd have rumors flying everywhere about her.

"Ron, having fun?" Sienna asked her friend who held up a goblet full of butterbeer.

"Cheers." He said making her laugh. Together they ate their way through each other's plates just joking and teasing each other. Then their plates became clean and sparkling, the lights dimmed. Sienna turned eagerly towards the dance floor, her eyes on two couples in particular.

Harry felt a bit of his nerves return as he and Draco walked out onto the dance floor. But then Draco leaned on him a bit making him turn his attention to his date. His date. The words were sobering and exciting. Grinning Harry got into place with Draco. "I'm not much of a dancer." Harry muttered.

"I didn't think you would be." Draco replied, grinning as the music began. "Well then, I'll lead." Draco added taking control and following the other couples as they began to move around the dance floor slowly.

Sienna and Ron watched their friends, chuckling when they spotted Harry's blushing face and the big grin he had. Draco's grey eyes were shining, a shadow of a smile playing on his lips. Hermione was grinning brightly too. Ron looked less than pleased with her partner but Sienna kept reminding him that it was his own fault for not asking her out earlier. Ron kept spluttering about that not being why he was upset when Fred suddenly pulled her away from the other boys and onto the dance floor, where they joined the waltzing couples.

"Ah, much better." Fred said making Sienna roll her eyes.

"Why's it much better?" Sienna asked making Fred smirk at her.

"Because I have you to myself." Fred replied. "You should have just said yes to me."

"But then Blaise would have been upset." Sienna murmured, lowering her eyes.

"So what?"

"Now you're sounding like Harry."

Fred stared down at the younger girl before sighing heavily. "You know I like you."

"Yes." Sienna said, nodding.

"And you like me." Fred continued with a grin. Sienna shut her eyes. "I know you like me." Fred added, gently pushing her chin up so that she was staring at him.

"I _think_ I do like you a little Fred." Sienna muttered. "But..."

"But what?"

"I don't know..." Sienna whispered. Her face was brought back up so that Fred could look into her eyes. "I'm not sure at the moment if that feeling would make itself into anything or if it's just brotherly affection I feel for you. Which is a load of tosh because I can see other's feelings perfectly well. Like Ron for example. No matter what he says I know he's jealous Krum asked Hermione to the ball. And Harry and Draco, well they were getting really obvious about their feelings. I know how my uncles and Daddy feel, without even having to pry into their heads." Sienna sighed as she was spun around. "But I have no idea how I feel about anything."

"That's a little sad Sienna." Fred murmured, reaching up to pat her head. Sienna smiled sadly.

"Which is why I won't let you or anyone else be forced into putting up with my indecision." She told him as the song finally ended. She gave a little bow which he returned making her giggle.

"What if I said I don't care?" Fred asked.

"Then you're out of luck because either way I won't say yes." She replied, shaking her head with a grin nonetheless.

Fred saw Blaise making his way over as the Weird Sisters struck up a faster song. Grabbing Sienna he pulled her away deeper into the crowd. "Okay so let me get this straight. You don't want me to get hurt feelings, but if I say I don't care you'll still ignore my feelings?" Sienna winced. That made her sound like such a jerk. "Hmm...well then I'll just have to keep pushing." Fred grinned his mischievous grin making Sienna drop her head.

"Does nothing faze you at all?" She asked out of a bit of annoyance. Fred grinned.

"Nope. Now come on, let's dance some more."

"Fred..."

He put a finger to her lips shaking his own head. "No. If you don't care about my feelings--"

"I didn't say that!"

"--Then I get to ignore your worries. So from now on you're stuck with me." Sienna gaped at him then laughed.

"Fred, you don't _want_ to get stuck with _me_." Sienna said, her hand going up to her eye as she spoke. "There are things I have going on in my head you wouldn't believe."

_"That is the most understated thing I've ever heard." _Tom chuckled in her head.

_"Shut up and go away." _Sienna muttered.

_"I have every right to be here." _Tom replied, surging forth to occupy more of her mind. _"You are my spirit's host. If you are agitated and feeling ill then I will have to suffer through it as well." _

_"Oh go away and let me think." _She growled before forcing him back into a deeper part of her mind.

Fred grinned, having noticed nothing. "Sienna, I've seen you at your best and at your worst. Whatever you have in your head I'm sure I could handle it."

Sienna and Tom snorted, Sienna shaking her head. Fred was getting a little annoyed. He'd liked Sienna since last year. She was brilliant. A prankster and a genius in her own right. She could handle just about anything that came her way. He admired that and the fact that for a fourteen year old, Sienna acted much older. There was no way he was leaving her to be wooed over by some slimy git.

The song ended and Sienna pulled away, shaking her head. "You're a weird one Fred Weasley." She smiled a little making Fred chuckle.

"You're the weird one Sienna." Fred retorted, rolling his eyes skyward. "I'm being nice here and you're still ignoring my existence."

"I'm not ignoring your existence you drama king." Sienna chided, softly smacking his arm. "I'm saying you're better off without me."

Fred pulled her over to the tables and sat her down in a shadowy corner, looking down at her and refusing to let her up. "And why exactly is that?"

Sienna bowed her head, her hand going back up to her eye as Tom came back from the deeper recesses of her head. "There's something...wrong with me Fred." She wanted him to give up on her already. she had enough on her plate without dealing with boys.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Fred murmured back, kneeling in front of her, looking up at her curiously. "Does your eye hurt Sienna?" He asked, reaching up to remove it. Sienna tensed. Fred paused, his hand on her own. "What is it?" He asked, beginning to move her hand away. His eyes widened when the light from the lantern revealed that one of her eyes was dark brown, while the other was a golden hazel. Wondering what that was about he reached up to touch the corner of her changed eye.

_"Perhaps this will persuade him." _Tom said and he did something he hadn't ever tried before. He pushed Sienna back for the first time. Sienna gasped, her eyes widening as Tom took total control from her. Her other eye became dark brown to match the other. Fred watched as the eyes changed and then narrowed. The lips twitched into a smirk. Sienna's entire expression changed, morphing into one Fred had never witnessed. Tom turned the eyes to Fred and when she spoke there was an undertone in the voice that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Fred," Tom said, taking a moment to register how his and Sienna's voices sounded meshed together. "Fred, I do not have any feelings for you like those you wish I would have." Tom said making Sienna cringe and claw at his mind while Fred's eyes widened even more.

_"I never said that!" _Sienna hissed angrily trying to push him away. Tom pushed her back effortlessly.

_"But it is the truth, isn't it?" _Tom asked, grinning when she froze. _"I notice more than I let on Sienna. Your feelings always shine through in your memories. Whenever a memeory of either Weasley or Zabini pops up, I feel on affection coming from it. Nothing more, nothing less." _Sienna subsided, contemplation washing over Tom as she settled down to examine her own feelings.

"I did not want to hurt your feelings Fred." Tom continued, reaching out to take the boy's hand. He cringed inwardly but he had to make the charade believable. Sienna would do something like this. "You're family after all. But I must be honest."

"I understand..." Fred said finally. Sienna awoke from her contemplation to pay attention to what Fred said. "So do you like Zabini then?"

"No." Fred's face perked up. Tom mentally rolled his eyes while continuing to speak. "He is just a friend."

"Is there someone else?"

"Not at this time." Tom said. "I just don't feel like dating anyone right now. I just want to figure things out for myself, find out what I really want." Tom watched as Fred mulled this over. Irritation welled up inside him but he squashed it down. Finally Fred nodded, putting a hand on Sienna's shoulder.

"I understand Sienna. But just remember that I'll always be around if you need me." Tom nodded, smiling at Fred who smiled back. "Do you want to stay a while longer or would you like to go back to the tower?" Fred asked.

Tom thought about it, looking down at the hands. Sienna's hands but he could feel with them and touch with them. _"I guess...you can stay in control a little longer." _Sienna murmured softly. _"I mean, creepy as it is, you do do a good job at faking being me." _That last was said with a grin. Tom chuckled at her before shaking his head.

"I think I'll go for a walk outside." Tom said, rising from the chair. Seeing Fred move he added, "Alone." Fred paused before grinning and nodding.

"All right. I'll see you later then." Tom smile and nodded before making his way out the front doors and into the elaborate garden maze made of rosebushes. He paused for a moment to breathe the fresh air before saying softly, "I don't see how you could deal with that imbecile."

_"Fred's not an imbecile." _Sienna replied, her tone only annoyed but not angry. Tom smirked, moving forward down a garden path.

"He is an imbecile of the highest caliber." Tom said, pausing to listen to how their mixed voices sounded. "Listen to our voice Sienna. It is not your normal tones at all and yet he did not register the change."

_"Well that's what happens to those of us who are just teenagers and not a hundred years old." _Sienna's tone was teasing. _"We tend to overlook such details." _

"No wonder all men in this age are fools then." Tom replied, turning to find himself running into a solid body. Bouncing back was a unique expericence. He'd never had that happen before. He'd never landed on his bottom before either. A scowl graced the girl's face while Sienna was laughing in his mind. He looked up and saw he'd run into Karkaroff. "Professor Karkaroff." Tom said, inclining his head. "Sorry, I didn't see where I was going." He added, moving to get to his feet. Karkaroff extended his hand and Tom took it. Karkaroff pulled him to his feet. "Thank you. I really am sorry for running into you." Tom added, remembering Sienna tended to overreact.

"No no, it's perfectly all right." Karkaroff said. He paused. "Your eyes...they look...." He leaned forward a bit and Tom back up a step. Sienna had been sobered up by the headmaster's action. "They are another color."

"Er...yes." Tom said, breaking into a sheepish smile. "One of my potions you see. I don't think Uncle Sev has mentioned it but I dabble in potions quite a bit and um well..." Tom gave a laugh which Karkaroff echoed.

"I hope there were no other ill effects?" Karkaroff asked making Sienna cringe.

_"Oh don't tell me he's a pervert." _Sienna begged while Tom shook her head and grinned again.

"No, no other ill effects." Tom promised. Karkaroff actually smiled making Sienna cringe more.

"I am glad then. It would be a shame if something were to happen to such an excellent prodigy." Karkaroff nearly purred. Sienna sighed heavily in her head.

_"Oh great he's a pervert." _She huffed making Tom chuckle at her. _"A dirty dirty pervert. Why do I attract old men!? Why do I attract males at all!?" _

_"You would rather be unappealing to the opposite sex?" _Tom asked her before managing a laugh once more. "Er, I'll be going now then professor." He turned to get them away when Karkaroff grasped Sienna's arm.

_"You'd better get him off me right now." _Sienna warned. _"It must be my stripes." _

_"Stripes?" _Tom asked perplexed as he turned back to the headmaster. "Do you need something Professor?"

_"The silver streaks the Dark Orchid gave me." _Sienna replied, cringing. _"And did you have to say it like that?" _

Tom was about to reply when a sharp voice called out, "You will kindly get away from Sienna, Igor." The headmaster and Tom turned to face Severus. Severus took a few steps towards them then paused when he spotted Tom's eyes in Sienna's face. "Sienna, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Uncle Sev." Tom said. "I just knocked into Professor Karkaroff." Tom used the diversion Severus had caused. "I'll be going now." He said and then disappeared around a corner where he spotted Harry and Draco ahead, coming towards him.

_"Is everyone you care about destined to run into us?" _Tom asked as Sienna thought it over. Then she chuckled.

_"Probably, now how about you hide us somewhere hmm? Let's not interrupt Harry and Draco's moment." _Sienna giggled when Tom sighed but cast a Disillusionment charm on them and then waved the wand at the bushes so that they opened just enough so that Tom was hidden from view.

Harry and Draco were on a high. They'd only stopped dancing a few minutes ago. Right now they were trying to get off cloud 9 and return to earth but that was proving hard.

"Why is it Sienna's always right?" Draco suddenly asked as they stopped close to the spot where Tom had hidden them.

Harry turned to the boy and smiled tenderly. "Because she's Sienna. I swear she's got to have some Seer blood in her somehow." Harry laughed softly. "We really should get her something nice."

"Mmm...next Hogsmeade trip we'll get her something." Draco said, pulling Harry closer. "She'll say we didn't have to, that she's just happy for us, blah blah blah." Harry laughed then sighed heavily.

"Wish I knew what was up with her though. Lately her mind's harder to read." Harry admitted, shutting his eyes. "I'm afraid something bad is gonna happen to her." He admitted. Draco shook his head.

"Come what may come, Sienna will always be all right. She's our crazy little sister isn't she?" Draco asked making Harry stare at him before laughing.

"I don't care!" A sudden shout got their attention. The boys leaned around the corner to find Severus holding his wand jabbed in Karkaroff's neck. "I don't give a damn what you heard. Sienna is off limits. She has enough to do without learning about _that prophecy_." Severus hissed the last words, his eyes harsh.

"But you heard the Seer as clearly as I did--" Karkaroff was punched hard in the gut.

"Igor, if I find out that Sienna has learned that tale I will punish you worse than anything you can imagine." Severus dropped his voice further. "Worse than the Dark Lord himself. I consider Sienna my child. Harm her and you will truly know of my cruelty."

Karkaroff rubbed his stomach as he looked up at Severus. "Severus, you cannot deny that prophecy or what is happening!" He rose to his full height, looking anxious and harrassed. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned. I can't deny it--"

"Then flee." Severus spit out. "Flee--I will make your excuses. I, however, have too much to lose. I will be remaining at Hogwarts." Karkaroff gaped at him.

"But I would not have to flee if you would give me the girl!" Karkaroff said. Obviously this was the wrong thing to say. Severus threw him into the rosebush closest to them casuing Karkaroff to hiss as the thorns cut into him.

"Say that again," Severus warned, his tone frigid, "and you will find yourself without a tongue."

"Severus be reasonable! Your precious Savior would remain. What is one girl--?" Severus muttered something and Karkaroff was pushed further into the rosebush, unconscious.

"Uncle Sev?" Harry called out as Severus rounded the corner. His eyes went wide seeing Harry and Draco there. "Uncle Sev...what was he talking about?" Harry asked, sounding close to anger. Draco held onto his hand while Severus reached out to pat is hair.

"Nothing that you or Sienna needs to worry about." Severus promised. "I will not allow him to harm Sienna. You must do your best to insure Sienna does not wander alone anymore. Keep her far from Karkaroff." Severus warned.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me." Harry muttered, biting his bottom lip.

"If you do as I ask, it will be nothing to worry about." Severus amended before sighing. "Ask me no more Harry. I would have to lie to you and I have no wish to do that." Harry took a second then nodded firmly.

"All right."

"Good." Severus turned to Draco with a smirk then. "Pray keep your hands in respectable places Draco." Harry colored as Draco spluttered while Severus walked away.

The boys stood there for a minute after Severus had walked off before looking at each other then away. Draco recovered first, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and leadning him further into the garden. "I'll keep my hands wherever I wish." Draco said finally making Harry squirm but laugh.

Long after they'd gone Tom continued to stand, hidden, in the rosebush. He could feel Sienna pushing against his prescene, wanting to take over but he held her back. "No."

_"Tom! Give me my body back! I want to find out what Karkaroff meant! What was he talking about!?" _Sienna scowled as she was pushed away easily.

"No Sienna. Believe me, you do not want to find out." Tom whispered. Sienna was shocked. He sounded so human...so hurt...

_"Why not?" _

Tom did not answer. He merely cancelled the enchantment then made his way into the castle, ignoring Sienna's questions. Yes, he knew exactly what Karkaroff had been referring to. But, it would be for the best, if Sienna never knew it.

--------------------

"Now Harry you have to tell me everything!" Sienna chirped as they heard the lions roar meaning more people had arrived. Hermione and Ron joined them in the apartment sitting room, yawning and stretching. Dobby entered with hot chocolate and some sweets. He left after being thanked. Sienna took a cookie from the tray and then turned her sharp hazel eyes back to Harry. Tom had made certain Sienna was asleep before letting her take control of her body again. She'd woken up in her apartment bedroom with her dress robes still on. Tom was being oddly silent today. He was there, a very strong prescence in the back of her mind, but quiet.

Harry laughed at Sienna's expression now. "Well you pretty much know everything. We danced, then went for a walk--"

"And took ages to come back." Ron added with a snicker.

"Your robes were a little rumpled." Hermione noted making Sienna squeal and Harry toss Hermione a look which Hermione ignored.

"Now now Harry why were your robes rumpled?" Sienna asked in a sing-song tone as the lions roared again. Harry was bright red and stuttering when he suddenly felt a pair of arms envelope him front behind.

"Ah, did they find out I molested you last night?" Draco asked, sitting down next to Harry who turned darker red while the other's laughed.

"Shut up! You did not and you know it!" Harry said, hiding his fiery face in the couch cushion. Draco chuckled then smirked lazily at the other Gryffindors.

"All right I didn't. I tripped and pulled Harry with me and we had a snowball fight." Draco sighed, his expression predatory. "Of course we had to stop when Severus caught us." Harry groaned into the couch while the others laughed more.

"What'd Uncle Sev do?" Sienna asked.

Harry lifted his head away from the couch to look at her, his face still bright. "He told Draco that my first time should be in a bed and when I was of age." Harry dropped his head back on the couch cushion amid the gales of laughter.

Sienna paused in her laughter to examine the way Draco was holding onto Harry possessively. One real date and it was settled. Sienna knew all she had to do was make sure these two didn't retreat from the other and life would be peaches 'n cream for them. Draco leaned in to Harry, whispering something in his ear that made Harry lift his face away from the couch. Draco's eyes were possessive as well but soft with affection and tenderness. For a moment Sienna's eyes grew soft with sadness, her hands coming up to rest on her chest. She'd like it if someday, someone would look at her with those kind of eyes.

"So what about you Sienna?" Draco asked now, grinning at her. "Who'd you end up saying yes to?"

Sienna bit into the cookie, shutting her eyes as she remembered Tom taking over to let Fred down.

"Neither. I told Fred I wasn't interested and Blaise didn't come after me at all." Sienna opened her eyes to find her friends sharing odd looks. "What?" She asked, frowning at them.

"Neither one?" Draco asked softly. Sienna smiled then.

"Now just because you turned out bent as a bendy straw doesn't mean I am." Sienna said with a grin making the others laugh, though it was short lived. "I don't like either of them in that way. They're friends and Fred's like an older brother. That's it."

"No offence Sienna." Draco said. "But I mean even Hermione is surpassing you in girlyness." Hermione blinked then blushed lightly. Sienna smiled sadly once more.

"It's not that I'm not girly Draco. It's that no one appeals to me." Sienna shut her eyes. "Maybe I'll find him someday. Maybe I'm not looking hard enough. But...if I ever do find him..." Sienna reached up to cover the eye Tom usually possessed. "But even then..."

_"They're staring." _Tom said jolting Sienna out of her thoughts. She blushed and giggled.

"Oops! Sorry, I was spacing off huh?" Her friends wore curious and worried expressions so she pouted. "I'm fine! Don't worry okay? I'm going through some teenage angst right now, that's all."

"Teenage angst? You?" Ron asked before laughing. The others joined him and even Sienna laughed.

_"How little they know..." _Tom murmured making Sienna laugh a little more. It was true. They knew not a thing about the spirit currently sharing her body. How would they feel knowing she was possessed by Tom Riddle of all people? She'd rather never find out.

--------------------------

The holidays ended and soon enough it was the middle of January. Life was pretty much as normal as it had ever been. Well aside from the fact that Draco and Harry were an official couple and that Sienna had been allowing Tom to possess her more often.

Tom smiled as he walked along the corridors of Hogwarts. His first real home. He reached out and was pleased to be able to feel the stones.

"Sienna?" Remus called making Tom come out of his thoughts. He'd waited for Sienna to get ready for class then he'd bullied his way into possession again. Sienna had giggled a little but was currently curled up in the back of Tom's mind, giving him free reign.

"Uncle Remus." Tom said, wincing when he saw Remus's eyes narrow slightly. Of course the werewolf would not only notice the dark brown eyes but also the slight echo of Tom's voice in Sienna's.

"Are you feeling well?" Remus asked, walking over to the windowseat were Tom had been lounging.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Tom mentally frowned and prodded at Sienna who roused from her sleep-mode. She noticed who it was and gulped.

_"Damn." _She said softly, wondering how they were going to convince Remus that Tom was actually Sienna. They couldn't very well switch places could they? He'd notice the shifting of the eye color, the way Sienna's features would soften without Tom's influence, the way her voice wouldn't sound so pleasantly echo-y.

"You seem a little more than off. Harry was commenting about it during lunch yesterday but I had no idea what he meant." The rest of his sentence hung in the air. _Until now. _His whole demeanor stated he knew there was something fishy going on.

"I'm sure Harry's just exaggerating. You know how he is Uncle Remus." Tom said rolling his eyes. Remus nodded, studying Sienna and seeing all that was off about her.

"Sienna, are you certain you're all right?" Remus pressed. Tom sighed.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I haven't had nightmares in ages, I'm getting plenty of rest and plenty to eat, lots of fresh air and lots of exercise thanks to those skrewts."

_"I know I've gotten chubbier, no need to point it out." _Sienna huffed making Tom laugh softly.

_"I did not mean it to sound insulting." _Tom replied making Sienna huff again.

"Yes but that does not mean you are perfectly all right." Remus pressed. Tom sighed again then smirked.

"You know what Uncle Remus?" Tom said. Remus became more alert as Sienna's voice become Tom's voice. "You're right. I'm not perfectly all right." Tom grinned then, and Remus's eyes widened at the oddity of that look on Sienna's face. "I'm not like I was last year. Many things have changed. But...I'm perfectly healthy and happy."

_"You are the master liar." _Sienna told Tom teasingly as Remus stared at her hard.

_"But I am not lying." _Tom told her. _"I am perfectly happy." _Tom felt Sienna's shock roll throughout his mind but he focused on the werewolf once more.

"If you say so Sienna." Remus reached out to ruffle her hair. Tom found it irritating how many had the habit of doing this to Sienna. Sienna merely found it endearing. "But remember, there are many willing ears and open arms in case you ever need them." Tom nodded, smiling brightly and causing Remus to pull her into a hug. Tom managed to suffer through it while he felt Sienna's joy seep into his mind.

"Thanks Uncle Remy." Tom said. The school bell rang then and Tom gathered Sienna's things. "I'd better get going now." Tom said cheerfully. "See you at dinner!" He called over his shoulder.

_"You know me too well." _Sienna noted.

"It is my duty. Our existence would come into jepoardy if I could not successfully pretend to be you." Tom said, pausing at the top of a set of stairs, waiting for the steps to make their slow journey to the landing.

_"True it would raise a lot of questions. Still," _Sienna sounded sheepish, _"It's weird having only boys know exactly what's going on in my head. You and Harry are the only ones who never need to pry into my mind to know what's going on with me." _

"Until recently." Tom remarked, scoffing. "He hasn't even realized you are sharing your body with another entity."

_"Well Harry never thought I'd end up possesed by another spirit." _Sienna defended her cousin. Tom just sighed.

"He may not have deemed it possible, but it should have been obvious as of late." Tom muttered, watching the stairs inch closer. "What does he think happens when your voice changes and your eye shifts between your eye color and mine? I am even astounded that Severus has not noticed. He has always had a keen eye."

_"Lately we're all just worried about the Second Task and Harry's chances of survival." _Sienna replied, her voice tight with repressed worries.

"Yes and once again your well being has been pushed aside in favor of Potter's." Tom rolled his eyes skyward. "They cannot see that the one they should worry about is you, Sienna." Tom felt Sienna's shock and sighed heavily. This girl, honestly. "I am grateful that I ended up sharing your soul instead of Potter's. No doubt if Potter had come to realize I possessed him, he would have gone straight to his father who would have taken him straight to Dumbledore." Tom turned then and looked at the glass of the window. They'd noticed that whenever one was fully in possession of the body, they would see the other reflected in mirrors and any other reflective surfaces. They did not know why that had begun but it made conversing easier at times.

"Tell me Sienna, why did you not reveal the fact that I am possessing you?"

Sienna was silent and then she pushed a little on Tom's mind and spoke aloud, using her voice and mouth. "Because, I am not worried about having you inside me Tom." Sienna told him softly. "I have met Voldemort and I have come to know you. You and Voldemort are separate. He is the evil, twisted, scarred soul bent on destruction and you, I believe, are the 'what could have been'."

Tom stared at the girl reflected in the glass. Sienna had her eyes closed and a serene expression on her face. She was being honest.

A clatter brought their attention around and Tom turned the body towards the corridor just as the stairs locked into place. Standing there, wide-eyed and gaping, was Hermione.

"Hermione." Sienna and Tom's voices mixed and Hermione put a hand to her mouth, her brown eyes shocked and filling with worry.

* * *

**_End chappy 21. I hope you like! I know I said I'd get in the second task here but that didn't work out as you can see. Gomenasai for my tardiness! Next chappy: Hermione's reaction and the Second Task! We're getting close to the end of Part three. I am very much looking forward to it! _**


	22. Found Out

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_Part Three_**

**_Fallacy_**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo) _**

**_Ah the loveliness of autumn...it rained a lot last night and a bit today. I love rain. Such a pretty thing... But anywhos! You don't care about my poetic blargh, you care about Chapter 22! So here it goes!_**

**_Everything from HP is owned by Ms. Rowling except whatever I made up. _**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: Found Out_**

**_------------_**

"Hermione." Sienna said again, taking control of the body and walking towards her friend who stood still, frozen in shock. Sienna stood before her, within reach, but made no move to reach out to her. "Hermione?" She asked, hand twitching but she held it at bay. Her once more hazel eyes locked onto shocked brown. "Hermione Jean Granger." Sienna grumped now and Hermione unfroze, sagging against the wall, her eyes shut now.

"Tell me Sienna...tell me I didn't hear that." Hermione whispered. Sienna reached out to take the other girl's hands in her own, causing Hermione to look at her. Sienna's eyes changed and her grip shifted to grasp tightly at Hermione's wrists. Hermione stared up fearfully into the dark brown eyes now glaring down at her.

"Listen to me." Tom said in his own commanding voice. "If I hear even a whisper of Sienna being persecuted because of this, I will ignore Sienna as easily as I am doing right now." Tom tightened his hold and Hermione winced. "I will ignore her pleas for calm and mercy and I will not rest until you have suffered for bringing pain upon my vessel. Understood?" Hermione nodded and suddenly Sienna was the one slumping against the wall, a hand to her head.

"Congratulations Hermione, you've pissed him off." Sienna chuckled, one hand covering her eye while the other turned back to hazel.

"Does he do that often?" Hermione asked with just a slight tremor in her voice as she rubbed her bruising wrists.

"No. He usually asks my permission to possess me. He's been doing it quite often these days though." Hermione's lips parted in shock causing Sienna to laugh and drop her hand, showing the dark brown eye. Hermione gulped at the malice in that brown eye.

"He's right here isn't he?" Hermione asked, staring at that dark eye. Sienna nodded, sighing.

"Oh what a mess." Sienna muttered, sliding down the wall. Hermione settled onto the floor beside her, drawing her legs up to her chest. "You especially weren't supposed to find out." Sienna looked Hermione in the eye, noticing the hurt behind the shock. "You're too intelligent Hermione, and too pushy sometimes. I knew if you found out, that Harry would find out and then I'd be forced to go to Dumbledore." Sienna looked away from her friend, sighing heavily.

"But Sienna! It's-- It's-- It's _Tom Riddle_!" Hermione said the name with venom and hate. Tom chuckled.

_"You were right, she is quite intelligent. For a Muggleborn, bushy-haired, bossy--" _

_"Hush you." _Sienna nodded, her eyes focused on Hermione once more. The older girl was standing now, hands on her hips and eyes flashing. "He's possessing you! Sienna, you can't last like that! A body isn't meant to hold two people!"

Sienna stood up now, eyes narrowed. "I've been managing just fine! And if you hadn't overheard us, you wouldn't have even known!" Sienna saw Hermione grimace, which caused both her and Tom to smirk. "None of you have noticed! Not a single one of you have questioned my odd moods or the physical changes that take place when Tom's in control."

"_Tom_?" Hermione asked, mouth agape. "He must be brainwashing you if you're calling him that so easily." Hermione added with a sympathetic note in her tone. Sienna scowled.

"He is not brainwashing me. He's just...different." Sienna scowled more fiercely then. "It's not any of your business Hermione. Butt out." She stood and brushed herself off, turning to the stairs. Hermione grimaced as she too rushed to the stairs.

"I'm telling Sirius." Hermione said which caused Sienna to stop walking. She stood there frozen and Hermione was just beginning to think she'd won when Sienna's head turned and dark brown eyes stared at her with anger and hatred.

"Threatening your friend instead of accepting and abiding by her wishes?" Tom asked with a malicious note of glee in his voice. "Really Miss Granger, how very low of you. How utterly Slytherin. So cold and cruel, to use her love for her father against her."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "I didn't threaten her!" Hermione gasped. "I said I'm telling Sirius! He has to know doesn't he?"

"No he doesn't." Tom said, walking down the stairs further. "I hope you're proud of yourself, by the way." Tom paused once more to grin at her. "Sienna has decided to not listen anymore. You'll be lucky if she takes possession of her body again before the weekend. Now run along, go tell the werewolf and the Animagus. Tell your friends and her friends. Tell Dumbledore." Tom chuckled and his voice became more like Sienna's. "I have ways of hiding you know. True Dumbledore will notice but he can't truly do anything about it now can he?"

Hermione fell to the steps yet again. What...what should she do!? Sienna had retreated into herself and allowed Tom to take over. But aside from a slight change to her voice and the color of her eyes, no one would know it was not Sienna. What could she do?

----------------------

It had been three days since Hermione found out. To both Tom and Sienna's surprise the bushy-brunette had managed to keep quiet. Sienna had finally consented to take control of the body again and there had been no mistaking the look of relief in Hermione's smiling face. Sienna couldn't help but greet her a little coolly, much to Harry's surprise. Of course, he knew that bringing it up at breakfast was not going to help so he waited until Sienna finished her breakfast then asked her to talk a walk with him to Charms class.

"So what's up with you and Hermione?" Harry asked once they were in a quieter place. Sienna sighed heavily, looking at Harry with sad hazel eyes. He reached out and pulled his little sister into a hug. "Hey what's up?" He asked her, cursing himself as Sienna shook her head and clung to his sweater. He'd been so wrapped up in the approaching second task that he'd failed to notice how quiet Sienna had been lately, or the fact that she seemed to be wanting to say something. He cursed softly when he saw Sienna looked ready to cry. "You know you can tell me anything Sienna." He promised her, hugging his little sister tight.

Sienna sighed and closed her eyes to find herself facing Tom. Looking at the sixteen year old, Sienna wondered if she could ever tell Harry. Surely, considering their history with Tom Riddle, Harry would want this part of him out of her as soon as possible. Tom just looked at her before finally coming over to put a hand on her head.

"I won't be forced out by even the old coot." Tom assured her, then smiled as he did something he'd never done before. He pulled Sienna close and held her gently. Sienna gasped but made no sudden movements. Her eyes welled up as she recognized that this Tom Riddle was indeed different than the one she'd met in the diary all those years ago.

"I never did tell you what happened down in the Chamber did I?" Sienna asked softly. Tom didn't pull away but merely made a sound to confirm her words. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes. Although I'm certain it was not pleasant, I would like the details."

Sienna smirked, knowing the longer she stayed here with Tom the more Harry would worry. No doubt by now enough time had passed that he'd pulled back and noticed her dull stare. From somewhere far off Sienna and Tom heard Harry calling her name. But Sienna was not going to go back until she and Tom had a nice chat. So she sat them down on a couch and made herself comfortable before looking up at him.

"We found your diary Tom, back in second year. The one in which you preserved a bit of yourself." Tom's eyes flashed with recognition but he made no comment to enlighten her on that process. "Well more like Harry found it. See, in second year we had trouble. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened and we didn't know by who or for what purpose or what the monster was. Well by the time Harry found your diary, we'd learned a bit. And your memory was only too happy to show Harry how you had framed Hagrid to take the fall for the death of Moaning Myrtle." Sienna shot him a glare then only to have him chuckle.

"Then Hermione was Petrified and we found out she'd found out about the monster, how it was getting around the castle. We went to tell the teachers, but by then your memory had taken Ginny to the Chamber to steal the rest of her life in peace. We figured it out of course and went to Lockhart--the idiot DADA teacher we got saddled with that year--he turned out to be total loss but we took him along. Harry used Parseltongue to open the chamber and we all went down. When we reached the bottom Lockhart tried to Obliviate us with Ron's wand--which was malfuntioning all year--and ended up Obliviating himself."

"His stupid stunt caused an explosion which caused the ceiling to cave in and separated me and Harry from Ron and Lockhart. We went on ahead and found ourselves in the Chamber. We saw Ginny nearly dead on the ground, then you appeared and began messing with us. You're very good at mind games you know." Sienna paused when she heard a new voice calling to her. Severus and Remus no doubt. "You sent the basilisk after us. We ran from it, trying to fight. Harry did very well protecting me and I did a good job protecting his back if I do say so myself." Sienna frowned then. "But then, towards the end, the basilisk tripped me over with its tail. It tried to grab me to use against Harry no doubt--your memory told it to do that."

"Harry got distracted though and he shoved the Sword of Gryffindor--it came out of the Sorting Hat but that's not important right now--into the basilisk's head. The blade went through the roof of its mouth, straight to the hilt. But Harry had been too forceful and as he pulled the sword out a fang sank into his arm and came out as well. Harry was dying and I couldn't do anything." Silent tears flowed down Sienna's face and Tom awkwardly brushed them off. "But then...I saw the memory and the book and for some reason I took the fang and stabbed the diary." Sienna smirked softly. "I stabbed it a lot. Your memory died, if you can call it that, and Ginny came back to us. The Fawkes appeared and cried on Harry's arm, which saved him."

"That's what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, why they all hate you."

The silence that followed Sienna's words was filled with shouts and Sienna grimaced as she felt her body being hit with spells. "Ugh, they're trying to bring me around." Sienna snuggled into the couch, her hands on Tom's. "I don't want to deal with them."

"Shall I do it then?" Tom asked, admitting to himself that this was rather comfortable. Sienna shook her head, squeezing his hand.

"Just promise...not to go without a fight." Sienna asked him. "In case they try to force you out of me."

"Why would you ask me to promise such a thing?" Tom asked, surprised. Sienna shrugged.

"I just have a feeling that, if you were forced out against my will, I'd feel split in two for the rest of my life." Sienna said before disappearing from his sight.

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself being Ennervated. With a scowl she sat up in bed to find Madame Pomfrey staring down her wand at her. Severus and Remus were standing beside her along with Harry and her friends and...Dumbledore.

_"We are, as you say, screwed then." _Tom said starling Sienna. She'd been sure he'd retreat further into her mind. Tom caught that thought and scowled, pressing forward to taint her right eye. _"I am no coward nor a weakling. I am not quite ready to be nonexistent again." _He chuckled when they heard the gasps and Hermione sported a relieved/triumphant look.

"So Miss Granger was speaking the truth?" Dumbledore asked with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. Sienna was about to answer when suddenly her other eye turned brown and an uncharacteristic sneer twisted her lips.

"Honestly you old coot, you have no business speaking in such a cheerful tone." Tom's voice shocked the boys who hadn't heard it. Draco shared a look with Harry, squeezing his hand before looking back at his little sister.

"Ah Tom." Dumbledore said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "My my this is quite a shock." Tom just shook his head.

"Oi!" Sienna's voice suddenly burst forth from the lips. "How about letting me fight my own battles eh? I swear you're as bad as Harry!" Sienna's eyes became hazel again and she rolled her eyes then wrinkled her nose.

_"Now now, I just felt it would be better to get this out to the old codger before he entered your mind against your will." _Tom told her.

"He can do that?"

_"Unfortunately." _Tom sounded like he'd be throttling Dumbledore who was staring at Sienna with a merry twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I take it you've been on the receiving end hmm?" Sienna asked and once more her right eyes was tainted brown.

"Now now Sienna, you are a Gryffindor." Tom's voice mixed with hers then. "Show some compassion."

Harry blinked when Sienna laughed, reaching up to lightly trace her finger under her right eye.

"Sienna." He finally said and Sienna's full attention focused on her. He stared from her left hazel eye to the dark brown right eye then took Dumbledore's place on the bed. He took Sienna's hand in his own and then looked at her thoughtfully. "I have a feeling I'm missing something important." He told her with a wry twist of his lips.

Sienna smiled gently then sighed and shut her eyes, bowing her head. "I am sorry Harry. But I will say this right now. If any of you tries to separate Tom's spirit from me...I'll hex you all into oblivion."

Harry blinked once more before shaking his head. "Sienna, you know I'd never do anything against your will." Harry said, using his best big brother tone. "I would never force you to do something you don't want to. You're my little sister. I'd do anything just to see you happy." He looked at her right eye then. "When did this all start?"

Sienna opened her mouth but it was Tom who answered. "From what I can tell Potter, I have been a part of Sienna's spirit since the night I attacked you both." Tom took full control then, the brown eyes looking odd on Sienna's face. Harry wondered how he'd ever managed to ignore that blatant sign. "I cannot fathom how this happened or for what purpose, but I do understand that it was indeed for the best." Tom smiled then, causing Dumbledore and Severus to stare in wonder.

"Are you...still evil then?" Harry asked and Tom scoffed but he refrained from rolling his eyes or doing anything other than sneer at Harry.

"If I were evil do you truly believe Sienna would have offered me refuge?" Tom retorted. "How you can be related to this idiot in any sense..." Tom muttered and Harry had a feeling Sienna was laughing. "I will admit, my behavior when I finally broke free into her mind this summer was not...exemplary." Tom continued on with a slight frown now. "I won't deny I enjoyed playing with her emotions and tormenting her simply because I was enraged at my perdicament." Tom turned to face Harry fully then. "Your Sienna is strong-willed however. She refused to be a victim for very long. She grew stronger and fought against me. It wasn't until just before your first task that I was able to begin taking possession. I merely began with her eye and from there it progressed. Christmas was the first time I took complete control from her. I have asked for permission since then and have been granted it."

Sienna giggled then and her eyes changed back to hazel. "Oh don't go away now. It's awfully amusing to see you being civil to 'your greatest rival'." Sienna mocked, putting air quotes around the last three words.

"I have not left." Tom's voice came from the girl's lips. "I merely retreated to the background. You know how much I despise being under the old coot's twinkling gaze."

Dumbledore chuckled. "This is quite an upheaval of my former beliefs Tom. Forgive me my curiosity."

Sienna giggled again. "He's rolling his eyes professor." She informed the old man.

"I do not roll my eyes." Tom snapped out.

"In public you don't." Sienna amended before giggling some more. Suddenly she grew serious though and clamped onto Harry's hands, her hazel eyes sparkling with tears. "This Tom is all right Harry. He's not exactly a saint or a Gryffindor but he's not pure evil like the other one. This part of Tom is what was left. What managed to survive."

For the first time in weeks Sienna opened her mind up to Harry. The boy gave her a grateful look before plunging into the quagmire of thoughts that Sienna didn't feel like explaining. Harry gave her a long steady look before speaking very slowly. "Are you telling me that...somehow...something _good_ managed to live inside Voldemort and then it got stuck inside you?"

"Don't sound so shocked Potter." Tom sneered. "Even the most dastardly of villains can have a bit of a heart."

"Did you just admit you have a heart Tom?" Sienna asked teasingly, earning a growl from the other spirit.

"Such intriguing things happen to you Sienna." Dumbledore cut in. Severus finally let out a snarl.

"Intriguing!? She has the spirit of Tom Riddle _inside_ her! That filth is tainting her!" Severus nearly spit and Sienna cringed away from the anger. She'd known he'd react like that.

"Now you've done it. Severus you idiot." Tom said as hazel turned brown once more. "Sienna, come back here." Tom huffed. Harry tried to enter Sienna's mind but then cried out when he hit a solid barrier. Tom cocked an eyebrow as Harry rubbed his forehead. He sneered as everyone flocked around the boy. "And Sienna says your love is equal." Tom's harsh mocking caught their attention again. He threw off the blankets and threw his legs over the other side. "You hurt Sienna's feelings and then ignore her. How kind of you." Tom found himself facing a very pissed off werewolf then.

"What ideas are you filling Sienna's head with? And why did she allow you to possess her again?" Remus demanded as calmly as possible.

Tom felt a shudder of rage--the old insane rage he'd felt when he'd engaged in battles--run through him before suppressing it. "I have been trying to mold Sienna into something else but your little witch is much too stubborn and ostentatiously Gryffindor." Tom replied, backing up a step. "Even if you treat her little better than you treat your shadows." Tom added.

"Why can't I get into her head?" Harry asked, and Tom turned to the Boy-Who-Lived with a cocked eyebrow. "I can't reach her." Harry said with a hint of despair. "I could always at least feel her mind even if she guarded me from going in. But now I can't even feel it. Where's Sienna?" He demanded. Tom huffed.

"We've been experimenting with this. And we've found that there is a place where we can both enter but none can follow us." Tom admitted to Harry. "Sienna has only gone there once before, only to test it. I cannot sense her either, not unless I leave her body unatteneded. The last time I did that we nearly fell down the stairs." Tom grimaced then. "I doubt she'll come out if all of you don't stop shooting me such murdererous looks!" He snapped causing them all to flinch at the sheer cruel coldness of his tone. "I reiterate: this is your doing."

"What did we do?" Hermione nearly wailed. Tom scoffed but then sat on the edge of the bed, seeing as Remus was still blocking his way.

"Sienna was already feeling anxious about telling you about me." Tom sighed. "Severus's reaction broke what little confidence she had built with Potter's acceptance. She believes such odd things, did you know?" Tom asked Harry who sighed heavily, nodding as well.

"Yeah I know. She's always been like that though. Somehow Sienna thinks everything is her fault." Harry replied.

"Exactly. Thoughts like that. Like she's not good enough to breathe the same air as some people." Tom finally broke down and rolled his eyes. "She knew you'd all be furious that she kept my existence a secret. But she did not expect Severus's outburst so suddenly, but she was expecting it." Tom glared at Severus now. "You had to use those words didn't you? Filth and tainted." Tom stood up, pacing in his confined area then. "Do you know how she felt when I first began possessing her mind?" Tom asked suddenly. "_Filthy_ and _tainted_." Tom watched with vindictive pleasure as Severus turned even paler than before and sank onto the bed.

"I did not mean--"

"Yes well Sienna is the one you must convince." Tom butt in. "Now you will all kindly close your mouths and shut the hell up." Tom then shut his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes once more he found himself in The Garden.

That is the name Sienna had given to this last refuge inside herself. It was a circular place, covered in thick green grass and littered with trees and flowers. Surrounding this little Eden was a dome of brightest blue sky.

"Sienna." He called and found her by the little pond, feeding koi fish and humming to herself. "You worried Potter and the others."

"Why would they worry?" Sienna asked, tossing a piece of meat she'd conjured into existence and now tossing it. Instead of a kind koi fish Tom saw a piranha jump into the air, snatching the meat and flashing it's dreadful little teeth.

"Because they care for you I suppose." Tom said sitting beside her and waving a hand so that the piranhas became small sharks. Sienna grinned briefly. "It is me they find filthy and tainted Sienna. Not you. Go out there and face them all down."

Sienna shuddered, hiding her face in Tom's chest. Tom wondered what it was about Sienna that wired her to cuddle anything that stood still long enough, but he didn't particularly mind. "What if they try to separate us?"

"First of all, didn't your imbecile of a brother tell you that wouldn't happen?" Tom sighed, pushing Sienna back so that she was forced to look at him. "And secondly, do you really think I wouldn't put up a fight?" Tom sighed at her grinning face. "I do not trust what would happen to this part of me if I were to leave it. It might not appear that I can have a heart to anyone but you, however I think I have something very close to it." Tom looked pensive then. "I do not want to be that monster Sienna. The one who would possess a small second year, who would unleash deadly monsters and attack infants." Tom looked her right in the eye then. "However this occurred, I am grateful that you are my spirit's vessel. I thank you as well for hosting me."

The young fourth year shut her eyes and hummed happily before throwing her arms around Tom. Tom returned the embrace as awkwardly as before but with less reluctance this time around. It felt rather nice. Not that he'd say it outloud...

"Okay, I think they've been punished enough." Sienna said and slowly pushed herself to return to her body. When her eyes snapped open it was to find Harry and Draco bending over her worriedly, their eyes wide as saucers. "Well hello, can I help you?" Sienna muttered sarcastically. Draco beamed while Harry gathered her up in his arms.

"Don't do that!" Harry scolded. "It was the scariest feeling I've ever had! You suddenly weren't there anymore!" Sienna blushed, never having meant to scare her big brother. "It was like you'd...you'd..." Harry dropped his head to hide the sudden tears. Draco leaned on him gently, kissing Harry sweetly and causing Sienna to grin when Harry blushed.

"You're such a girl Harry." Sienna teased. Harry turned brighter red and bopped her head.

"Just wait until you get a boyfriend." Harry growled causing Sienna to laugh. The Twins-Who-Lived looked at each other then turned slowly to Severus who immediately scooped Sienna into his arms.

"I didn't mean it in such a way." He whispered to the girl. Sienna nodded, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm rather touchy right now. My nerves have been frayed all week. Tom's been an annoying motherhen--"

"I have been no such thing." Tom burst out, sounding very thoroughly miffed.

"Oh yes you have now shut it." Sienna replied and snuggled into Severus more, who had tensed when Tom's voice came through. "It's okay Uncle Sev." Sienna said softly now. "I can understand if you want to pull away. It's not everyday you learn your ward has part of a Dark Lord's spirit inside her." Sienna's smile was so sad that Severus just held her tighter.

"You are still Sienna to me. I was merely shocked at the familiarity you show with him." Severus finally said and Sienna giggled, shaking her head as she pulled back, reaching out a hand to Remus who took it without a moment's hesitation.

"Well Tom's all right when he's not pissed off." Sienna remarked, giggling when Tom began hissing in Parseltongue. "You know I can understand you right?" She asked him, laughing more when he hissed at her. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" She asked suddenly and Tom rolled his eyes--the action was liberating--as he spoke once more.

"Your entire family is full of idiots." Tom said, his voice dripping with icicles. "Yet you forgive them time and again."

Sienna tipped her head then burst into happy laughter. "It's how families work Tom. You forgive people you love."

"Love is foolish then."

"Well that's what you get for attacking two defenseless babies." Sienna chided, half-teasingly. "Now shush so I can have a proper conversation." Tom hushed only on the outside.

Sienna turned to face her family and friends, blushing at the awed looks on their faces. "What?" She grumbled, squirming on the bed and looking away from them.

Harry shook his head, hugging her again. "This is way too weird...but if he's not hurting you..." Sienna looked at Harry. The cousins stared at each other for a long time, trading thoughts back and forth too quickly for even Severus and Dumbledore to keep up. Finally Harry gave a short nod and stood beside Draco once more, putting his arm around the blonde's waist. "Glad we worked that out." Harry said with a grin at the scowl Draco gave him. Sienna grinned before turning to the adults, her eyes as hard as topazes.

Dumbledore meditated for a long while then smiled with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I see that you have been a good influence on Tom." Dumbledore said. "Perhaps it would be in both your best interest to stay together for the time being."

Sienna and Tom let out inaudible sighs of relief as Dumbledore called Severus and Remus away into a corner, talking to them in hushed voices. She then turned to Ron and Hermione. Draco and Harry were settling on her bedside, communicating to themselves now. Sienna paid them no mind at the moment, instead turning to the Gryffindors who had been silent for a while.

"Unless you plan on somehow exercising me from Sienna with those gaping, slack-jawed--" Tom began before Sienna pushed him back.

"Eheh, sorry. He's got a temper." Sienna explained.

"We can see that." Hermione snapped. Sienna grimaced then.

"Forgive me for being such an inconvenience Hermione." Sienna spat back. Hermione blinked rapidly as Sienna crossed her arms. Ron looked between them, looking slightly sick whenever he looked at Sienna. She ignored him for the moment. "You waited for me to be unconscious then spilled my secret hmm?" Sienna asked, remembering what Dumbledore had said. Hermione turned pink.

"I-I thought he might have hurt you." Hermione drew herself to her full height then. Sienna rolled her eyes.

_"They say forgivness is a virtue." _Tom reminded her teasingly. Sienna rolled her eyes again.

"That's patience and frankly that's a bit low right now too." Sienna turned away from Hermione to latch onto Harry. She looked up at him and pouted. Harry just ruffled her hair.

Sure, the thought of any piece of Tom Riddle being inside Sienna was highly disturbing...but Sienna looked happy with how things were. Especially now that she had told others. Besides...he didn't get the same sense of crazy evil when Tom took over Sienna's body.

"Why did it have to be a guy's spirit?" Draco piped up suddenly. Sienna and Tom looked at him then Sienna burst out laughing.

Tom meanwhile marveled at how quickly this issue of his possession seemed to have blown over. Then again, when it came to Sienna Black, things like this were relatively trivial.

------------------------

"Is it really okay for us to just leave him in there?" Harry asked a few hours later. Sienna was sleeping and had curled up on the couch in their living room, her head on Remus's lap.

"Dumbeldore says that we have to." Remus replied, passing his fingers through Sienna's hair. "He thinks that Riddle's spirit is too intertwined with Sienna's. To rip them apart now would mean Sienna would die as well."

Draco shuddered at the mere thought of Sienna Black ceasing to exist.

"Will they always be together then?" Draco asked, his eyes on the girl sleeping soundly.

"It seems so." Remus said, looking down at her as well. Harry looked at his cousin, his little sister, then sighed.

"Why does it always have to happen to Sienna?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

-------------------------

Sienna stared at the lake and then hissed in anger. She'd had to stay up here on the shore while Harry faced Dumbledore-knew-what. Sienna couldn't handle the stress of it well in human form though and had retained her little panther cub form.

Suddenly she felt herself bowled over and hissed before looking up into dark blue eyes.

_"Daddy!" _Sienna cheered, tackling the huge bear-like dog, who happily tackled her back.

_"Sienna!" _Sirius replied and the two laughed as they wrestled before Sienna clambered onto Sirius's back and the two Animagus looked out over the waters. _"How long has he been down there?" _

_".....Forty-five minutes." _Sienna replied with a definite note of worry in her voice. _"He only has an hour Dad! One hour...and I was so busy wrapped up in my own head lately that I don't know if he's okay!" _

Sirius made a comforting growling sound and Sienna snuggled into his back more. He and Sienna kept watch. Suddenly there was a whistling shot and Sienna fell off of Sirius's back with a yelp. Sirius helped right her as they hurried to the water's edge. Cedric was out with Cho Chang. Sienna scowled but turned her eyes back to the water. A few minutes later Krum resurfaced with Hermione. Sienna had to snort at how much like a drowned rat Hermione looked.

_"Such vicious thoughts Sienna." _Tom purred into her mind. Sienna would have blushed if she'd been human. It wasn't that she and Hermione had suddenly begun hating each other with a burning passion...but they couldn't be together for very long these days. Hermione and Ron were very jumpy about their friend being possessed by any piece of Riddle's spirit. Sienna had gotten fed up with them scooting away and speaking softly as if afraid of waking Tom's psychopathic tendencies. Not that Tom had any psychopathic tendencies.

_"She still hasn't apologized for freaking out the other day when I accidentally walked into the bathroom." _Sienna grumbled, remembering the look on Hermione's face. As if Sienna were suddenly a filthy lecher or something.

_"There's a reason my ancestor hated Muggleborns you know." _Tom said with a grin. Sienna however was looking towards the giant clock Dumbledore had conjured and was fretfully biting her lip.

Finally the water churned once more and Harry appeared with Draco and a little blonde girl. Sienna and Sirius jumped around in relief and pride before rushing over to James and the others who were helping Harry with his hostages. Sienna went over to a clump of bushes with Sirius and the two emerged looking human. No one noticed as they were too busy watching the champions. Sienna threw herself at Harry once James had let him go then at Draco, kissing them both on the cheeks and squeezing the air out of their lungs.

"Oh I was so worried!" She truly had been, even knowing Dumbledore wouldn't have let them do anything too dangerous. Besides, Harry and Draco were the only two who didn't look at her oddly anymore. Even Fred and George often gave her leery looks. She had told the Weasleys of course, and Tom had even apologized to Molly for snapping at her, but it would take some getting used to. True Narcissa and Lucius had taken it rather well but since they weren't around as often as Harry and Draco...

Speaking of taking it well, Sienna turned and buried her face in her father's chest. Sirius chuckled and kissed her ruffled locks, rocking her gently as they listened to the scoring and Bagman's comments. Her papa had been brilliant. He'd had a fit of course--how dare anything possess his only daughter?--but then he'd had a chat with Dumbledore and decided to just be grateful Sienna was alive at all.

"Honestly Potter," Draco was saying now as they all listened to Bagman announce Harry's forty-five points and something about moral fiber. "You're amazingly thick sometimes." Draco cupped Harry's face before the green-eyed boy could respond and added, "But you're amazingly brilliant as well." Sienna cooed as Draco gave Harry a rather fiery kiss.

Harry for his part, ignored the world while he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer, returning the kiss enthusiastically until James literally pulled them apart. "Draco, you know I accept you and everything but please, don't devour my son in front of me." James groaned when Draco just gave him a saucy wink and pulled Harry back in for another long kiss.

"Your son's a lost cause Prongs." Sirius teased, leading the group back to the castle. James scowled then, once more tearing his son away from his boyfriend, making Draco pout and Harry laugh.

"We'll see how cheerful you are when someone takes Sienna from you Padfoot." James countered and suddenly Sirius was scowling, holding Sienna tightly.

"No one is taking my Sienna away from me." Sirius half-growled, much to everyone's amusement. "I'll feed them to Kreacher first."

"Kreacher?" Sienna asked.

"My family's old house-elf. Nutter if ever there was one." Sirius replied, ignoring Hermione's indignant huff with a huff of his own.

Sienna smiled while James and Sirius playfully fought and Draco stole Harry back into his arms. She sighed a little sadly until she felt ghostly arms around her as well. She turned away from the outside world and found Tom standing behind her, peering out into the world with a slight shadow of a smile on his handsome young face. He'd been doing that a lot lately, pulling her into quiet embraces and opening up more around her. She had been truly correct when she'd said this part of Tom Riddle was the 'what might have been'. She aimed to keep this part of Tom Riddle safe for a long long time.

They both had a very bad feeling of what was to come.

* * *

**_Arigato for your waiting patiently! I hope this has been a good chapter and I thank you for reading. Till next time! Ja!_**


	23. Terror Begins

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_Part Three_**

**_Fallacy_**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo) _**

**_Everything from HP is owned by Ms. Rowling except whatever I made up. _**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Three: Terror Begins_**

**_------------_**

Spring came as an utter surprise to Sienna. She enjoyed being let out of the castle though. Now that it was warm enough she could escape.

Ron was constantly sending her dodgy looks, and the rest of the Weasleys were reluctant to share space with Tom whenever they saw he'd taken over. Hermione had been constantly looking up how to make the possession a 'positive thing'. Draco would often tell her to shut it whenever she started on how 'evil' Tom could be.

Funny enough, Harry and Draco thought Tom possessing Sienna was a good thing.

"Well yeah." Harry said as they sat by the lake, throwing bits of Sienna's cake into the water for the squid. "It means there's someone who can actually force you to take care of yourself." He said and Draco laughed while Sienna huffed. "As weird as it sounds...Tom ought to worry me but I don't mind him."

"Well thank you Potter." Tom said softly. Harry chuckled.

"Plus Tom can keep the guys away." Draco added and Harry laughed.

"I plan to." Tom murmured and luckily Draco leaned in to kiss Harry then because Sienna blushed.

It just happened subtly. Ever since they'd been found out, Tom had changed. Just a little bit but it had been enough for Sienna to notice.

He laughed more, was more welcoming. He'd let her hug him and sometimes would hug her without a word. When she did something well he'd praise her gently. And when she messed up he didn't scold but instead told her why she'd messed up.

It was a vast change from how the year had begun. Tom was vastly different. And Sienna knew she was different too.

"What are thinking so deeply of?" Tom asked as he gently poked Sienna's thoughts. She came out of them to find herself in his room. She had her homework spread out all around her which meant she must have spaced off during her study session. Which meant... "Yes, Draco is making some very...interesting remarks."

"Crap." Sienna shook her head and blinked until she was back in the living room, staring up at Harry and Draco who were grinning widely. "Eh...how long have I spaced off?" She asked trying to remember the last time she checked the clock.

"About twenty minutes give or take." Draco replied. "At least that's when we finally noticed it."

"Are you alright Sienna?" Harry asked looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah. I was just thinking is all." Sienna promised.

"About what?" Draco asked, peering at her with worry as well. She flushed in embarrassment. All she ever did was cause them worry.

"Just about the third task." Sienna told them, hearing Tom chuckle in her head. "It's been a very long year." She added, pushing Tom back into the deeper part of her subconscious. He came back quick enough, laughing still. "A _**very** long_ year."

"Yeah it has." Harry sighed, flopping over onto the ground. "I can't wait until it's over."

"Me neither." Sienna whispered, smiling as Draco flopped over on Harry, making her cousin push him away. They laughed and Sienna felt at ease.

There was just this growing dread in her heart that something terrible would be happening soon. Very soon.

"If you keep worrying you're going to get a wrinkly face." Draco warned her. Sienna scoffed and threw a pillow at him.

"Says the boy who never stops worrying." Sienna grimaced at the blonde making him chuckle.

They finished their work, then Dobby brought them tea and cakes. Sienna changed into her panther form and curled up on a squashy pillow. She shut her eyes and imagined herself back in Tom's space.

"Thinking too hard will cause wrinkles." Tom said as he lazily flipped the page of his book. Sienna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well that's all I can do these days it seems." Sienna grimaced as she lay down on a couch. "Worry and wonder and ponder and push myself through the motions."

Tom looked up from his book at that last bit. "What do you mean push yourself?"

Sienna bit her lip then curled up and hid her face in the couch cushion. She felt it dip as Tom settled beside her. "Sienna."

How could she explain though? How could she say she was feeling like every day was meant to be spent somewhere else? Like she was losing precious time for something. Something was going on and she wasn't sure what.

"I just feel weird Tom." She mumbled, her eyes shutting. "I'm missing the big picture. It's frustrating."

"The big picture?"

"I don't know." Sienna whined, sitting up and glaring at him. "I just feel like there's something I ought to be doing instead of what I am doing. Sometimes I'll get the urge to get up in the middle of class and walk to..."

"To?"

"I don't know." Sienna shuddered. "I don't know what I want to find. But I want to find it."

Tom put a hand on her forehead and frowned deeply. "I know what it is you seek." He said solemnly.

"What is it Tom?" Sienna asked, not even questioning how Tom knew what was wrong with her.

"It's the rest of me." Tom said, turning away from her. "My spirit out there must be strengthening." He looked her in the eye. "If my spirit is strengthening....then that means that my spirit has a body once more."

Sienna's eyes grew round then they narrowed. "I get it now." She whispered. "I kept this part of you alive. And now that your spirit is getting stronger, it's trying to pull you out of me." She lifted her hazel eyes to meet his dark brown ones. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Tom replied. "Whatever the rest of me is using to become stronger...it is calling to me." Tom shut his eyes now as well. "At times I hear bits and pieces of what the rest of myself is doing."

"Your _other_ self." Sienna said, putting emphasis on other. "I told you, this is the good part of you."

Tom scoffed then. "The good part of me is not so much better. I care only for you Sienna. That is all." Sienna blushed as Tom brushed her bangs away from her forehead, eyeing the scar that Sienna cursed to oblivion so much. "I would leave your body Sienna if I could. I want to be whole again." Tom admitted, his voice taking on a dark undertone that made Sienna shiver. Tom didn't seem to notice as his finger traced the lightining bolt on her fair skin. "But I worry about leaving you on your own."

"I can take care of myself Tom." Sienna rolled her eyes. "You didn't start really possessing me until this year remember?"

"Yes but I have been inside you for a very long time." Tom remarked as he shifted his gaze down to catch her eyes. "I have been here for so long...what would I do without your influence?"

Sienna shrugged, shaking her head so that her bangs hid the scar once more. Tom chuckled and pushed the bangs away, fixating his gaze on the scar once more. Sienna felt herself blushing for no apparent reason. "You'd be all right. You'd remember all the good things you've learned." Sienna finally said, after managing to push his hand away from her scar.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Tom asked, motioning to her forehead. Sienna threw him a pouty look.

"You oughta know." Sienna replied. Tom smirked.

"The inflated hype and fame?" Tom asked and Sienna punched his arm. Tom reached around her then and pulled her into a tight hug. "But in all seriousness Sienna... I do not think this supposed goodness would serve to quench my evil nature. If I were to reunite with myself--"

"Other self."

"--Other self." Tom chuckled as Sienna pouted. He cupped her chin and made her look him in the eye. "Would you miss me terribly?" Tom teased. Sienna smacked his hand away.

"Oh shove off." Sienna pouted when Tom just laughed. She was intrigued though by the rich, dark sound of it. She knew Tom wasn't a total innocent, she knew this part of him held the same darkness as the rest. But what Sienna felt needed to be pointed out was the fact that Tom was different about how he used his power. This part of him was good in the very basics. She would do anything to make sure it was protected. "I would miss you." Sienna said after a long silence. "I'd miss my Tom."

Tom just grinned as Sienna leaned back onto the couch and closed her eyes. He was still grinning when she drifted off to sleep. He couldn't say when he decided Sienna was special in more than just the obvious way. But he knew if he was ever returned to the rest of his soul, he'd do everything to keep her safe. He'd protect her, even if it meant doing more cruel and disturbing things.

* * *

Draco paced as he waited for Harry to finish training with Ron and Hermione. Harry had asked Draco not to attend the training sessions when the blonde began to show exactly how much it bothered him that Harry had to learn the various spells in the first place. But Draco was just worried and they could all understand that, since they were worried too. Draco was just more vocal about it.

"Draco, calm down." Sienna said as she bustled around the kitchen making dinner. Draco started then turned pink before sighing loudly. "What's on your mind?"

"Harry." Draco blurted out making Sienna laugh.

"Isn't he always?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him. Draco grinned like a happy fat cat.

"Yes." He replied then frowned. "But lately it's been for all the wrong reasons."

"Oh?"

"....I keep having nightmares about him dying because of a skrewt or some weird spell." Draco admitted, feeling like a fussy housewife. Sienna stopped bustling around the kitchen and stared out a window, a sad smile on her face.

"What's that like?" She asked aloud and Draco gave her a questioning look before shuddering.

"Terrible. You never want to see the guy you l-like dead on the ground. Trust me." Draco muttered. Sienna blinked then giggled and shook her head.

"No...I meant what's it like to be in love like that?"

"L-love?" Draco said and Sienna giggled more.

"You haven't told him that yet?"

"I don't know if I feel like that yet."

"Hmm...yes I suppose it is better to wait until you're sure about it to say it." Sienna giggled at Draco's pout then smiled at him. "So you know what you ought to do?" Draco blinked. Sienna grinned and tugged him out of his chair. "You should go and dress up all nicey-nice and I'll set up a nice little dinner for you and Harry. I'll even take care of Ron and Hermione for ya." Draco grinned at the younger girl and pulled her into a hug.

"You're the greatest little witch ever Sienna."

"Aw, thanks Draco." Sienna kissed his cheek then pushed him towards the entrance. "Now go on, grab some clothes and hurry back. I'll get everything settled around here." Draco nodded and dashed off while Sienna returned to the kitchen.

Tom's face appeared in the reflective surface of the window, his eyes were amused and his lips were quirked in a smirk._ "You did a good thing."_ He said as Sienna puttered around the kitchen, fixing up to-go plates for herself, Ron and Hermione.

"Well they need more time alone." Sienna replied, pulling the roast out of the oven and beginning to prepare it on a platter. "Plus Draco probably feels lonely, what with Harry always working on spells and homework and Draco himself having to worry about upcoming finals and Harry wandering around in a maze..."

_"Not that he'll be alone."_ Tom muttered and Sienna grinned.

"Right. He'll have me and by extension you, so we'll all be fine."

Tom nodded but then closed his eyes and his reflection faded from the glass. Sienna worried about that. Ever since he'd revealed this part of him wanted to reunite with the other part, she'd gotten scared. She didn't want this part of him, the Tom she knew, to disappear into that void of dark nothingness that was Voldemort. She got sick whenever she thought about her Tom disappearing forever.

Her Tom, not just Tom anymore. Sienna paused to wonder when that shift had happened in her mind.

"Sienna?" Harry called, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Sienna?" He smiled when he found her in the kitchen. She managed to smile back convincingly enough. "Mm! Everything smells great sis. But what's with that?" Harry asked motioning to the to-go plates. Sienna laughed.

"Well you'll be having dinner with Draco...alone." Harry grinned and blushed, looking so very cute that Sienna wondered how it had taken them till fourth year to hook up. "While Hermione, Ron and I will be taking our food elsewhere."

"You're the best Sienna." Harry said, pecking her cheek and making her beam happily.

"I know, I'm brilliant." Sienna winked then wrinkled her nose. "Now, off for a quick shower with you! You're all sweaty no doubt and I still need to finish fixing things. Get Hermione and Ron in here will ya?"

"As you command." Harry said with a very sloppy bow. Sienna was still giggling when Tom resurfaced in her mind.

_"Perhaps we should go off on our own as well."_ Tom suggested. Sienna stared into the glass, into Tom's dark eyes, and smiled warmly.

"If you want that." She replied and hurried to set up everything for a nice little dinner while getting food all packed up for the rest of them.

Soon enough she was grinning from ear to ear as Harry and Draco stood in the dining room, being cooed over by Hermione.

"All right, enough. Let's go you two." Sienna said, dragging Ron and Hermione out of the dining room. She walked with them to the Gryffindor portait then smiled and waved them inside.

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked timidly. Sienna paused then turned to look at them, before smiling a little sadly. Ron was looking ready to bolt and Hermione was chewing her lip in the way Sienna knew meant she hoped not.

"No, I'm going to go bother Uncle Sev." Sienna said, turning away to hide the sadness on her face. She hurried away, sighing.

_"You should let me teach them a lesson..."_ Tom said and Sienna shook her head.

"Let them be in peace." Sienna replied, though a little spark of anger joined the sadness.

_"I wish you could be in peace." _Tom replied and Sienna smiled.

"I am in peace." She retorted, settling down in a nice little alcove, with a beautiful view of the grounds and lake. Tom took possession of her eye and thus the two were able to see the soft twilight that had fallen over the school.

"You will be. Someday." Tom said after a long silence. Sienna blinked slowly, then raised a hand to her head.

"Why do I get the feeling you mean more by that?" Sienna asked softly, eyes worried. Tom caressed her mind with a gentle hand. But did not answer her. Sienna felt dread begin to sprout in the pit of her stomach.

Something terrible was coming. Something she wasn't expecting.

And then, she felt something in her shut down.

* * *

Sirius and James joined Remus and Severus at the head table. The night had finally arrived and now they were enjoying dinner--well the other except James were enjoying, he was working on auto-pilot at the moment--before the final task. James couldn't wait for it to be over. All these weeks of worrying, of watching Harry risk his safety, all of it would be over. They'd all be able to stop worrying.

But right now James was watching Sienna, who was sitting by herself at the moment. She'd been with Harry and Draco until a moment ago when Draco had dragged Harry off into the entrance hall. Now she sat at the edge of the table, looking sad and dejected.

"Severus, Remus, what's been going on with Sienna?" Sirius asked and James realized he hadn't been the only one observing the girl.

"If I knew, I'd tell you Black." Severus snapped, turning to his little ward and scowling. Sienna was pushing her food around her plate, looking worried now.

"It's something to do with Tom." Remus said, which gained him three pairs of curious eyes. "Well it's pretty obvious." Remus chided, making the other men narrowed their eyes at him. "What? Am I the only one who sees it?"

"Sees what?" Sirius demanded.

Remus had to sigh. "That Sienna has feelings for Tom." Remus rolled his eyes when Sirius just blinked. "She's in love with him."

"What!?" Sirius demanded, earning Sienna's attention. She got up from her seat at the same moment Remus smacked Sirius with a butterknife. "Ow!"

"Daddy?" Sienna asked, grinning now though a sadness lingered in her hazel eyes. Sirius just held out his arms and Sienna slid into his lap, curling up without a care that a lot of the Great Hall was staring at her. "Is everything all right?"

"I ought to be asking you that." Sirius replied and Sienna sighed before smiling sadly.

"I don't know." She said, turing to stare up at the enchanted ceiling. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I guess it would depend on your definition of all right."

Sirius spotted the tears growing behind her glasses and pulled her close. "Sienna, what is it?"

"......Tom....he's...." But then Minerva called out that the third task would begin soon and Sienna jumped off her father's lap. "Oh! I have to hurry!" She had run off and transformed before anyone could stop her.

Five minutes later she was rubbing against Harry's leg, purring when he picked her up and set her on his shoulder. She nuzzled him a little.

_*Still nothing?* _Harry asked his cousin.

_*Nothing.* _Sienna replied, meowing pitifully. Ever since that night a week ago, Tom had not spoken to her. His presence was so faint it was practically nonexistent. She felt empty now, without his constant presence as a soft pressure on her mind. where could he have gone? And why didn't he answer her calls? She was so worried sick over it that it nearly eclipsed her worry about the third task. _Tom...._

_*But he can't've just left.* _

_*I know...but I can't feel him...* _Sienna whispered. She might have said more, about the pain and emptiness, if not for the fact that Harry had turned to look into the stands and found Draco waving down at him. Sienna kept her feelings shut up. She didn't want to cause Harry to worry anymore right now. Right now, they'd focus on finding the end of the maze and getting out of this thing alive.

Bagman's whistle blew and the Third Task began.

When asked later on, Sienna would say she couldn't remember much about the maze. She rememebred the skrewt, catching the Imperioed Krum, that weird mist that made her and Harry believe they were upside down, and the spider that had crushed Harry's leg. But those would be faint glimpses of that night, little things compared to the darker, more terrifying memories.

Which began the moment Harry and Cedric touched the Triwizard Cup and all three of them were transported to the graveyard.

* * *

Sienna hopped out of Harry's pocket, staying close but looking around with her superior nightsight. They had been taken to a graveyard. As Cedric and Harry spoke, she stuided around them, growling when a short figure began to approach. She hissed and flexed her claws.

_*What is that?* _Harry asked her.

_*I don't know...* S_ienna replied, which was bad in her opinion.

The three watched as the short figure stopped and they all stared at one another. Then without warning, Harry and Sienna cried out in intence pain. Harry fell to his knees while Sienna was involuntarily forced back into her human body. The pain was terrible and she clawed at the ground.

"Kill the spare." Said a cold voice that made Sienna shudder even as she screamed. It was vaguely familiar....

But then she and Harry heard someone use Avada Kedavra and something heavy hit the ground beside them. Harry groped blindly, latching onto Sienna's arm before he retched with the wild pain tearing into his skull. Sienna dry heaved and clutched at Harry's hand, willing the pain to leave them.

And then it did. The two trembled against each other, trying to get a sort of calm. Then they opened their eyes and stared around to where they'd heard it. Looking around, Sienna let out a soft "Oh God..."

Laying on the ground, dead to the world, was Cedric Diggory. Sienna turned away and dry heaved again.

Then they were being hauled to their feet. Sienna was bound and gagged and set at the foot of a headstone. Then the short figure who'd killed Cedric conjured bindings to tie Harry to the stone. Harry fought and was hit and suddenly he knew who it was. The person was missing a finger.

"You!" Harry gasped. But Wormtail did not reply. He simply finished checking the ropes and then gagged Harry as well.

_*Harry!? Who is it!?*_

_*Wormtail!* _

_*What!?* _Sienna twisted around to look at the figure which was now hauling a large cauldron into the space in front of them. _*Wormtail...*_

The two watched as Wormtail shuffled around and made a fire blaze into life. They watched as the liquid came to a complete boil. Sienna had managed to get onto her knees but Wormtail sent a spell at her and she squealed as she hit the headstone.

_*Sienna!* Harry cried. _

_*I'm fine.* _Sienna promised. _*Fine...* _She looked up at the same time Harry died, and both saw Wormtail open a bundle, and pull something out from them that made Sienna gag on her gag. The pain in their scars burned and Sienna felt like is should by all rights be bleeding profusely. She was in pain and couldn't concentrate on anything except what Wormtail was doing.

_Tom... _She tried calling for her possessor. She needed him. He was separate from her pain, therefore he could think clearer. He'd be able to comfort her. _Tom! _She shouted, wishing he'd come back.

_"I'm here." _Sienna gasped as Tom's voice filled her and the empty space she'd been suffering from.

_"Tom!" _Sienna cried with relief and felt her tears well up, but whether from his return or the pain in her head, she could no longer tell. Tom sensed her wild fear and immediately took possession of her body.

Harry realized what must have happened when his connection to Sienna's mind seemed to pull him a little out of his body. The pain lessened and Sienna's body stopped thrashing.

Tom stared out from Sienna's eyes as Wormtail dropped the thing in his arms into the diamond-bright cauldron. Tom felt something tug at him then and he couldn't help but gasp as Wormtail began to shout into the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" Tom felt the same tug, except stronger and harder to resist. "Flesh--of the servant--w-willingly given--you will--revive--your master!"

Tom shut his eyes and shielded Sienna from the sight. But the scream tore through all of them, and Tom felt that same something pulling at him.

_*Look out!* _Sienna shouted suddenly and Tom opened his eyes to find Wormtail looming over him, blade in his remaining hand.

_*Don't look!* _Harry demanded but Sienna took hold of herself again and did her best to distract Wormtail. He kicked out at her and she yelped, curling in on herself as Wormtail drew blood from Harry.

Sienna and Tom lifted their heads and watched as Wormtail dropped the blood into the cauldron.

"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken....you will...resurrect your foe!"

As the potion grew blindingly white and bright and shot sparks into the sky Sienna heard a cry so disturbingly heartwrenching that for a moment she couldn't place it.

But then she heard Harry's frantic cries in her head and realized _she_ was making that noise. That terrible cry of anguish was coming from her.

There was pain inside her, not any normal physical pain, but a deeper pain, as if someone were ripping into her psyche and deep into her soul. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, the pain was too much and too deep.

Then it was gone and she slumped onto the ground, watching as something ghostly whooshed into the cauldron.

_*Sienna! Sienna!* _

_*...I'm...fine...* _Sienna replied to Harry's frantic calls. She was, the pain was gone and she wasn't bleeding or bruised. She felt whole and all around all right.

But what had that pain been?

_"Tom, what was that?" _Sienna asked. However Tom, didn't answer. Sienna's eyes widened and she heard nothing but her own thoughts. There was no soft pressure in her mind, no answering male voice. Just...her.

For the first time Sienna realized just how long Tom had truly been a part of her. She'd never felt like this, like she was on her own.

That's when she realized what had occured, just as the potion let out a column of steam and a figure rose in the mist.

_*Sienna....* _

_*I see it...* _

The two teenagers stared in horror as the mist cleared and revealed a face they knew well. Very well.

"Robe me." Demanded the figure and Wormtail scrambled to do his bidding.

He stepped out of the cauldron and stood there, staring at them with vivid scarlet eyes, which looked out of place along with his handsome, youthful face and crown of dark hair. Sienna shut her eyes as the pain in her scar grew to a fever pitch.

Lord Voldemort lived once more...except now...because of her...he was strong and young and handsome.

He was a perversion of her Tom and the darker entity known as Voldemort.

_*Harry...I'm sorry...* _Sienna weeped softly as she stared up at her cousin, her brother, her best friend.

Harry looked down at her with sadness in his eyes, and gave a small shake of his head. _*It's okay Sienna. Stay alert now...that's not Tom anymore...* _

The words hurt but Sienna nodded and forced herself into a sitting position. There was no hint of her Tom, the good presence she'd come to rely on, in that man's face. This was not her Tom. She shut her eyes as Voldemort examined his newly resurrected body. She kept her eyes shut until Voldemort spoke. Harry felt the shift in her thoughts, since their connection remained open. She was pushing aside her memories of her Tom, and instead focused on her memories of the evil Voldemort, the wizard who'd slain her mother, the crazy maniac who'd tried killing them for the Stone, in the Chamber, and now who had hurt her brother.

When she opened her eyes again Sienna looked up to Harry who tried to give her as much strength through his gaze as he could. She nodded twice then turned to face the maniac who stood before them.

This night was only just beginning.

* * *

**_And there you go, for the reviewer who told me I took forever in replying. . Not that that made my day by the way. I know I was taking forever, but hey when writer's block hits, it hits hard! Still, I hope to get back to a schedule of at least once a week for all my fanfics. So that aside, this chappy is for all the readers who've waited ever so patiently! Till next time! Ja! _**


	24. Through A Nightmare

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

**_Part Three_**

**_Fallacy_**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (aka Nuali Aikyo) _**

**_You would not believe the week I've had. My internet died last Saturday and then I caught my daddy's flu and was stuck in bed until Tuesday. But today, Wednesday, I feel much better and my internet has returned! So everything's better now! Yay! Now enough chattering, on with the show!_**

**_Everything from HP is owned by Ms. Rowling except whatever I made up. _**

**_-----------------_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Four: Through A Nightmare_**

**_------------_**

The pain in her had been excruciating, and she was glad no one had ever tried getting rid of Tom before. It had hurt like hell. Sienna did her best to remember that pain, to remember it and pretend it had been Tom's fault. That would fuel her rage and make it easier to hurt this darkest of dark wizard's who now wore her Tom's face.

_That's not Tom. Tom got ripped out of you and sucked into that thing. Right. Not Tom. Not Tom. Don't you dare think of him as Tom._

_*Focus Sienna!*_ Harry shouted into her head. The thoughts cleared in time for them to hear Lucius Malfoy speak. Harry gasped then shook his head a little. Lucius would have to keep up appearances of course. If he hadn't of come, no doubt Voldemort would have had him hunted down and killed. Which would have led him to Narcissa and Draco.

_Draco…_ Harry listened to Voldemort explain how he'd returned to power, how his body had come back, with only half an ear. Sienna only lent Voldemort half her attention as well.

When this was over, she and Harry could piece it all together again.

Harry stared up at the sky, thinking about Draco. He could almost smile. Almost. He was glad Sienna was around, otherwise he might not have had the resolve to let himself be with Draco this year. That would have been so wrong…to not have any of those good memories with Draco. Looking back down he saw Sienna was staring ahead at Voldemort, staring at the young body with the evil bloody eyes. Harry saw the hurt in her eyes and felt himself realize something.

Sienna had begun to love that part of Tom she had within her. Harry had only thought it was her mini-mother complex. That part of her that caused her to adopt nearly everyone she met into her family. Harry had thought it was just that. But now, seeing that look in her eyes…he had the sudden gut-clenching realization that Sienna had felt more for that bit of goodness she'd unknowingly cared for her entire life.

Surely though, Harry figured, he ought to have seen it. From the way Sienna defended Tom to the way she reacted even now to seeing his likeness. He should have seen it sooner. Poor Sienna. Her first love was a total train wreck. But then again, she was the survivor of a Dark Lord's curse. From that moment on, both their lives were doomed to be train wrecks.

And yet Harry felt they had gotten cheated out of so much for people as young as them. Harry though, had had at least a few good moments with Draco. Things he could look back on now. All Sienna had gotten it seemed, was pain. Harry felt anger begin to grow as he looked from Voldemort boasting about his return, to Sienna's dull hazel eyes. No longer would they turn dark brown, for which Harry would admit to being grateful. However, this came at the price of Sienna's heart being broken, which was too harsh and high a price to be paid.

His anger grew as Harry swore to himself that no matter what happened to him tonight, Sienna would get a second chance. She could fall in love again, people did it all the time, she just needed the chance. And Voldemort--he was not Tom anymore--had already gotten enough from them. He'd taken their mothers, separated them from their fathers, he'd hurt them time and time again after their re-entry into the wizarding world and now he'd gotten Sienna's heart. He'd taken too much. Harry wouldn't let him take anymore.

"But!" Voldemort said now, his red eyes full of malicious glee. "Young Harry shouldn't get all the credit in my revival." Voldemort turned his gleeful eyes onto Sienna. Harry tensed as the red-eyed villain lifted his wand and twitched it in Sienna's direction.

She rose from the ground and was put on her feet then tugged forward until she stood in front of Voldemort himself. Voldemort reached up and cupped Sienna's chin, making her shudder.

_He's not Tom, he's not Tom, he's not Tom._ Sienna chanted over and over, averting her eyes from his gaze. Voldemort chuckled.

"You see, young Sienna here, she played a crucial role as well. An unknowing one to be truthful but crucial nonetheless. You see, when I attacked her, a part of my soul was broken away and it seems to have attached itself within her. For these past thirteen years she has been keeping it safe for me." Voldemort chuckled as the Death Eaters looked at Sienna. "She's even grown very fond of that little piece of me, haven't you Sienna?"

Sienna felt like crying but she would not. She instead lifted her eyes too meet the crimson gaze and then smirked in a very Malfoy way.

"It grew fond of me too." Sienna murmurred. Voldemort's eyes became daggers and he flicked his wand, sending Sienna flying into a moded headstone. She let out a little cry but kept all other signs of discomfort quiet.

"You will die first, foolish little Gryffindor." Voldemort said and Harry tried to shout past his gag. No! He couldn't lose Sienna too! His little sister! His best friend! The only person he knew he could always count on no matter what. No! Voldemort couldn't take her from him too!

Sienna twisted around until she was sitting upright and facing Voldemort. And even with a split lip and a bump on her forehead, she looked too sweet for words. Voldemort glared at her.

The seconds ticked by and the Death Eaters rustled but Voldemort didn't make a move. Sienna took a deep, steadying breath before speaking softly.

"You mock me." Sienna began, slowly, speaking clearly so that everyone could hear. "You take my feelings and mock them as if they were some cheesy novel or something." She looked right into those crimson eyes, filled with disgust and hate, and managed a smile. "But...you can't deny that I know you. A piece of you, but it's a rather large piece if the pain was any indication." She took another deep breath.

Sienna was taking a gamble. She didn't know if this would work. It could end with Voldemort just blasting her to smithereens. But she had to try. Saying it wasn't Tom wasn't working. So she'd have to prove it to herself, before she could start fighting off her feelings.

"Is that little speech supposed to mean anything to me?" Voldemort asked with a cold sneer. Sienna shivered and shut her eyes.

"Yes...or at least to a part of you." She opened them and looked up. Those cold eyes hadn't changed a bit. But still Voldemort hesitated. Still he did not kill her.

And that had to mean something right?

"That part of me is no longer necessary." Voldemort hissed, and Sienna looked up to find some emotion flickering in those soulless eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked, managing to smile as more emotion flickered into those eyes. Voldemort bared his teeth in an ugly snarl but Sienna had seen enough. Voldemort would not kill her...yet. At least not until the part that was Tom was fully integrated into Voldemort. Tom existed still, for the moment. Sienna could live with that.

"I will kill you." Voldemort assured. Sienna smiled sadly.

"I know." She whispered the words but they still carried around the graveyard. "In some form or another, you will end up killing me."

"Foolish little schoolgirl--"

"Funny," Sienna murmured as she bowed her head and shut her eyes, "how you say that so much like that other part of you."

Deadly silence stole over everyone. Harry stared, wide-eyed at Sienna. How could she be goading death when it was staring her in the face!?

"Hmm..." Voldemort said finally, lowering his wand a tad. Sienna did not lift her head but she did become more alert. "Perhaps...there are other ways of using you." Sienna lifted her head then, eyes defiant and bright. Harry was relieved to see that expression back on her face.

_*Don't worry Harry.* _She whispered as she struggled and used the headstone to rise to her feet. _*I don't want to die. And whatever was left of Tom is gone right now. I can fight now. His eyes aren't filled with emotion anymore. My Tom is there but buried so deep...that...he won't come back....* _Sienna tossed her head and her silver-streaked black hair fanned around her. _* I won't die.* _

_*That's good to know.* _Harry whispered back just as she launched herself forward and caused Voldemort to stumble. She fell but rolled and Harry had a flashback to a time when she'd used the same manuever on Dudley when they were younger.

Sienna rolled until her hand touched wood and she spelled the bindings off her then turned into the panther cub just in time to dodge a few curses. She collected her and Harry's wands and hide behind a large gravestone. She then changed back and aimed for Harry's bindings.

_*Be ready!* _

_*I am!* _

Before anyone could stop her, Sienna had severed Harry's ties and rushed to his side in time to cast a few shield charms. They burst apart with the strength of the hexes coming at them but that was all the time the Twins Who Lived needed. By the time the air cleared of the shimmer of spells, Harry and Sienna stood tall, wands out and faces set.

They would not die here and they would fight with thirteen years worth of pain and suffering.

Voldemort laughed and inclined his head in a mock bow. "Then let us begin!" He called out to them, sending two Crucios. Sienna cast a shield while Harry pulled them out of harm's way. Voldemort grinned a crazy grin that helped in destroying any ties to Tom in Sienna's mind.

"You won't get to us so easily this time Voldemort! We're not infants anymore!" Sienna shouted into the night. She was shaking with anger. It blazed in her eyes and gave Harry the strength he needed to think clearly. Not because she was angry, but because Harry knew every facet of Sienna's emotions and right now the anger was hiding Sienna's own overwhelming fear. Voldemort could kill them, simply by uttering six little syllables. Harry reached out and took her hand in his. Sienna squeezed his hand in return.

They wouldn't die so easily.

"We stopped you from getting the stone, we stopped your memory in the Chamber and we'll kick your ass this time too!" Sienna added.

Voldemort laughed then tsked, twirling his wand in his long-fingered hands.

"Such vulgar language for such a little girl." He hissed. "I'm sure my soul taught you better manners than that."

Sienna stared at him and she gave a jerky little nod. "Tom did. But you're not Tom and I can see that now." Sienna took a deep breath. "Even if you look like him, you're not. I can see that..."

"And does it hurt little Sienna?" Voldemort asked, eyes malicious. "Does it hurt to know I don't love you anymore?"

"Tom never loved me." Sienna replied, and Harry could feel the pain in those words. "Lying isn't going to make me doubt myself. So shut up and let's get back to it. I thought we were dueling, not writing a script for a soap opera."

Voldemort hissed before he calmed himself. Harry couldn't stop the smirk that worked it's way onto his face. His little sister was stronger than it seemed.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed and Sienna fell over, screaming loudly into the dark cemetery. Harry shouted as he was hit. They both writhed and screamed on the ground as Voldemort tortured them both, his eyes gleaming. He lifted the spell after a minute and the two cousins panted. Harry sprang to his feet while Sienna managed to get onto her knees. "Forgive me, did that hurt?" Voldemort asked in mocking concern.

"Not as much as this might." Harry panted then his lashed out with his wand arm and shouted a spell Severus had taught him. A just in case spell. "Sectumsempra!"

Voldemort managed to dodge it but it was enough for Harry and Sienna to get behind some cover. The spell hit someone though, as a shout rent through the air.

"Not bad Harry!" Voldemort laughed his cold, cruel laugh. "But hiding will do you no good." One of the headstones exploded as if to prove it.

_*We can't hide...* _Sienna thought.

_*Give me a second, I'll think of something.* _Harry replied, a little worried by that cool, calm tone Sienna's mind had suddenly taken.

_*Harry...let's not die crouching and kneeling.* _Sienna smiled at her cousin. Harry gaped for a second then smiled back. For all their bravado just a while earlier, they were going to die. Sienna knew it, Harry felt it, and Cedric proved it. They were two undertrained teenage wizards facing a nearly demonic evil. Those weren't good odds for anyone.

_*Okay...let's at least die proudly. Straight and tall...like our dads would.* _Harry told her and Sienna nodded, taking his hand and rising from the ground.

_*That doesn't mean we can't at least try though.* _Sienna said as she readied herself.

Harry had to smile, grimly but smile nonetheless. _*Expelliarmus on three?*_

_*One.* _

_*Two.* _

_*Three!* "Expelliarmus!" _They shouted as they came out from behind a headstone. Just as they shouted that Voldemort whipped around and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!" _

The three jets of light met and hit in midair...and the most bizzare thing happened. Their wands began to vibrate and they felt suddenly glued to their wands. Beams of deep, goldenr light shot out and connected the three wands together.

They were lifted from the ground and transported to an empty, clear patch of the cemetery. The light from their wands split and formed an impassable barrier, barring the Death Eaters from interfering with whatever was going on.

Harry watched Voldemort's face as the dome of light surrounded them. He saw the same shock on Voldemort's face as was on Sienna's. Except Sienna was looking to Harry.

Then phoenix song began to fill the air and the two young wizards felt their spirits lift at the familiar sound. Pure hope and warmth filled them and they felt their aches and the weariness and fear melting into the background as a friendly voice whispered in their ears.

_Don't break the connection. _

_*We know.* _Sienna said to the voice.

_*We know, we won't.* _Harry promised but then it suddenly became very hard to keep that promise. Their wands vibrated more and the beams connecting them changed too. Large beads of light were sliding up and down the beams of light. The closer the light drops got to their wands, the more they realized they couldn't let those beads touch.

Sienna stepped closer to Harry and Harry reached out to grasp her wand just as she reached over to grasp his. The two shared a deep, meaningful glance, before turning determined eyes onto the beads of light.

They focused and the beads quivered then slowly began to move back up the light beam to Voldemort's wand. Voldemort watched in astonishment as the beads slid closer and closer to his wand tip.

Harry spotted one that was only an inch or two from the tip and focused his concentration on that. He didn't know why but by now he'd learned to go with his gut and so he focused on pushing that bead of light into Voldemort's wand tip.

The two teenagers watched in fascination as Voldemort's wand began to regurgitate the spells and vicitms of its master. When Cedric came out, Sienna had to look away. Then came and old man, then Bertha Jorkins, then...

_*Lily...* _Sienna whispered into Harry's mind as the shadow of his mother straightened and smiled at her son.

"Hold on now." Said Lily's shadow. "Hold on tight." And she turned to watch as another figure came out of the wand tip. Sienna felt her eyes sting and her grip tighten as she watched this shadowfall and straighten itself.

_*Orchid...* _Harry whispered now, clutching onto Sienna's hands tightly in his own.

Orchid Black looked to her cousin and Lily Potter reached out to take her hand. The two shadow women walked close to their children and Sienna couldn't stop the tears from falling then.

"You've fought so well..." Said Orchid's shade. "Don't worry now. We're here to help."

"When the connection breaks, we'll only linger long enough to distract him." Lily said.

"But it will give you enough time." Orchid promised. "When it breaks, get the Portkey. It'll take you back to Hogwarts."

"Do you understand?" The women asked in unison and the teenagers nodded in unison.

"Yes." They said aloud then.

"Harry...Sienna...take my body back will you? Take my body back to my parents..." Whispered Cedric's ghost. Sienna felt more tears slip.

"We will." Sienna choked out.

"Do it now." Orchid said.

"Be ready to run." Lily urged.

"Do it now."

"NOW!" Harry and Sienna shouted as they jerked their wands back and broke the connection. The shadows rushed at Voldemort and Harry yanked Sienna towards Cedric's body and the portkey. Harry ran and kept a tight grasp on Sienna. He ran and dodged and pushed Sienna around. A very detached part of his mind told him Sienna would get even for this someday in the future.

"Stun them!" Voldemort shouted as Harry lunged and pushed Sienna under him to guard her from the jets of light from curses and hexes.

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted as he dragged Sienna down the last few feet. Sienna reached out to latch onto Cedric's body as Harry searched for the cup. Voldemort came close and drew his wand--

"Accio!" Harry shouted and the Triwizard cup flew to him. It connected and the three teenagers vanished from the graveyard.

* * *

Sienna screamed as she lurched awake only to find herself begin wrapped up in welcoming arms. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into dark blue eyes.

"Shh! It's okay Sienna. I'm here. Daddy's here." Sirius told her. Like he'd been telling her.

It was the following day, probably midafternoon considering the light, and everything from the night before came rushing back. Sienna twitched a little but allowed her father to lay her back down.

"Do you need more Dreamless Sleep?" Sirius asked. Sienna shook her head. "Something to drink?" Again she shook her head.

"Is there anything we can get you?" Draco asked and Sienna wondered why he wasn't attached to Harry's side. Her question was answered when Harry plopped down on the edge of her bed. His green eyes met her hazel ones, and shadows filled their gazes.

"She just needs us." Harry told those gathering around Sienna's bed.

"And a warm shower." Narcissa Malfoy said as she eased in beside Sirius. Sienna was about to protest but then felt how grimy she was. Nodding she hugged her father then allowed Narcissa to help her towards the showers near the hospital wing.

"Harry says Tom Riddle's soul is no longer in yours." Narcissa asked and Sienna remembered the pain so she shied away from that question. But Narcissa Malfoy wasn't to be deterred. "He was telling us you fought him bravely."

"...Harry's such a liar." Sienna murmured. "I was scared witless."

"Lucius told us the same thing." Sienna looked up at Narcissa who motioned with her hand back towards the hospital wing. "He returned a few hours after yourselves. A little wounded but all right." Sienna relaxed.

Narcissa was quiet as Sienna showered and said nothing as she helped the girl into clean pajamas. She spoke only before they stepped through the doors of the infirmary.

"We're all very proud Sienna." She whispered. Sienna felt her lips quiver as she ran and curled up in Sirius's lap, crying her eyes out yet again.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked slowly behind Sienna who had become restless and demanded to be let outside. Sirius had relented, only after Severus and Remus wore him down with logical reasoning. Harry was happy to know his dad and Sirius were so worried about them but he had to admit he liked the times like this the best. When it was just him and Draco and Sienna. Hermione and Ron were a little jittery still around Sienna and Harry had felt angry when he'd realized that. Tom Riddle was gone, violently ripped from Sienna's body, and they were still jumpy. Idiots.

So he liked minimizing his time with them. He would spend most of his time with his boyfriend and family. Especially Sienna. She needed to be watched constantly these days. Sometimes she'd forget to eat or she'd space off and risk injury to herself. Dumbledore had explained that she'd be like that for a while. Her soul had been violated and it would take a few weeks before she truly began to heal from that experience. Harry and Draco had nodded and then smiled at the girl. She could take all the time she wanted. They'd be there for her.

Which brought them to the present moment. Walking hand in hand behind the young girl who was staring ahead now. "All right Sienna?" Draco called and Sienna broke out of her staring to turn and smile a little smile.

"Peachy." She replied before continuing on her rambling walk.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand and the blonde turned to look at the dark-haired boy. Harry kissed him and Draco grinned when they pulled apart. Harry was glad he'd survived. He liked seeing that sparkle in Draco's eyes.

"You're amazing." Harry said and the blonde puffed up with the praise making Harry smile more.

"Of course I am. I'm a Slytherin after all." Draco replied. Draco, unlike many others, knew that what Harry and Sienna needed was some normality. He provided it readily.

"You're also an arrogant prat." Sienna said now, looking at them over her shoulder. "Why don't you two go off for a nice walk alone hmm?"

"Because you'll fall into the lake if we do." Draco replied. Sienna stuck her tongue out at him before sighing heavily and flopping onto the grassy ground. Harry and Draco joined her and they soaked up the summer sun.

They were quiet for a long time. Sienna plucked at the grass and Harry leaned against Draco who gently threaded his fingers through the dark hair.

Then, Sienna lifted her eyes from the pile of grass to the two boys she called her brothers and sighed.

"I can...feel it." Sienna said. "Right here." She touched her heart. "This coldness, raw and freezing." She stopped, biting her lip before looking up at the clouds. "But it's getting better." Silence came over them again. The boys wondered if she'd speak more when she suddenly rose to her feet. "I'll get through it. Because I have you all." She smiled then, even as tears slipped down her eyes.

"Always us." Harry promised, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"You'll never be rid of us." Draco added.

Sienna looked down at their hands and nodded, squeezing back even as the tears came faster. She had them. So it'd be all right in the end.

She would cling to this life right here, the one where her heart was beating, and not the life before that night.

Because....that's what Tom would tell her to do. So for her Tom, the one she knew, she could fight and help Harry end Voldemort.

Because that's what Tom would want her to do.

* * *

Voldemort sat down and stared at the wall in front of him. He couldn't get that blasted little girl out of his mind! And everytime he thought of her, memories came to his mind. Memories that tugged at something deep inside him.

He scowled and hexed one of the Death Eaters before him, then turned his attention to the wall once more.

Well the solution was obvious. He'd have to kill--

_No. _A voice colder than even his own spoke to him. _You will not kill Sienna Black. _

Voldemort scowled deeper and cursed this part of him, tainted by the child's silly emotions.

_You will not be able to kill her. _

Voldemort steepled his fingers then as a new solution came to mind.

"So I cannot kill her." He said aloud as Nagini came into view. "Then I will take her from her precious light and cause her such misery she will not be able to rise above. I will crush her spirit and then have my revenge on her."

And since the damned cold voice did not object, Voldemort leaned back in his seat and laughed. Yes. Take the girl and then kill the boy and finally take over the wizarding world.

It was the beginning of a new war.

* * *

**End Part Three**

* * *

**_And yes short chapter but hey! It's the end of Part Three! Yay! (Shoots off Fireworks) Woohoo! Endy end! Thanks for the patience and thanks for continuing to read Mozaiku Kakera. I hope you enjoyed! _**


	25. Sequel Note

**_Mozaiku Kakera  
(Mosaic Pieces)_**

**_----------------_**

Hiya everybody! This is to let y'all know that the second part is up! **Mozaiku Kioku** is the name and it continues where Mozaiku Kakera left off. So please enjoy and thanks for reading Mozaiku Kakera.

--Emmylia


End file.
